My Favourite Book
by Afterlaughs
Summary: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Brittana. HarryPotter!Glee. AU.
1. Parte I

**Título**: My Favourite Book.

**Pareja**: Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen**: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:**Bueno esto salió porque me lo pidieron como un regalo de navidad (aunque viene un poco tarde lol) y me dieron dos opciones, la primera era Brittana al estilo Twilight y bueno... no me gusta esa saga y digamos que ver a Santana en el papel de Edward me ponía los pelos de punta XD y tampoco veía a Brittany como una Bella 2.0, es demasiado independiente para eso. Así que Maca, aquí está el fic Brittana en el universo de Harry Potter ;) (que obviamnte era la segunda opción).

Al principio me había ido por la vía de _Brittany es una Veela que busca a su compañero. Santana es una muggle común y corriente que resulta ser la compañera de una criatura mágica. _Básicamente era como lidiaban con ser de mundos diferentes y como la herencia de Britt las unía de por vida sin que ninguna pudiese hacer algo, (un tipo de relación amor-odio). Pero finalmente lo dejé porque me tomaría muchos capítulos y no creí que pudiese terminarlo, así que lo siento Maca, me vine con algo más corto XD.

El título del fic fue tomado de la canción _"My Favourite Book _de_ Stars" _me pareció adecuado, aunque es posible que los lyrics no tengan mucho que ver con la trama xD.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión ;).

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_My Favourite Book_

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Brittany va corriendo por los pasillos de la Hogwarts a toda velocidad, ¿su destino? Las mazmorras.

Con cada segundo que pasa, el pecho le comienza a arder, ya no siente las piernas, y no ha comido nada por lo que su estómago está empezando a protestar (más que protestar, está gritando por comida). ¿Lo peor? Lo peor es que, para variar, va atrasada a las clases de pociones (¡culpa de Lord Tubbington que no la despertó _otra vez_!).

Pociones… con la profesora Sylvester.

Todos saben que Sue Sylvester (una especie de versión femenina de Severus Snape, _en serio_, ella ha escuchado las historias de ese profesor y se parece mucho a lo que hace Sue) no aguanta los atrasos, a menos claro, que seas de Slytherin (o a veces de Ravenclaw), su querida casa.

Ella es de Hufflepuff, según Sue, un desperdicio de espacio (los odia más que a los de Gryffindor, porque su jefe de casa es William Schuester, su enemigo natural o algo así), así que si llega atrasada estará castigada todo el año y las clases han empezado hace menos de un mes.

Los castigos de la jefa de Slytherin son los peores (¡mandó a Sam Evans al bosque prohibido sin compañía y a buscar veneno de _acromántula_!), y no puede dejar a Lord Tubbington solo mucho tiempo por la noche o volverá a fumar.

−¡Brittany no puedes correr por los pasillos!− Escucha una voz fuerte a sus espaldas. De inmediato se detiene y se gira para toparse con Rachel Berry, prefecta de Slytherin, con las manos en la cintura y expresión severa en el rostro.

_Oh, dios. Este día no puede empeorar._

Rachel le da un enorme sermón sobre la seguridad en los pasillos y la importancia de establecer horarios y rutinas para evitar los atrasos. Brittany sabe que la Slytherin está siendo más desagradable (ella nunca ha usado esa palabra para describir a nadie, pero Rachel ha sobrepasado todos límites) este año porque alguien más le quito el título de _Premio Anual_ (Si no recuerda mal, Quinn Fabray de Ravenclaw, se ganó ese honor)_,_ así que por todos los medios quiere demostrar que es ella quién lo merece.

¿El resultado? Cualquier persona que se cruce en su camino y que según su criterio este haciendo algo que falte a las normas, recibe una legendaria reprimenda y varios puntos menos para su casa.

Al menos es imparcial y los Slytherin sufren tanto como cualquier otro estudiante.

El caso es que lleva media hora de retraso y ha perdido diez puntos.

−¡Ahora ve a clases y dile a la profesora Sylvester el motivo de tu atraso!− Le ordena y antes de recibir algún tipo de respuesta, se marcha dando grandes zancadas, probablemente en busca de otra víctima (¿Acaso no tenía clases?).

Al menos comparte pociones con Gryffindor y el odio de Sue se divide en partes iguales.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

A la hora de la cena está frita y lo único que quiere es dormir.

Sue le quito casi cincuenta puntos por su atraso y por varios errores que tuvo al momento de cocer su poción, ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de encontrar las indicaciones confusas? Además derritió su caldero y su madre ya le ha dicho que cuide mejor las cosas o no le darán dinero para ir a Hogsmeade.

Afortunadamente en el momento en que iba a darle un castigo, Finn Hudson, uno de sus compañeros de casa, hizo estallar su caldero.

Después su día sólo empeoró. La nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Holly Holliday, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de practicar duelos. ¿Le va mal en pociones? Le va aun peor en DCAO, no porque sea mala en lanzar hechizos (al contrario, es muy buena con la varita y le va de maravillas en encantamientos), es que realmente no le gusta lastimar a la gente sin motivo.

Lamentablemente compartía clase con Slytherin y a ellos les encanta mostrar que tan superiores son de los Hufflepuff (y el resto del mundo).

Todavía le duele el trasero después de tantas veces que se cayó de la mesa de duelo (y le da dolor de cabeza cada vez que recuerda la risa de las serpientes).

Pero lo peor del día (Sí, hay algo peor que la ira matutina de Sue), es que la profesora Beiste de _Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas_, está enferma y se suspendieron las actividades del día, lo más seguro es que de la semana también.

Esa era la única clase que estaba esperando porque era su favorita y porque ese día iban a tener un _unicornio_, ella nunca ha visto uno y se moría de ganas por _acariciarlo_ (de hecho, por la emoción no pudo dormir la noche anterior y gracias a eso se quedó dormida).

−¿Mal día?− Se voltea para toparse con la amable sonrisa de Sam Evans, un dulce chico de sexto año y su mejor amigo.

−Sí.− Responde antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.− Me quedé dormida y hoy me toca pociones.− El rubio le da una mirada simpática antes de meterse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

Él ha experimentado de primera mano la furia de Sue, tristemente es tan torpe como ella para seguir las instrucciones de las pociones.

−Escuché que Finn hizo explotar su caldero y sufrió de la ira legendaria de Sue.

−Sí y por su culpa Puck, ya sabes el buscador de Gryffindor, terminó en la enfermería con quemaduras graves.− Sam hizo una mueca. Todos sabían que Finn era peor que ellos dos juntos en pociones y era un peligro sentarse cerca de él, mucho más riesgoso era ser su compañero de pociones. Aparentemente Puckerman no aprendía.− Pero gracias a eso Sue olvidó mi castigo.

−Menos mal, aun tengo pesadillas con las acromántulas.− Musita el rubio sin por evitar temblar ante los recuerdos. Brittany recuerda que después de esa experiencia, que tuvo Sam en cuarto año se volvió aracnofóbico. Cada vez que ve algo que insinúe tener ocho patas el pobre muchacho se vuelve más pálido de lo normal y sale pitando (lástima que Hogwarts al ser un castillo tan viejo, sea nido de arañas y más).

El resto de la cena hablan de cosas al azar, en realidad ella se pasa la hora completa escuchando a Sam (demasiado cansada para hablar). Él le cuenta historias de sus hermanos y sobre todos los juegos que le enseñan cada vez que los ve en vacaciones, por lo que le cuenta son buenos chicos y les gustaría conocerlos, ella tiene una hermana menor que es un verdadero demonio, nunca se queda quieta y hace un montón de travesuras.

−Espero que mis historias te hayan hecho sentir mejor.− Le dice con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

Hay momentos como esto (cuando tiene un mal día), que a Brittany le gustaría ser la novia de Sam, el chico es tan dulce y amable con ella, nunca la ha llamado estúpida como el resto del mundo y siempre se preocupa de hacerla sentir bien ante cualquier cosa y nunca, jamás la ha mirado como un pedazo de carne (cómo Puck, Finn, su ex-novio Artie y gran parte de la población masculina del colegio).

Sam sería algo así como el novio perfecto… si no estuviese babeando por Kurt Hummel, un Slytherin de séptimo año. O si ella estuviese interesada en los hombres de nuevo (gracias Artie, por destruir su fe en el género opuesto).

−Sí, muchas gracias Sam.− Le da un abrazo.− Eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede desear.− Le da un beso en la mejilla y el rubio se sonroja (adorable).

−¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico? Estoy seguro que dejé uno en la sala común.− La rubia está a punto de aceptar (tiene que practicar, Lord Tubbington le sigue ganando cada vez que juegan) cuando recuerda que al día siguiente tiene Encantamientos y no ha terminado de hacer sus deberes.

Un ensayo sobre el encantamiento patronus.

−Me encantaría pero tengo que terminar mis deberes y tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro.− El rubio asiente compresivamente y se despide prometiendo que mañana van a jugar una partida.

Realmente no puede esperar a que este día acabe.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Es cerca de la medianoche y está detrás de una enorme pila de libros y documentos enrollados, mientras escribe apresuradamente en un pergamino y hojea uno que otro libro. La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar y no piensa terminar los deberes en su dormitorio. Está muy cansada (¡menos mal que es jueves!), lo único que quiere es acurrucarse con Lord Tubbington y dormir hasta el mediodía.

Cuando acaba (_¡Diez minutos para el cierre! _Gritaba la señora Pince desde el mostrador), echa todas las cosas en su bolso sin cuidado y sin prestarle atención a que es lo que está guardando (la última vez se llevo un libro sin permiso y la Sra. Pince casi la cuelga cuando se dio cuenta y lo devolvió –una semana después-), agarra el pergamino y lo enrolla velozmente, menos mal que su madre le compró tinta de secado extra rápido o hubiese perdido todo el trabajo.

Los gritos de la bibliotecaria se acercan y no queriendo arruinar el estado de ánimo de la mujer, se va deseándole unas buenas noches.

Al fin este día ha llegando a su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, cuando está limpiando su bolso, se da cuenta que nuevamente se ha traído un libro que no le pertenece. Es una especie de libreta en realidad, con tapas de cuero oscuras y hojas extremadamente amarillas, no tiene título ni tampoco autor en la portada, así que la abre y se sorprende al ver que está en blanco ¿Por qué en la biblioteca había un libro en blanco? Parece bastante sospechoso.

Aunque hay la posibilidad de que su mamá se lo haya dado y no lo recuerda, tal vez quería que reemplazara su antiguo diario para que Lord Tubbington dejara de leerlo. Parece plausible.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, deja la libreta en la mesita de noche sin darle mayor importancia, ya tendrá tiempo de escribir algo. Alguien le ha dicho que Sam la está esperando para ir a cenar.

Sale casi corriendo de la habitación, está muy emocionada porque van hacer planes para ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente (debido a los castigos de Sue no había podido ir desde el comienzo del año). ¡No puede esperar para ir a la tienda Honeydukes!, la última vez que fue Lord Tubbington se comió todos los dulces a escondidas y no le dejó probar casi ninguno de buen sabor, sólo dejo los que tenían sabor a vómito y los que la hacían ladrar.

Cuando vuelve a dormir, ni siquiera le da una mirada a la libreta que brilla sutilmente de tonos dorados.

Lord Tubbington mira el objeto hasta que deja de brillar tres horas después.

_Definitivamente sospechoso_, le diría el animal a su dueña si pudiese hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

En el momento que vuelve a tomarle atención a la libreta, han pasado nueve días desde que la encontró. Es sábado por la noche, se está cambiando la ropa (que esta manchada con barro y cerveza de mantequilla) después de que estuvo todo el día comprando dulces y recorriendo el pueblo para despejar su mente de la carga de deberes que la esperaban en su dormitorio (también estuvo tratando de ignorar las miradas que Sam le lanzaba a Kurt y al novio de éste, Blaine un chico de Gryffindor).

Su habitación está vacía porque había una fiesta (secreta obviamente) en la sala común de Ravenclaw y sus compañeras no pierden la oportunidad de festejar. A ella le gustan las fiestas, pero en estos momentos no tiene ganas de lidiar con Artie (prefecto de esa casa), así que decidió quedarse para dormir un poco.

Pero Lord Tubbington tenía otros planes para la noche. Ya había tenido suficiente de ver el libro brillar todas las noches y que su dueña no se diese cuenta (¡en cualquier momento podía explotar!) y se puso a maullar sin descanso en frente de la mesita de noche.

−No puedes leerlo, no he escrito ningún secreto.− Le dice la rubia con un tono entre burlesco y cariñoso, mientras le acaricia detrás de las orejas. El gato ronronea un poco.− Pero supongo que hoy es una buena noche como cualquier otra para empezar.− Murmura para sí misma.

Abre el cajón de la mesa de noche, saca una pluma y tinta, mientras piensa en que escribir.

Lord Tubbington con mucho esfuerzo se sube a la cama y se acuesta al lado de ella.

En el instante que abre la libreta, se da cuenta de que no está como recuerda haberla dejado. La primera hoja tiene escrito "_apuntes para práctica_" con letra desordenada que definitivamente no es de ella y que está segura, no estaba ahí el jueves pasado.

Empieza a hojear la libreta y se da cuenta que lo escrito es básicamente técnicas y planificación para duelos, que son acompañados por dibujos simples de ciertos movimientos y especificaciones bastante técnicas que no logra entender del todo.

Brittany sabe que ninguna de sus compañeras está interesada en los duelos, así que no hay manera de que hayan escrito estas cosas.

Hay nueve hojas escritas, probablemente alguien más lo ha estado usando desde que lo encontró, no obstante no hay ningún nombre escrito en ninguna parte.

−¿Fuiste tú?− pregunta mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su gato. Lord Tubbington la mira y Brittany claramente puede leer la expresión de su bigotuda cara. _¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ni siquiera puedo escribir!_.

En una de las últimas, hay indicaciones para pociones y varios insultos hacia Sue en las esquinas. Incluso hay un dibujo de una mini-Sue ahogándose en un caldero.

Sonríe un poco ante esto, la persona que escribió es bastante decente en el dibujo y parece ser tan normal como ella.

−Alguien a quién no le agrada Sue, tiene que ser una buena persona ¿cierto?− Mira al gato que parece estar completamente de acuerdo con ella. ¿Sue Sylvester? La persona más espeluznante, loca y desquiciada que él y Brittany han conocido en su vida (que conste que la familia Pierce es amiga cercana de los Lovegood).

_Si no es buena, al menos es cuerda_. Piensan al unísono.

De pronto el libro brilla en tonos sutiles de dorado, como lo lleva haciendo desde el primer día que llegó al dormitorio.

Brittany suelta un gritito y el objeto se le cae de las manos como si quemase (Lord Tubbington le pone un pata encima y no, no quema, fue una reacción de sorpresa solamente), pero no aparta la mirada de las hojas y ve claramente como de la nada se escribe algo en la esquina superior derecha.

_Octubre 15, 2011._

Es la fecha del día.

_Encantamientos_, se escribe como título en el centro. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? Sin pensarlo mucho, sumerge su pluma en la tinta negra y traza una línea recta bajo el párrafo que había aparecido (vaya, quién sea el que este escribiendo, es muy rápido).

_"Um… hola"_. Escribe con letra temblorosa y mentalmente se abofetea ¿en serio? ¿hola? ¿ahora tiene que esperar a que el libro le responda? Por lo que sabe, puede ser un libro maldito que quiere comerse su alma o algo así (sólo hay que preguntarle a Ginevra Potter su experiencia).

_"Mierda santa"_, aparece escrito debajo de su saludo y no puede evitar sonreír. Esa reacción es propia de una persona _viva_ (con una boca sucia, pero viva al menos) y no la de un espectro (espera).

_"Bueno, gracias por el amable saludo"_, anota con rapidez.

_"¿Cómo reaccionarías si de la nada un libro te saluda? Creo que acabo de tener un infarto" _Es lo que recibe de vuelta y puede sentir el malhumor detrás de las palabras.

_"No lo sé"_, responde con sinceridad. "_Creo que saldría corriendo"_. Añade por si acaso.

_"Ah, sí. Es una opción válida, pero estoy muy cómoda en mi cama, aunque muchas gracias por la sugerencia"_. Se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza, esta persona, esta mujer, es capaz de trasmitir su sarcasmo en simples frases y es un poco divertido.

_"¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_"¿Por qué iba a decirte? ¡Puedes ser un loco-psicópata-asesino!"_, Abre la boca con sorpresa y luego frunce el ceño, ofendida.

_"¡No estoy loca, ni soy psicópata y definitivamente no soy asesina!"_, garabatea desordenadamente y suelta un gruñido airado.

_"Estás hablando con un libro, esto no me ayuda a creer tus palabras"_. Escucha el maullido de Lord Tubbington, está segura que se está riendo de ella. ¡Un libro la acaba de insultar y su gato se ríe!

Un segundo… ¡ella no es la única hablando con un libro!

_"¡Tú igual!"_, escribe acusadoramente.

Pasan unos segundos y nada aparece, va a cerrar la libreta e irse a dormir, cansada de esperar una respuesta porque en serio, ¿quién se demora diez minutos en contestar? Tal vez una de sus compañeras hechizo el libro para gastarle una broma, después de todo Brittany es muy crédula y no sería la primera vez que cae en una de esas payasadas.

En la hoja una simple palabra aparece, "_Touché"_.

Lord Tubbington resopla (¿los gatos pueden?) y se acerca más a su lado, parece muy interesado en su conversación. Gatos, piensa Brittany, curiosos por naturaleza.

_"Para que sepas Lord Tubbington se está riendo de nosotras"._ El gato ronronea, como si estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras.

_"¿Ese es el nombre del Lord Voldemort de nuestra época?"_

_"¡No!"_, se apresura a escribir, "_¡Es mi gato!"_

_"Espera ¿Los gatos se ríen?"_, la curiosidad es palpable. Brittany suspira, esta persona pregunta mucho y no responde ninguna de sus interrogantes. Además no sabe si los gatos se ríen, sólo sabe que Lord Tubbington lo hace porque es súper especial.

_"¿Cómo te llamas?"_, vuelve a intentar.

_"Mi mamá me dijo que nunca le diga mi nombre a los extraños",_ la rubia pone los ojos en blanco, esta muchacha emana sarcasmo por cada letra que escribe.

_"Y la mía dijo que no hable con extraños y mírame, aquí estoy hablando con uno"._ Replica intentando emular el tono (¿cómo se dice si está escrito? Brittany no recuerda haber escuchado una definición para esto) de la otra chica.

_"Bueno",_ empieza a escribir y se demora un poco, como si estuviese arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia, para luego dar un gran golpe. "_No es mi culpa que desobedezcas a tu madre",_ termina diciendo y gruñe frustrada.

_"¡Eres desesperante!"_, Lord Tubbington maúlla divertido.

−¡Si te sigues riendo te juro que no habrá fondue para ti en un mes!− Lo amenaza y funciona como un encanto, porque el gato deja de hacer ruido al instante y se acomoda para dormir (o fingir que lo hace).

_"Gracias"_, lee antes de resoplar, por supuesto que se sentiría halagada con algo así.

_"No era un cumplido"_, le informa en caso de que esta chica haya nacido en un universo paralelo y confunda los (intentos de) insultos con cumplidos.

_"Voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir"_. Brittany no está segura si entiende lo que quiere decir con eso, así que decide ignorarlo.

_"Soy Brittany S. Pierce"_, opta por presentarse primero, tal vez la otra chica siga su ejemplo y finalmente le diga su nombre. "_¿Ves? Ya no soy una extraña, puedes decirme tu nombre"._ Pero la única respuesta que recibe es un "_Suena como_ _Britney Spears_".

Al menos ahora sabe que sea quien sea, es hija de muggles o por lo menos mestiza con una familia que no odia a los muggles, porque no hay manera que un niño sangre pura (o mestizo que finja serlo) sepa quién es Britney Spears, sin que sus padres lo hayan mutilado ya (la mala fama de la cantante la persigue hasta el mundo mágico).

_"Lo sé, pero soy mucho más talentosa que ella"_.

_"Por supuesto"_, es la respuesta condescendiente.

Decide pasar por alto el insulto oculto detrás de esas palabras y vuelve a preguntar por el nombre de la muchacha.

_"Lo siento Brittany S. Pierce, pero no te diré mi nombre"._ Suena casi a una disculpa, pero Britt lee entre líneas y se da cuenta que alguien por ahí afuera lo está pasando muy bien a su costa.

_"Pero… pero… ¿cómo sé que no eres un espectro que poseyó este libro y quiere comerse mi alma?"_ Cuestiona sintiendo como la preocupación le aprieta el estómago, debió pensar en esto antes de presentarse. Le acaba de decir a un posible espectro malvado su nombre y dicen que si alguna criatura con malas intensiones sabe tu nombre, tiene alguna especie de poder sobre ti (eso le decía su Nana).

_"¿Por qué iba a querer poseer un objeto inanimado? Eso sería aburrido. Si yo fuese un espectro intentaría poseer un humano"._ Lo escribe con letra calmada y mucho más bonita que la anterior, como si quisiese a dar entender que su respuesta era la más obvia del mundo. "_Ya sabes… un humano como tú",_ agrega con malicia.

_"¡Eso no me tranquiliza para nada!"_, Ok. Está a cinco segundos de tener un ataque de histeria.

_"No era mi intención tranquilizarte"_. Lee y puede sentir el desinterés de la chica (o posible ente malvado). Refunfuña y se mueve incómoda en su cama, obviamente la mujer está disfrutando todo el asunto y no sabe si le gusta eso.

"_Pero creo que ha sido suficiente, Brittany S. Pierce, te aseguro que no soy un espectro, ni un fantasma, tampoco soy un dementor… ni el alma perdida de Lord Voldemort"._ Añade este último con letra casi inentendible, como si no quisiese demostrar que había ligera preocupación por cómo la había asustado. "_Soy una estudiante de Hogwarts"._

_"¡Yo también!"_ Escribe realmente emocionada. "_Voy en séptimo, soy de Hufflepuff ¿y tú?"_

_"Realmente deberías tener más cuidado con toda la información personal que sueltas, niña." _

_"Bueno ya establecimos que ninguna es un espectro o algo súper malo que come almas, así que ¿Qué daño puede hacer saber un poco más de la otra?"_, Además si es una estudiante, ¿Qué daño le puede causar? Probablemente no sabe más hechizos que ella y en caso que quiera atacarla, Brittany es como un ninja (Mike le enseño todos sus trucos).

_"Séptimo, Slytherin_." Es la respuesta que recibe.

Frunce el ceño un poco preocupada, Brittany nunca ha sido buena en juzgar a la gente y no le gustan los estereotipos que hay sobre cada casa, pero los Slytherin de séptimo año son _peligrosos,_ no es un rumor de pasillo, se han oído y _visto_ ataques de algunos de estos hacia otros estudiantes del colegio con hechizos que no deberían saber y mucho menos practicar (hechizos que definitivamente tenían como fin herir permanentemente a alguien y en algunos casos matar).

A pesar de todo lo sucedido años atrás con la segunda guerra mágica, la mayoría no oculta su gusto por las artes oscuras y su desprecio por los muggles (tampoco sus ganas de seguir los pasos de Lord Voldemort).

_"Supongo que ahora debes tener miedo, ¿no?"_ Pregunta la chica. No parece ofendida por sus obvias dudas, más bien parece divertida.

_"¡Pff, por supuesto que no!"_ Piensa por un segundo y luego agrega. "_¿Debo tenerlo?"_ Solo quiere cerciorarse ¿vale? No va a correr ningún riesgo… bueno no va a correr más riesgos después de haberle dado todos sus datos a una completa extraña.

_"No lo sé"_, contesta con sinceridad. "_Cuando me enojo me pongo violenta, sobre todo si eres parecida al bastardo de Karofsky"_. Las palabras escritas se ven inestables, como si la autora de ellas estuviese temblando de ira. _"De ser así, te encontraré y te haré trizas con maldiciones que ni siquiera has oído en tu vida."_

Bien, _woah_… parece ser que esta chica es un poco violenta y tiene problemas serios con el manejo de la ira. Toma una nota mental de no hacerla enojar (no quiere que un Slytherin con conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras vaya detrás de ella).

_"Um… definitivamente no soy como Karofsky ni como otro de su pandilla, de hecho como que los odio un poco"_, Aclara y no, no está mintiendo. Sabe que el odio es una palabra fuerte, pero el año pasado Dave golpeó a Sam sin motivos válidos y de la manera más cobarde posible (por la espalda). Su única excusa fue que era hijo de muggles y que se lo merecía, Sue ni siquiera lo castigó, supone que incluso lo premió por su ataque violento, mientras su amigo estuvo en la enfermería por tres días.

_"Pero creo que ahora me das un poco de miedo…"_ Reconoce sonriendo tímidamente, a modo de disculpa, a pesar de que la otra no puede verla.

_"El miedo siempre es bueno"_, Informa y en serio ¿Sue le enseñó eso? Porque es lo más estúpido y loco que ha leído. _"Pero no tienes que temer, no tengo motivos para atacarte o algo parecido."_ Britt suspira aliviada, no es mucho, pero es lo máximo que puede esperar de una Slytherin. _"Y es mejor que no me des uno"_ Amenaza finalmente.

_"Ook… eres un poco bipolar, ¿Eres Rachel?"_

_"¡Oh dios mío, __**no**__!"_ La rubia se ríe a carcajadas, al fin ha encontrado algo que perturbe a la otra chica y no va a dejarlo pasar.

Lord Tubbington la mira de reojo y ni siquiera se molesta en volver a leer, sólo se mueve y se vuelve acomodar, empujándola un poco más hacia la orilla de la cama.

_"No soy el hobbit"_ Casi puede oír el gruñido. _"Aunque gracias por recordármela, tengo que ir a buscarla antes que cometa un homicidio."_

_"¿Es tu amiga?"_ Si es amiga de Rachel Berry no puede ser tan mala, es decir, sí, Rachel está loca y es obsesiva, pero no es realmente muy peligrosa. Lo más probable es que Rachel mate a alguien de aburrimiento con sus sermones legendarios, que con una maldición asesina.

_"¡NO! ¡Ni en un millón de años sería amiga de esa cosa!" _Si, aquí definitivamente Britt puede ver por qué esta chica está en Slytherin. La manera como lo escribió, es como Karofsky habla de los hijos de muggles o como Sue crítica a su casa y la de Gryffindor, como si fuesen la mugre de sus zapatos.

Como si ellos fuesen superiores al resto del mundo.

_"Oye, eso es poco agradable"_ Le regaña sabiendo que solo logrará molestarla más.

_"No me interesa lo que pienses"_ Si, ya se había ido la muchacha semi-agradable del principio.

_"Además si no es tu amiga, ¿por qué tienes que ir a buscarla? Es súper contradictorio." _

_"Pueden pasar dos cosas si no la voy a buscar y cualquiera que pase, me traerá consecuencias"_ Garabatea la chica, parece más tranquila que hace dos segundos. Sí, definitivamente es bipolar, piensa Brittany.

_"Adelante, cuéntame las cosas tan terribles que pueden pasar"_ Se burla.

_"Primero puede toparse con Fabray y matarla por quitarle su 'Oh tan preciado Premio Anual'. Créeme, Berry está loca y ha estado desde el inicio del año jurando venganza."_

_"Mm… sí creo que la he oído murmurar insultos en voz baja cada vez que se topan en un pasillo."_ Aunque no cree que Rachel haría algo tan tono como matar a otra persona por un premio. Se supone que ella es como súper inteligente… aunque puede usar su inteligencia para matar sin dejar evidencias.

Sacude la cabeza, ha estado viendo demasiados programas de asesinos en las vacaciones.

_"¿Ves?" _Lo dice como si supiese lo que estaba pensando y eso le incomoda un poco (¿Alguien puede leer la mente a través de un diario? Tendría que preguntarle a Lord Tubbington cuando despertase).

_"Lo que sea, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa que va a pasar?"_

_"La segunda cosa que puede pasar es que se encuentre con la misma rubia y se dé cuenta que realmente no la odia tanto como pretende si no todo lo contrario y cometerá suicidio"_ Brittany abre los ojos desmesuradamente ante ese pedacito nuevo de información. _"En cualquier escenario Rachel no estará en Hogwarts y Sue me hará prefecta."_

_"No es que quiera que Rachel muera o se vaya a Azkaban, pero ¿no se supone que ser prefecto es como un honor?"_

_"Claro, si consideras un honor en convertirte en la marioneta de Sue."_ Se forma una mancha de tinta en la hoja y Brittany asume que la chica iba a escribir algo, pero se arrepintió y no sabe como continuar. _"Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto… en realidad no sé porque sigo hablando contigo."_ Confiesa finalmente.

_"Es porque soy impresionante ;)"_

_"Y dicen que los Slytherin tenemos un ego grande."_

_"Además soy una amiga increíble y una buena oyente…"_ Se detiene un momento aquí, tacha la palabra y vuelve a escribir. _"Lectora, creo que sería en este caso, ¿no?"_

_"Lo que sea, no me interesa ser tu amiga"_ Frunce el ceño, a pesar de los malos ratos, se entretuvo hablando con esta chica.

_"Pero podemos ser amigas por correspondencia."_ Ofrece como una opción, aunque técnicamente no se envían cartas. _"Eso sería cool…"_

_"¿Por qué quieres ser amiga mía? Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre."_

_"Dah, entonces dímelo y problema resuelto."_

_"Ni lo sueñes, además ¿amigas por correspondencia? Eso es como… exageradamente cliché y erróneo, no te estoy enviando cartitas cursis y tampoco lo haré."_ La rubia espera a que escriba algo más, pero después de diez minutos nada pasa y no parece que algo fuese a pasar. Desde que empezaron a hablar, el libro estuvo caliente y ahora está frío.

Supone que la otra chica se fue sin decir adiós (y sin decirle su nombre).

**Si cambias de opinión o necesitas una amiga eh… o sólo quieres entretenerte y pasar el rato estoy a un… eh una hoja de distancia, creo.**

**-Brittany.**

Ni siquiera sabe porque quiere volver a hablar con ella (es grosera y la mitad del tiempo se burlo de ella) o porque en primer lugar se ofreció para ser su amiga, si a ella no le faltan.

Se cuadra de hombros y le echa la culpa a la curiosidad que la caracteriza desde que nació, su madre siempre le dijo que era más curiosa que un gato y que eso algún día podía traerle serios problemas… pero ¿a quién no le gustaría tener una amiga secreta? Hablar con alguien sin saber quién o como es, es bastante emocionante.

Es como un juego y a ella le gusta jugar. Además ¿Qué puede salir mal, si no se conocen y no pueden hacerse daño?

Sin darle más importancia a la situación en general, se acurruca junto a su gato y se duerme, si esta chica misteriosa quiere volver hablar con ella, sabe como contactarla. Si no, ya encontrará una manera de volver hablar con ella.

Ahora sólo quiere dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

−Es un poco sospechoso todo lo que pasó.− Dice Sam con suavidad, una vez que Brittany termina de contarle su historia.

La rubia esa mañana despertó con energía extra y muy alegre, hablaba sin parar e incluso ignoró algunos comentaros sarcásticos que Artie (aún despechado por lo de su relación) había tirado en su dirección. Como su mejor amigo, Sam sabía que algo bueno había sucedido.

Sólo había querido saber que la había hecho tan feliz y tal vez compartir la felicidad de Brittany, pero al enterarse de que era relacionado con una chica de séptimo de Slytherin, todo cambió.

No podía sentirse feliz si su amiga esta en potencial peligro.

−Al principio creí que podía ser algo malo, pero si es amiga de Rachel, si odia a Karofsky y no quiere estar con la profesora Sylvester… no creo que sea alguien mala.− razonó Britt entendiendo la renuencia de su amigo.

−Pero… nada bueno sale de Slytherin…− Fue el pobre intento de argumento.

−No puedes decirme eso, porque tu quieres se amigo de Kurt y el es de séptimo y de la misma casa.− frunció el ceño e ignoró el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.− Eso es ser hipócrita.

−Kurt es diferente.

−¿Diferente cómo?− preguntó ella sorprendida.− Quiero decir… sí, se enfrentó a su jefa de casa para salir con ese chico de Gryffindor, pero sigue siendo desagradable con los demás y también odia nuestra casa, como todos los Slytherin.− En algunos momentos, la rubia suele ser demasiado directa y un poco ruda con sus palabras.

Este es uno de esos.

−¡Es amigo de Mercedes también!

−Mercedes es una Gryffindor.− Se cuadra de hombros y bebe zumo de naranja.− ¿Alguna vez ha hablado contigo? ¿Te ha agradecido cuando lo has ayudado? ¿Sabe de tu existencia?

Sam suelta un suspiro derrotado.

−No, pero al menos no se esconde detrás de un libro.− Brittany se está cansando de esto, es decir, si es extraño y no debería confiar tan rápido en nadie, pero la chica con la que habló ayer no parecía tener malas intenciones, sólo tenía mala actitud, pero eso podía cambiar si la conocía mejor ¿no?− Mira, sé que te estoy molestando pero me preocupa que te haga algo, como has dicho, no hay ningún Slytherin conocido que le tenga aprecio a nuestra casa, ¿Por qué ella lo sería?

−Nunca lo sabré si no intento conocerla, ¿no?

−Britt…−Suspira el rubio.− Sólo… sólo se cuidadosa, ¿vale? Si las cosas se ponen feas o te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo, juntos saldremos de este embrollo.

−¡Por supuesto!

Pronto cambian el tema y el día transcurre con total normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Aparentemente Sam no tenía que preocuparse por las intenciones de la Slytherin. Brittany revisó todas las noches el libro y no había respuesta de la otra chica, ni siquiera había escrito sus apuntes. Nada, las hojas estaban en blanco, probablemente había tirado el libro para no tener más contacto con ella.

Fuese quién fuese no estaba interesada ni para bien ni para mal en la rubia, para alivio de Sam.

Brittany no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero pronto lo fue olvidando con sus deberes (las notas que había en el libro sobre pociones le ayudaron mucho, para desagrado de Sue), con sus amigos y ocupando su tiempo libre para encontrar quién era el que le daba cigarrillos a Lord Tubbington.

Aunque no perdía la esperanza de volver hablar con la malhumorada chica.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Dos semanas después, cuando vuelve agotada de su última clase del viernes, ve que su mesita de noche brilla intensamente iluminando la oscura habitación. Al principio no reacciona y se asusta un poco, Lord Tubbington la mira casi con impaciencia y suelta un maullido como si intentase decirle que era lo que brillaba.

Sigue paralizada en la entrada, hasta que recuerda su conversación con la chica Slytherin y dando grandes zancadas llega hasta su cama y toma el libro que brilla como la primera vez que lo vio, en ligero tono dorado.

Una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro, siente un cosquilleo en el estómago y se muerde el labio inferior. Siente como la emoción inunda sus venas y tiene ganas de saltar por todo el lugar.

Ha estado esperando días por esto y al final ha sucedido.

**Hey, espero que la oferta siga en pie… creo que necesito una amiga increíble ahora.**

**-S **

Parpadea cuando ve la 'S', se pregunta si la escribió por Slytherin o si es la inicial de su nombre. Sonríe, porque ahora tiene la chance de entender eso y descubrir todos los secretos de esta chica (de paso también va a saciar su curiosidad y la de Lord Tubbington).

Rápidamente saca una pluma y tinta de su bolso para escribir una respuesta, no quiere que piense que ya no está interesa en hablar con ella y hacerla sentir mal, porque sabe lo orgullosos que pueden ser las serpientes.

**¡Estoy contenta de que quieras hablar! Lord Tubbington y yo pensamos que ya habías quemado el libro :( ¡Nos alegra que no sea así! ¿Te parece hablar después de la cena? Si no puedes hacerlo hoy, escribe una fecha y la hora ¡Y aquí estaré!**

**-B**

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**Después de la cena está bien.**

**-S**

Aparece quince minutos después y con una enorme sonrisa Brittany va a comer sin poder contener su emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Así es como su historia comienza.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**N/A 2:**El capítulo ha llegado a su fin! La historia no será muy larga, tengo planeado 5 capítulos y tal vez un epílogo.

Todavía no estoy segura sobre agregar otras parejas (¿Faberry? ¿Finchel? ¿Kum? ¿Asian Fusion?), o si debería centrarme solamente en Brittana, si tienen alguna sugerencia me encantaría leerlas.

También tendremos mas de Lord Tubbington, que él será nuestro casamentero! lol (Ok, nop)

Gracias por leer y perdón de antemano por los errores que sé se me escaparon D:


	2. Parte II

**Título**: My Favourite Book.

**Pareja**: Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam.

**Resumen**: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** Aquí está el capítulo 2 (¡Al fin! xD) ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Realmente me sorprendió la acogida que tuvo la historia, y bueno con respecto a sus sugerencias voy a mantener el Faberry en lo platónico. En cuanto a Kum, digamos que todavía lo pienso, pero veremos a donde me lleva la historia ;).

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión.

* * *

><p><em>My Favourite Book<em>

_Parte II_

* * *

><p>Sam observa cuidadosamente como su mejor amiga devora la comida. No está muy seguro de qué es lo que se está metiendo en la boca y tiene el presentimiento que la rubia tampoco lo sabe, sólo se echa cosas y las pasa con el zumo de calabaza (sólo espera que no se coma los cubiertos). Al menos ahora sabe de dónde sacó Lord Tubbington sus hábitos en la mesa (porque el gato se niega a comer en el piso).<p>

−¡Britt, come más lento!− Le regaña finalmente, temeroso de que vaya a atragantarse.

−Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada.− Se disculpa conteniendo la risa.− ¡Sólo quiero que acabe la cena!

_Oh claro, la chica Slytherin._

Frunce el ceño sin saber si expresar (por enésima vez) su preocupación por toda la situación. Nadie puede culparlo, él ha tenido muchos encontrones con las serpientes, en especial con Karofsky y Azimio (no olvidar los desaires que Kurt le ha hecho) y ha salido muy lastimado después de cada lucha (la enfermera ya es como su mejor amiga). No quiere que Britt pase por algo así, sabe que no será capaz de soportarlo, tiene un corazón demasiado puro para ser contaminado por la maldad de las serpientes.

Aunque también conoce la determinación y terquedad de la rubia, así que sabe que no será capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

−Ten cuidado, ¿Vale?− Le pide con expresión seria.

−Por supuesto.− Asegura y siguen comiendo en silencio.− ¿Vas a quedarte para la Navidad?− Pregunta tratando de romper el pesado silencio. Sabe que están a principios de Noviembre (y que las vacaciones están lejos aún), pero no soporta la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo. Ya le ha enumerado todos los riesgos que conlleva relacionarse con los Slytherin (¡Le hizo una lista con más de cien puntos!) y ella está dispuesta a correr cada uno de ellos.

¿Tan difícil es creer que se puede cuidar sola? ¡Además Lord Tubbington estará con ella! (Se pueden burlar, pero el gato en venganza, le hizo la vida miserable a Artie por casi dos meses, después de su ruptura –y durante el noviazgo también, pero eso no importa ahora- así que confía plenamente en que pueda ayudarla en caso que la Slytherin tenga malas intenciones).

−Aun no lo sé.− Contesta Sam pensativo.− Pero creo que me iré a casa, ya sabes, para pasar tiempo con mis hermanos ¿y tú?− Él sabe que Britt quiere desviar el tema y acabar con la ligera tensión que hay en el ambiente y le va a seguir el juego porque realmente no quiere reñir con ella por culpa de una Slytherin sin cara.

−Me voy a casa, este año irán todos mis parientes y harán una enorme fiesta.− Contesta con una sonrisa. Sus parientes están muy locos, son muy divertidos y siempre terminan haciendo cosas extrañas que terminan con alguno convertido en alguna criatura extravagante (incluso para el mundo de la magia).

Terminan de cenar mientras hablan de la Navidad, evadiendo con éxito el tema de conflicto.

−Hoy iré a la biblioteca para terminar con mis deberes.− Murmura Sam en voz baja, cuando salen del gran comedor. Brittany lo mira unos segundos fijamente, como si pudiese ver a través de las palabras del rubio y cuando éste comienza a sonrojarse, todo hace clic. _Oh_.

−¿Vas a acosar a Kurt?− Pregunta directamente, provocando que su amigo soltase un ruido ofendido.

−¡No es acoso!− Grita y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente. Brittany se ríe cuando a él se olvida negar la parte donde estará viendo a Kurt (ambos saben que Sam sólo va a la biblioteca cuando escucha que Hummel irá, si no, suele evitarla como a la peste).

−Sammy… es acoso si te sientas en una esquina oscura, finges leer un libro y no despegas la mirada de donde Kurt está.−Brittany ladea la cabeza hacía la izquierda y frunce los labios, pensativa.− Es un poco espeluznante, si me lo preguntas.

−Pues no te lo pregunte.− Infla las mejillas, siempre lo hace cuando se ofende por algo. Brittany siempre se ríe cuando lo ve y hoy no es la excepción.− ¿No tienes que ir a hablar con una serpiente?

−¿Y tú no tienes que ir a acosar a una?− Replica risueña.

Sam se va en dirección opuesta a ella, caminando con aire ofendido causando que la risa de la rubia inunde los pasillos.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Lord Tubbington ve a su dueña con diversión (o eso le parece a Britt), ésta va saltando por toda la habitación intentando ponerse los pantalones del pijama mientras trata de lavarse los dientes al mismo tiempo (mientras salta no hace ni uno ni lo otro). Su intención es ahorrar tiempo, pero lo único que está logrando es divertir a su gato que (según ella) se está aguantando la risa.

Finalmente, de tanto saltito que dio, se enreda con la tela y se cae al piso en una posición incómoda (más bien toda revuelta con la tela y con la cara machada de pasta de dientes). El gato suelta un maullido divertido y ella a duras penas se levanta.

_Es el karma,_ piensa. _Por burlarme de Sam_.

Cuando finalmente está lista para la cama, con el libro entre las piernas, una pluma en la mano y tinta en la otra, el objeto comienza a brillar.

−Tenemos coordinación perfecta.− Murmura con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lord Tubbington se acuesta a su lado (apenas y pudo subirse a la cama) y mira desafiante al libro, está decidido a quedarse durante toda la conversación (Hey, no es de curioso, simplemente quiere mantener un ojos en su dueña y poder proceder en caso de que esa misteriosa chica le quiera hacer algo, es eso, no curiosidad ¿vale?).

_"Hey"_, se escribe, _"¿Estás ahí?"_, La inseguridad es palpable y si es posible, la sonrisa de Brittany se amplia.

Sumerge la pluma en la tinta y sin poder contener la emoción anota algo velozmente (Lord Tubbington mira los garabatos y las líneas inestables que su dueña trazo en la hoja amarillenta, ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda sin poder entender qué diablos dice).

_"Bueno, aparentemente estás, pero creo que no entendí lo que escribiste". _Aparece luego y suelta una risita nerviosa.

_"Lo siento, estoy un poco emocionada."_ Se disculpa avergonzada, _"¡Me alegra que quieras charlar! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? La última… bueno la primera vez que hablamos te fuiste sin despedirte…"_ Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño recordando. _"Eso fue muy maleducado de tu parte." _Regaña (como su madre suele hacerlo cada vez que olvida sus modales).

_"Ah, sí."_ Responde desinteresada, pasan unos minutos y una disculpa (o indicios de) no aparece. Brittany rueda los ojos, típico de un Slytherin. _"Rachel llegó al dormitorio me exigió que dejase de escribir notitas y me obligó a escucharle hasta muy entrada la noche sobre una riña que tuvo con Fabray en una de sus rondas nocturnas."_ Le explica y la rubia no puede evitar hacer una mueca ante esto ¿Cómo será escuchar gratuitamente y a diario las diatribas de Rachel?

Brittany siente un nuevo respeto por la Slytherin ante esto, ella la mitad del tiempo no entiende lo que Rachel dice y no quiere saber las grandes palabras que usa para expresar su odio por la chica de Ravenclaw.

De sólo imaginarlo le da dolor de cabeza.

_"No sé quién fue el idiota que las puso a hacer rondas juntas" _Se queja la otra chica. La Hufflepuff (y Lord Tubbington también, porque él conoce a la mencionada y que alguien lo salve cuando se la topa en los pasillos porque la pequeña humana se da el derecho de decirle que tiene que bajar de peso, como si alguien le hubiese pedido la opinión) la compadece.

_"¿Todavía está molesta por lo del premio anual?"_ Pregunta inocentemente.

_"Pff está furiosa, sobre todo ahora, que Fabray le dijo que dejara de comportarse como una cría."_ La Slytherin hace una pausa y rápidamente agrega. _"Eso fue un poco divertido, cuando me lo contó su cara pasó por muchas tonalidades de rojo. "_ Brittany se rió un poco imaginado a la prefecta. Para su suerte, su nueva amiga (¿la podía llamar así?) hizo un dibujo de una mini Rachel que a cada segundo se le agrandaba la cabeza y le salía humo por las orejas.

_"Eres muy buena dibujando."_ Le alaba. _"Tienes muchas habilidades con las manos."_ Menciona recordando las descripciones exactas de movimiento de manos y muñecas para realizar hechizos.

_"No te imaginas las cosas que puedo hacer con las manos y con mi l…"_ Pero no termina la frase y tacha las últimas palabras. Brittany se sonroja porque cree que ha pillado el doble sentido de las palabras (que tan complicado no era) y bueno, es un poco de exceso de información. _"Oh dios mío, he pasado demasiado tiempo con Puckerman… Tú sólo… eh olvida lo último."_ Es casi una disculpa y Britt lo acepta (¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? La otra chica parece igual de avergonzada que ella por ese desliz).

_"Entonces…"_ Anota para romper la tensión. _"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre esto?"_

_"Necesito un descanso del drama en mi casa." _La rubia frunce el ceño, la respuesta parece demasiado ensayada y hasta escrita se nota que es una mentira (o un verdad a medias que según su madre, sigue siendo mentira).

_"¿Qué tipo de drama?"_ No puede evitar preocuparse.

_"Oh, ya sabes… Rachel y su obsesión con Fabray, Kurt con sus problemas que el novio no ve, Karofsky sigue siendo una molestia y la presión constante que nos pone Sue."_ Enumera lentamente. "_Necesito un respiro y tú escribiste que si quería pasar el rato o entretenerme que hablara contigo, así que te tome la palabra ¿qué puedo perder?"_ Termina con una pregunta y Britt no responde (probablemente es una de esas preguntas que no necesitan respuesta ¿cómo se llamaban?).

No le cree, (así de simple) tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto, porque en la nota que le escribió aceptando su oferta, podía ver el temblor de la mano en su letra, también podía deducir un poco de desesperación y tal vez que estaba alterada. No puede ser solamente las cosas que le dijo, hay algo más, lo sabe y también sabe que es muy pronto para comenzar a cuestionar a la chica (con lo bipolar que es, puede que no quiera volver hablar y la mande al otro lado del mundo a puras maldiciones).

Lord Tubbington mira las palabras escritas, desconfiado y Brittany puede ver que está de acuerdo con ella. La Slytherin está mintiendo.

_"¿La __**S**__ que escribiste es por Slytherin o por tu nombre?"_ Prefiere cambiar el tema y no empujar a que la otra chica le diga sus secretos.

_"Mi nombre."_ Responde casi aliviada (Brittany va a buscar un empleo dónde tenga que analizar letras o algo, porque es muy buena en esto, en serio). _"Pero no te lo diré"_ Brittany hace un puchero, pensaba que al menos podría conseguir saber la identidad de la misteriosa chica, al parecer ella tiene otros planes. _"Al menos no todavía."_ Agrega.

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Todavía no confío en ti." _Es la respuesta sincera y simple (y si Britt le pregunta a Lord Tubbington, este le diría que era una decisión sabia por parte de 'S', pero no preguntó así que el gato ni siquiera chista cuando lee lo que la otra chica contesta).

_"¡Pero yo te dije mi nombre!"_ Lord Tubbington la mira con cara de _'¿En serio? ¡Ella ni siquiera te lo preguntó!' _

_"Ah-ah, no es mi culpa que seas tan descuidada."_ Suspira cansada, en eso tiene razón (Lord Tubbington y Sam ya la han regañado mucho por haberle dado casi todos sus datos a un desconocido).

_"Bueno, pero promete que me lo dirás." _

_"Algún día te lo diré, promesa."_ Brittany sonríe ampliamente.

_"¿Quieres jugar un juego?"_ Escribe sin perder la sonrisa. _"Es para conocernos mejor, es un juego muggle…"_ En ese momento la otra chica traza una línea irregular en la última palabra, interrumpiendo su explicación (de forma grosera).

_"Déjame adivinar, es el juego de las veinte preguntas, ¿cierto?" _Soltando una risita asiente con la cabeza, olvidando que tiene que escribir sus respuestas. _"Hey, ¿estás ahí?"_

_"Lo siento. Sí, ese juego."_ Afirma sin saber que la otra chica está sonriendo.

"_Ok, tu primero."_ Ofrece la Slytherin, probablemente porque no se le ha ocurrido nada que preguntar.

_"Bueno… ¿qué opinas de los elfos domésticos y el trato que le dan los sangre pura?"_ Lord Tubbington mira a su dueña incrédulo, en serio, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? (y hacérsela a una Slytherin de todas las personas).

_"Woah, esa es una pregunta un tanto… eh, fuerte para un juego de niños." _Escribe la otra, el shock se puede ver claramente en cada letra que traza.

_"Es válida y no pusimos reglas."_ Brittany se encoge de hombros (La otra chica tiene que darle la razón, fue descuidado no poner reglas). Sabe que es una pregunta un tanto peculiar, pero ¿qué mejor manera de conocer a alguien, qué sabiendo cómo trata a sus inferiores? Así se puede hacer una idea más clara de cómo es esta chica.

_"Ok, a ver…"_ Pasan unos segundos antes de que 'S' escribe su respuesta. _"Nunca tuve una relación directa con los elfos domésticos hasta que llegué a Hogwarts."_ Brittany frunce el ceño, eso quiere decir que en casa no les ponía atención, no es una buena señal. _"En casa no teníamos uno y la primera vez que fui a las cocinas a pedir un poco de comida en segundo año, conocí a mi primer elfo." _Lord Tubbington se divierte al ver la cara avergonzada de la rubia, probablemente se había hecho una idea errónea con la primera respuesta.

Britt se muerde el labio inferior, (tiene la decencia de sentir vergüenza al menos) por eso odia los prejuicios, siempre son errados.

_"No tengo nada en contra de ellos"_, admite. _"Y no me gusta el trato de esclavos que le dan, pero…"_ Hace una pausa insegura de cómo continuar sin avergonzarse a sí misma en el proceso. _"Me asustan un poco."_ Escribe con letra pequeña y casi esperanzada de que la otra chica no lo vaya a leer, pero Britt lo hace y no puede creerlo.

¿Alguien asustado de los elfos domésticos? Si no estuviese tan sorprendida se estaría riendo (o ahogándose de la risa como su gato).

_"Eso es… inesperado"_ Lord Tubbington la mira con los ojos brillantes, aún divertido por la confesión.

_"Sé que es tonto, pero… ¡No puedo evitarlo!" _Escribe con letra temblorosa_. "Cada vez que voy a las cocinas todos se acercan preguntando que quiero, se abalanzan sobre mí y poco menos me ahogan con comida o con halagos, si digo algo remotamente amable me miran con sus enormes y espeluznantes ojos vidriosos y si hacen algo que consideran malo, se golpean con todo lo que encuentran y no puedo detenerlos… y dios, soy tan estúpida", _Britt se ríe un poco, la descripción de la otra niña es bastante correcta, pero tiene que admitir que es exagerado tenerle miedo (aunque es algo lindo que le tenga miedo a una criatura prácticamente indefensa). _"¡Tenía doce años la primera vez que vi uno, fue un shock!"_

_"Lo entiendo y sí, los elfos domésticos pueden ser un poco… ahogantes."_

_"¿Un poco?"_ La rubia casi puede oír el bufido. _"Bueno, es mi turno… ¿eres hija de muggles?"_ Britt y su gato no pueden evitar rodar sus ojos, no sabe porque esperaba otra pregunta de una serpiente.

_"Soy mestiza, mi madre es bruja, mi padre es muggle."_ Responde rápidamente y antes de que la otra chica pueda hacer un comentario, anota su siguiente pregunta. _"¿Color favorito?"_

_"Um… me quedo con rojo."_ Es bueno saber que la respuesta no es un verde o plata. _"¿El tuyo?"_

_"El arcoíris."_ Contesta con una sonrisa confiada.

_"Bueno… esa es respuesta inteligente."_ El gato analiza lo escrito con desconfianza, no muy seguro de si es o no un insulto a su dueña (en caso de serlo, afilará sus garras para defenderla). Brittany está teniendo el mismo dilema y no sabe si debe preguntar (pero lo hace de todos modos).

_"¿Por qué inteligente?"_ Interroga a la defensiva esperando un insulto (siempre es lo mismo cuando da esa respuesta).

_"Bueno, el arcoíris tiene siete colores ¿no?"_ Brittany asiente vacilante y se golpea la frente cuando recuerda que no saca nada con hacer eso, si su interlocutora no la puede ver. _"Entonces no tienes que escoger un color, porque tienes siete de un tirón… diablos, debí decir lo mismo, es decir, me gusta el rojo pero también el violeta, el azul y el verde…"_

_"¡Eres la primera persona que entiende mi respuesta!"_ La interrumpe emocionada.

_"¿En serio?"_ Pregunta la otra sorprendida. _"Pero si es bastante obvio."_

_"¡Desde hoy seremos las mejores amigas!"_ Escribe impulsivamente (no pueden culparla ¿vale? Ni siquiera Sam entendió su respuesta y él se supone que es su mejor amigo).

_"Creo que paso." _Brittany hace un mohín pero decide dejarlo por ahora. _"Es tu turno."_ Le recuerda.

_"Cantante favorito." _

_"Fácil, Amy Winehouse."_ La rubia frunce los labios, pensativa, el nombre le suena vagamente familiar pero no puede ponerle una cara, así que con un encogimiento de hombros decide investigar después. _"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"_

_"¡Patos!"_ Lord Tubbington maúlla indignado (está completamente seguro que es un gato, para él ya terminó esa extraña y oscura etapa de su vida dónde no estaba seguro que era y fingió ser un pato. Hasta el día de hoy culpa a su dueña por ese lapso), Brittany lo ignora y procede a explicar su respuesta. _"Me gusta que pueden volar, nadar y caminar, ¡Son los mejores!"_ No puede evitar emocionarse, los patos son _cool_.

_"Ahora que lo mencionas eso es bastante… impresionante"_ ¿Ven? Esta chica _tiene_ que ser su amiga, el segundo día que hablar y ya la entiende como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho.

_"Yo sé"_ Escribe con una sonrisa autosuficiente. _"Son geniales, ¿De dónde vienes hay patos?"_

_"Mm, supongo que sí. Vengo de Puerto Rico."_ La boca de Britt se abre cómicamente. Puerto Rico. Lo ha escuchado antes (¿Geografía? No lo suyo) y sabe que está lejos de dónde está Hogwarts (Escocia, ¿cierto? Realmente tiene que repasar su geografía).

_"¿Viajas desde tan lejos?"_

_"¿Qué? No, no, vivo en Londres ahora, mi familia se mudó cuando tenía nueve años."_ Explica y la sonrisa se ve en sus palabras. _"Me preguntaste de donde vengo y bueno, de ahí vengo, supuse que te referías al país de nacimiento."_ Probablemente la chica se está encogiendo los hombros.

"Yo nunca he salido de Londres…" Menciona con una sonrisa soñadora, le encantaría poder recorrer el mundo. "¿Hay mucho magos en Puerto Rico?" Pregunta y de inmediato nota el cambio en la escritura de la Slytherin. Las palabras son más desordenadas, la línea es más gruesa y descuidada, pero aún así puede entender.

_"No lo sé, me enteré de la magia cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts."_

Eso quiere decir sólo una cosa…

_"¡Eres hija de muggles!"_

_"No exactamente."_ Es la respuesta cortante y Britt siente como el hielo se desliza por su espalda (está chica puede darle escalofríos sin siquiera estar presente, eso es un poco espeluznante).

_"Pero…" _

_"Mira, es una historia larga y es muy pronto para contarla ¿vale?" _Llámenla loca, pero ella escucha el gruñido molesto de la otra chica. _"No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben."_ Sí, ahí está la siempre bienvenida amenaza de la serpiente.

Lord Tubbington mira la interacción (o lo que sea que estás dos hagan) con interés renovado. La chica Slytherin con cada palabra se vuelve más y más interesante.

Brittany comparte su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Sam está intentando hacer los deberes de Encantamiento, sabe que si lo hace mal, La profesora Corcoran le dará una reprimenda tan larga y aburrida como si fuese la misma Rachel (ahora que lo piensas esas dos son muy parecidas, ¿serán parientes?).

Sacude la cabeza en un intento de despertarse.

El problema es que no está adormecido, está embobado mirando a cierto chico Slytherin y cuando entra en ese estado (de acosador, diría Britt) no hay quién lo saque.

No sabe porque Kurt le llama tanto la atención, es decir, si, él chico es atractivo, su cabello siempre está perfecto al igual que su uniforme. Se viste bien, huele bien y tiene unos modales increíbles, pero no puede recordar el momento exacto que se empezó a fijar en él. ¿Cuándo fue más que Kurt Hummel, el Slytherin que se viste bien?

Probablemente fue en su cuarto año, cuando Kurt le ayudó a ir la enfermería luego de que Karofsky y Azimio lo hicieran papilla sin razón aparente (ser hijo de muggles era una razón válida, según Sue), mientras caminaba hacía el Gran comedor. Se acuerda de Kurt diciéndole a sus compañeros de casa que lo dejaran tranquilo y luego varios destellos de luces y la oscuridad (le habían pegado en la cabeza, ¿qué más esperaban de él?).

Cuando despertó Kurt seguía con él, le estaba _acariciando_ el cabello y se veía bastante preocupado. Puede que en ese momento Kurt había llamado su atención.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro.

¿A quién trata de engañar? Ese fue el momento, cuando despertó y lo vio ahí, _tan lindo_, había pensado y afortunadamente su garganta estaba seca, porque lo dijo en voz alta y sonó más a un graznido que a otra cosa. El chico Slytherin le había sonreído con ternura.

_"Me alegra que te encuentres bien, Sam."_ Le había dicho con ese tono de voz tan característico y bonito de él.

Después de hablar con la enfermera se despidió de él amablemente (_Nos vemos luego_, prometió), el rubio ni siquiera sabía como el otro chico se había enterado de su nombre (sólo se dedicó a suspirar).

Lo que sí sabía era que Hummel había sido el primer (y único) Slytherin en llamarlo por su nombre y no _sangre sucia_.

Brittany se había burlado de su pequeño enamoramiento, (ella todavía no conocía a Artie, esos habían sido días felices) y cada vez que Kurt lo veía en los pasillos y lo saludaba (una morena, aparentemente latina, siempre rodaba los ojos y se reía de Kurt) provocaban que las burlas durasen horas (incluso Mike lo molestaba a veces).

Hasta que se detuvo y no reconoció más su insistencia, incluso cuando Sam lo ayudaba después de que Puck lo ensuciase con algún hechizo o cuando Finn (su medio hermano o algo así), no lo defendía y lastimaba sus sentimientos. El rubio estaba ahí, pero Kurt ni siquiera le agradecía o le dirigía la palabra, no reconoció más su existencia.

Britt le aconsejó que se olvidara de él, sobre todo cuando empezó a salir con ese chico de Gryffindor al que le quedaban cortos los pantalones.

El único inconveniente era que Sam estaba cada vez más y más interesado en él.

−Tienes que mejorar tus tácticas de acecho.− Se sobresalta cuando escucha una voz suave y cantarina detrás de él. Se gira lentamente para toparse con una rubia muy bonita. La chica le sonríe, una sonrisa socarrona pintada en sus labios, digna de una Slytherin (Pero, ¡hey! Un momento, es de Ravenclaw). – Tienes tu libro al revés, tu pergamino está vacío y la tinta está cerrada.− Le informa y Sam se sonroja hasta la raíz de su cabello.

−Lo siento.− Traga saliva y da vuelta el libro, con toda la dignidad que le queda (se da cuenta que tiene un libro de pociones y no encantamientos, pero decide no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso).

−Quinn Fabray.− Se presenta estirando su mano.

−Sam Evans.− Contesta estrechando la mano de la chica, sin poder dejar de mirar la insignia de Premio Anual en su pecho.

−Sí, yo soy la chica que tiene vuelta loca a Berry.− Le dice cuando ve que Sam está pegado en su insignia. Eso suele pasar mucho, desde que la hicieron Premio Anual, la gente lo único que hace es ver su estatus, gruñir en voz baja y culparla de la locura (extra) de la prefecta de Slytherin.− Y antes que digas algo, me disculpo por cualquier estupidez que te haya dicho.

−Ah, no te preocupes.− Se ríe aun avergonzado.− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, es un país libre y puedes estar donde quieres, pero no sé porque precisamente estás hablando conmigo, ya sabes, un Hufflepuff de sexto año.− Quinn suspira y un ligero tinte rosa se apodera de sus pálidas mejillas, se sienta junto a Sam y carraspea un poco.

−Me quedé atrapada en el pasillo.− Confiesa en voz baja.− Berry estaba en una esquina y Puckerman en otra… y la biblioteca era mi única salida y ustedes dos.− Apunta a Kurt y luego a Sam.− Son los únicos aquí y decidí conversar contigo, porque dios me salve si interrumpo a Kurt de sus deberes.

Sam asienta comprendiendo un poco la situación. Puckerman ha estado cortejando (por decirlo de una manera bonita) a Quinn desde el inicio del año, la rubia no está interesada, lo ha dejado claro en muchos tonos y todo Hogwarts lo sabe (menos Puck). Lo que el Gryffindor hace está rayando el acoso y traspasando lo patético.

Y en cuanto a Rachel… ni siquiera necesita explicación, la prefecta en cuando ve a la Premio Anual le empieza a meter riña.

−¿Eres amiga de Kurt?− Quinn se ríe un poco, porque obviamente el rubio estará interesado en cualquier cosa relacionada con el otro chico.

−No exactamente.− Reconoce Fabray.− Soy amiga… no espera, ese es un término un poco fuerte, soy una conocida de su amiga, Santana López.

−Oh, la morena que se llevó a Rachel cuando estaba castigando a unos chicos de primero.− Murmura más para él que para la otra chica, pero Quinn asiente de todas maneras, soltando una suave risa.

Ambos se quedan en silencio recordando el evento.

Sucedió el tercer día del comienzo de clases, unos chicos de Ravenclaw de primer año habían estado jugueteando en los pasillos y tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Rachel y su acompañante (más que toparse, estrellarse con la prefecta) ¿El resultado? Rachel gritó durante media hora (casi todo el castillo estuvo presente, después de todo, armó un alboroto de tamaños colosales), dejando a los pequeños con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras recitaba un castigo demasiado duro para su incidente.

Para suerte de los Ravenclaw, Santana se había aburrido y fastidiado de tanto chillido de la enana, así que tomó cartas en el asunto y había tomado a Rachel del cuello de su camisa y la arrastro lejos de la vista de todos.

(_"¡Santana estoy castigándolos por su inoportuna jugarreta y su agresión contra mi persona! ¡Suéltame!"_ La aludida rodó los ojos y sólo dijo _"Cállate Berry"_ y se la llevó como a una niña regañada, porque la prefecta no podía irse sin hacer berrinche y patalear como desesperada, pero su compañera parecía tener fuerza de sobra para llevársela igual)

Quinn (y Hogwarts) no se había reído tanto en años.

−Es la única que puede manejarla.− Menciona con tono cariñoso.

−Ya veo, te gusta esa chica.− Dice Sam tranquilamente, como quién dice buenos días.

−¡¿Quién, Berry?− Grita escandalizada. La bibliotecaria desde el mostrador hace un sonoro _'shhh'_ y se ganan una mirada desconfiada de Kurt_._− ¡Estás loco!− Gruñe en voz baja y ni siquiera sabe porque diablos se queda y no se va enfadada de ahí.

−No Rachel, la otra niña, Santana.− Se corrige con calma y ve la reacción de la rubia con cierta diversión. La cara de Quinn se vuelve roja, su boca se abre formando un perfecto círculo y sus ojos comienzan a brillar peligrosamente.

−¡Por supuesto que no!− Chilla ofendida.

−¡Señorita Fabray fuera de mi biblioteca!− La mencionada parpadea y gradualmente se va poniendo pálida al ver a la bibliotecaria frente a ella con expresión iracunda y casi escupiendo fuego por la boca. − ¡Todos ustedes fuera!

−¡Pero…!− Intenta rebatir Kurt, más es cortado con la mirada llena de odio de la mujer mayor.

Sam se mantiene en silencio y empieza a recoger sus cosas, Quinn le mira con el ceño fruncido.

−Ya hablaremos, Sam Evans.− Murmura antes de irse. El rubio no sabe si se ganó un amiga o una enemiga (él y su gran boca, _literalmente_).

−Muchas gracias.− Refunfuña Kurt a su lado.− Por estar coqueteando con tu…− Hace una mueca despectiva.− intento de _noviecita_, arruinaste mi plan de estudios.

−Ella tiene un nombre.− No sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza para hablarle al Slytherin, generalmente se vuelve un tartamudo cuando este lo mira. Hoy parece que algo ha cambiado (probablemente el asco en los ojos de Hummel).− Y tú sabes cuál es, así que no la trates de manera despectiva y úsalo.

−¿O si no qué?− Desafía y Sam se pregunta dónde está el amable chico que lo ayudo hace años atrás.

−O si no, nada. – Kurt sonríe triunfal ante la victoria de esa pequeña lucha verbal.− Pero no te haría daño ser más amable con quienes te rodean, con cada año que pasa te vuelves más insoportable, deberías dejar de tratar mal a la gente porque te sientes mal contigo mismo.− Ok, Sam debe callarse, no tiene idea de qué lado viene esta diarrea verbal, y no tiene idea tampoco de qué diablos está hablando (¿sentirse mal consigo mismo? ¡Kurt debe ser la persona más segura de todo Hogwarts!).

Y lo va a lamentar, Kurt se va a encargar de eso.

−Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablas, _sangre sucia_.− escupe con veneno.

¿Ven? Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa.

Brittany tenía razón, no hay ningún Slytherin que sea bueno o amigable. Sólo espera que ella tenga una mejor experiencia con la chica del libro.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

−Tenías razón.− Fue lo primero que Sam dijo, cuando Brittany se sentó junto a él. Es la hora del almuerzo y no se habían visto desde la noche anterior, suponía que la rubia se había pasado toda la mañana hablando con la chica Slytherin y cree que esa es una buena señal.

Suspira y siente un poco de envidia, ojalá él hubiese podido hablar con Kurt y no haber peleado sin ninguna razón aparente.

−¿Razón sobre qué?− Pregunta confundida sin poder acordarse de que dijo esta vez.

Y en el instante que vio los ojos tristes y cansados de Sam, se arrepiente de haberlo preguntado, su amigo tiene ojeras muy marcadas, se encuentra paliducho y apenas está tocando su comida. Estos son indicios de que Kurt ha hecho algo, o lo ha ignorado o tal vez lo ha insultado por algo que él no hizo (o en el peor de los casos, lo vio con el novio).

Suspira cansadamente, ella tuvo una noche genial, la chica Slytherin se comporto bien (incluso Lord Tubbington le dio su aprobación para seguir hablando con ella) y hablaron sobre muchas cosas al azar durante horas (incluso la chica le prometió que escribiría más apuntes para ayudarla en pociones, aunque su motivación no era ayudarla, si no fastidiar a Sue) y se dio cuenta que detrás de la agresividad se escondía una buena chica.

El punto es que había estado emocionada por contárselo a Sam, pero ahora que él había tenido un encontrón con Kurt, dudaba que el rubio tuviese ganas de escuchar que, en efecto, ella se había equivocado y si había al menos una serpiente con buenas intenciones.

−Sobre los Slytherin.− Murmulla antes de tomar un poco de su bebida (sea lo que sea esa cosa verde que tiene en su vaso).

−Lo siento.− Se disculpa sin saber que otra cosa decir.

−Nah, no es tu culpa.− Se encoge de hombros y le sonríe (¡menos mal!).− A todo esto, anoche hable con Quinn Fabray.

−¿En serio?− pregunta con un dejo emoción, siempre le ha gustado conocer gente nueva y desde que Rachel despotrica en contra de esta chica, quiso conocerla. Es una especie de celebridad ahora, ya todos la conocen gracias a la prefecta.

−Sí, estaba huyendo de Rachel y Puckerman.− Le cuenta y como todo Hogwarts, Britt sabe porque la Premio Anual huye de esos dos en específico.− Pero no creo que me hice amigo de ella, más bien me gané su odio.− Confiesa avergonzado. Su amiga lo mira confundida, Sam es muy agradable y amable con la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts, no es común que alguien fuera de Slytherin lo trate mal o lo odie.

−¿Qué le dijiste?− Pregunta curiosa.

−Insinúe que podría gustarle una chica de Slytherin.− Brittany abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego recuerda lo que 'S' le dijo la primera vez que hablaron, sobre el supuesto odio que Rachel siente hacia la Ravenclaw, pudiese ser algo más. ¿Podría ser que tal vez sea algo mutuo?

Eso sería… hilarante, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se han llevado todo el año, aunque también sería romántico (de una manera oscura y retorcida).

−¿Rachel?

−¡No!− Y el rubio suelta una carcajada.− Realmente no creo que Quinn sienta algo por Rachel, más que pavor, quiero decir.− Suspira y se aclara la garganta luego.− Me refería a la única amiga de Kurt, Santana.

La rubia ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, recuerda haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte (además hubiese jurado que Rachel era amiga de Hummel).

−¿Guitarrista…?− Frunce el ceño aun más confundida que antes.

−Eh, no Britt.− Se ríe un poco.− Creo que estás pensando en Carlos Santana, un guitarrista _hombre_.− Hace énfasis en el género y las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojan.− Estoy hablando de Santana López.

−No sé quién es.− Admite finalmente un poco avergonzada. En los seis años y algo más que ha estado en Hogwarts ha compartido un montón de clases con los Slytherin, pero no puede recordar haber oído ese nombre antes y es un poco embarazoso que Sam que va un año atrás de ella sepa quién es alguien de su promoción.

−Morena, un poco más alta que Rachel, delgada y con una lengua muy afilada.− Enumera con sus dedos y luego la mira. Brittany parece bastante curiosa sobre esta chica y Sam no cree que sea buena idea que su mejor amiga se involucre con dos serpientes.− En quinto siempre andaba con Kurt, pero cuando empezó a salir con Anderson, Santana les dio su espacio.− Comenta con el ceño fruncido.

−Eso fue amable de su parte.− Concede la rubia con una sonrisa.

−Nah, no fue amabilidad. Dijo que con lo empalagosos que Kurt y Blaine son, iba a vomitar y por su propio bien les dejo en su mundo de arcoíris, unicornios y gatitos mullidos y vaya a saber uno que más.− Contesta una voz que Britt está segura que no es de su mejor amigo. De hecho suena bastante femenina y su tono suena divertido (y Sam está abatido, así que no, no puede ser él).

Ambos rubios se giran para toparse con Quinn Fabray, con las manos en su cintura, ambas cejas arqueadas y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

−Quinn.− Dice Sam nervioso de pronto, su voz suena una octava más alta y se sonroja un poco (¿asustado de una linda rubia? _Por favor_).

−Al parecer es una cosa de los tejones lo de acosar a las serpientes.− Se mofa y para sorpresa de ambos (y la mitad del gran comedor) la Premio Anual se siente en su mesa y comienza a servirse tranquilamente comida (ni siquiera es que tienen tanto tiempo).

−Sin ánimos de ofender− El rubio hace una pausa y rápidamente agrega (por si acaso).− _de nuevo_, Quinn, pero ¿qué haces en nuestra mesa?

−¿No puedo comer con mi nuevo amigo?− Pregunta con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

−Eh… si, supongo.− Balbucea Sam sintiendo como los nervios se centran en su estómago (se le quita hasta el hambre y en su expresión debe ser obvio como se siente, porque Britt está sonriendo entretenida y casi burlona). Y no son buenos nervios o el tipo de nervios de 'tú me gustas', si no, más bien el tipo de nervios de 'me intimidas y quiero salir corriendo lejos de ti'.

Y lo haría si sus piernas le respondieran.

−Tranquilo, Evans, no muerdo.− Dice Quinn divertida, rompiendo el tenso silencio.− Quinn Fabray.− Le dice a Britt estirando la mano, igual como hizo con Sam la noche anterior, aunque su expresión se suaviza.

−Brittany Pierce, mucho gusto.− Estrecha la mano y nota como la expresión de la Ravenclaw se torna pensativa y luego una sonrisa lúdica se forma en sus labios, por alguna razón se ve muy satisfecha (como si hubiese descubierto algo súper secreto).

−Así que tu eres Brittany Pierce…− Murmura alegremente.− Ahora entiendo el interés…

Brittany la mira sin comprender, ella no es famosa, no juega Quidditch (gracias a una lesión que sufrió en tercer año en su brazo que le impide volar con todas las presiones y todo el tiempo que se necesita en un deporte así) no tiene buenas calificaciones y nunca ha salido con nadie con estas características como para que alguien la reconozca.

Sam la mira igual de extrañado.

−De todas formas, Sam, no me ofendiste anoche.− Habla Quinn sacando a los amigos de sus pensamientos, aparentemente está tratando de evitar las cuestiones de cómo conocía a Britt (que no puede responder aunque quiera, está bajo amenaza y todo).− Entiendo que alguien piense que estoy enamorada de Santana o algo, después de todo ella tiene una _reputación_ que la respalda y es fácil ver de dónde alguien conseguiría una idea tan… descabellada.

Ahora Brittany está confundida, sobre todo por el color rojo que apareció en las mejillas de Sam.

−¿Qué reputación?

−Oh, nada importante.− Desestima la rubia de azul, con un movimiento de su mano (pero su sonrisa es totalmente maliciosa).− Ya sabes, que Santana es como una lesbiana con mayúsculas y arcoíris y unicornio bailando detrás de ella, también dicen por ahí que ella se roba a las novias de quién se le antoje, sin importar su sexualidad y que es como muy, muy buena en ciertas… actividades no académicas.− Termina riendo al ver el color rojo (casi púrpura) en la cara de sus acompañantes.

−Um… ok.− Murmura Britt sin saber que más decir.

Quinn se vuelve a reír (todos a su alrededor están medio espantados, porque la Premio Anual jamás se ríe así, algunos murmura que la locura de Berry se le terminó por pegar).

−Ustedes son muy divertidos.− Brittany tiene el impulso de agradecer, pero no lo hace porque no sabe si la están insultando o no.− Me voy a sentar más a menudo con ustedes, si no les importa.

Los mira como desafiándoles a negarse, pero los rubios sólo asienten sin tener una razón para negarse.

El resto de la comida fue bastante… interesante, por decirlo de una manera amable.

(Casi terminado el almuerzo, Sam y Britt niegan ser acosadores, Quinn sólo se ríe)

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Cinco noches más tarde, Brittany se encontraba acostada en su cama, acariciando a Lord Tubbington, escuchando a sus compañeras hablar (chillar más bien) sobre los chicos y sus novios y cosas que a la rubia no le interesaban mucho. No es como que se lleva mal con sus compañeras, pero desde que terminó las cosas con Artie, la tratan como una paria o algo así.

Es que en sus pequeñas cabecitas no logran concebir como una chica de séptimo no tenga novio (¡Es lo más importante de estar en séptimo, Britt! Había dicho una de ellas). Brittany ni siquiera entiende porque es tan importante, ella es más feliz ahora, soltera, que cuando estuvo con Artie.

Metida en sus pensamientos, se sobresalta cuando Lord Tubbington le muerde cariñosamente la mano.

−¿Qué?− Pregunta en un susurro, no queriendo llamar la atención de sus compañeras (siempre se burlan de ella cuando habla como si el gato le fuese a responder, el caso es que Lord Tubbington si le responde, pero tardaría toda una vida en explicar su relación, así que prefiere evitarse los malos ratos).

Como respuesta, el gato ladea su cabeza a la izquierda, hacía su mesita de noche donde el libro brilla débilmente.

El sólo verlo, provoca que una tonta sonrisa se forme en sus labios.

−Gracias.− Le dice al gato acariciándole detrás de las orejas, este ronronea satisfecho. Diciéndole buenas noches a las demás, cierra las cortinas de su cama.

Toma el libro con ansiedad, saca un pluma y tinta para empezar hablar con la chica Slytherin.

Desde que comenzaron a escribirse, la otra chica ha sido bastante amable y ha reducido sus amenazas al mínimo, incluso maneja mejor su temperamento y cada vez le cuenta más cosas sobre ella (generalmente las conversaciones giran en torno a Britt y lo que le gusta).

Descubrió que 'S' es zurda, su asignatura favorita es Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y que detesta pociones (a Sue por igual y que hace lo que sea para sacarla de sus casillas), su animal favorito son los zorrillos porque una vez rociaron a Rachel con su aroma (sólo el recordarlo le hace arrugar la nariz), en una excursión que hicieron en un bosque, cuando ésta no dejaba de parlotear sobre la seguridad de los campamentos (admitió que ella y los hombres Berry se rieron durante toda la experiencia de la prefecta), con esto dicho, también reconoció que desde cuarto año pasa la mayoría de sus vacaciones con los Berry (curiosamente sigue insistiendo que no es amiga de Rachel).

Asume que su nueva amiga tiene serios problemas en casa, pero no se ha referido al tema y no ha querido presionarla, ella sabe que puede ser difícil hablar sobre problemas familiares con extraños.

También le dijo que cuando terminara Hogwarts quería convertirse en Auror, con vergüenza la rubia tiene que admitir que eso le sorprendió bastante, con la fama que tienen los Slytherin, ella hubiese esperado algo más… _oscuro_.

Como ser ayudante de Sue para conquistar el mundo de la magia o algo así.

Para terror absoluto de ella, 'S', admitió que la profesora de pociones la estaba entrenando para eso, sin saber que ella no tenía ningún interés en ser su aliada o someter a los magos y razas mágicas a más tragedias después de la segunda guerra mágica (_me gustaría enviarlo yo misma a Azkaban,_ admitió hace dos noches.). Desde ese momento Britt se pregunta bajo que torturas la niña se ve sometida, se imagina que no debe ser nada agradable, Sue puede ser brutal en pociones, así que entrenando físicamente a alguien, debe ser horrible.

(_Reserva el campo de Quidditch para que yo y otras personas entrenemos, _Había contado casi divertida. _Tiene un megáfono y todo, es hilarante verla con esa horrible ropa deportiva_)

Britt se había sentido triste y le había dicho que su situación no era para la risa ni nada, ella y sus amigos estaban siendo abusados por una profesora ¡Profesora que se suponía tenía que cuidarlos y protegerlos! Era su Jefa de casa, después de todo. (_Al menos eso es lo que el Sr. Schue hace, _Escribió pensando en su jefe de casa que siempre tenía las mejores intenciones con sus alumnos).

Su comentario solo había desatado el odio de 'S' hacia su profesor. Había dicho que Schuester era igual de malo que Sue, la diferencia era que él lo ocultaba como un cobarde y que su desagrado era hacia los Slytherin y algunos Ravenclaw, así como sus castigos y descuento de puntos, por lo que a nadie le importaba lo que el Jefe de Hufflepuff hacía (_A nadie le importa lo que le pase a un Slytherin, somos los malos después de todo ¿no?_).

La rubia suspiró tristemente, uno pensaría que después de la segunda guerra mágica las rencillas entre las casas se terminarían, parecía ser lo lógico, pero sólo aumentaron (posiblemente con la llegada de Sue y Will), la excusa de la mayoría era que de la casa de las serpientes habían salido casi todos los mortífagos y querían evitar eso (Evitarlo con odio, cosa curiosa).

Sin embargo y fuera de todo ese pequeño drama, la niña Slytherin era muy agradable con ella. No se burló cuando le dijo que ella quería ser bailarina (generalmente la comunidad mágica no ve con buenos ojos cuando sus niños se dedican a algo no mágico) y que después quería dedicarse a recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas criaturas mágicas, tampoco dijo nada desagradable cuando dijo que su asignatura favorita era Cuidado con la Criaturas Mágicas y el _almuerzo_ (de hecho dijo que a pesar de que el almuerzo no era una opción válida, también le gustaba).

La cosa con esta chica es que, no se burlaba de ella, ni se reía de ella (se ríe con ella). Si decía algo loco o sin sentido, intentaba encontrarle el significado, si no lo hacía preguntaba hasta que lograba entender lo que estaba en la mente desordenada de la rubia, no la trataba como a un niño ni alimentaba sus falsas creencias (como lo hizo Artie).

Estaba segura que podía entablar una bonita amistad con la niña Slytherin.

Abre el libro y sonríe al ver que la otra niña estaba escribiendo apuntes sobre las pociones con palabras simples, como había prometido.

Espero a que terminara para saludarla.

_"Hey, ¿cómo estás?"_ Pregunta sin perder la sonrisa (como siempre, Lord Tubbington se acomoda para ver de qué hablan).

_"Hey, no creí que estarías despierta a esta hora." _Contesta, su letra es pequeña y desordenada, más de lo normal. Incluso deja manchas de tinta en la hoja, como si estuviese arrastrando su mano para escribir. _"Estaba escribiendo lo de pociones, estoy segura que te ayudará con lo que Sue espera que hagamos durante la próxima semana."_

_"Gracias, estoy segura de que me serán de mucha ayuda"_, le agradece y frunce un poco el ceño. _"¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… desanimada."_

_"Estoy agotada, tuvimos entrenamiento hoy y estoy frita."_ Britt se muerde los labios al recibir está nueva información.

_"¿Estás herida?"_ Pregunta temerosa de la respuesta. Según lo que 'S' le ha contado, Sue les tiene prohibido ir a la enfermería si sufren alguna lesión durante sus entrenamientos, porque podría generar preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

Porque estaba realizando actividades _ilegales_.

Brittany se pregunta dónde diablos están puestos los ojos de la directora McGonagall, que no ve lo que pasa justo en frente de sus narices.

_"Nah, sólo adolorida." _Responde la otra y la sonrisa es palpable en cada pequeña letra. _"Aunque gracias por la preocupación, Rachel lo único que hace es quejarse de mí."_ Comenta la otra divertida.

_"¿Por qué?"_ Pregunta curiosa. _"Y no me agradezcas, siempre me preocupo por mis amigos ;)"_

_"Porque después de cada entrenamiento soy una completa inútil y ella me tiene que desvestir y poner el pijama"_ Anota y Britt puede ver la sonrisa maliciosa formándose en la otra chica. También no puede dejar de notar que su afirmación de ser amigas no fue negada (bravo por las pequeñas victorias)._"Y digamos que no me quedo quieta tampoco."_

Britt siente una extraña punzada en el pecho al leer eso.

_"¿No te quedas quieta en qué sentido?"_

_"Ah, tu sabes, no voy a darle un show gratuito sin burlarme un poco"_ Responde la otra despreocupada, sin saber que Brittany está teniendo algún tipo de lucha con algo en su pecho y está perdiendo. _"Si me va a ver desnuda, tiene que pagar un precio ¿no? Digo, soy súper sexy y no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que Rachel ande a tientas por mi cuerpo sin recibir algo a cambio"._

_"Ok… eso suena un poco…"_ Busca las palabras para describirlo, pero no puedo encontrarlas. _"Pervertido."_

_"Esa soy yo, según Rachel."_ Concuerda la niña divertida.

_"Creo que voy a estar de acuerdo con ella."_

_"No deberías, después de todo es ella la que se sonroja y balbucea cada vez que me ve, no soy yo."_ La rubia suspira y se permite sonreír un poco, quizá está entendiendo un poco mejor la dinámica de las dos Slytherin.

_"Será por las cosas desvergonzadas que dices."_

_"Tú me conoces muy bien."_ Dice la otra y Britt está convencida que está riendo. _"Entonces ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?"_

_"Mis compañeras de cuarto estaban hablando y yo participaba de vez en cuando."_

_"Oh, jugosos chismes"_ Se burla 'S'.

_"Sólo de sus novios y chicos en general, nada muy interesante." _

_"Ouch, eso suena doloroso."_ Comenta. _"Desde que empezamos a hablar nunca te pregunté si tenías novio, ¿tienes?"_

_"No, ya no."_ Contesta y suspira pensando en lo que sucedió el año pasado (Lord Tubbington bufa molesto, probablemente esté pensando en cómo vengarse de Artie, _de nuevo_). _"El año pasado tuve una relación con Artie de Ravenclaw, al principio era amable y era agradable estar con él, pero luego sólo estaba interesado en el sexo y cada vez que decía algo me callaba, hablaba por mí y no respetaba mis opiniones, hasta que finalmente en una discusión me dijo que era estúpida y bueno, le di una cachetada y se acabó. Duramos seis meses."_ Lord Tubbington la mira molesto, sabe que esa breve reseña es poco comparado con la realidad de la situación.

_"Woah, suena como un completo imbécil." _Lord Tubbington ronronea de acuerdo con esas palabras (probablemente Sam y Mike estarían de acuerdo con la Slytherin también)

_"¿Y tú tienes novio?"_

_"Cuando estaba en mi etapa de negación, salí con Puckerman,"_ Brittany levanta las cejas divertida (y un tanto asqueada), ¿Puck? ¿En serio? De todos los hombres tenía que ser el más desagradable y mujeriego._"Sí, si… fue un poco bajo, pero era bueno en la cama al menos. Duramos como cuatro meses, ya ni me acuerdo."_

_"¿En qué año salieron?"_

_"Cuarto."_ Woah, eran algo precoces si andaban teniendo sexo a esa edad, pero al menos tiene que darle a favor a su amiga, que a esa edad Puck no tenía la fama que tiene ahora (y probablemente no tenía ninguna ETS).

_"Eran un poco jóvenes."_ Escribe lo obvio.

_"Lo sé, pero ahora somos buenos… camaradas."_ Britt no puede evitar reír un poco ante la incapacidad de la niña para decir 'amigo'. _"Después de él anduve con uno que otro Ravenclaw, hasta que decidí después de muchas charlas con los Berry, aceptar que soy lesbiana y que me gustan las curvas y otras cosas."_

_"Eres muy abierta con todo esto."_ Afortunadamente para ella, la otra chica no está interesada en contar detalles sobre sus experiencias sexuales.

_"El sexo me hace sentir cómoda."_ Confiesa. _"No me avergüenza."_

_"Eso es bueno."_ Admite Britt después de pensarlo un poco. _"¿Cómo tomaron tus padres que te gustan las chicas?"_

_"Ah, ese es tema para otro día, Brittany."_ De pronto la otra chica parece muy cansada.

_"Siempre esquivas el tema de tus padres." _No es una acusación, sólo una declaración. Cada vez que el tema de la familia sale a relucir, la Slytherin lo evita como Sam evita la biblioteca y no da ningún dato sobre su familia. Brittany ni siquiera sabe si tiene hermanos.

_"Háblame de los tuyos."_ Pide la Slytherin.

_"Bueno, mi papá se llama Adelbert, es un pediatra muy bueno, siempre que yo o mi hermana nos accidentamos nos canta una canción mientras nos cura, la mayoría de las veces las canta fuera de tono, pero es muy bonito escucharlo,"_ Se ríe un poco recordando las luchas de su padre para encontrar el tono adecuado de alguna canción, (Lord Tubbington siempre se queja después de escucharlo, dice que le duelen los oídos)

_"Mi mamá se llama Susan, trabajaba en el ministerio, pero cuando se casó con papá dejó su empleo y se dedicó a criarnos a nosotros, siempre dijo que prefería hacer eso que estar en una oficina de locos, cuando era niña me contaba cuentos, ella me enseñó a bailar y me llevaba a las clases cuando quería aprender algo nuevo y siempre que tenemos un mal día, nos da galletas recién horneadas." _Suspira y se pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve que su gato esta babeando, seguramente está pensando en cómo robar las galletas de navidad este año.

_"Suena bonito._" Es la respuesta un poco triste de la otra chica.

_"¿Cómo son tus padres?"_

_"Son… es complicado."_ Escribe desordenadamente, claramente luchando con la respuesta de una pregunta bastante simple (aparentemente las cosas con esta chica nunca son simples o fáciles). _"Mira Britt, te prometo que te diré, pero ahora estoy cansada y necesito dormir, ya es tarde y mañana Rachel me arrastrara a Hogsmeade y necesito energía."_

Brittany no puede evitar sonreír ante el apodo. Es lindo que la otra chica se sienta lo suficientemente a gusto como para acortar su nombre (han avanzado bastante desde aquel primer día), a ella le gustaría al menos saber el de la Slytherin para poder hacer lo mismo.

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño un poco triste, no importa que tanto hayan hablado, sólo sabe cosas básicas de la otra muchacha, no sabe las cosas importantes, ni los eventos que la han llevado a ser como es, no tiene ninguna idea de cómo es su vida en casa o como es su relación con sus hermanos o si tiene, no tiene idea si sus padres están juntos, divorciados o incluso vivos.

(Puede que se sienta un poco celosa de Rachel en estos momentos)

Ella no confía en Brittany lo suficiente para contarle esas cosas, ni siquiera para decirle su nombre y es decepcionante, porque la rubia quiere ser su amiga y tiene una extraña sensación en su estómago cada vez que habla con ella (una buena sensación, que le hace sonreír como idiota cada vez que hablan o que piensa en ella).

Quiere estar cerca (necesita conocer a esta chica, que con su encanto y sus comentarios lograron cautivarla y divertirla, ahora no puede sacársela de la cabeza ¡y ni siquiera la conoce en persona!), pero es constantemente empujada y tratada como una extraña.

No la deja entrar en su vida, cuando ella entró en la de Britt sin ninguna advertencia y se mantiene siempre presente en su día a día, la rubia la intenta mantener su lado como una amiga (Como su mejor amiga, que la disculpe Sam).

_No somos amigas_, es la frase que la otra chica escribe constantemente, Brittany quiere preguntarle qué demonios tiene que hacer para serlo, porque por Merlín que haría cualquier cosa para que la otra chica confíe un poquito en ella.

_"Está bien"_ Escribe desanimada. _"Hablaremos mañana, entonces."_

_"¡Espera!"_ Escribe la otra un poco alterada. _"No quiero que te vayas con la sensación de que no confío en ti."_ Woah, realmente esta chica sabe como leer una situación.

Brittany tiene el impulso de escribirle que, sí, así es exactamente como ella la hace sentir y hasta la fecha no ha hecho nada para demostrar lo contrario cuando ella lo único que ha hecho es ser cien por ciento sincera y transparente en todo.

_"Mira… mi familia es… mi familia es una mierda, ¿de acuerdo?"_ Hace una pausa y parece que olvida sacar la pluma porque una enorme mancha se forma en la hoja. _"No quiero arruinar esto por hablar de ellos y de lo deprimida y enojada que me hacen, me gusta mucho hablar contigo y… lo que sea, ¿sentimientos y disculpas? No es lo mío"_

Brittany se ríe un poco, ahí está la Slytherin del principio.

_"Hey Britt…"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Confío en ti, eres una buena chica"_ Lord Tubbington bufa cuando ve el rubor en las mejillas de su dueña (_humanos_…)

_"Gracias, S, también confío en ti."_

_"Santana"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Mi nombre es Santana López, mucho gusto Brittany S. Pierce"_ El corazón de la rubia comienza a latir mucho más rápido en su pecho, al fin está chica, no, Santana, se corrige con una enorme sonrisa, muestra un signo de confianza.

Le dijo su nombre, ¿Por algo se parte no?

−Santana.− Susurra la rubia (sus compañeras hace tiempo que se fueron a dormir), saboreando el nombre de la chica y se ríe bajito. Le gusta cómo suena, es bonito.−Santana. – Murmura de nuevo deleitándose con el sonido.

Lord Tubbington ronronea a la par con ella, como si estuviese haciendo lo mismo que su dueña.

_"El gusto es mío, Santana López."_ Escribe con una sonrisa boba.

_"Buenas noches, Brittany."_

_"¡Santana espera!"_

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Es un nombre bonito, Santana… se adapta perfectamente a ti, gracias por decírmelo."_

_"Gracias."_ Lord Tubbington apuesta todo lo que tiene a que Santana se está sonrojando justo en esos momentos por el cumplido (los humanos son muy predecibles).

_"Buenas noches, Santana."_ Lo más seguro es que pasen días, para que la rubia deje de usar el nombre de la niña Slytherin.

_"Dulces sueños, Britt."_

* * *

><p>Brittany se duerme esa noche con una sonrisa y el nombre de la otra chica en sus labios.<p>

_Santana..._

* * *

><p>Poco sabe ella que Santana se queda dormida de la misma manera.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2:** ¡Así que llegamos al fin del capítulo! Este salió un poco más largo, porque quería tantear terreno con otros personajes, esperemos a ver que pasa cuando Britt se de cuenta que Quinn y Sam conocen a Santana (y que estuvo escuchando de ella todo el tiempo XD).

El próximo capítulo finalmente voy a tomarlo desde la perspectiva de Santana, voy a intentar retratar su relación con Rachel, también aparecerá Holly Holliday y su sabiduría ;) y veremos como es la dinámica Quinntana, sólo amistad, lo juro.

Gracias por leer y por comentar, en cuanto a los errores, prometo que los arreglaré en cuanto tenga tiempo, ¿por qué no ahora? porque no sé si es muy temprano o muy tarde XD, y si no tendría que actualizar el miércoles y hay cierta personita que me acosa, por lo tanto lo subí hoy lol.


	3. Parte III

**Título**: My Favourite Book.

**Pareja**: Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam.

**Resumen**: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** Aquí está la tercera parte, intenté demorar menos que la vez anterior, espero que cuente para algo y que nadie me linche XD. De nuevo muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, intentaré seguir las sugerencias y tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Y para los que les gustan los capítulos largos, no se preocupen, a mi también me gustan. Así que probablemente todos vayan a ser de una longitud más o menos amplia, pero no tanta tampoco, no los voy a saturar ni nada XD.

Bueno, me voy a dejar de parlotear. ¡Espero que disfruten de esta parte!

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión ;).

* * *

><p><em>My Favourite Book.<em>

_Parte III._

* * *

><p>Santana está acostada en su cama, bajo un montón de cálidas mantas verdes con costuras plateadas y una gran serpiente bordada en el centro, lo único que se ve de ella es algo de su cabello negro (es invierno después de todo ¡y viven bajo el Lago! Prefiere morir asfixiada que de hipotermia). No tienen ningún ánimo de levantarse para empezar otro aburrido día (mucho menos cuando sabe que tiene pociones a primera hora con una loca desquiciada). De hecho estaba comenzando a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cuando Rachel empieza a cantar a todo pulmón con un cepillo de cabello utilizado como micrófono (Una canción llamada <em>Don't Rain On My Parade<em>, de algún musical horrible que Rachel la obligó a ver en una de las vacaciones que pasaron juntas).

Gruñendo intenta apagar el ruido cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, pero incluso así la voz de su compañera de cuarto le llega. Fuerte y clara.

Algo que odia Santana, además de Sue y Karofsky es que la despierten en la mañana. No, para ser precisos, odia que Rachel la despierte con un mini concierto y no es porque tenga una voz horrible, si no, todo lo contrario, pero en serio ¿Quién quiere ser despertada en una fría mañana de invierno con alguien cantando y haciendo caras ridículas en el espejo? (En todo caso ¿Quién quiere ser despertada?).

Santana puede pensar en mejores maneras de comenzar su día. Como no despertar en absoluto o hacerlo en la calidez de la primavera (si fuese ella, pasaría invernando, pero eso no está en el plan de estudio de Hogwarts).

−¡Rachel cierra la maldita boca!− grita cuando la prefecta comienza su tercera canción. Afortunadamente su grito sorprendió a su compañera y se calla por gloriosos segundos.

Pero nada dura para siempre, Santana lo sabe.

−Santana, tengo que decir que tu lenguaje es muy vulgar, como una mujer educada y casi un adulto, y lo más importante, como un ejemplo a seguir para las generaciones más jóvenes, el mundo te agradecería si hablaras con un vocabulario adecuado y maduro.− Le reprende con las manos en la cintura, su postura rígida y con expresión mortalmente seria.

La morena gime en voz baja. _Merlín, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?_, piensa casi con tristeza.

−¿No me podías decir eso con menos palabras?− Pregunta sin siquiera molestarse en levantar su cuerpo de la cama.− O mejor aún, ¿no podías simplemente irte y dejarme dormir?

Rachel suelta un exagerado chillido, aparentemente ofendido (Santana ni siquiera sabe porque Berry se molesta, si llevan teniendo esta rutina por seis años ahora).

−¡Santana tenemos pociones en menos de una hora!− Exactamente el punto de la nombrada. Tiene pociones ¿por qué diablos se iba a levantar? Las mazmorras son condenadamente frías y está muy caliente en su cama. Sin mencionar a Sue y que comparten esa clase con Ravenclaw, lo que quiere decir que Rachel va a pasar toda la clase despotricando en contra de Fabray.

Dios, ahora sí que no piensa moverse de dónde está.

−Sabes muy bien que la Profesora Sylvester no tolera que nosotros, su propia casa, faltemos a sus clases.− Le recuerda como si en algún momento Santana lo hubiese olvidado. Después de todo, ella es la que pasa más tiempo con la vieja bruja, de la dos.

−No me importa, quiero dormir. Que Sue se pudra o mejor aún, que se muera. Cuando lo haga me despiertas.− Se gira y comienza a acomodarse para volver a los brazos de Morfeo. Lamentablemente Rachel tiene otros planes.

−¡Levántate!−Y si hay algo peor que despertar con los gritos de Rachel, es que Rachel la destape y exponga a su cuerpo al frío de la habitación (¿alguien le puede decir por qué la sala común de Slytherin está bajo el Lago y no en otra parte? Hogwarts es enorme ¿y los ponen a ellos bajo el lago? ¿en serio? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza porque son los malos? Porque si es así, quién sea, gana).

Santana gime casi con dolor cuando la primera oleada fría le golpea, se estremece y se aguanta el lloriqueo.

−Te voy a matar, Berry.− Gruñe mientras se levanta y toma su uniforme.− Cuando estés durmiendo, te voy a matar.− Termina su amenaza. En respuesta Rachel sonríe brillantemente, logrando que el malhumor de la otra chica aumente.

−Esa es una amenaza vacía, Santana.− Dice con voz cantarina.− Llevas seis años con lo mismo y aún no lo has hecho ¿por qué iba a creerte ahora?− Se miran unos instantes, fijamente. Santana entrecierra los ojos y Rachel pestañea varias veces y sonríe intentando parecer adorable.

Y lo hace, provocando náuseas en la otra muchacha.

−¡Argh! Sólo… sólo cállate, Berry.− Maldiciendo en voz baja, Santana se dirige al baño para prepararse para su día.

Rachel ahoga una risa y termina de cepillarse el cabello, está vez decide no cantar para no irritar más a la latina. No quiere que este de malhumor (aún más) y comience a fastidiar a Sue en las clases, es decir, aún más de lo normal. Porque Rachel sabe que su amiga le gusta meterse con la profesora y sacarla de sus casillas porque sabe que Sue, nunca jamás, castigaría a uno de los suyos o les quitaría puntos.

Todos los Slytherin lo saben, pero sólo Santana se aprovecha de ello.

Lo único malo es que en sus _entrenamientos nocturnos_, sea lo que sea que hagan (Rachel ni siquiera está segura que quiere saberlo), Sue se venga por todo y Santana vuelve a la habitación incapaz de hacer nada más que quejarse de lo agotada que está, cosa que pone a Rachel de mal humor y muy, muy preocupada por el bienestar físico y mental de la latina.

Suelta un suspiro y antes de poder decir algo, Santana está frente a ella con la túnica abierta y con su blusa mal abrochada, la chica tiene su corbata en la mano y se la está ofreciendo a Rachel, para que haga algo con ella. Rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa, la toma.

−Deberías aprender hacer esto tu misma, Santana.− Le regaña con cariño, la aludida sólo pone los ojos en blanco.− Yo no voy a estar siempre contigo para hacerte el nudo de la corbata ¿sabes?− La niña más baja comienza a desabotonar la blusa de su compañera y se sorprende al ver que debajo de esta hay dos camisetas negras, sabe que su amiga no soporta las temperaturas muy bajas, pero eso es una exageración.− Santana no hace tanto frío.− Se ríe, sin advertir la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la otra.

−¿Sabes? Si me hubieses dicho que tenía mal abotonada la blusa, lo hubiese hecho yo misma.− Comenta ignorando lo que dice su compañera (como siempre lo hace).− No tienes que manosearme tanto, Rachel. No vas a conseguir nada, no eres mi tipo.− Se mofa logrando que la más baja pase por muchas tonalidades de rojo.− Aww, Berry no te avergüences, no es tu culpa, sé que soy sexy.− Y le da un guiño exagerado.

−No tienes remedio.− Murmura terminando de colocarle la corbata.− ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesas de esa manera?

−Cuando sea cierto.− Responde Santana y con una sonrisa descarada, deja a Rachel sola en su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Santana ya estaba en las mazmorras, esperando a que Sue haga acto de aparición (más bien está rezando que no aparezca, después de la noche que tuvo con ella, no quiere ni siquiera oírla). Está agotada todavía y después del desayuno, se sintió con más ganas de hacer novillos, pero desafortunadamente Rachel había insistido en acompañarla durante todo el desayuno, por lo que no pudo fingir retrasarse para la clase o algo que hubiese molestado a su jefa de casa.

Lo peor era que estaban sentadas adelante, casi frente al escritorio de Sue y no había podido hablar con Kurt que estaba obviamente molesto por algo (lo que significaba que su día sólo podía empeorar). Lo más segura era que después de pociones, iba a ser acorralada por el niño y obviamente iba a empezar un largo monólogo sobre lo que sea que le haya pasado.

No es que Santana sea una mala oyente o algo así, es sólo que las personas más cercanas a ella (lo que una persona normal llamaría amigos) son excesivamente dramáticos y muy vocales con cada pequeña cosa que le preocupa.

Santana es más del tipo callado de persona, no es muy vocal con las cosas que le preocupan (o que deberían preocuparle), no se hace problemas por pequeñeces y prefiere pasar su tiempo aprendiendo maneras de vengarse de Karofsky o tramando como sacar a Sue de sus casillas, que quejándose por las injusticias de la vida.

Aunque ahora ocupa su tiempo en _otras cosas_.

Una tonta sonrisa se forma en su rostro, al recordar la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con Brittany Pierce. No sabe porqué, pero de alguna manera se siente cómoda hablando, (escribiendo más bien) con ella. Hay algo en la forma de ser de la niña que le inspira confianza ¿Y Santana? No confía en nadie más que en ella misma.

Kurt y Rachel terminaron deduciendo los problemas de su vida. Que no era tan difícil siendo que han compartido seis años y más con ella, no obstante no son capaces de distraerla de ellos ni son capaces de ayudarla.

Pero esta chica, con su obsesión con los patos, con sus comentarios aparentemente azarosos y con su gato metiche, logra que se olvide de sus problemas en casa y de los dolores que la aquejan después de cada práctica con Sue. Y lo más importante, la jovialidad y la confianza ciega que Brittany tiene en ella, hacen que de buena gana ella quiera contarle cosas.

Santana quiere que Brittany conozca cómo verdaderamente es, no como el resto de Hogwarts la ve (como una perra sin sentimientos que anda de cama en cama, cosa que no es totalmente cierta).

−¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?− Pregunta Rachel mirando la morena con curiosidad. Desde que conoce a Santana, nunca la había visto sonreír así, tan… contenta, y menos en clases de pociones donde Sue la va a estar vigilando como un halcón.

−Nada.− Se apresura a decir.− Sólo pensaba en Sue cayéndose de las escaleras.− Miente sin mirar a su compañera, porque a pesar de ser una Slytherin y todos los estereotipos que eso conlleva, Santana no es capaz de mentir para salvar su vida. Rachel siempre dice que son sus ojos los delatores.

Rachel la observa por largos segundos hasta que asiente y se vuelve para hablar con un chico de Ravenclaw, Mike Chang si no mal recuerda.

Antes de que Santana pueda suspirar con alivio, Sue entra a la mazmorra con el ceño fruncido y expresión agria, de seguro se topo con algo en los pasillos que la puso de malhumor. Los mira a todos casi con odio y sin decir palabra empieza a anotar instrucciones en el pizarrón con letra casi ilegible.

−Intento de magos, hoy van a realizar el _Veritaserum_.− Gruñe y todos se quedan mirando sorprendidos ¿ese insulto? Es casi un halago viviendo de esta profesora. Realmente algo debe haber sucedido si no se le ocurre nada mejor.− Tienen toda la clase empezar a realizarlo, en pares y no olviden el ensayo de diez mil palabras que me van a entregar con su poción el próximo mes.

Todos empiezan a moverse y sacar sus ingredientes hasta que Sue vuelve a bramar.

−Antes que lo olvide, la Directora quiere algo cursi como unión de casas y cosas que no me interesan, porque algo como eso no existe. Los Slytherin, al menos los inteligentes.−Mira a Azimio con desprecio (probablemente el único que se ganó su odio por su estupidez en casi todas las áreas de la magia).−Vamos a gobernar y todos los demás serán nuestros sirvientes, pero lo que sea, les daré la esperanza que serán algo más que esclavos.− Resopla con molestia y se sienta en su escritorio.− Así que serpientes, tienen que trabajar con un pájaro. ¡Muévanse ahora!

Todos comienzan a moverse rápidamente y antes de que Santana pueda procesar toda la sarta de imbecilidades que Sue ha dicho, una mano toca su hombro.

−López, estás conmigo.− Le informa Quinn a Santana con una sonrisa autosuficiente, que irrita más que nada a la latina.

La morena suspira y asiente ¿Qué otra opción tiene?, verifica que Rachel ya tenga compañero (sólo porque generosamente le cedería su puesto, para ver como las peleas Fabray/Berry sacan de quicio a Sue), y si, está sentada con Mike Chang.

−Lo que sea Fabray.− Toma sus cosas y va hacia el asiento de la rubia, afortunadamente está lejos de Sue.

−¿Qué pasa con Sue? Ha dicho una cantidad de sandeces impresionante.− Murmura Quinn y Santana mira a la profesora que ha comenzado a leer un libro. Sue tiene un oído muy bueno y no quiere que la escuchen hablar de ella, menos ahora que parece estar de peor humor que de costumbre (Después de la noche anterior no quiere estar en el radar de Sue, no si no ha hecho nada para fastidiarla).

−Ni idea, probablemente la directora McGonagall le ha reprendido y ya sabes, es una Gryffindor y Sue la odia sólo por eso.− Ambas ruedan los ojos y se ponen a trabajar en su poción en silencio.

Después de una hora, cuando Santana está moliendo cuidadosamente los ingredientes en el mortero, Quinn decide hablar nuevamente.

−¿Sabes?− Comienza hablar con todo inocente. Santana sabe que la Ravenclaw va a decir algo que no le va agradar, pero se niega a dejar de triturar los ingredientes, si tiene suerte Quinn la dejara terminar en paz (no tiene suerte).− Hace unos días hablé con Sam Evans.− Le informa y la morena la mira confundida ¿Quién diablos es Sam Evans? Y lo más importante ¿por qué debería conocerlo?− Sexto año, Hufflepuff.

−Espera… ¿rubio, con buen cuerpo y con una boca inhumanamente grande?− Ahora es Quinn la confundida.

−Sí, ¿lo conoces?

−No realmente, pero Kurt tuvo un flechazo con él hace un tiempo.− Informa descuidadamente, sin notar como la sonrisa de la rubia se vuelve (espeluznantemente) muy amplia.

−Bueno, eso es divertido, Sam tiene un flechazo ahora con Kurt.− Santana levanta las cejas y no puede evitar desear que Blaine no estuviese en la foto ahora. No porque le caiga mal, aunque le irrita más que nada que el tipo de diga _'Coraje, Santana'_. Sí, ella sabe que el sujeto es Gryffindor y que su principal característica es que son valientes y lo que sea, pero estar diciendo coraje cada dos minutos como un loro maldito es molesto, además que le quedan cortos los pantalones y Santana cree que Kurt puede tener a alguien mejor.

O por lo menos alguien que note cuando Kurt este abatido por algo (¿Blaine? Perdido en su propia grandeza ni siquiera nota cuando su novio se siente mal, además es más insensible que Santana y eso es mucho decir).

−Interesante, pero ¿qué tiene que ver él conmigo?

−Sam Evans es el mejor amigo de Brittany Pierce.− Informa dulcemente y se aguanta la risa al ver el choque en la cara de la morena.− ¿No es pequeño el mundo? Dos serpientes suspirando por un par de tejones, si Sue se enterase…

−¡Espera un minuto!− Grita Santana llamando la atención de todos.

−Mejor guarda silencio, América Latina.− Gruñe Sue desde su asiento. Y Santana está a punto de decirle que el racismo no es aceptado en Hogwarts, pero decide dejarlo. No es como que Sue vaya a tomarla en cuenta.

−¡No estoy suspirando por nadie!− Susurra enojada (y evita el contacto visual, ¿Recuerdan lo de Rachel? Sí, no sabe mentir).

−Pss, por favor, Santana, estás intercambiando mensajitos secretos con ella por la noche.− Mueve las cejas sugestivamente y Santana no puede luchar contra el sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas. Bueno no puede evitarlo, si alguien lo dice así como Quinn, suena casi _sucio_.− Hay algo que te gusta de ella y ni siquiera la conoces, solo han hablado por medio de un libro, tienes que reconocer que la consideras especial.

(No puede rebatir lo último, aunque quiera, no encuentra argumentos convincentes en su mente)

Santana suspira y se pregunta (por milésima vez) porque le dijo a Quinn Fabray, de todas las personas, sobre Brittany Pierce y el libro. La rubia no hace nada más que burlarse de ella, de cómo se estaba ablandando por culpa de una chica que aún no conoce y como se preocupaba tanto de ella que hasta le escribía apuntes para que las clases se le hicieran más fáciles (Santana jamás deja que nadie vea sus notas sobre las clases, porque le gusta personalizar cada hechizo y cada poción a su manera, ¿si se lo muestra a alguien? Deja de ser suyo).

Pero claro, si no se lo decía a Quinn ¿A quién? no se lo podía contar a Rachel, porque está demasiado concentrada en ser la prefecta perfecta (sin juego de palabras), que lo más seguro es que la hubiese mandado con Sue y todo hubiese terminado horriblemente mal para ella, pero sobre todo, para Brittany por ser Hufflepuff. Y Kurt por su parte, está demasiado concentrado en su relación con Blaine y que este no esté cerca de algún idiota de Ravenclaw (Sebastián algo), para ponerle atención a algo más.

Suspira nuevamente, tenía que tener la opinión de un tercero (y verificar que una Brittany Susan Pierce, realmente existía) y Quinn era algo así como su última opción y la niña puede guardar secretos, así que al menos en ese sentido Santana podía decir que había sido una buena elección, si ignoraba las burlas y las constantes sonrisitas molestas que Quinn le daba de vez en cuando (¿Decírselo a Puck? Todo Hogwarts lo sabría a estas alturas).

−¿Cómo es?− Pregunta sin poder contenerse.

Sí, ella pudo buscar a la rubia en el tiempo que no le habló, lo que hubiese sido lo lógico, pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón le gustaba el misterio detrás de toda la situación y no le parecía justo que ella supiese con quién hablaba cuando la niña no tenía esa opción (Cuando le dio esa explicación a Quinn, la rubia se burló durante días).

−Ah, ya lo verás.− Le informa con una sonrisa divertida.− Es muy bonita, pero no quiero romper la magia para cuando se encuentren.− Y le da un exagerado guiño, antes de volver a la poción.

Bufando en voz baja Santana revuelve el contenido del caldero, esperando a que la clase termine pronto.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Después de la cena, Santana se dirige a la biblioteca en compañía de Rachel, tienen que terminar un ensayo para la profesora Corcoran y la morena quiere terminar esto lo antes posible para así poder volver a su cuarto, para poder hablar con Brittany (sí, esa es la parte culminante de su día es patética ¿no?).

Pero el destino tiene otros planes.

Antes de que puedan entrar, alguien grita el nombre de una de ellas.

−¡Santana!− ambas Slytherin se giran para toparse con la cara sonriente de Holly Holliday.− Necesito que me acompañes, tenemos que resolver un problema.− Y le da un guiño (Santana no sabe qué pasa con las rubias y los guiños hoy día).

−Profesora Holliday, me gustaría recordarle que las relaciones amorosas o sexuales, entre profesores-alumnos están estrictamente prohibidas, así que cualquiera que sean sus intenciones con mi compañera Santana, creo que debe retroceder o será estrictamente sancionada por la Directora McGonagall y el Ministerio de Magia.− Sermonea Rachel con su tono de prefecta, que suele irritar a Santana, pero ahora sólo está logrando que se vuelva púrpura por la vergüenza.

Holly comienza a reír a carcajadas, en serio, los niños hoy en día son hilarantes.

−¡Rachel! Me sorprende que pienses tan mal de mí.− Finge ofenderse la rubia.− Por muy atractiva que Santana sea, no quiero tener nada de lo que dices con ella.− Mira de reojo a la Slytherin más alta que está concentrada en sus pies y sonríe maliciosamente.− Al menos hasta que sala del colegio y sea legal.− Agrega divertida y totalmente en broma ella no quiere estar con Santana, es linda y todo, pero es una _niña_ (sólo le gusta meterse con Rachel ¿y quién puede culparla?).

−¡Muy bien, basta!− Chilla Santana cuando ve que Rachel está dispuesta a debatir.− Nos vemos en la habitación, Rachel.

−¡Nos vemos en clases, Rachel!− Se despide animadamente la profesora y le lanza un beso, sólo para exasperar más a la niña más pequeña.

−No tenías para que decirle eso, ahora me va a estar acosando hasta que le diga que pasa entre nosotras.− Gruñe Santana con molestia mientras caminan por los oscuros pasillos.− No me va a creer que no pasa nada, ¿por qué tenías que decirle eso?− Le reclama mirándola directamente a los ojos. Holly tiene que darle un punto a favor a su estudiante, cuando hace contacto visual así (enojada, furiosa, molesta) realmente puede intimidar.

−¿Por qué no le dices que te estoy ayudando con lo de ser… _ya sabes_?− Susurra (las paredes de Hogwarts tienen oídos, es mejor prevenir que curar) y la Slytherin sacude la cabeza, negándose en el acto.

−Va a ir con el chisme a Sue o con la Directora y tendremos muchos problemas, no voy a correr el riesgo.

−Podrías confiar en ella un poco más, Santana. Llevan juntas como seis años ¿no?− Pregunta y la chica asiente sin dejar de caminar.−¿No crees que sería leal a ti?

−Rachel solo es leal con sus ideales y sueños. Está empeñada en conseguir el Premio Anual ¿y esto que me enseñaste? Es lo que ella está buscando para llegar a la cima.− Holly mira a su estudiante unos segundos y no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella. Santana es una chica brillante, tiene una habilidad única con la magia y con su capacidad para modificar los hechizos a su beneficio, la llevarán lejos, ella lo sabe (por eso la está ayudando) y Sue lo sabe.

El problema de la niña es que no confía en nadie más que en sí misma, sólo ve lo malo de la gente y eso la va a hundir con el paso de los años, como así lo espera la jefa de las serpientes (¿Una Santana sola y vulnerable? Una Santana manipulable).

Es incapaz de ver que lo que Rachel hizo hace un rato, no fue una excusa para ir con la directora para demostrar que ella está más preocupada por el alumnado que la propia Premio Anual, si no que Berry estaba realmente preocupada que un adulto estuviese abusando de su amiga (lo que es divertido, porque Holly nunca haría algo así, pero Rachel no lo sabe, porque no la conoce como Santana lo hace).

Holly espera que alguien le enseñe eso. Afortunadamente ella tiene la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

Entran a su despacho y Santana se sienta frente a escritorio de la profesora. Hace días empezaron a practicar la magia no verbal y para la Slytherin se está volviendo un verdadero desafío entender cómo funciona ese mecanismo.

−Santana antes que lo olvide.− Comienza a hablar si hacer contacto visual y aparentemente concentrada en algunos pergaminos en frente de ella, mostrándose totalmente desinteresada.− Hoy día hablé con una alumna, una chica de Hufflepuff, que es realmente pésima en mi clase no porque no quiera aprender, si no porque no le encuentra sentido a lastimar a sus compañeros en los duelos que tenemos en clases.

−Ya veo, quieres que sea su saco de boxeo.− Bufa Santana y Holly sonríe.

−Exactamente, le dije que durante el fin de semana le ibas a ayudar.− Le informa dando por sentado que su alumna no tenía nada que hacer (y es cierto, Santana pasa sus días libres entrenando o quedándose acostada todo el día ¿recuerdan lo de invernar? Lo puede hacer al menos por dos días).− Su nombre es Brittany Pierce.

Los ojos de Santana se abren cómicamente y Holly puede dar fe que su mandíbula se ha desencajado.

−¿Bri–Britttany P-Pierce…?− Tartamudea por primera vez en frente de su profesora (y alguien vivo).

−Sep, ¿la conoces?− Pregunta con interés, ¿por qué su alumna estrella actúa así? Por lo que ella sabe los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin se llevan como el perro y el gato, pero Santana parece genuinamente nerviosa y ahora necesita saber el porqué.

−No realmente…− Susurra y titubea antes de preguntar.− ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo?

No es que a Santana le importe, bueno, sí, le importa lo que la otra chica quiere, no está dispuesta a forzar una reunión cuando la niña de Hufflepuff no se siente cómoda con ella (¡además hace menos de un día le dijo su nombre!).

−Ahora que lo mencionas…

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_Brittany había terminado de almorzar y se dirigía hacía Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas muy emocionada. Más de lo normal si le preguntan a sus compañeros. Pero la rubia tenía dos motivos para rebotar de alegría por las paredes. Primero iba camino a su asignatura preferida y finalmente iban a ver unicornios, y lo segundo era por la conversación que había tenido con Santana López._

_Santana López, Brittany no mentía cuando decía que había pensado en ese nombre más veces de las que podía contar y cada vez que lo hacía la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba el doble._

_Para la Hufflepuff era un día perfecto._

−_¡Brittany!− La rubia se gira para ver a su profesora de Defensas acercarse a ella a paso presuroso. Cada vez que Holly Holliday se acerca a ella, significaba que había reprobado otro de sus duelos u ensayos. Frunciendo los labios, se queda esperando a que la rubia mayor se pusiese al día con ella._

−_Profesora Holliday.− La saluda con cortesía y espera el regaño._

−_Hey, leí tu ensayo sobre el encantamiento patronus que le diste a Shelby.− Le dice sonriendo.− Me pareció muy bueno, Brittany. Brillante, en realidad, pero no logro comprender porque en mi clase no lograste invocarlo, si Shelby asegura que ese es tu mejor encantamiento.− Le dice frunciendo el ceño con confusión._

−_Es que no me gusta el ambiente de su clase.− Admite sin siquiera titubear. Holly hace una mueca ante esto, ¿un alumno que no le gusta el ambiente de su clase? Es lo mismo que le digan que es una mala docente y a ella le gusta su trabajo, se esfuerza para que todos estén cómodos. Evidentemente está fallando.− ¡No tiene nada que ver con usted! Enseña súper bien y todo, pero no me gusta… ya sabe, lastimar a la gente y en su clase con los duelos y todo eso… bueno, se trata principalmente de la violencia._

−_Así que… no te gusta la violencia. Por eso no te va bien en mi clase.− Murmura y luego sonríe.− Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. No quiero que repruebes mi asignatura, así que te asignaré un tutor y te evaluaré de manera separada de los demás para que no seas parte de la… violencia.− Britt asiente rápidamente de acuerdo con esta oportunidad (ningún otro maestro de DCAO se la ha dado).− Así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.− Musita y la rubia la mira con los ojos brillantes, con lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas._

−_¿Va a matar pájaros?− Cuestiona haciendo pucheros y luchando contra el llanto.− ¡Pero si usted es buena!_

−_No, no, no… no voy a matar a nadie, sólo… eh, es un dicho, Brittany. Te aseguro que las aves están a salvo.− Le tranquiliza, un poco conmovida por la preocupación de la otra chica._

−_Bueno.− Y sonríe._

_Lo que Holly quería decir, es que Brittany la ayudará sin saberlo. La Hufflepuff es amable, gentil, leal y muy alegre, eso es lo que sabía de ella por lo que había visto en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts y escuchado de otros profesores, lo que la convierte en la perfecta candidata para darle a Santana López una lección de confianza en la gente (y que no todos quieren tomar algo de ti para beneficio personal, como Sue se lo ha metido en la cabeza)._

_Y Santana podría ayudarle a la rubia a mejorar en sus hechizos de ataque y defensa. Es un ganar-ganar para todos (Holly lo hace porque Santana le cae bien y es una chica especial que le preocupa mucho su poca fe en las personas, ella no quiere que su alumna termine como Sue)._

_Además Holly está convencida que Brittany con su dulzura y fe ciega en las personas, puede derribar todos los muros de Santana._

−_¿Quién será mi tutor?− Pregunta curiosa la rubia, esperando a que no diga Rachel, porque si es así, la rubia está segura que no va a entender nada de nada._

−_No sé si la ubicas, una chica de Slytherin de séptimo, Santana López.− y la mención de ese nombre logra congelar a la animada rubia. La profesora la mira asustada unos segundos, ella ha escuchado rumores sobre Santana y su fama de dormir con chicas, ¿es posible que Brittany sea una de ellas?_

_Si es así, esto se va a volver incómodo._

_Pero luego sucede algo completamente del otro mundo, una risa emocionada brota de los labios de Brittany y comienza a saltar –literalmente- de la emoción, sus ojos azules brillan de una manera poco real y Holly se pregunta si las mejillas de su alumna no le duelen por esa enorme sonrisa que tiene._

_Aparentemente (y de alguna manera extraña) Santana ha dejado una buena impresión en esta chica. La pregunta es cómo, si por lo que ella tiene entendido ambas casas se llevan horrible (gracias Sue y Will, por generar enemistad entre los magos)._

−_¡¿Cuándo podré conocerla?− Chilla excitada.− ¡¿Ella está de acuerdo? ¡No puedo esperar para conocerla al fin!._

_Esto es sospechoso, pero Holly decide dejarlo pasar (tal vez interrogue a Santana más tarde)._

−_El fin de semana, pueden usar mi despacho. Estoy completamente segura que Santana está libre estos dos días.− Intenta reprimir una risa, por lo que ella sabe, Santana puede pasar esos dos días sólo comiendo y durmiendo.− Si eso está bien contigo, claro._

−_¡Por supuesto que sí!− Asiente fervientemente._

−_Entonces, mañana te diré la respuesta.− Le mira divertida, el entusiasmo de esta chica es contagioso, ahora está convencida que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Esto es lo que Santana necesita en su vida._

−_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Ahora Brittany puede decir que su día es perfecto._

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

−Estaba muy emocionada.− Mira sospechosamente a la morena. Santana está en vano tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa.− Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿por qué? Si por lo que tengo entendido sus casas se llevan muy mal.

−Bueno, en realidad nuestros jefes de casa se llevan mal.− Se encoge de hombros.− Yo no odio a los Hufflepuff, sólo a Finn Hudson porque me irrita más allá de las creencias con su cara de imbécil, pero no porque Sue los odia significa que automáticamente todos lo hacemos, de hecho Rachel tampoco los odia.− Habla desinteresada.

−¿De dónde te conoce?

−Dah, somos del mismo año es evidente que nos habremos topado en una que otra clase.

−Eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿lo sabes?− pregunta risueña y Santana se sonroja.

−…Sí.

−¿Me dirás la verdad, entonces?

−¿Por qué mejor no me enseñas la magia no verbal?− Desvía el tema y Holly lo deja pasar.

Por ahora.

−Muy bien, primero tienes…

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Santana acaba de llegar a la sala común, el toque de queda ha empezado hace horas y la ronda nocturna de Rachel ya habrá terminado, lo que significa que la chica está en el dormitorio esperando a que aparezca para poder interrogarla sobre Holly y porque llega tres horas después de lo que debería. Y dios, Santana no tiene ánimos para hablar con nadie ahora.

Practicar magia no verbal es realmente agotador, lo único que quiere es acostarse y dormir por días.

Sin embargo el mundo parece tener otros planes para ella, porque cuando pasa por los cómodos sofás ve a Kurt Hummel sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas, claramente esperando por ella.

_Drama gay_, piensa Santana, _justo lo que necesito ahora en mi vida._

−¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Porcelana?− Pregunta tirándose al sofá junto a Kurt y colocando sus pies sobre las piernas del Slytherin. El chico bufa ante el apodo (y por la manera tan descuidada que Santana se sienta jutno a él, si se inclina un poco está seguro que podría ver su ropa interior. Es gay, si, pero no por eso la chica debe descuidarse, sigue siendo hombre después de todo).

−Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo, Satanás.− La morena mueve su mano, como si estuviese sacudiendo el polvo (pero en realidad está ignorando su comentario).− ¿Noche agitada?

−Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas.− y pone los ojos en blanco, porque todos asumen de inmediato que si está cansada, es por algo sexual. Sí, le gusta el sexo, pero tiene otros intereses en la vida también, como un humano normal, por Merlín.

−Necesito tu ayuda con algo.− Kurt mira hacia todos lados, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien escuchase.− Quiero perder… ya sabes, con Blaine y necesito…

−¡Quieres perder la gran V!− Grita sorprendida y Kurt se apresura a ponerle las manos en la boca.

−¡No quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere!− Sisea Kurt con un furioso rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, mientras vuelve a su posición original y deja que su compañera pueda respirar nuevamente.

−Está bien, pero no hay necesidad de ahogarme, labios de mujer.− Dice Santana antes de bostezar sonoramente.− ¿Por qué tenías esa cara, entonces? Si perder la gran V es como lo más natural del mundo.

−Blaine dijo que…− Kurt vacila antes de seguir, el sabe que Santana se cabrea con facilidad y sobre todo con su novio (es muy protectora de sus amigos aunque no lo reconozca).− No soy sexy, cuando intente seducirlo dijo que no soy sexy.− Termina avergonzado en un susurro que Santana tiene que esforzarse por oír. Y cuando procesa la información, empieza a ver rojo.− Quiero que me enseñes a ser sexy, Satanás. Tú eres la única persona que conozco que desborda sensualidad sin esfuerzo.

−¡Ese hijo de puta!− Kurt se encoje al oír la ira de su amiga (o compañera o lo que sea que Santana diga que es suyo) y su elección de palabras.− ¡¿Cómo se atreve? El dijo que tú no eres sexy, ¡¿y él? ¡Con esas cejas que parecen una gaviota y esos pantalones que le quedan cortos! ¿A quién cree que va a seducir así? Es cierto que eres sexy como un Furby, pero no tenía derecho.

−Eh… creo que me has insultado, pero gracias de todos modos.− El chico ya se acostumbró a esto, porque esta es la manera que tiene la morena de demostrar preocupación (no puede hacerlo de una manera normal, pero es Santana y con ella nada puede ser normal).

−¡Cuando lo vea, ya verá donde le voy a meter el coraje!− Amenaza al aire y luego mira a Kurt, sus ojos brillando por la furia contenida.− Te prohíbo que te acuestes con ese imbécil.

−¡Santana no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada!

−¡Tengo todo el derecho! Siempre soy yo la que tiene que subirte la autoestima, cuando ese insensible hiere tus sentimientos, ¡No te merece! No importa si te canta mil canciones, sigue siendo un completo idiota que lo único que le preocupa es el gel para el cabello.− Se cruza de brazos con mirando desafiante a Hummel, quiere ver que se atreva a defenderlo.

Y por primera vez no lo hace, para sorpresa de la latina.

−¿Por qué quieres perder algo importante para ti, cuando evidentemente no estás listo?− a veces, sólo a veces Santana se comporta como un humano decente con sentimientos y se preocupa abiertamente por otros (a ella le gusta llamarlos como sus momentos de locura, que le vienen de pasar tanto tiempo con Rachel y Sue).

−No quiero perderlo, ¿vale?− Santana entrecierra los ojos, pero se guarda cualquier comentario ácido, para alivio de Kurt.− Sebastián está siendo muy agresivo en sus coqueteos con Blaine.

_Sebastián Smythe_, Santana lo conoce bastante bien, francés, gay, atractivo, promiscuo y astuto, una versión masculina de ella, según Rachel, pero Rachel está loca porque no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Santana no es nada como ese niñito de Ravenclaw (no tiene idea como diantres no quedo en Slytherin con ellos, si cumple todas las características y a Santana no le parece muy inteligente), ella a diferencia de él, no le gusta meterse en relaciones de otros, no porque sea una buena persona o algo así, sólo es porque aquello trae mucho drama a la vida y ella sólo quiere divertirse (sexo sin compromiso y mejor si es sólo una noche, gracias).

Está muy consciente de los rumores que corren sobre ella robarle las novias a los chicos, pero son sólo eso, rumores. Ella no tiene ni el tiempo ni la energía para andar escondiéndose de nadie, y menos dándole consejos a chicas que recién estaban conociendo su sexualidad y tienen miedo de todo. Santana ya pasó por la etapa donde estaba en el armario, escondida y asustada. Le gusta mucho estar finalmente contenta con quién es y por nada del mundo volvería a esa etapa angustiosa de su vida, donde le tenía miedo incluso a los susurros en los pasillos.

No, Santana no se mezcla con chicas con novios, eso sólo le traerá problemas indeseados, esa es una de sus normas para escoger a las chicas. Además ella no es nada parecido a Sebastián, Blaine, Kurt y Rachel que por alguna razón respiran drama para vivir y quieren que sus vidas se conviertan en una telenovela barata.

−¿Y Frodo no lo nota?− Pregunta Santana.

−Dice que estoy exagerando.

−¿Qué diablos le pasa? Incluso yo sé que la suricata está babeando por él.− Kurt se ríe un poco ante el apodo de Sebastián, después de todo fue el quién se lo dio.− ¿Acaso las personas que viven en sus cejas no lo dejan ver?

−¿Sabes, Santana? Realmente hay una buena persona detrás de toda esa actitud y malicia.

−Por supuesto que no.− Bufa la chica y se levanta, de pronto se comienza a sentir muy cansada.− Será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansada y Rachel me va a dar un sermón por andar vagando a deshoras.− Se levanta y vuelve a bostezar.

−De acuerdo, y gracias por todo.− Asiente con expresión afable y mucho más tranquilo que cuando Santana se lo encontró.

_Gracias por insultar a mi novio para hacerme sentir mejor._ Para Santana es un placer.

−¿Gracias por qué? Sólo dije la verdad.

−Tienes razón, no lo haré. No estoy listo.− Admite suspirando.

−Me haces sentir orgullosa, labios de mujer.− Dice con sarcasmo, pero internamente esta sonriendo.− Lo que sea, prefiero que pierdas la gran V con el chico de Hufflepuff.

−¡Satanás!− Chilla escandalizado, muy poco elegante a su habitual manera de ser.

−¿Qué? Es cierto, piénsalo. Sé que aún te gusta.− Y si lo que Quinn dijo es cierto, Kurt tiene grandes oportunidades de conseguir anotar con el niño con boca grande.− Creo que le gustas.

−¿En serio?− Cuestiona confundido (por lo que pasó en la biblioteca, ¿no se supone que Sam estaba con Quinn?) y aunque no lo quiere reconocer un poco emocionado. No por las razones que piensan, sólo se siente… _halagado_ que alguien más piense en el de esa manera. Que Kurt haya tenido un flechazo con este chico es sólo una coincidencia ¿vale?.

−¿Por qué tan emocionado? ¿No se supone que estás enamorado de tu novio pantalones cortos? – Pregunta con una sonrisa petulante.

−¡Sólo me siento halagado!− Grita provocando la risa de la morena.

−Si eso te permite dormir, Buenas noches Porcelana.

Sin esperar respuesta va hacia su dormitorio, dejando al chico pensativo.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Cuando Santana entra a la habitación, se dirige directamente a su cama para sacar sus ropas de dormir. Rachel quién esta acostada leyendo un libro, la mira insistentemente, esperando a que la chica más alta diga algo sobre lo sucedido en su camino a la biblioteca. No obstante Santana está cansada, no tiene ganas de hablar con su compañera y agradece a los mil dioses que en Slytherin los cuartos sean sólo para dos. No se imagina como Brittany teniendo que soportar a más de un compañero de cuarto metiche.

Y no puede hablar con Rachel sobre Holly, porque no tiene nada que decir, porque nada ha pasado y sabe que diga lo que diga Berry no le creerá. Mañana va a lidiar con esto, ahora sólo se va a acostar y dormir.

−¿Qué fue todo eso con la profesora Holliday, Santana?− Finalmente es Rachel quién rompe el silencio.

−Estoy demasiado cansada para esto, Berry.− Murmura sin mirar a la aludida y se pierde la mirada preocupada que esta le manda.

−¿Cansada por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te obligo a hacer algo que no querías?− Vuelve a preguntar, ahora mucho más inquieta que antes.

−¡No! Merlín, sólo me está enseñando algunos hechizos avanzados.− Es la verdad, a medias, pero cierto al fin y al cabo. No es como que le va a decir más tampoco, no confía en que Rachel va a mantener la boca cerrada y no quiere meterse en problemas por su culpa.

−¿Eso es todo?− Cuestiona desconfiada.

−Sí, Rachel. Eso es todo, lamento romper la ilusión de que esto te llevaría a conseguir el Premio Anual, pero Holly me está ayudando para aprobar los EXTASIS y ganarme la oportunidad de entrar en la academia de aurores.− La niña más pequeña mira a Santana con sospecha, pero sabe que si insiste terminarán teniendo una gran pelea.

−Está bien.− Cede asintiendo y cerrando su libro.− ¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Karofsky?− Santana niega con la cabeza, preguntándose dónde había estado el mastodonte ese, no lo había visto en todo el día (Gracias a Merlín) y ciertamente no lo había extrañado.− Aparentemente anoche Sue lo castigo por algo, y estuvo todo el día limpiando los trofeos de nuestra casa, estilo muggle y con un cepillo de dientes.

Santana alza sus cejas, sorprendida. Sue, sangre pura, Sue Sylvester ¿utilizando castigos muggles? Eso es sospechoso y extraño, generalmente su jefa de casa no los castiga, Karofsky realmente debe haber hecho algo muy malo.

Mañana averiguará que sucedió.

−Por cierto, ese libro que tienes ahí en tu mesita de noche, estuvo brillando por un rato.− Informa Rachel y se sorprende al ver como Santana comienza a palidecer y su expresión se congela. Parece… _asustada_.

Santana no puede creer lo estúpida que ha sido ¿Cómo pudo dejar el libro ahí? A la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que entre en la habitación, ¡Debió ser más cuidadosa! Ahora está en serios problemas, ¿qué pasa si Sue se entera? Va a ser sometida a torturas peores de las que ya tiene que soportar y con todo lo que puso ahí, su sueño de ser Auror se va a ir por el desagüe (probablemente toda su vida también).

Y lo peor es lo que Sue le puede hacer a Brittany, quién no tiene la culpa de nada, más que intentar comprenderla y estar indirectamente relacionado con Schuester. No es justo que le vayan a quitar lo mejor de su día por un descuido. No es justo que Rachel este más interesada en sus logros que en sus compañeros. No es justo que no vaya alcanzar a conocer a la Hufflepuff en persona.

Maldijo a su jefa de casa y William Schuester por crear este ambiente en el castillo, como si fuese un error que debe ser sancionado, el que sus casas interactúen más allá de duelos o luchas en los pasillos.

Quiere culpar a Rachel, pero no puede. Fue negligencia de su parte. Si Sue le hace algo a Brittany va a ser su culpa. Tampoco puede apuntar la deslealtad de la otra niña por hablar de esto, para alcanzar lo que quiere, sería hipócrita de su parte porque ella deja que Sue, una potencial maga oscura, la entrene para alcanzar sus propias metas sin importar que los conocimientos que se le ofrecen pueden crear más mal que bien en el mundo.

Ella y Rachel son más parecidas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

La morena comienza a caminar en círculos, su expresión es mortalmente seria y gruñendo de vez en cuando. Rachel comienza a sentir miedo al verla así, como un animal salvaje enjaulado, listo para atacar al primer incauto que quiera acercarse.

Y Rachel sabe de primera mano que López es _peligrosa_.

−Santana mira…

−¿Lo leíste?− Pregunta sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Rachel tiembla un poco, pero trata de ocultarlo. Nunca es bueno mostrarle el miedo a Santana.

−Escucha, no fue mi intención…

−¡Responde a la pregunta!− Grita, pero ya sabe la respuesta. No le gusta ni un poco.

−Sí, yo… tenía curiosidad, hace días que andas con ese libro y lo proteges tanto… sólo quería saber lo que era.− Si era sincera consigo misma, al leer de que se trataba se sintió un poco dolida. Santana le estaba contando a una persona que conocía hace menos de dos meses sus secretos más profundos, y a ella, que la conoce por seis años no había sido capaz de decirle nada de eso. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que le tenía miedo a los elfos domésticos!

_No puedo confiar en Rachel, no es capaz de guardar secretos._ Había escrito. _Se lo dije a otra persona, cuando necesité una tercera opinión sobre todo esto, pero sé que guardará el secreto._

En estos momentos, Rachel se pregunta qué tanto ha estado centrada en conseguir la insignia de Prefecta y ganar el Premio Anual, que sus propios amigos dejaron en confiar en ella y se alejaron por temor a ser arrastrados por el poder sus ambiciones. ¿De verdad creían que ella los delataría por conseguir un premio? ¿Tan baja opinión tenían de ella? Pero por más que intentó culpar a Santana por esa desconfianza en su amistad, sabía que ella tenía parte de la culpa en esto.

Cada vez que Santana o Kurt intentaban hacer algo incluyéndola a ella (travesuras inofensivas de niños, nada demasiado serio), Rachel les daba sermones sobre todas las reglas que iban a romper y que si lo hacían, iría a decirles a los profesores para que fuesen castigados (_No puedo manchar mi récord si quiero ser Prefecta, _les había dicho a los dos niños que la miraban desanimados). Siempre lo hizo pensando en lo mejor y nunca se había arrepentido (hasta ahora), porque había mantenido a salvo a las dos personas más cercanas a ella.

No obstante, los había alejado. Santana no confiaba en ella y Kurt a penas y le hablaba.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora, era una insignia que podía pulir cuando quisiera, y la frustración de nunca haber conseguido el Premio Anual. Cuando evidentemente había perdido lo más importante y los que siempre habían estado con ella.

−¿De verdad no confías en mí?− Pregunta con voz débil, no muy segura de si quiere escuchar la respuesta.

−¿Crees que debería?− Contesta de vuelta Santana, sorprendentemente tranquila.− Acabas de violar mi privacidad, el hecho que el libro estaba ahí a la vista, no significa que podías tomarlo.

−Lo sé, lo siento.− Murmura intentando contener las lágrimas. Hubiese preferido mil veces que la latina le estuviese gritando en español.

−Antes de decirle a Sue, déjame intentar eliminar el nombre de Brittany.− Hubiese sonado como una petición, si no hubiese utilizado un tono de voz tan duro y frío.

−¡No se lo voy a decir a Sue!− Exclama Rachel ofendida por aquella sugerencia (pero en el fondo no le sorprende que Santana piense así).− Conozco a Brittany, es una buena chica y si le digo a Sue esto, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le puede hacer…− Mira a Santana y la chica le devuelve la mirada completamente sorprendida (como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza).− Además no estás rompiendo ninguna regla…

−Pero Sue dijo…

−No has roto ninguna regla del colegio.− Intenta mostrarse desinteresada, pero en el fondo tiene la esperanza que con esto, Santana le permita seguir a su lado.− Las reglas de Sue son… bueno, no son correctas. Ella no tiene el derecho a prohibir la amistad entre nosotros y Hufflepuff, no es nuestra culpa que ella se lleva mal con el profesor Schuester.

−Pero el Premio Anual…− Insiste Santana, esperando a que Rachel se retracte.

−Es sólo un título, y sé que he estado obsesionada con él y probablemente lo vaya a estar por mucho tiempo, pero ¿Esto? Esto es más importante que el premio, que ciertamente no quiero ganármelo gracias a la discriminación de Sue.− Explica Rachel intentando mantener la calma. Santana no parece querer creerle y no sabe que más decir para hacerla entender.− No voy a decir nada, Santana. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

−¿En serio?− La morena no puede dar crédito a lo que está oyendo.

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para Rachel, si Sue se entera de su boca, será premiada por acusar traición (Sue y sus tontas reglas internas. Una de ellas es que tienen prohibido interactuar con cualquier Hufflepuff a menos que sea en el contexto académico, de lo contrario se podía acusar de traición, así de exagerado e infantil, y Sue le haría la vida imposible al traidor. Está de más señalar que Santana no necesita la atención extra). Teniendo está información, la profesora de pociones hará lo que sea para conseguirle a su estudiante soplón el premio que desea en recompensa (incluso si tiene que pasar a llevar a Quinn Fabray, una de sus alumnas más brillantes).

−Por supuesto, sé que no me crees cuando digo que puedes confiar en mí, pero puedes Santana.

−Ok, um… gracias por esto.− Murmura todavía asombrada con todo lo que pasó. ¿Realmente conoce tan poco a Rachel?

−Bueno, creo que Brittany tenía algo importante que decir.− Sin poder resistirse Santana sonríe, olvidando su enojo y casi todo. Por alguna razón la niña de Hufflepuff tiene un efecto calmante en ella, y cree que eso le gusta.

Termina de ponerse el pijama y se acuesta bajo las cálidas mantas antes de tomar el libro. Rachel la mira un poco divertida, a pesar de tratar de mantener su actitud normal de desinterés, la emoción en los ojos chocolate es evidente y contagiosa, ella nunca ha visto a Santana de esta manera y decide que le gusta.

Brittany Pierce _tiene_ que mantenerse cerca.

−Buenas noches, Santana.− Se despide para darle la privacidad que la otra chica necesita y se acomoda para dormir.

Santana solo asiente a modo de respuesta, sin saber que decir, sintiendo un poco de culpa por la manera que reaccionó y su incapacidad de disculparse o agradecer correctamente el silencio de Rachel.

En silencio abre el libro y sonríe al ver los mensajes que ha escrito Brittany.

_¡Hola, San! ¿Está bien si te llamo así? Sé que a mucha gente no le gustan los apodos, Lord Tubbington siempre se enoja cuando alguien acorta su nombre, el verano pasado dejo a un primo todo rasguñado cuando le dijo Tubbers y después tuvimos que curarlo y mi mamá me dijo que tenía que castigarlo por ser tan agresivo… estoy divagando ¿cierto? Lo siento suelo hacer eso a menudo. En fin no creo que seas una de esas personas, quiero decir… me llamas Britt, pero si te molesta tienes que decirme ¡Me gusta tu nombre completo también! _

Hay varias manchas de tinta en la hoja, Santana supone que Brittany se quedó pensando en que escribir y se olvido de alejar la pluma con tinta del libro (Suele pasarle a menudo).

_Creo que me estoy desviando del tema. Supongo que estás ocupada, porque el toque de queda ya empezó y no respondes, pero no importa, si no tienes tiempo podemos hablar mañana, pero quiero que sepas que la Profesora Holliday me dijo que tu serías como… mi tutora o algo así para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, espero que no te moleste ¡Yo estoy muy emocionada por eso! Quiero conocerte…_

La Slytherin se sonroja un poco ante la sinceridad de la otra niña. _Quiere conocerme_, piensa un poco incrédula. Todavía no entiende como Brittany quiere conocerla, con todos los rumores que rondan por el castillo sobre ella, lo lógico es que le tenga miedo, pero no lo hace o no le importa.

_También quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me dijo Sam, yo nunca estoy al tanto de los rumores porque no me gustan, pero me ha dicho que hay muchos rumores malos sobre ti y me gustaría saber que tan ciertos son, pero ¡No te preocupes! Sea lo que sea, no va a cambiar nada, sólo quiero saberlo para defenderte en caso que sean erróneos ;)_

En otras circunstancias, Santana diría que no necesita que nadie la defienda, pero viniendo de Brittany es un gesto muy dulce y se siente caliente en el interior (un calor agradable, que la abraza y la hace sonreír como idiota).

_Así que cuando vuelvas, escríbeme no importa la hora. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien y a qué horas podemos hablar mañana. Buenas noches, San._

Santana con una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago (un poco incomoda, pero no tanto, incluso a veces se siente agradable… es confuso), saca una pluma y comienza a escribir.

_Hey, Brittany lamento no haber estado aquí para poder hablar, estaba ocupada con algunos deberes y esas cosas. _

_No te preocupes me puedes decir cómo quieras, menos Sanny, detesto ese apodo y entiendo a Lord Tubbington. Orión, mi Lechuza, odia que le ponga apodos, incluso picoteó a Rachel cuando le dijo Ori, le di un montón de galletas como premio por eso._ Se ríe un poco al recordar ese día, Rachel tuvo que usar un montón de curitas por días gracias a su lechuza.

_Podemos hablar mañana después de la cena, siempre que tengas tiempo libre. Buenas noches, Britt._

_"¡ESPERA, ESPERA!"_ Santana se sobresalta al ver las enormes y desordenadas letras que aparecen en el libro (Merlín, uno creería que estaría acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero no).

_"Estoy despierta, estoy despierta." _Escribe un poco más ordenado, pero es evidente que la Hufflepuff se había dormido y despertado de golpe. Santana no puede culparla por su forma de escribir, es pasada la medianoche y ella también estaría durmiendo si no fuese por Kurt y Rachel.

_"¡Hola, San!"_ La saluda alegremente.

_"Hey, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?"_

_"Quería hablar contigo y le pedí a Lord Tubbington que me despertara si me hablabas."_ Explica como si fuese normal. Si Santana es sincera consigo misma, está muy intrigada por ese gato, parece muy diferente a los que conoce.

_"Podrías haber esperado hasta mañana, tienes que descansar."_

_"Tú también deberías descansar, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?"_ Siempre que Brittany se preocupa por ella, Santana se siente especial y feliz (y otras cosas cursis que prefiere no nombrar).

_"Practicando con Holly."_ Se le escapa antes de que pueda pensar en que decir.

_"¿Practicando… qué tipo de cosas?"_ Cuestiona la Hufflepuff con cautela.

_"Magia, ¿qué otra cosa sería?" _Frunce el ceño, confundida totalmente ¿Qué otra cosa iba a practicar? Si están en un colegio de magia y hechicería.

Hasta que recuerda los rumores. Brittany cree… _Oh…_

_"Bueno, Sam me dijo de un rumor que hay sobre ti y la profesora Holliday."_ Santana siente el titubeo de la chica al escribir y quiere enojarse por la insinuación, pero después de Rachel, ahora sólo le causa gracia (Y un poco de asco, ¿Ella y Holly? Sí, la profesora es muy atractiva pero tiene como… ¡40 años! Demasiado vieja para ella, -_tal vez en unos diez años, con suerte_- esos son los gustos de Puckerman, ella no tiene nada que ver ahí).

_"¿Cuál rumor? ¿El que me tiré a la profesora de DCAO?"_ Escribe, incapaz de suprimir su mala leche.

_"Bueno… sí, ese rumor. Pero no te enfades, sólo quiero saberlo y no me importa si es cierto. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, San."_ Ante el apodo, Santana inmediatamente se ablanda.

_"Si, lo que sea. Y no, no me he acostado con Holly, ni con ningún profesor." _Aclara antes de que pregunte por Shelby Corcoran. No sabe quién inventó ese rumor, pero si con Holly es imposible, con Shelby lo es mucho más. Esa mujer es muy buena enseñando encantamientos y lo que sea, pero es como la versión adulta molesta de Rachel y el hecho que se parezcan mucho físicamente le ayuda a sentir un leve rechazo (No porque Rachel sea fea… es sólo que… es Rachel).

_"Ya veo, bueno mañana le diré a Sam que estaba equivocado. ¡No puedo permitir que piense mal de mi nueva amiga!"_ La Hufflepuff es tan jovial, que a pesar de que estén hablando a través de un libro es muy contagiosa su actitud.

_"Nah, no importa. Tengo una reputación muy mala, no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión."_

_"¿No te importa?"_ Inquiere Britt confundida. _"¿No te importa que los demás piensen esas cosas de ti?"_

_"Solía importarme demasiado, pero ahora no. Ya me cansé que los demás dicten como debo ser, si ellos piensan que soy una perra y una puta, bien por ellos."_ Santana hace una pausa y sonríe un poco. _"Aunque soy un poco perra y un poco puta."_ Admite divertida.

_"¡No digas eso!"_

_"Tranquila. Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar?" _Asume que debe ser por lo de Holly.

_"¡Espera!"_ Escribe algo alterada.

_"¿Qué, qué pasa?" _

_"¡Tienes una mascota y nunca me habías dicho!" _Acusa Britt y Santana no ve el gran problema.

_"Nunca preguntaste." _Le dice lo obvio y Brittany se da cuenta de que es cierto_. "Desde el primer año tengo una lechuza, se llama Orión. Es negra y tiene ojos dorados, es muy inteligente y su pasatiempo favorito es molestar a Rachel."_ Le cuenta lo básico de su mascota, evidentemente no es tan llamativa e interesante como Lord Tubbington, pero es buena compañía.

_"¿Molestar a Rachel?"_ Brittany pone los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que Santana usaría a su mascota con esos fines.

_"Sí… me tomó alrededor de dos años enseñarle cómo y cuándo hacerlo, pero ahora es una experta en molestar a Rachel cuando yo no estoy presente." _De hecho Orión cada vez que le trae una carta, aterriza en el desayuno-almuerzo-cena, de Rachel y no saliendo hasta que Santana se lo ordena (o a veces ni siquiera cuando se le ordena lo hace. Rebelde como la dueña).

Afortunadamente Santana recibe pocas cartas durante el año. Pero cuando están en la habitación y Orión viene con ella… la historia es otra.

_"Sólo tú la entrenarías para hacer eso."_ Se ríe la rubia.

_"Alguien tiene que seguir mis pasos, ¿no?" _Pregunta en broma _"¿qué era lo que querías hablar?"_ Vuelve a insistir, antes de que se desvíe el tema y terminen hablando toda la noche.

_"Bueno, quería preguntarte si estás de acuerdo con la decisión de la profesora Holliday."_ Santana no entiende porque la niña está tan nerviosa de repente.

_"Claro, me encantaría ayudarte."_ Confiesa y se guarda el _me gustaría conocerte_. No se siente cómoda diciendo esas cosas, no es su estilo.

_"Eso es muy dulce, San."_ La morena no sabe porque con cada pequeña cosa que Brittany dice, se sonroja _tanto_ ¡Hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo! (Pensó que era físicamente imposible para ella sonrojarse, obviamente la Hufflepuff le demuestra lo contrario y no está segura de si esto le gusta).

_"A menos que tu no quieras, yo entiendo." _

_"¡No, por supuesto que quiero! Sólo quería estar segura de que no te sintieras forzada."_ Explica rápidamente Britt. _"Soy muy mala en Defensa y me alegra que me han dado una oportunidad para aprobar… pero la verdad, es que conocerte a ti es lo que realmente me importa del acuerdo." _Admite avergonzada y demonios, Santana siente como su cara se calienta diez veces más de lo normal y si no tuviera las velas encendidas, está completamente segura de que su propio rubor iluminaría toda la habitación (se siente como ese reno de juguete con nariz roja que ponen los vecinos de los Berry en Navidad, ese que ilumina toda la calle cuando lo prenden).

_"Yo igual quiero conocerte."_ Reconoce finalmente.

_"¿En serio? ¡Genial!"_ Brittany sabe que a la Slytherin le cuesta decir estas cosas y siente que es un gran paso en su relación (de amistad, por supuesto). _"Por un momento creí que no estarías de acuerdo, como me dijiste tu nombre hace poco solamente… creí que pensarías que era muy pronto y bueno…"_ La repentina timidez de la Hufflepuff es desconcertante. _"No creí que quisieras conocer a una Hufflepuff que ni siquiera es capaz de aprobar una de tus clases favoritas."_

_"No digas eso, ¡por supuesto que quiero conocerte! Y también quiero conocer a Lord Tubbington, no me importa si eres buena en DCAO o no. Eres una persona mejor que yo, eso se nota Britt y es suficiente para mí."_ A ella nunca le ha importado mucho la diferencia de casas, por eso Sue la tiene entre ceja y ceja, no necesita ser Slytherin para saber que es mejor que todos los demás (por eso quedó donde quedó), podría haber quedado en Hufflepuff y haber tenido la misma confianza.

Para ella no se trata de casas, estatus de sangre o de inteligencia. Sólo se trata de personas y de lo que han hecho.

_"La profesora Holliday me dijo que me podías ayudar el fin de semana, en su despacho."_ Empieza Brittany nerviosa, Santana lo nota en las inestables 'a' que está trazando. _"Pero no quiero conocerte ahí, no así."_

Ok, ahora Santana está oficialmente confundida.

_"Entonces… no quieres conocerme." _Jamás va a admitir que se siente decepcionada.

_"¡NO!"_

_"Brittany, en estos momentos no tiene sentido lo que dices o ya es muy tarde y soy yo la que no entiende nada." _Se frota los ojos y mira la hora, son cerca de las dos de la mañana y está muy agotada. Realmente debería estar durmiendo, agradece al menos que mañana tiene Historia de la Magia y puede dormir unas dos horas más (Al final, Rachel siempre le termina prestando sus apuntes).

_"Lo que quiero decir… Merlín, soy tan mala en esto…"_ Santana se imagina que la chica se está mordiendo el labio inferior. _"El Sábado, quiero conocerte, bueno, Lord Tubbington me acaba de morder, eso quiere decir que queremos conocerte el Sábado, antes de las clases…"_

_"Ah…"_ La Slytherin se siente un poco estúpida por haber saltado a las conclusiones ahora. _"Claro, podemos ir de ahí a las clases."_ La morena no sabe cuál es la diferencia, pero si Brittany lo prefiere así.

_"Santana no estás haciendo esto más fácil para mí."_

_"¿Hacer más fácil qué?" _No, en serio ¿de qué rayos están hablando? Santana se perdió hace rato.

_"Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade."_

_"¿Qué?"_ Definitivamente tiene que dormir, está segura que Brittany no escribió eso.

_"Sé que nos conocemos sólo por el libro, y que es difícil toda la situación, pero realmente me agradas y quiero que vengas a una cita conmigo y Lord Tubbington."_ Entre toda su sorpresa, no puede evitar sonreír ante la mención del gato.

_"¿Una cita…?"_ Sólo tiene que asegurarse que esto es real, porque Santana simplemente no va a citas (con nadie, ni siquiera por lástima). Nunca, _jamás_ (pero lo cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por Brittany).

_"Sí, una cita. Vamos a ir juntos, comeremos, hablaremos y luego caminaremos por el pueblo y haremos todo lo que se hace en una primera cita." _

_"¿Todo lo que se hace en una primera cita?"_ Llámenla ingenua, pero no tiene idea de lo que se supone que se hace en las citas. Lo único que sabe es que las citas (si se pueden llamar así) que ella tenía, no empezaban si su compañera de turno tenía la ropa puesta aún.

Así que ella y Brittany no pueden estar hablando de lo mismo. Son sólo dos amigas que van a ir a una cita (¿los amigos hacen eso? Se lo preguntará a Rachel cuando despierte).

_"Bueno, sólo primera base, ya sabes."_

O tal vez no sólo amistad.

_"Santana estoy muy, muy nerviosa y estaría muy, muy agradecida si me respondes como… ahora. O al menos antes de que me desmaye."_

_"Eh… de acuerdo iré contigo y Lord Tubbington a una cita." _Traga saliva, sin saber de dónde o porqué aparecieron estos repentinos nervios que le aprietan el estómago.

_"¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar, San! te aseguro que no te arrepentirás :)"_ Santana todavía está un poco entumecida, ¿acaba de aceptar ir a una cita con Brittany y su gato? Puede que sea un sueño extraño… sí, salvo que no lo es, porque no se ha ido a dormir todavía.

_"Puedo… ¿puedo llevar a Orión?" _Si la Hufflepuff lleva a su gato para que la defienda, ella puede llevar a su lechuza ¿cierto? Es lo justo.

_"¡Buena idea! Así podré conocerlas a ambas."_ Ni siquiera la corrige, ya que la última vez que revisó, Orión era macho.

_"Ok."_

_"¿Estás bien? No suenas muy emocionada… :("_ Pregunta preocupada y eso es lo último que quería transmitir Santana.

_"Es que… ¿por qué quieres ir a una cita conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces físicamente…"_

_"Pero me gusta cómo eres y eso es lo que importa al final. Eres una buena persona, aunque no lo ves ahora mismo. Y las apariencias no me importan tanto, al final cualquier persona con malas intenciones se pueden ocultar detrás de una cara bonita."_ Escribe y Santana tiene que darle la razón. Eso es bastante maduro para alguien que es considerada despistada._ "Y conocerte es el punto de esto, pero no importa cómo te veas, San. Estoy segura que eres tan bonita como tú nombre."_

_"Eres realmente muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías?"_ Le alaba sinceramente.

_"¿En serio?"_ Escribe Britt desconfiada.

_"Sí, creo que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco."_ Reconoce y lo dice en serio.

_"Mentira, conoces a mucha gente inteligente."_ Santana sabe que la inteligencia es un tema delicado para la otra niña y no quiere que se sienta mal por no saber un par de hechizo. Brittany es inteligente y nadie la va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_"Pero tú eres inteligente en las cosas que realmente importan, Britt."_

_"Muchas gracias, San."_ La aludida asiente, aunque sabe que no la pueden ver, pero está sin saber que decir. _"Ahora tengo mariposas en el estómago, estoy muy emocionada por nuestra cita."_

_Nuestra cita…_ ¿cómo diablos pasó todo esto? Santana siente como se le revuelve el estómago, aunque esta vez se siente _bien_ y no tiene la necesidad de ir corriendo a vaciarlo.

_"Después de nuestra cita, podemos estudiar. Voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por aprender lo que me enseñes."_

_"Estoy segura que así será, Britt."_ Santana bosteza sonoramente. Dios, esta tan cansada ahora y toda las cosas que está sintiendo la agotan aún más.

_"Entonces… nos vemos el sábado." _

_"Ahí estaremos, sin falta."_ Orión, no tiene que olvidar a Orión.

_"Buenas noches, San. Descansa."_

_"Buenas noches Britt."_

Después de diez minutos y de estar correctamente acostada, con las velas apagadas y totalmente cómoda bajo las mantas. Santana está mirando el techo oscuro de la habitación, aun procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

Tiene una cita con Brittany S. Pierce y su gato, Lord Tubbington.

Tiene una cita.

Su primera cita real, con una niña y su gato.

−¡¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**N/A 2:** ¡Así que llegamos al final! Espero que no se hayan aburrido al llegar aquí abajo, sé que no hubo tanta interacción Brittana, pero el próximo capítulo será de ellas y Lord Tubbington XD.

En cuanto a esta parte, sólo quería mostrar como era la interacción de Santana con el mundo y como no es tan mala como todos dicen, los rumores se llaman así por una razón ;) menos mal que Britt lo sabe ¿eh?.

Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar de hablar y dejarlos ir, para los que leen estas notas. Me reservaré cualquier cosa para el próximo capítulo, lo único que voy a decir es que vamos a tener los dos lados de la historia, por lo que podría ser un poco más largo, espero que eso no les moleste mucho (:.

Antes de irme, me llego un PM preguntándome si estoy en pottermore y en que casa, bueno ya que lo vi recién hoy y estoy subiendo el capítulo, decidí contestar por aquí. Estoy en Slytherin, sorpresa, sorpresa XD si alguno de ustedes está en pottermore me gustaría saber de que casa son, sólo por curiosidad (: si no están... bueno, ¿en que casa creen que estarían o les gustaría estar?

Como siempre me disculpo por lo errores ortográficos y de redacción, un día de estos me voy a conseguir un Beta, lo prometo XD.


	4. Parte IV

**Título**: My Favourite Book.

**Pareja**: Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen**: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** OMG, lo siento mucho por la demora! Pero el último mes de mi vida se convirtió en un episodio de Grey's Anatomy xD, lástima que los cirujanos no hayan sido tan atractivos... la cosa es que tuve un accidente en coche y como nada es fácil, las cosas se complicaron un pelín y tuve que estar hospitalizada demasiado tiempo para mi gusto e_é y después tengo esta cosa de terapía física y blah un asco, aunque me hice amiga de varias enfermeras que me entretuvieron con los chismes de hospital XD pero ya estoy de vuelta y en una pieza y lo que sea, seguro que están mucho más interesados en el cap que en mi vida.

(Lo bueno es que pude ponerme al día con los epis de Glee, que no lo venía viendo desde el epi de navidad xD. Debo decir que me encantó Heart obviamente por la cantidad de Brittana, pero alguien más encontró lindo toda la cosa Rory-Sugar-Artie? o fui la única? Y los Berry juro que me enamoré de esos dos XD. y WTF con el último epi, qué hizo Quinn para merecer todo lo que le pasa? en serio, estos escritores ya ni saben lo que hacen con sus personajes... e_é) Ok, ni siquiera sé porque estoy divagando tanto XD.

De antemano me disculpo por los errores, como escribí esto durante períodos diferentes, lo más seguro es que haya más errores de lo acostumbrado D:, me conseguí un beta (yay por mí), pero no tengo conexión a internet (cof ahora se la estoy robando a un vecino cof) para ponerme en contacto con ella así que lo siento u_u

* * *

><p>

_My Favourite Book._

_Parte IV._

/

* * *

><p>Honestamente, Sam no entiende porque Brittany está tan emocionada. En menos de veinticuatro horas tendrá una cita con una Slytherin. Con Santana López de todas las personas. Si fuese él en su lugar, estaría asustado e intentando buscar excusas para no salir con esa chica (Hey, él no es cobarde, pero los rumores sobre la latina son preocupantes y las pocas veces que ha hecho contacto visual con ella, ha sentido escalofríos y es espeluznante, a pesar de que es muy bonita).<p>

− ¿Quieres decirme otra vez, cómo diantres terminaste hablando con _Santana López_?− Pregunta por décima vez, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica, como si eso fuese a espantar a su mejor amiga.

Brittany lo mira con expresión aburrida, llevan todo el desayuno así y ya se está comenzando a cansar, agradece que las clases de la mañana hayan sido canceladas (aparentemente los profesores tenían una junta con miembros del ministerio), porque de lo contrario no podría pasarlas sin terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

− Sam, ya te lo dije, así que por favor, deja de preguntar lo mismo.− Suelta un gruñido antes de meterse una empanada de calabaza en la boca. Mastica varias veces (sin despegar la mirada de Sam, quién ha comenzado a moverse incómodo en su lugar), saborea la comida, antes de tragarla (ya no está comiendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar) y no puede evitar sonreír, le encantan todas las cosas que lleven calabaza, le ponen de buen humor y ahora lo necesita.

− Sé que estás emocionada, Britt.− Empieza a hablar el chico.− Pero entiéndeme, Santana López es peligrosa y puede hacerte cualquier cosa.− La rubia lo mira fijamente antes de suspirar.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?− Cuestiona interesada, porque de la nada Sam tiene mucha información de la chica Slytherin y él, como ella, nunca se han mantenido al día con los chismes que circulan por el castillo.− Desde hace unas semanas, eres como todo un experto en rumores y aparentemente sabes todo sobre Santana y lo que hace o hizo, ¿a qué se debe?

Sam traga saliva sonoramente y se sonroja un poco.

− He estado investigando.− Murmura avergonzado.− He hablado con varias personas y todas coinciden en lo mismo.

Antes de que empiece con la diatriba de que Santana es peligrosa (y otro par de sandeces impresionante), Brittany comienza a hablar de nuevo.

− ¿Hablaste con Rachel, con Kurt? Porque hasta dónde yo tengo entendido, ellos son sus únicos amigos.− Se guarda el nombre de Quinn, porque por lo que Santana le ha dicho, con la rubia de Ravenclaw no se lleva tan bien como con los otros dos y a Britt le parece evidente que la niña Fabray se trae algo con Santana.

Asume que Quinn no tiene nada bueno que decir (Y su mamá le dijo que cuando no hay nada bueno que decir, es mejor no decir nada).

− No, Britt. Hablé con otras personas, con… _víctimas_.− La chica arquea ambas cejas y resopla. ¿Víctimas? ¿En serio? Aquí la única víctima parece ser Santana, víctima de todos los rumores y malas palabras en su contra de personas que, apuesta, la morena ni siquiera conoce.

− Sam, aprecio lo que estás haciendo, de veras.− Le sonríe con amabilidad, pero sus ojos azules claramente muestras determinación y Sam sabe lo que viene.− Eres como… un súper amigo, podrías totalmente ser un superhéroe con Lord Tubbington como tu ayudante… eso sería genial…− Brittany se detiene, cuando se da cuenta que se está yendo del tema.− Me encanta que seas así, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, pero tienes que parar con todo esto… es ridículo.

Y lo dice Brittany Pierce, quién hasta quinto año creía que Rory, un chico de en ese entonces tercer año, era un Leprechaun que sólo ella podía ver.

− Estoy preocupado, Britt.− Desde que empezó a hablar con Santana, esa frase ha salido como un millón de veces de la boca de Sam.

Brittany lo aprecia, en serio, Sam es dulce con todo lo que hace y como está genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar, pero ya la está comenzando a irritar un poco. Él está retratando a Santana como si fuese un monstruo o algo similar (incluso peor) y es simplemente injusto, el hecho de que sea Slytherin no significa que el resto del mundo pueda etiquetarla con cosas malas.

Merlín fue Slytherin y fue como uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos, muy admirado y hay un montón de libros sobre él.

Fue un buen mago, que velaba por el bienestar de las personas, ¿Por qué Santana no puede ser como él?

Aunque Brittany no puede enojarse mucho, se sentiría hipócrita al hacerlo, porque ella misma fue cegada por los prejuicios y los estereotipos con la casa de las serpientes.

− Lo sé, pero no conoces a Santana, Sam. Nunca en tu vida has hablado con ella y si sigues hablando cosas malas, creo que nunca serás capaz de conocerla.− Honestamente, si su mejor amigo va a estar hablando pestes de su amiga (con un poco de suerte, quizá algo más), prefiere ni siquiera presentarlo para evitarle los malos ratos a la latina.

− ¿No le tienes ni un poquito de miedo?− Es incapaz de creer que su amiga no se sienta ni un poco intimidada, por todo lo que se dice de Santana, aunque él es el primero en admitir que hay algunos rumores que son simplemente ridículos y exagerados, hay otros que perfectamente pueden ser ciertos y encajan con el perfil de la latina.

− Por supuesto que no, yo la conozco un tanto mejor que tú y no es una mala persona, Lord Tubbington está de acuerdo conmigo.− Eso tranquiliza un poco al chico (¡Hey! Lord Tubbington es excelente juzgando a las personas), pero no lo suficiente para que deje el tema.

− La conoces sólo por un libro, puede mentir Britt y es obvio que lo ha hecho.− Brittany se levanta con una inusual expresión de furia en el rostro (no tiene idea de dónde ha venido esta ola de protección hacía Santana), ¿Cómo se atreve a afirmar algo así? Lo dice con una convicción que es molesta y arrogante. Por unos instantes Britt ve a Artie en vez de Sam y eso le cabrea un montón.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda arremeter contra su mejor amigo, una gentil mano se posa en su hombro.

− Chicos, Tina y yo vamos al lago, ¿quieren venir?− Es Mike Chang con su sonrisa jovial y completamente ajeno a la tensión que se había formado entre los dos rubios.

− Claro, me hará bien un poco de aire.− Murmura y le sonríe a Mike agradecida, lo último que quiere es discutir con Sam y que ambos terminen enojados y no se vuelvan a hablar en meses.

Lamentablemente, Sam ve esta como la oportunidad de conseguir aliados para convencer a su mejor amiga, de no ir a la cita con la Slytherin.

* * *

><p>

Rachel está sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro de hechizos o simulando hacerlo. Su mirada está pegada en Santana, que en vano, intenta concentrarse en su propio libro. La morena ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse para ir al desayuno, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían clases en la mañana, le sorprende incluso que haya despertado temprano.

No obstante, Santana se ve preocupada y ansiosa por algo, ha estado en la misma página y la misma línea desde hace una hora, sus ojos están fijos en un punto del libro y está mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rachel asume que tiene que ver con Brittany y no está muy segura si debe preguntar qué pasa o si debe ignorarlo y fingir que su mejor amiga no se está comiendo el cerebro intentando averiguar algo. Con lo sucedido esa fatídica noche (a pesar de que no le fue tan mal como le pudo ir, le gusta ponerle un poco de drama a su vida, ¿vale?), no han tocado el tema otra vez y no quiere que Santana se altere o la llamé entrometida y le deje de hablar por días.

No va a tentar a su suerte, porque a pesar de conocer a Santana por varios años ya, nunca se sabe con certeza como va a reaccionar.

Afortunadamente para ella, Santana es la primera en hablar.

− Hey, Berry.− Cierra su libro y lo pone a un lado, se aclara la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. Está nerviosa y sabe que su compañera de cuarto es muy consciente de ello.− ¿Cuántas citas tuviste con el imbécil de St. James?

Ok, Rachel acaba de entrar en la dimensión desconocida o algo, ¿realmente Santana se limitó a preguntarle sobre sus citas con Jesse? Es la primera vez que hablan de un tema… tan _femenino_, si lo piensa bien. La latina nunca ha estado interesada en su vida amorosa, ni siquiera se preocupa por la propia (más bien su falta de). Así que, con el perdón de Santana, se da unos segundos para espantarse por esto.

− Tuvimos cinco citas antes del noviazgo, Santana.− Le responde, aún sin saber a dónde van con esto.− En la cuarta cita, nos dimos nuestro primer beso y luego, cuando comenzamos a estar oficialmente juntos, teníamos una cita cada Sábado.− Le cuenta con una pequeña sonrisa, si bien las cosas no terminaron bien para ellos, Rachel siempre va a atesorar los momentos que tuvo con él, aunque al ver la mirada de repugnancia en la cara de su amiga, borra la sonrisa de su cara.

− ¿Cómo puedes sonreír así, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo? – Pregunta incrédula la latina.

Rachel simplemente suspira y se dispone a responder, pero Santana no está segura si quiere escuchar las cursilerías que van a salir de la boca de la chica más pequeña (la conoce bastante bien, después de todo).

A pesar de que siempre parece reacia a escuchar las diatribas de Rachel (o cualquier cosa que tenga que decir), al final, Santana encuentra que disfruta de ellas, le encanta la energía con la que su compañera le habla de sus sueños, ambiciones (o cualquier cosa en general), y como sus ojos brillan con ánimo, determinación y esa seguridad que le dice que ella va a lograr todo lo que se proponga, no importa el tiempo que le tome. Esa actitud es realmente contagiosa y eso es lo que Santana admira (y envidia) más sobre Rachel.

Nunca se lo dirá, pero la decisión de ser auror la tomó gracias a Rachel. Fue ella la que le dio folletos, le mostro libros, la que le consiguió una visita a la oficina de aurores (gracias a las conexiones de su padre) para que se diera una idea de lo que podría ser su vida, si seguía esa carrera en este mundo.

Rachel fue la que se dio cuenta de cuál era su sueño, incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiese y la apoyo desde el principio, como nadie más lo ha hecho, como si Santana fuese de su propia familia (Santana agradece mucho el sentimiento, teniendo en cuenta que su familia no está interesada en ella y menos en su futuro, es agradable que alguien más vele por sus deseos).

(_No importa lo que digan de los Slytherin, Santana. Tú vas hacer la mejor Auror de todos los tiempos, ¡Serás incluso mejor que Harry Potter! No dejes que Sue te haga creer lo contrario, no eres mala como ella_, Le había dicho, cuando Santana había expresado que gracias a su jefa de casa, jamás lograría ser lo que quería.)

_No dejes que nada (ni nadie) se interponga entre tú y tus sueños_. Era el lema de los Berry y aunque a veces se lo tomaban muy literal y les traía problemas, la morena admite que no es una mala filosofía de vida (así que la empezó a seguir).

Así que a pesar de su cara de fastidio, ella siempre escucha de buena gana a Rachel, incluso cuando estuvo un tiempo babeando por el gigante de Hufflepuff (agradece que eso duro como un mes), la escuchó, pero cuando se pone hablar de Jesse St. James como si fuese el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra, Santana pierde la paciencia y la ira se hace cargo de todo lo que hace o dice (a pesar de que su ira era en contra de él, siempre termina lastimando a Rachel).

Ese hijo de puta le hizo mucho daño a Rachel, la humilló, la atacó física y mentalmente y el único recuerdo que le dejó de su oh tan maravillosa relación, fue una depresión que tomo un año y más tratarla y una fobia hacia los centauros, porque el desgraciado la dejó sola en el bosque prohibido, sin varita y de noche, por el simple hecho de que Rachel, siendo la niña honesta y bocazas que es, dijo que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con Jesse, cuando él había estado presumiendo todo lo contrario.

Santana estaba dispuesta a matarlo (una vez que se había asegurado de que Rachel estaba en la enfermería sana y salva) pero McGonagall no la dejó, aunque no la castigó cuando lo dejó inconsciente y sin muchas posibilidades de tener un heredero. Además Jesse no la acusó ni nada, porque estaba demasiado avergonzado de que una chica de quinto, lo haya dejado en tal estado, siendo él de séptimo.

Por lo tanto, Santana no va a permitir que Rachel empiece a hablar maravillas de ese idiota.

− Sólo atesoro los buenos momentos, fue mi primera relación real, después de todo.− Suspira y mira a Santana, quién no puede disimular su cara de disgusto. – Sé que lo odias y a veces yo también, pero de nada me sirve vivir del rencor, sólo quiero vivir mi vida tranquila, ya sabes, recordando a veces las cosas buenas que me han pasado y no las malas.

Santana suprime una risa, porque eso es tan de película, tan dramático y tan Rachel, que de alguna manera se siente reconfortada y agradecida que a pesar de todo, ella no ha cambiado mucho (dramática hasta el final y si, es entrañable, pero no se lo va a decir, no quiere que los humos se le suban más a la cabeza).

− Y aunque podría seguir hablando de eso, estoy muy curiosa por saber a qué se debe tu interés.

La latina siente como su cara se comienza a calentar y Merlín sabe que Rachel nunca va a dejar que olvidé que se está sonrojando, porque está pensando en una persona que aún no conoce. Traga saliva muy consciente de que la preocupación que por escasos segundo había olvidado, vuele aparecer, apretando su estómago y haciendo que sienta sus piernas débiles.

− Tengo una cita. – Murmura bajito, deseando que Rachel no la haya escuchado.

Pero Santana López no es una mujer con suerte, así que Rachel lo escucha y su única reacción fue gritar un enorme _¡¿Qué?_. Ahora, esto va hacer complejo de explicar, si no quiere terminar avergonzada.

* * *

><p>

− Espera un minuto. – Dice Mike mirando a Sam incrédulo, después de que el rubio le hubiese contado a grandes rasgos lo de los libros y la interacción de Britt con la Slytherin. Tina a su lado mira a Brittany (que no parece muy contenta con que su secreto se haya derramado y está haciendo muecas intentando verse más enfadada de lo que realmente está), con una suave sonrisa y casi feliz por la rubia, la historia que Sam contó era un poco… _romántica_. − ¿Eres amiga de Santana López?− Le pregunta con una sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias, la rubia hubiese dicho era contenta, pero ¿ahora? No está segura si Mike va a estar de su lado o no.

Brittany ama a sus amigos, en serio, ellos son súper geniales y estuvieron ahí para ella cuando, por culpa de Artie, su vida se convirtió un infierno. Los ama y les agradece el apoyo, pero no está dispuesta a soportar que le digan con quién sí y con quién no debe juntarse, ella es una niña grande y sabe cuidarse.

Fija su vista en el lago (se encuentran cerca de los invernaderos, Tina insistió en que el día, a pesar de ser invierno, estaba precioso para sentarse frente al lago y compartir con los amigos) y respira profundamente, cuenta hasta diez y trata de calmarse. Tampoco va a empezar a gritarles ni nada, no quiere perderlos por algo tan tonto como lo son los rumores (porque de eso se trata ¿no? De los rumores de cómo es supuestamente, Santana).

− Sí, se puede decir que somos amigas. – Afirma orgullosa y se sorprende al ver como la cara de Mike se ilumina. Sam se ve confundido ante la reacción del asiático y Tina simplemente se ríe.

− ¡Tienes que presentármela! – Exclama realmente emocionado, causando que su novia vuelve a reírse. – Siempre he querido conocerla, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad, ¿sabes? Ella es muy distante y nunca he tenido el valor de acercarme. – Masculla lo último avergonzado.

Brittany abre la boca sorprendida y suelta un chillido emocionado. Por un segundo pensó que Mike iba a darle una charla sobre los peligros de estar cerca de una Slytherin.

− ¿Por qué ibas a querer conocerla?− La voz de Sam suena un poco ahogada, Brittany supone que él esperaba que Mike y Tina se pusiesen de su lado. Agradece que no sea el caso.− ¡Es Santana López y es peligrosa!

Mike frunce el ceño, Brittany decide que es raro verlo en él, generalmente tiene una expresión relajada y amigable en el rostro, siempre preocupado por los demás y siempre es el primero en querer ayudar.

− No es peligrosa.− Es Tina quién habla, con voz suave pero confiada y la rubia se pregunta de dónde la conoce, después de todo ella va en sexto al igual que Sam.− Bueno, al menos que le hayas hecho algo malo a alguno de sus amigos.− Decide decir, porque si eres Karofsky o St. James, ellos dirían que Santana si es peligrosa y con justa razón, sobretodo el último. Su madre le dijo a Tina que Jesse estuvo en San Mungo por varios días después de que Santana lo encaró y que dudaban que pudiese tener hijos en el futuro, no es que a Tina le importe, por lo que escuchó se lo tuvo bien merecido.

− Ya, no es peligrosa, pero ¿de ahí a tener una cita con ella? Con la reputación que tiene…− San está completamente perplejo por como se ha desarrollado la situación, no lograba entender como sus amigos no podían ver cómo era realmente Santana López.

Él sólo quiere cuidar de su amiga, no le importa quedar como el malo, sabe que el tiempo le dará la razón.

− Es un poco dura y no le gusta relacionarse mucho con las personas, en el aspecto emocional, me refiero.− Habla Mike con confianza y le sonríe a su amiga rubia.

Sí, el también es consciente de que Santana tiene el estigma de andarle calentando la cama a las chicas de Hogwarts, no sabe con certeza cuantas de las chicas que afirman haber dormido con ella dicen la verdad, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que no es posible que sean todas. A él le da la impresión, que la Slytherin es bastante selectiva a la hora de escoger compañeras de cama (o cualquier cosa en realidad).

Tampoco es que importe mucho, Brittany tiene sólo una cita con ella y no cree realmente que vaya a pasar algo que la rubia no quiera. Sabe a ciencia cierta que su amiga no va hacer nada estúpido, ni va a dejar que le hagan algo que no desea. Brittany es fuerte y (salvo por Artie) suele tener un buen juicio a la hora de escoger amigos.

Además él considera que Santana López es una chica bastante decente y por lo que dice Rachel, aparentemente está en lo correcto.

_Sólo tiene que controlar ese malgenio suyo, se va arrugar antes de llegar a los veinte, _Resuena la voz de Rachel en su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo suelta una risa divertida.

− Santana no es una mala chica, Sam.− Asegura Tina, pero el chico sólo hace un ruido despectivo y ni siquiera se digna a responder algo, simplemente finge que no la escuchó.

− ¿Por qué quieres conocerla? – Pregunta Brittany, mirando directamente a Mike e ignorando deliberadamente a Sam, que ha empezado a refunfuñar en su lugar. Realmente está intrigada por este giro de los acontecimientos, San debe haber hecho algo muy bueno si Mike quiere conocerla tan… _desesperadamente_.

El asiático vuelve a sonrojarse y Tina hace una mueca ante la mirada de pura admiración que ilumina la cara de su novio.

− Britt, ella sabe _tanto_ sobre hechizos, es impresionante como utiliza la varita, es como si fuese parte de ella y su magia es simplemente… hermosa y perfecta.− Termina mientras recuerda algo embelesado. Tina pone los ojos en blanco, su novio es un completo nerd.

Brittany escucha maravillada lo que ha dicho Mike, es primera vez que escucha algo así de Santana (la chica suele ser bastante modesta con sus conocimientos en la magia) y es emocionante saber que hay personas que ven lo bueno de ella y no sólo lo malo.

− Ella me va ayudar con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Holliday le pidió que fuera mi tutor.− Le informa con una sonrisa casi presumida, Mike simplemente la mira boquiabierto.− Mañana, después de nuestra cita, me va a dar mi primera clase.

− Por supuesto que la profesora Holliday la iba ayudar en su plan, si se lo paga revolcándose con ella.− Escupe Sam con desprecio y sus tres amigos lo miran sin reconocerlo, suena tan parecido a Artie, que ninguno puede parar esa ira burbujeante que sube desde el estómago y se instala en el pecho.

Brittany exhala sonoramente, sus fosas nasales se sienten calientes y tensa su mandíbula hasta el punto que siente un leve malestar, ella ya le informó a Sam sobre ese rumor en específico, le dijo claramente que era una mentira ¿Y aún así se lo creía? ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Si estuviesen hablando de Kurt…

Y de pronto, todo hace clic en la cabeza de Brittany. Sam está amargado porque Kurt es como todos los Slytherin y él lo defendió por años creyendo lo contrario. No puede soportar la idea de que Santana no sea tan mala como dicen que es. Está resentido porque ella tiene una oportunidad de conocerla, cuando Hummel ni siquiera le da la hora del día y sólo lo hace para burlarse de su estatus de sangre.

Sam está celoso de que Santana sea la excepción a la regla. Está enojado porque Kurt no lo es. Por primera vez en su vida, Brittany encuentra que su actitud es patética, deplorable y una infinidad de cosas malas que no recuerda en estos momentos.

Su mejor amigo está siendo completamente injusto con Santana, la está tratando de demonizar de una manera casi infantil, refugiándose en los rumores, porque no es capaz de aceptar que Kurt Hummel nunca va a estar interesado en él.

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Brittany desearía que no lo tuviese, porque ahora sólo siente como su enojo aumenta.

− No es culpa de Santana que Kurt no esté interesado en ti.− Intenta gruñir, pero su voz sale baja y triste, siente que sus ojos se humedecen cuando mira al rubio, quién parece bastante sorprendido por la declaración. Cuando ella se enoja, se pone a llorar, no sabe porque, pero lo detesta completamente, así nadie la toma en serio y ahora quiere dejar bien en claro su punto.

(A veces no sabe si está triste o enojada)

− Sam, es mejor que te vayas.− Es la orden de Mike, su expresión es tensa y sus labios forman un perfecta línea recta. Está intentando no enfadarse más, pero realmente detesta cuando su novia o mejor amiga se ponen a llorar.

El muchacho de ojos verdes resopla y soltando un 'lo que sea' se va rumbo hacia el castillo.

− Lo siento, Britt.− Consuela Tina acariciando con delicadeza su cabello, sabiendo lo cercano que los chicos de Hufflepuff son. La aludida asiente limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ella también lo siente.

* * *

><p>

Santana se mueve incómoda en su lugar, Rachel la sigue mirando con sus enormes, brillantes ojos (esos ojos psicópatas que le ponen los pelos de punta) y no ha pestañeado en más de cinco minutos. Ella es la primera en admitir que esto es raro, nunca ha tenido una cita normal y menos le ha dicho a su compañera de cuarto que la va a tener, pero realmente tiene que mirarla… _así_.

Cómo si fuese una especie de fenómeno de circo o algo.

− ¿Con quién? – Pregunta Rachel después de un rato, aunque lo hace nada más que por formalidad. Ella sabe con quién y empieza a entender porque Santana estaba actuando tan diferente de su normal ser.

− Brittany.− Concisa y al grano. Lo que significa que está nerviosa y ella jamás lo está (al menos es capaz de disimularlo, pero ahora le es imposible).

Rachel sonríe, astuta y divertida.

− Nunca creí que vería el día, en el cual la gran Santana –_no me van las relaciones serias_– López, tendría una cita con alguien decente y bonita.− La chica más baja hace gestos exagerados con sus brazos y manos. Todo lo que dice suena tan dramático que Santana se avergüenza un poquito más. Debió mantener la boca cerrada, ahora Rachel se va a burlar de ella hasta que se canse, tal como la latina lo hizo con ella en el pasado (el karma es una perra).

− ¡Oye, me he acostado con chicas decentes!− Decide irse por desviar el tema, es más fácil que enfrentar el siguiente paso con Rachel. La planificación de la cita.

− Sí, porque esa chica _Shauna_, que por cierto es un nombre de bailarina de striptease, era muy decente.− Se mofa Rachel y Santana hace una mueca, de todas las chicas, Berry tenía que traer a colación a _esa_.

Shauna (Cualquiera que sea su apellido, Santana ya no se acuerda ni de qué casa era), era una chica dos años mayor, voluptuosa y medio tonta, quién amaba vestirse con ropa ajustada y corta. Ella se había acostado con todos los hombres de Hogwarts (o eso le gustaba presumir, porque Santana estaba segura de que si ese fuera el caso, estaría en Azkaban por pedofilia o algo así, porque cuando dicen todos, se refieren a los de primero también ¿no?), y había empezado a tantear el terreno de las _damas_.

En pocas y no muy lindas palabras, en una de las fiestas de Puckerman, Santana había estado borracha y caliente (que en meses después, aprendió, no era la mejor combinación para ella) y Shauna había estado al asecho toda la noche (y dos semanas antes de la fiesta, pero Santana nunca se dio cuenta de su existencia hasta que la tenía entre cierta parte de su anatomía).

Lo hicieron en un sucio pasillo y todo el mundo escuchó.

Santana estuvo el día siguiente preocupándose por caminar de manera correcta, para sentir vergüenza (además un orgasmo es una orgasmo ¿por qué iba a sentir vergüenza?).

− Lo que sea, pero valió la pena… porque esa cosa que hacía con su-

− ¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber!− Brama Rachel con la cara roja y Santana sonríe satisfecha. No está orgullosa de algunas cosas que ha hecho, pero al menos les puede sacar provecho para incomodar a su compañera (y eso siempre alegra su día).

Salvo que está vez lo hace para desviar la atención de su problema actual. _La cita_.

Una cita con una chica amable y agradable, que no tenía nada que ver con Shauna. Una chica diferente que se muere por conocer. Una chica que a pesar de conocerse por poco tiempo y por medio de un libro, fue capaz de ser la parte más alegre de su día (es patética, pero no le importa mucho. En su vida no tiene muchas cosas alegres, ni siquiera la parte gay cuenta).

Suelta un profundo suspiro y se retuerce un poco.

Está más nerviosa que antes, porque cada segundo que pasa significa que es un segundo menos para encontrarse con Brittany. No está preparada para esto.

− ¿Tú le pediste la cita? – Le llama la atención Rachel, después de unos minutos. Santana niega con la cabeza y es incapaz de hablar, ¿por qué diablos está tan nerviosa? Es una cita, van a comer y Lord Tubbington va a estar ahí, mientras Orión esperará afuera, no van a estar solas (por alguna razón, pensar en el gato le trae un poco de tranquilidad y consuelo, no mucho, pero es mejor que nada).

− No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de seguro Brittany sólo se refería a algo amistoso.− Es el patético intento de Rachel para calmarla. Está mal, ella había pensado lo mismo, _amigas_, que iban a comer como _amigas_, una salida de _amigas_, para conocerse y tal. Pero Brittany había dicho _'sólo primera base'_, según su experiencia las amigas no tenían porque diablos llegar a primera base, es decir, ella y Rachel nunca… (Santana se estremece un poco al pensar en ello).

(Ni siquiera ha reparado que ha pensado en Rachel como su amiga, al parecer los nervios están haciendo un excelente trabajo con su cabeza).

− Mencionó la primera base.− Los ojos de la más pequeña se abrieron de par en par.

− No. ¿Brittany dijo eso?− Lentamente una pícara sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de la niña Berry.− Bueno, entonces creo que tienes una cita _romántica_, Santana.− Se burla haciendo énfasis en la palabra que a Santana le ponen los pelos de punta (junto con romance, compromiso y relación).

− No me digas, Sherlock.− Se burla la latina (Hey, por algo está entrando en un estado de pánico total. Los amigos no la asustan, las citas… un poco).

Después de eso, Santana escucha a medias a Rachel, quién empieza a darle una charla sobre cómo debe vestirse y comportarse (crítica cada postura y gesto que hace, escudándose en _'eso no es romántico, Santana!'_), recuerda vagamente haberle dicho que no iba a vestirse como una monja y que mantuviese alejada de ella las cosas con rombos, sin embargo Rachel no toma en cuenta sus palabras y sigue con su diarrea verbal, que llevan a la morena a preguntarse porque diantres abrió la boca en primer lugar, hubiese sido más fácil ir con la corriente.

Su mente empieza a vagar por los posibles escenarios que se fuesen a presentar al día siguiente y nada parecer ayudar al nudo permanente que se formó en su estómago.

Está nerviosa como nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera entiende el porqué. Sólo va a conocer a una persona, una chica de su edad. Nada extraordinario, pero por cómo se siente, cualquiera diría que va a conocer a Merlín o algo.

− Y eso, mi amiga, es como harás que tu cita sea perfecta.− Termina Rachel con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes y Santana la queda mirando como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

Definitivamente Rachel no había sido de ninguna ayuda.

(Sobre todo porque no escuchó nada de lo que dijo).

(Y tampoco hizo ninguna de las preguntas que había estado pensando durante toda la noche).

Santana estaba peor que al principio y con el trascurso del día, sabía que sólo iba a empeorar, por lo cual intentó concentrarse en preparar lo que le iba a enseñar a Brittany en clases. La magia siempre fue una buena manera de distraerse.

(Aunque no sirvió de mucho esta vez).

(Rachel simplemente se rió de ella durante todo el día, porque estaba actuando como una idiota, Santana no protestó porque era cierto).

* * *

><p>

Sam estaba cenando echando humos por las orejas y gruñendo en voz baja mientras mastica furiosamente su comida, sus compañeros de casa lo miran sorprendidos y asustados. Es muy extraño que él estuviese con un humor de perros, pero lo más extraño era que Brittany no estaba sentada a su lado, como era la costumbre desde que cualquiera puede recordar. La rubia está en la mesa de Ravenclaw charlando animadamente con la pareja asiática, riendo y lanzando bromas.

La alegría del trío sólo logra irritar más al muchacho, que no consigue entender porque diablos estaban enojados con él, cuando lo único que quería era proteger a Brittany de la chica de Slytherin.

No le cabe en la cabeza cómo podían escoger a una chica que no conocían, por sobre él, que era su amigo desde hace años. Le parecía desleal e injusto, sobre todo porque lo estaban dejando como el malo de la película, cuando Santana era el problema real.

Metido en sus pensamientos, no nota cuando Quinn se sienta a su lado.

− Entonces, ¿qué te tiene de tan mal humor, que ni siquiera Brittany quiere estar cerca de ti?− Pregunta con una inusual sequedad en su tono, incluso el rubio puede notar un atisbo de amargura. Aparentemente tampoco ha sido un buen día para ella.

− Brittany tiene una cita y no estoy muy emocionado por ella, por eso no está aquí.− Escupe con enfado, antes de beber de su zumo. Quinn alza sus cejas, realmente sorprendida.

− No sabía que te gustaba Brittany, no de esa manera de todos modos.− Comenta sin ningún ánimo de ocultar su diversión.− De hecho creí que te gustaba Hummel, con todo eso de que lo acosas en la biblioteca.− Sam se sonroja un poco, hasta el día de hoy insiste en que no acosa a Kurt, no importa que Quinn y Britt digan lo contrario (es un país libre y puede estar donde quiera, si se topa con Kurt es una coincidencia…).

− No me gusta Britt de esa manera, pero no me gusta con quién va a salir.− Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de negar lo de Kurt, a estas alturas no tiene caso, su negación sólo sirve para que Quinn haga más bromas y no está de ánimos para que nadie se burle de él ahora mismo.

− Bueno, papá Sam, dime porqué no te gusta el posible novio de tu hija.− Se burla la Ravenclaw a sabiendas de lo sobre protector que es el rubio con su mejor amiga.

Sam duda antes de decirle a Quinn, a pesar de que la rubia se burle y no tenga las mejores palabras para describir a Santana, sigue siendo amiga de ella y es evidente que la Ravenclaw tiene cierto aprecio por la Slytherin, porque cada vez que se menciona o ella misma habla de la niña López, sus ojos se suavizan y su sonrisa se vuelve más sincera.

Suelta un suspiro y procede a contarle, pero por Merlín, que si la defiende o le dice que él es el malo de película el infierno se va a desatar, porque no va a soportar que nadie más ponga a Santana López por sobre él, cuando es obvio que él no está equivocado.

− Santana López.− Escupe el nombre en voz baja y con desprecio (tiene todo el derecho a despreciarla ¿vale? Por su culpa sus amigos no le hablan). Al instante siente como Quinn se pone rígida a su lado. Curioso se gira a mirarla, para encontrar a Quinn con una expresión en el rostro, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría sin aviso en plena nevada.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que Quinn pueda articular palabra.

− ¿Es una broma? – Su voz sale ronca y casi como un gruñido. En sus ojos se enciende una llama que Sam sólo puede reconocerla y relacionarla con la _traición_.

Traición, Quinn se siente traicionada pero… ¿por qué?

Lentamente mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica y esperando a que ella le aclare qué diablos le está pasando, porque su reacción no es para nada normal.

− Santana no tiene citas, nunca le han interesado.− Aprieta los puños y su cuerpo está completamente rígido, su rostro pasa de neutro a dolido y segundos más tarde pasa a enfadado, pero no se mueve ni dice nada más. Da la impresión que está controlándose para no ir a encarar a Santana por algo.

Está luchando consigo misma y está empezando a perder lentamente.

− Ahora parecen interesarle.− Comenta lo que es obvio y en respuesta obtiene una risa incrédula de la chica.− O al menos le interesa Brittany.

Eso último no se lo cree y al parecer Quinn tampoco se lo traga (Sam siente un poco de alivio, al fin alguien parece estar de su lado, y que ese alguien sea cercano a Santana es lo mejor, tal vez si puede hablar con Britt antes de la cita, pueda convencerla de no ir con ayuda de Quinn).

− No seas imbécil, Evans. ¿De verdad crees que a Santana le interesa Brittany? – Ni siquiera espera su respuesta antes de seguir hablando.− Santana necesita a alguien inteligente, alguien capaz de mantenerse al día con las conversaciones que le gusta tener, alguien que la desafíe y saque lo mejor de ella, ¿Y Brittany? Es dulce y divertida, pero es tonta como una puerta.

− ¡Hey! ¡No insultes a mi mejor amiga!− Le defiende, pero Quinn simplemente le ignora.

− Lo único que tiene Brittany, que a Santana le puede interesar, es su cuerpo.− Ante eso Sam no puede decir nada, es probable que Quinn tenga razón, después de todo conoce a la Slytherin mejor que él (pero sabe que Britt tiene mucho más que ofrecer que un cuerpo caliente).− Así que… ¿una cita? No me hagas reír, Santana sólo va a ir a follar con una rubia tonta.− Hace una pausa y su semblante se vuelve amargo.− Otra rubia a su lista, otro número, nada más.

Las palabras salen amargas y dolidas, como si Quinn hubiese estado en los zapatos de… Sam abre los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡ahora todo tiene sentido! A Quinn le gusta Santana, por como habla, parece ser que su relación ha llegado a cierto grado físico de intimidad.

− ¿Cuál es la historia entre tú y Santana?− Quinn lo mira con desprecio, haciéndole retorcerse en su asiento (ha tocado un punto muy sensible).

− No hay historia.− Se levanta y se marcha, sin siquiera despedirse del rubio (sin siquiera terminar con su cena).

No hay historia que contar, Sam entiende, una noche más en el libro de Santana, nada importante para ella. Pero claramente Quinn desea que haya algo más que contar, desea ser algo más que otro nombre, que otro número, que otra rubia.

Si Quinn está enamorada de Santana, él va a ayudarla a conseguir a la chica. No importa si Brittany lo odia un tiempo por eso, sólo lo hará para protegerla ¿y qué mejor manera que atar a Santana a una rubia que es peligrosa y poderosa igual que ella?

Mejor Quinn con Santana que Brittany, de todos modos él no se preocupa tanto por el corazón de la primera rubia.

* * *

><p>

Santana camina en silencio junto a Rachel, se dirigen a la sala común después de una cena bastante… interesante, por decirlo menos, interesante para Rachel que lo único que hizo fue comentar sobre la cita, diciendo cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para repetirlas y otras demasiado cursis para incluso recordarlas.

Lo único que la morena quiere ahora, es acostarse a dormir para que su compañera deje de hablar o si no, su cabeza va a estallar (de tanto sonrojarse, en serio, Santana está casi segura que ha batido un récord con todo lo que se ha sonrojado en un solo día).

Desde que mencionó lo de la cita, Rachel habla sólo de eso. Pone posibles escenarios en su cabeza (cada vez más exagerados), que la están volviendo loca y un poco paranoica.

Rachel no la está ayudando en nada, sólo la pone más nerviosa (si eso es posible) y sospecha que no quiere ayudarla tampoco.

Sólo quiere divertirse a su costa y Santana no la culpa, ella ha hecho lo mismo durante seis años (es bastante terapéutico), es el turno de su compañera para hacerlo, así que lo va a soportar con dignidad (lo va a dejar pasar única y exclusivamente porque no puede enojarse y estar nerviosa al mismo tiempo, en serio, ¿qué cara tendría que poner si fuese el caso?).

− ¡López!− Alguien grita con enojo, antes de que se pierdan en una esquina. Ambas Slytherin se giran confundidas (Santana ha estado todo el día con Rachel, así que no ha hecho nada para cabrear a nadie en todo el día), sólo para toparse con una furiosa Quinn Fabray.

La nombrada alza las cejas y se cruza de brazos, mientras hace correr velozmente su memoria, intentando encontrar alguna razón para que Quinn esté tan enojada con ella, pero no hay nada, ninguna riña verbal, ningún comentario mordaz, nada. De hecho no han hablado mucho más que de sus deberes de pociones (su Veritaserum va a ser el mejor, está segura de eso).

− Tengo que hablar contigo.− mira con genuino desprecio a Rachel. Su mirada pilla desprevenidas a ambas serpientes debido a que la Ravenclaw nunca había lanzado esa mirada a la prefecta (no se llevan bien, pero esa mirada supera incluso a Santana).− A solas, rastrojos.

Por alguna razón, Santana reacciona ante el desprecio impregnado en las palabras de Quinn (generalmente se queda a ver como ambas empiezan a reñir, porque le hace gracia como vuelan los insultos de un lado a otro, pero algo se siente diferente esta vez, quizá sea la mirada dolida de Rachel ante el odio injustificado).

Rachel no se mueve, no porque quiera quedarse a ser insultada, si no porque sus piernas no le responden.

− ¿No me escuchaste, desperdicio? ¡Desaparece de mi vista, ahora!− Santana da un paso al frente y empuja con fuerza a una inadvertida Quinn, que si no fuese por sus buenos reflejos hubiese terminado en el piso.

Rachel se estremece al notar que las cosas se van a poner físicas.

− Cuida tu boca, Fabray.− Advierte con su clásico tono de amenaza.

Internamente suspira, ¿qué diablos pasa con ella hoy? Primero anda nerviosa y se sonroja por cualquier pequeñez (sobre todo cuando Rachel hablaba de ella, Brittany y la palabra beso en una misma oración) ¿y ahora está defendiendo públicamente a Rachel? Es decir, sí, la defendió de Jesse porque el tipo era un canalla y la atacó físicamente, pero jamás la había defendido de un insulto, no cuando ella la insultaba casi a diario.

Sin embargo el tono de Quinn… por alguna razón, le recordó al tono de su padre y todas sus defensas se levantaron al instante, incluso reaccionó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

(Santana evita las peleas con Quinn, sobre todo al estilo muggle, porque cada vez que sucede, siempre terminan en la enfermería por varios días y con una detención por semanas)

− ¡Esto no tiene precio!− Dice Quinn antes de soltar una carcajada socarrona.− ¡Primero me dicen que vas a tener una cita y ahora defiendes a esta cosa!− Santana levanta una ceja y mira a Rachel, quién se encoge de hombros, ¿cómo es posible que Quinn sepa que tiene una cita?− ¿Qué pasa contigo, López? Estás perdiendo tu toque relacionándote con perdedores.

Rachel y Santana comparten una mirada confundida, ninguna sabe que bicho le ha picado a la rubia, pero se ve completamente fuera de sus casillas (Sin una buena razón, parece hasta poseída. En realidad, Santana está esperando a que le salga espuma por la boca o algo).

− ¿Qué diablos quieres?

− Brittany, ¿en serio, Santana?− Habla burlona, ignorando la pregunta de la morena.− Entiendo que por la fuerza tengas que relacionarte con este intento de humano…− Ninguna de las tres estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después.

Santana simplemente se abalanzó sobre la rubia y le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el pasillo, afortunadamente estaba vacío y todos los profesores se encontraban aún en el gran comedor, así que las posibilidades de que fuese sancionada por eso eran muy bajas.

Quinn se apoya en la sucia pared de piedra, se acaricia la mejilla que rápidamente comienza a ponerse de un color rojo. Hace una mueca cuando sus dedos tocan el lugar magullado, había olvidado lo duro que golpeaba Santana.

Será difícil explicar mañana porque su mejilla está hinchada y/o moreteada.

− Te lo advertí, Fabray.− Se da la media vuelta para irse, pero la rubia no había terminado.

Rachel cierra los ojos cuando ve que Quinn se tira sobre Santana. Nunca ha sido buena con la violencia y jamás ha luchado físicamente con alguien, a pesar de estar a diario con la latina, esta siempre evita reñir frente a ella porque sabe lo mal que le ponen las personas heridas.

A pesar de ser prefecta, es la primera vez que Rachel tiene que hacer frente a una pelea al puro estilo muggle, generalmente le tocan duelos ilegales y una que otra pelea verbal entre parejas, pero nunca algo como esto.

Y sabe que una vez que ha empezado, Santana no se detiene y Quinn no se queda atrás, pero si no paran, serán castigadas y no podrán ir a Hogsmeade, lo que implica que la latina dejará plantada a cierta Hufflepuff.

Rachel no lo puede permitir, no cuando Santana está haciendo esto, defendiéndola a ella de los insultos. (Ni siquiera lucha cuando una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro, esto le recuerda a su primer año, cuando la latina la defendía en una base diaria de Puckerman y Karofsky)

− ¡Santana si no paras te van a castigar y no podrás ir a Hogsmeade con Brittany!− Sus palabras funcionan como un encanto porque la morena se detiene al instante (Quinn no lo hace y le propina un golpe que le deja una pequeña herida en la comisura de los labios).

− Así que es cierto.− Dice Quinn con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su voz cargada con pura incredulidad.− Tienes una cita con _Brittany_.

− Sí, te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas?

− Si y me pareció lindo y casi ridículo todo, la gran Santana haciendo amistad por medio de un libro mágico, con nada menos que una Hufflepuff.− Se mofa Quinn y la latina gruñe.− Pero ¿una cita? ¿No estás llevando esto muy lejos? ¡Dijiste que tú no ibas a citas, Santana!

Santana parpadea varias veces, ¿Cuál es el gran problema con la cita? No es que ella quiere un montón de citas, porque Quinn tiene razón, a ella no le gustan, son cursis y sobrevaloradas.

Pero ella _quiere_ esta cita con Brittany. Y no quiere que sea en el contexto de amistad, ¿es eso un crimen?

− ¿Qué tiene ella de especial, López? ¿por qué ella y no otra?− Rachel se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa. Por como habla la Ravenclaw, juraría que está _celosa_. ¿Es posible que ella y Santana…?

Porque su pregunta sonó mucho a _¿Por qué ella y no yo?_

− ¡Me gusta ella! ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿Acaso no puedo tener una cita? ¿No puede gustarme alguien? ¿El hecho que me guste el sexo, impide que pueda tener una cita normal?− Cuestiona la latina enojada (y cansada de que todas las personas la traten como si su vida girase en torno al sexo, ella también puede desarrollar sentimientos por las personas y no debería ser tan sorprendente).− Además no sé porque te importa, actúas como si estuvieses celosa o alguna mierda.

Rachel se encoje al escuchar a su amiga, a veces es tan densa y tiene tan poco tacto (le sorprende que algunas chicas se peleen por Santana, siendo que es tan… poco delicada con los sentimientos ajenos).

− ¿Celosa? ¿De quién?− Se ríe Quinn, como si acabase de oír lo más ridículo del mundo.

− No lo sé, si viniste aquí toda alterada, empezaste a insultar a Rachel y a cuestionarme por mi cita, ¿qué se supone que debo creer?− Bufa Santana y Quinn tiene la decencia de verse incomoda con las acusaciones.

Rachel suspira y se pregunta cómo diantres, Santana no ve que Quinn tiene un flechazo importante con ella (se pregunta como ella no lo vio tampoco, si ahora le parece bastante obvio).

− No seas ridícula, sólo siento lastima por Brittany que tiene que soportarte, con tu evidente falta de romanticismo.− Se compadece la rubia sin perder la sonrisa burlona.− Sólo espero que no sea tan fácil como dicen, y que vaya a abrirte las piernas en tu primer intento de romance barato.

Santana entrecierra los ojos ante el insulto hacia Brittany. Siente como la ira hierve dentro de ella y está dispuesta a arremeter contra su pseudoamiga cuando recuerda algo.

Sonríe, y cuando ella sonríe, significa problemas.

Rachel y Quinn lo saben.

− Es curioso que lo digas.− Comienza a hablar Santana con una dulzura preocupante (Quinn se ve inquieta por el tono, nota Rachel, lo que significa que Santana va a soltar una bomba que ella no debe oír).− Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quién quería soportarme, con mi falta de romance en una cita a finales del año pasado.− Rachel suelta un sonido ahogado y Quinn empieza a ponerse roja (de vergüenza y rabia).− Y dije que _no_.

La teoría de los celos tiene mucho sentido ahora.

− No fue mi mejor momento, ni siquiera sé en que estaba pensando.− La sonrisa se Santana se amplía un poco más, pero sus ojos siguen mostrando enojo. Así que Rachel cree que se ve un poco espeluznante.

− Después de ese orgasmo alucinante que te di, dudo que hubieras pensado en algo coherente, de haberlo hecho no me hubieses preguntado una estupidez semejante.− Quinn entrecierra los ojos y se estremece ante el tono cruel que está usando Santana.− No me gustas, Fabray. Nunca me has gustado y nunca me gustarás, en ese momento sólo necesitaba un cuerpo caliente para digerir la cena y tú estabas más que dispuesta a serlo.

Rachel suspira mientras niega con la cabeza, Santana está sobrepasando los límites de la crueldad. Es evidente que Quinn tiene un enamoramiento con ella y la manera como la morena la está tratando es un poco injusta.

Quinn sólo está actuando como una adolescente enamorada y herida. Celosa y caprichosa. Pero no merece que su corazón sea aplastado tan duramente, menos cuando la discusión privada tiene público.

− Eres una puta.− Masculla con enojo, aunque suena débil en comparación a cómo empezó con sus insultos. Sin esperar una réplica audaz, se da la media vuelta y se va caminando rápidamente en dirección opuesta a las Slytherin.

− Eso fue innecesariamente cruel, Santana.− Reprende Rachel y nota que su compañera se ve abatida después de todo.

Caminan en silencio, hasta que la latina habla nuevamente.

− En realidad, me gusta Quinn.− Admite con una débil sonrisa.− Pero cuando te estaba insultando, el tono que usó… te juro que oí a mi padre y… y… no pude soportarlo. Tenía que-

− Lo entiendo, Santana.− Interrumpe Rachel con una sonrisa comprensiva y la mira con un brillo que Santana odia. _Compasión_.− No necesitas explicar, entiendo que tuviste que enfrentarla porque nunca tuviste el valor para encarar a tu padre, necesitabas vencer a ese demonio de tu pasado, no podías sentirte de la misma manera como cuando tenías trece años, es comprensible.

Santana se queda mirando a Rachel con la boca abierta.

− ¡Oh dios mío, cuando tu lo dices mi vida suena como un verdadero drama de telenovela!− Se queja la morena y segundos después comienzan a reírse de lo estúpido que suena.

Aunque en el interior ambas piensan que no deberían estar riendo, no cuando Santana acaba de aplastar a Quinn Fabray.

(Tiene que empezar a mirar por sobre su hombro desde ahora, sólo por seguridad)

* * *

><p>

Tina mira a Brittany con la boca abierta, incrédula.

− ¿Hablas en serio?− Pregunta sólo para asegurarse de que no ha empezado a alucinar cosas. La rubia la mira con una ceja arqueada y luego asiente frenéticamente.

Su cita con Santana es hoy, dentro de una hora y media.

Pasó toda la noche preparándose para el día, escogió tranquilamente lo que iba a llevar (tenía que ser cómodo y lindo, pero también tenía que abrigarla porque el clima invernal es un poco insoportable, así que no demoró tanto en escoger un par de jeans y un abrigo. Siempre ha sido segura con como se ve, así que nunca ha sido un gran problema vestirse para sus citas), incluso estudió un poco de Defensa para no verse como una completa idiota frente a la Slytherin cuando tuviesen que practicar.

El problema que tenía ahora, y por el cual llamó a Tina, era que no había pensado en cómo iba a ir Lord Tubbington.

− ¿Este o este?− Murmura la rubia mostrándole unos trajes para gatos.

El primero es una especie de chaqueta con estampado militar y con unas medallas colgadas en la parte superior, Tina recuerda que Brittany dijo una vez que su gato había sido general del ejército, se pregunta si se refiere a que se viste como uno, pero con estos dos nunca se sabe.

El segundo traje es un smoking para gatos, si es que algo así es posible. Tina se ríe en voz baja.

− Britt, ¿En serio vas a vestir a Lord Tubbington para _tu_ cita?− El gato, quién está sentado al lado de la asiática, le lanza una mirada amenazante. ¿Qué tiene de malo que él quiera verse bien para conocer a la posible futura novia de su dueña? ¡Tiene que dejar una buena primera impresión!

− Por supuesto que sí, Lord Tubbington es realmente muy pretencioso y se preocupa mucho por cómo se ve.− Contesta distraídamente la rubia mientras busca en su armario la ropa de su gato.− Le gusta dar una buena impresión, así que no voy a permitir que vaya por ahí sin nada. Además Santana quiere conocerlo, ¡y no le voy a llevar a mi gato desnudo!

Tina suprime una risa, le parece encantador que Santana y Brittany vayan a la cita con sus mascotas, con la pobre excusa de que quieren conocerlas. Pero ella sabe que en realidad lo hacen para tener alguna especie de red de seguridad en caso de que los nervios les impidan interactuar como personas con capacidad de habla normal.

Ayer fue un indicador de ello, Brittany nunca había estado tan nerviosa por una cita, incluso pensar en la niña Slytherin le hacía sonrojarse sobre todo cuando Mike bromeaba con la primera base. (_¡No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso!_ Había dicho escondiendo la cara en sus manos. _Pero realmente espero que pase algo…_)

Siempre iba a sus citas con su frescura natural, su sonrisa contagiosa y era capaz de salir de cualquier apura con su encanto, cuando era necesario. No obstante, pensar en la chica que aun no conocía físicamente, le impedía salir con su seguridad habitual y si Tina era sincera, verla así es realmente adorable. Sólo espera que Santana comparta su pensamiento, cuando vea a la rubia actuar torpemente a su alrededor.

(El hecho de que Britt se esté volviendo loca por como su gato se va a vestir, es sólo para disipar sus preocupaciones de los posibles acontecimientos de la cita, estaba demasiado centrada en no defraudar a Santana).

− Si se preocupa tanto por cómo se ve, ¿por qué no hace dieta? – Cuestiona Tina intentando desviar la atención de la cita, aunque sea por cinco minutos (ignora el maullido ofendido de Lord Tubbington).

− ¡Tina!− Chilla la rubia y rápidamente se acerca a su gato.− No digas eso frente a él, vas a herir sus sentimientos.− Susurra mientras acaricia amorosamente al enorme gato.− Ha intentado hacer dieta, pero cada vez que baja de peso va donde la Sr. Norris para cortejarla con su nueva figura, ella se ríe de él y cae en depresión…

La chica de cabellos oscuros alza las cejas y mira al gato. Lord Tubbington realmente parece herido con la historia que su dueña está contando.

− Cuando está triste, come mucho y sube el doble de lo que baja.− Termina de contar sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota.− Pero él es muy guapo, ¿cierto que es muy guapo?− Arrulla con una voz casi de caricatura.

− Por supuesto, lo siento Lord Tubbington.− Se disculpa y se sorprende cuando el gato asiente en su dirección. Después de todos estos años, aun no se acostumbra a este felino, es tan peculiar y tiene reacciones casi humanas que por un tiempo pensó que era un animago, pensamiento que fue rápidamente descartado cuando la Profesora Pillsbury de Transfiguración intentó hacerlo volver a su estado humano sin resultados.

(Lord Tubbington los miró durante todo el proceso con una expresión aburrida y cuando se dieron cuenta que era un gato normal, según Brittany, empezó a reírse de ellos. Tina no estaba tan segura, nunca antes había escuchado de un gato que se riera pero con este, nunca sabía que pensar).

− ¿Crees que Sam cambie de opinión? – Inquiere la rubia con voz apagada, completamente ajena a los pensamientos gatunos de su amiga.

− Claro que sí, sólo tienes que darle tiempo.− Responde sin vacilar, sabiendo que el tema del rubio sigue siendo muy delicado (Brittany pasa desde la tristeza al enojo en un segundo cuando empieza a hablar de él), aunque sinceramente no tiene idea de si va a entraren razón.

Sólo espera que Sam no haga ninguna estupidez y arruine cualquier cosa que Britt pueda tener con Santana. De lo contrario tendrá que enfrentarse a la ira de Mike y la propia. Puede que ambos no sepan tanto como Santana o no tengan una reputación tan peligrosa, pero son muy creativos a la hora de usar hechizos.

− Dime, ¿Dónde se van a juntar?− Cambia el tema, logrando que Brittany sonría un poco. Ayer estuvo completamente histérica, cuando se percató que no habían establecido ni la hora ni el lugar de encuentro, sólo hablaron del día.

− Le escribí un mensaje antes de la cena.− La rubia se sienta en su cama y empieza a buscar algo en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Cuando finalmente toma un cuaderno con tapas de cuero oscuras. Tina nota que es el famoso libro mágico, sonríe un poco en el momento que Brittany acaricia la tapa con cariño antes de abrirlo. Avanza por varias páginas antes de llegar a la que quiere y le extiende el objeto a su amiga.− Lee.

− Han hablado mucho.− Comenta sin ocultar su sorpresa, hay un montón de hojas escritas, dibujos y otras cosas.

− Sí, por eso sé que conozco a Santana mejor que Sam, no puede haber mentido en… cien páginas.− Dice Brittany lanzando un número al azar, Tina está de acuerdo con la cifra, incluso se atrevería a decir que hay más páginas escritas.− En algún momento me hubiese dado cuenta ¿no?.

− Estoy contigo, no creo que haya mentido, no gana nada con hacerlo.

− ¡Eso mismo pensé yo!

Con una risita la Ravenclaw comienza a leer lo escrito.

* * *

><p>

_¡Hola San! _

_Estoy muy emocionada por la cita de mañana, espero que tú también lo estés… Lord Tubbington está ansioso por verte igualmente, lo tiene marcado en su calendario y todo, yo también lo tendría destacado, porque es un evento que merece totalmente ser recordado, pero los calendarios me confunden, así que no sabría cómo hacerlo… pero no importa, estuve hablando con mis amigos hoy, no sé si conoces a Mike Chang es de Séptimo y de Ravenclaw, el punto es que él te admira mucho, ¡como si fueses un Superhéroe o algo! Te juro que cada vez que menciono tu nombre, sus ojos se iluminan, quiere conocerte en algún momento, ya sabes, para intercambiar conocimientos y cosas que la gente inteligente como ustedes hacen… oh, él tiene una novia, Tina Cohen-Chang, ella es muy amable y aunque no es tan vocal, sé que quiere hablar contigo. _

_No te preocupes, Mike no tiene un flechazo en ti, solo le asombra lo mucho que sabes sobre la magia._

_Bueno, te escribo porque hablando con ellos me di cuenta que no nos pusimos de acuerdo en el lugar ni la hora en la que nos reuniremos, ¿qué tontas, no? Me gusta creer que es porque ambas estamos entusiasmadas con nuestra cita… así que eso, ¡escribe el lugar y la hora y ahí estaremos!_

_**-B**_

* * *

><p>

_Hey Britt, yo también estoy emocionada por mañana, dile a Lord Tubbington que eso alimenta totalmente mi ego! Yo lo marcaría en el calendario también, pero no tengo uno._

_Sí, conozco a Mike Chang, tengo pociones con él, es pareja de Rachel en la última tarea y parece ser un tipo agradable, aunque no recuerdo haber hablado nunca con él… y supongo que sería bueno conocerlo, sin embargo me parece un poco espeluznante que me admire, ni siquiera puedo entender porque lo hace, aunque me alegro que tenga novia y todo, eso le quita un grado de espeluznes._ (Tina no pudo evitar reírse en esto último)

_Ahora ¿qué te dije sobre la inteligencia? No me gusta que te menosprecies, tú sabes que eres inteligente, yo lo sé y estoy completamente segura que tus amigos también lo saben, por favor no vuelvas a insinuar que no eres tan lista como Mike o yo, o cualquiera, para el caso. Estoy convencida que eres más inteligente que nosotros, hasta ahora lo eres más que yo._

_Tienes razón, no nos pusimos de acuerdo en nada de eso. Creo que sería bueno juntarnos en la puerta principal del castillo, a las diez, cuando Sue ya se ha ido a su despacho, para que… ya sabes, no nos cause problemas o algo por salir juntas. _

_Si no te parece, dime lo que prefieres, aunque dudo que pueda responder de vuelta, tengo que ayudar a Rachel con algo._

_**-S**_

* * *

><p>

_Eso suena perfecto, ¡que tengas dulces sueños!_

_**-B**_

* * *

><p>

− Woah…− Suelta Tina mirando el intercambio gratamente sorprendida.− Santana es muy dulce, nunca me imaginé que sería así.− Ahora está más convencida de que la rubia tiene que salir con esta chica, realmente alguien que a través de un libro puede ver realmente que Britt no es la estúpida rubia que todos piensan, es algo que no se debe pasar por alto y es alguien que debe mantenerse cerca.

− ¿Cierto? Cada vez que digo que soy estúpida o algo malo de mí, siempre me alienta y me da ánimos. Santana dice que soy inteligente en las cosas que realmente importan…− Le cuenta con voz baja, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Santana realmente le hace sentirse especial y ni siquiera parece querer intentarlo, sólo le sale natural.

− Tiene razón, Britt. Mike y yo también creemos que eres inteligente, no importa lo que los demás digan.− Le devuelve el libro sonriente.− Creo que tener a Santana cerca es muy bueno para ti, Britt. Ella ve a la persona real, no a la rubia tonta que todos creen que eres.

− ¿Tú crees que… le pueda gustar como… ya sabes, más que una amiga?

− Estaría loca si no.− Brittany le regala una sonrisa enorme y gracias a Merlín, deja de buscarle ropa a Lord Tubbington, sólo le cambia el collar por uno más bonito y moderno (qué el gato aprobó totalmente, con un ronroneo de otro mundo).

Tina está más que segura que a Santana ya le gusta Britt y en el momento que se conozcan y vea el verdadero encanto que es la rubia, va a estar de cabeza por ella.

Y ella va a ser la primera en apoyar su relación.

* * *

><p>

− ¿Quieres decirme porque me estás siguiendo?− Gruñe Santana cuando va caminando hacía la entrada del castillo a paso lento (demasiado lento de su habitual ritmo). Rachel va detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro, casi como si fuese la escolta de la latina.

− Para que no te acobardes y dejes plantada a Brittany, evidentemente.− Contesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y Santana la odia por eso (porque en realidad, en un tramo del camino, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos, de no ser por su compañera estaría todavía dando vueltas sin rumbo por las mazmorras).

− Yo no haría eso.− Rebate insegura. Aparentemente hoy su cuerpo amaneció dividido, porque su cerebro le decía 've', pero sus piernas no estaban respondiendo con la velocidad normal.

− Debiste ir a la enfermería anoche.− Suspira Rachel mirando el corte en el labio de su compañera.− Te lo hubiesen sanado en unos segundos y no parecerías una matona.

Santana pone los ojos en blanco.

− Es un pequeño corte en el labio, no iba hacer un escándalo por eso, además me hubiesen preguntado que me pasó y si decía que fue Quinn, probablemente me iban a dar detención.− Se encoge de hombros, no es que el corte se vea mal o algo.

− A veces las heridas se ven sexy.− Comenta la chica más baja con voz pensativa.

−Gracias, Rachel.− Dice con tono asquerosamente dulce la morena.− Pero no me gustas de esa manera y ya que tus intenciones se han hecho claras, sería bueno que dejaras de manosearme cuando me estoy vistiendo.− La reacción de Rachel es la esperada, su cara se vuelve completamente roja y empieza balbucear sin descanso.

Soltando una carcajada, Santana permite relajarse por primera vez desde que despertó.

− No te hagas ilusiones.− Se defiende finalmente, aunque sabe que es demasiado tarde.− Lo que sea, cuando vuelvas me tienes que contar todos los detalles jugosos de tu cita, Santana.− De despide con la mano (ahora es ella quién, nuevamente, tiene la sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios) y empieza a devolverse por donde venían, Santana tarda un segundo en darse cuenta que la han dejado sola porque ha llegado a su destino.

Mira las enormes puertas con inseguridad, ¿debe abrir? ¿debe esperar aquí dentro? ¿al salir estará Brittany? ¿o tendrá que esperarla? Después de todo llegó diez minutos antes, es posible que la Hufflepuff este de camino.

_¿…y si no aparece?_

Traga saliva y con las manos temblorosas toca la puerta, pero no ejerce ningún tipo de fuerza, los pensamientos en su cabeza la están volviendo loca y no logra callarlos.

Está a dos segundos de salir corriendo de vuelta a la comodidad de su sala común, ni siquiera le importa que Rachel se vaya a burlar el resto de su vida por ser una cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a una chica, en una cita (no le interesa, por algo no quedó en Gryffindor ¿verdad?).

Sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes para ella.

− ¿Santana?− Pregunta una desconocida y dulce voz a sus espaldas. La morena se gira lentamente, de manera casi robótica, aunque sus piernas se sienten más como gelatina que otra cosa.− ¿Eres tú?

Santana quiere hablar y responder a la linda rubia frente a ella que sí, efectivamente ella es Santana, pero no puede articular palabra. Su garganta se siente tan seca que lastima y su corazón late tan rápido que si sigue a ese ritmo, es bastante probable que se le salga del pecho y huya lejos de esta situación tan incómoda.

La chica frente a ella, se muerde el labio inferior y mira al piso, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Es tan preciosa que Santana no puede ni siquiera pensar con claridad, la única cosa que está en su cabeza es que está mujer frente a ella tiene que ser una especie de ángel o una diosa mitológica que representa la belleza femenina, porque no puede ser real que alguien sea tan linda _y_ que quiera salir con ella.

Se queda mirándola fijamente y desea que esta imagen quede grabada en su memoria por siempre.

Santana ha conocido a muchas chicas bonitas y atractivas, pero ninguna la ha dejado sin hablar o incapacitada para usar su encanto para halagarlas, pero esta rubia… es de otro mundo y a la Slytherin le gusta mucho.

− Sí, soy Santana.− Dice luego de un rato. Su voz sale inestable, pero es audible al menos (no puede evitar sonrojarse, suena como un chico hormonal). Ante la respuesta afirmativa la rubia sonríe y el corazón de Santana salta en su pecho alegremente ante la visión tan bonita, de verdad ahora siente que el mundo es un poco más brillante de lo que realmente es.

Desde ahora en adelante su meta será mantener la sonrisa en ese lugar, no importa lo que tiene que hacer o si debe que hacer el ridículo para que esta chica este feliz, lo hará sin ninguna protesta y con una enorme sonrisa.

− ¡Soy Brittany!− Se presenta alegremente la chica y se acerca a ella con emoción.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Santana puede ver sus ojos en un primer plano y _wow_ (parece que ese ruido se le escapa de los labios, porque Brittany la mira curiosa y a cada segundo el rubor en las pálidas mejillas aumenta).

Son magníficos y cautivadores, de un tono azul que jamás se hubiese imaginado existía.

− Es un gusto conocerte al fin.− Le regala una sonrisa intentando ser encantadora, sintiéndose un poco insignificante frente a esta chica tan _perfecta_.

− ¡Eso digo yo!− Brittany le tiende la mano y sin vacilar Santana la estrecha. Ambas sienten una descarga eléctrica al tocar la suave piel de la otra. Un calor sube hasta sus pechos e instantáneamente se encuentran sonriendo sin esfuerzo, casi olvidando el nerviosismo que las había atacado segundos antes.

Brittany tiene el fuerte impulso de abrazar a la chica frente a ella, sólo para saber cómo su cuerpo reaccionaría a eso, de seguro se sentiría mucho mejor que el roce de sus manos. Desea hacerlo, pero no puede aún, no cuando se han conocido por menos de cinco minutos.

Con un poco de suerte, al final del día puede hacer eso y tal vez, algo más.

− Eres tan hermosa…− Se le escapa a la rubia y se pone como un tomate al instante. Pero ¿alguien puede culparla? Santana es realmente increíble, como si no fuese de este mundo, como si fuese mágica y única. Cómo un unicornio.

Sus ojos son como chocolate derretido y a Brittany le encanta el misterio que envuelve a la chica frente a ella, como sus ojos dicen algo, pero se ocultan con un brillo juguetón cuando quiere averiguar qué es lo que dicen y sus labios… _wow_, sus labios son tan besables y se ven tan suaves, incluso con ese pequeño corte se ven apetecibles, tanto que tiene que luchar contra las ganas de besarla ahí mismo.

Ni siquiera va a empezar a hablar de su piel del color del caramelo… _¿sabrá tan bien como se ve?_ Se pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona.

Santana no es otra cosa más que _perfecta_.

(Por alguna razón desconocida, a Brittany le encanta que sea más pequeña que ella).

Lord Tubbington desde el piso observa como ambas chicas se comen con los ojos, y no puede evitar rodar los propios. En serio, ¿pueden ser más patéticas? ¡Se han conocido por menos de diez minutos y ya se miran como dos cachorros perdidamente enamorados!

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en que va a pasar si llegan a besarse o hacer algo que sea remotamente romántico, lo más probable es que una termine desmayada o en un coma diabético por el exceso de dulzura que brota de las miradas y sonrisas que ambas se dan.

Actúan como dos adolescentes enamoradas… oh espera, son dos _adolescentes_ en una cita, una primera cita y ambas están ridículamente atraída por la otra.

_Oh Merlín_… este va a ser un día muy largo.

Sólo espera no terminar el día vomitando arcoíris.

(Lord Tubbington está completamente seguro, de que con toda la dulzura que emana de ambas humanas, va a subir unos diez kilos más)

/

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2:** Me disculpo otra vez, sé que prometí que este cap sería la cita y todo Brittana y lo siento u_u, literalmente me empecé a ir por las ramas y cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía todo esto escrito y supongo que es necesario un poco ver que pasa con toda la situación Quinn-Santana (que también dije que se mantendría en la amistad, pero cierto bichito me picó y algo más hubo, ahora hay que ver que hace Quinn en venganza por lo que hizo Santana y también que trama Sam ahora que sabe que hay algo más entre Quinntana, si es que Quinn quiere que haya algo ahora que San prácticamente la humilló delante de Rachel).

en cuanto a lo que **ilovebrittanaunicorns** menciona sobre la extensión del fic, realmente con como se ven las cosas ahora creo que me va a tomar más de 5 caps, es decir, el quinto es el siguiente (si es que aprendí a contar bien en la escuela) y las cosas están lejos de terminar. Así que olviden _otra_ cosa que dije XD, ahora ni siquiera voy a dar un número de caps, sólo voy a ir con la corriente y ver hasta donde llego.

El siguiente es finalmente la cita, intentaré demorar menos esta vez, pero con la terapía y todo, no puedo prometer mucho, sólo pido que sean pacientes conmigo.

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews!


	5. Parte V

**Título**: My Favourite Book.

**Pareja**: Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen**: Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** ¡Aquí está el capítulo 5 y me demore menos que la vez anterior! Yay! O eso creo XD, pero como sea, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar en cuanto pude y al menos esta vez no me pasó un camión por encima, ni me atacó un puma ni nada remotamente peligroso (bueno, mi familia me tiene encerrada y lejos de los autos de por vida, así que estoy segura _por ahora_), por lo que me fue un poco más fácil cumplir con eso.

Y antes que lo olvide, muchas gracias por todos los reviews wow 100+ de verdad ustedes son impresionantes!, y obviamente muchas gracias también por las alertas, los favoritos y los PM! Realmente me alegran el día... ¿no es eso patético? lo es ¿cierto? pero tengo noticias para ustedes que lo creen, no me importa! XD.

Me voy a dejar de parlotear. ¡Espero que disfruten de esta parte!

* * *

><p>

_My Favourite Book._

_Parte V._

/

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, en los cuales las chicas seguían comiéndose con la mirada y sonriéndose con timidez cada vez más molesta, Lord Tubbington decide intervenir por el bien de la humanidad (y por el propio, porque vamos, él es totalmente cool, las cosas cursis no pintan nada con su estilo y no quiere terminar vaciando su estómago tan temprano en la mañana, no es bueno para su salud).<p>

En serio, si siguen así no saldrán nunca del castillo y la cita será como la más aburrida en la historia de las citas (y es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que él salió un par de veces con su dueña y el niño en la silla de ruedas en las citas más aburridas de la vida).

Brittany sale de su trance (con cierta molestia, ya que le encantaría quedarse mirando a la morena durante horas), cuando siente dos pequeñas patas en sus piernas y filosas cuchillas enterrarse en su piel a través de sus jeans.

Lord Tubbington maúlla llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

− Lo siento.− Se disculpa la chica mirando a su mascota con ligera vergüenza (¿cómo olvidar qué no es la única en la cita?). Se inclina para coger al gato en sus brazos y le acaricia detrás de las orejas con ternura. Lord Tubbington ronronea feliz y pronto fija su mirada en la chica frente a él (¡al fin tiene su atención!).

Santana por su parte, se queda mirando al animal boquiabierta, como si nunca hubiese conocido a un gato con sobrepeso (de hecho su asombro lo comienza a incomodar y lo hace sentirse autoconsciente de su apariencia, él sabe que no es el más atractivo físicamente, ¡pero es la personalidad la que cuenta al final! _además_ ¡es de mala educación mirar fijamente!, ¿nadie le enseña modales a los Slytherin?).

Luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa divertida se forma en los labios de la serpiente (definitivamente mal educada, reflexiona el gato).

− Santana, este es Lord Tubbington.− Presenta la rubia con una sonrisa brillante, que pronto comienza a desvanecerse al sentir como su gato se tensa con cada segundo que pasa. Mira a la morena que sigue sonriendo entretenida con algo y espera que no sea por el sobrepeso de Lord Tubbington, porque si es el caso, el felino va a dejar a la morena con varias marcas de recuerdo.

Y no quiere que su cita termine antes de empezar (tampoco quiere que Lord Tubbington arañe la linda cara de la niña).

− Creo que ya nos hemos encontrado antes.− Dice Santana después de unos segundos y sigue sonriendo, está vez ampliamente y mucho más relajada que cuando la encontraron hace quince minutos.

Brittany y Lord Tubbington se miran unos segundos confundidos, el gato está completamente seguro de que es la primera vez que ve a esta Slytherin en particular, de lo contrario la recordaría con su memoria súper impresionante de gato.

− ¿Cómo…?− Pregunta Brittany intrigada por la perspectiva que Santana y su gato ya hayan interactuado anteriormente (es como si el destino de una manera u otra las iba a reunir).

− Probablemente él no me reconozca con esta forma.− Menciona Santana al ver la mirada desconfiada de Lord Tubbington. Sus ojos marrones brillan juguetonamente por alguna razón (que irrita mucho al felino).− Si salimos de aquí, les puedo mostrar de lo que estoy hablando.− Abre lentamente la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la mano, le indica a la rubia que salga primero.

_Que caballerosa_, piensa el gato con ironía. Aún molesto por no recordar a esta mujer.

− ¿Dónde está Orión?− Como respuesta la rubia recibe un fuerte silbido por parte de Santana (Lord Tubbington se retuerce en los brazos de su dueña, eso realmente daño sus tímpanos). Pasan unos segundos antes de que se escuche el aletear de un ave y una lechuza aterriza con gracia en el hombro de la Slytherin.

Es una pequeña (y apetitosa, muy apetitosa) ave, con plumaje oscuro en todas partes, salvo en la punta de sus alas que son de color gris. Los grandes ojos dorados, miran con atención las dos caras nuevas luego mira a su dueña y luego suelta un sonido burlón extraño, como si estuviese diciéndole a su dueña la opinión sobre ellos.

Santana en respuesta al sonido, se ríe entre dientes (suelta un sonido completamente adorable). Lord Tubbington siente como el agarre de su dueña se hace débil y cuando la mira para reclamarle por el descuido (¡no quiere caer al piso en frente de una Slytherin y su mascota burlesca!) ve como Brittany está observando a Santana con una expresión completamente embobada, ajena al resto del mundo que la rodea.

Sí, esa risita fue encantadora, linda, fuera de este mundo (que alguien con la reputación de Santana no debería poseer, porque cualquiera que escuche ese sonido que sale de sus labios, no podría tenerle miedo nunca. _Jamás_) y lo que sea, pero ¡vamos! ¿pueden dejar de ser dos adolescentes hormonales por al menos diez minutos?

De verdad espera que Brittany no salte encima de Santana y se la empiece a comer a besos (o algo desagradable como eso, porque en serio ¿besos? ¿Los humanos no saben todas las bacterias que se transmiten en un beso? Es completamente asqueroso).

− ¡Tienes una risa _tan_ linda!− Chilla Brittany sin aliento y con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, encantada de estar descubriendo las pequeñas cosas que no puede saber por medio de un libro (realmente necesita un filtro o de lo contrario va a empezar a soltar cosas que en una primera cita no se dicen. Lord Tubbington va asegurarse de que se mantenga en lo decente al menos, porque cuando a Brittany se le va la lengua… se le va a la grande).

Santana siente como el calor sube a sus mejillas y se mantiene ahí. _Quemándola_. ¿De verdad alguien ha dicho que tiene una risa _linda_? ¿Ella? Porque Santana López no hace cosas _lindas_ (la última persona que lo insinuó terminó con la nariz rota y ella con detención por un mes).

Orión por su parte, mira a su dueña esperando a que arremeta contra la humana con la bola de grasa en sus brazos, porque _nadie_ le dice a Santana López que es (o hace cosas) linda y vive para contarlo.

Pero sorprendentemente no pasa nada. No hay gritos, ni golpes, ni disculpas desesperadas o gruñidos del inframundo. Santana se queda quieta, mirando a la rubia con la cara completamente roja, mientras intenta que algo salga de su boca, aunque sea un ruido minúsculo, pero no. Nada sale y eso le avergüenza aun más (es un tanto divertido, reconoce el ave).

Está muda y eso nunca había pasado antes (al menos no en presencia de Orión). Esta situación despierta sin duda el interés de la lechuza, esa humana rubia deber ser diferente, especial o algo así, para provocar este comportamiento en la siempre lenguaraz y descarada Santana López.

− En realidad, mi risa es estridente e incontrolable, nada que se pueda relacionar con lindo, ya sabes.− Explica la morena después de aclararse la garganta, no obstante el rubor de sus mejillas persiste en su lugar.− Pero… eh, gracias por el cumplido, supongo.− Se frota las manos, incómoda, sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

¿Por qué tiene que actuar con tanta torpeza frente a esta chica? ¡Todo por culpa de Orión! ¿por qué tenía que insultar al gato? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irónico y divertido? Lo peor de todo es como ella puede entender a su mascota sin problemas (Rachel dice que es terrorífico el nivel de entendimiento entre Orión y Santana, pero probablemente no conoce a Brittany y Lord Tubbington, porque su relación sí que es de otro mundo).

− Entonces, ¿esta es Orión?− Inquiere Brittany bastante divertida con la vergüenza de la Slytherin. Es un alivio que este igual que ella, porque si está nerviosa significa que le importa ¿no?

− Este es Orión.− Corrige Santana acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, antes de que la lechuza se lance sobre la Hufflepuff y le picotee la cara por insinuar que es una _niñita_ (en momentos como estos, Santana lamenta que su mascota tenga un temperamento tan parecido al suyo. Primero golpear después preguntar).

− Oh, es un niño.− Orión se complace al ver que la rubia se avergüenza de su error, porque estuvo a dos segundos de saltar sobre ella y comerle los ojos (él no se impresiona con las niñas bonitas como su dueña, tiene mejor control de sus hormonas que Santana y no le importa quién este enfrente. Nadie dice que Orión López es una niñita).

Dejando a Lord Tubbington en el piso, Brittany se acerca lentamente a Santana, con el pretexto de querer ver a la lechuza (pero lo único que quiere es estar cerca de ella y admirar su belleza, porque woah, le va tomar un buen rato acostumbrarse a ella).

(Santana comparte la misma sensación, aunque sabe que jamás va acostumbrarse a la hermosura de la rubia de impresionantes ojos azules, y una parte de ella lo agradece, porque habituarse a este tipo de perfección tiene que ser un crimen).

− Es un placer conocerte.− Estira su mano vacilante. La lechuza ladea su cabeza a la izquierda, mirando con curiosidad a Brittany y luego mira a Santana que le da un guiño alentador (más bien es un _'por favor compórtate y se amable por primera vez en tu vida'_).

Esta chica no es Rachel, no se ve tan molesta como la enana y su tono de voz es suave y dulce (sólo espera que no se ponga a cantar a todo pulmón como la mencionada, porque si es el caso, ni siquiera Santana será capaz de parar su inminente ataque)… por lo tanto, Orión asiente con la cabeza, para alivio completa de la morena, y estira su ala con orgullo, tocando la mano que la rubia ofrece.

− Lo siento por la confusión, debí adivinar que eras macho, pero soy un poco est-

Un fuerte carraspeo interrumpe la frase de Brittany, quién mira avergonzada el piso, no era su intención entorpecer aún más el estado de ánimo de ambas con sus problemas de autoestima.

Santana sólo frunce el ceño con molestia, ver escrito que Brittany piensa que es estúpida es malo, escucharlo de alguien más es irritante, pero escucharlo de su propia boca es… _doloroso_. Es triste ver con la facilidad con la cual esas palabras salen de su boca, probablemente Brittany ni siquiera lo pensó y eso lo hace peor (¿acaso nadie la corrige cuando lo dice? ¿qué clase de amigos tiene?) porque alguien tan perfecto y amable como ella no debe tener una apreciación tan baja de su persona.

No es justo, no cuando Santana tiene una autoestima tan alta y no es ni la mitad de buena persona de lo que Brittany es.

Brittany es la representación de todo lo bueno que hay en el apestoso y cruel mundo. Santana se niega a dejar que crea lo contrario y le cuesta trabajo creer que nadie más lo ha visto. Ella, quién es densa y ajena a todo tipo de sentimiento humano, y que ha conocido a esta chica por medio de un libro, pudo ver de inmediato a través de sus palabras que no estaba hablando con una chica normal.

La Hufflepuff es especial de la mejor manera posible, su manera de mirar el mundo es única y brillante, es capaz de ver lo bueno en los lugares más oscuros, tiene la habilidad de leer a las personas, de entender sus sentimientos como ella es capaz de entender un insignificante hechizo.

Alguien con una capacidad así no puede ser estúpido, de hecho Brittany es jodidamente brillante, porque ella entiende a las personas y los sentimientos, algo que Santana ni en sus sueños sería capaz de hacer.

_¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo haya visto?_

− Hey…− Le llama con dulzura. Orión vuela de su hombro sin dejar de mirar la interacción. No le cabe en su pequeño cerebro que Santana López le esté hablando con dulzura a otro ser vivo. De verdad Brittany Pierce deber ser de otro mundo si es capaz de sacar su lado humano.

Lord Tubbington por otro lado, rueda los ojos al ver como las cosas se empiezan a endulzar otra vez. Realmente no va a ser capaz de sobrevivir el día si estás dos siguen mirándose _así_.

Santana se acerca a Brittany sin vacilar, con ternura le acaricia la mejilla y no lucha contra la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, cuando siente que el calor de la pálida piel aumenta.

Brittany se estremece ante el toque delicado y siente como sus piernas se debilitan al ver la mirada cálida que Santana le está dando. Es extraño como su cuerpo reacciona ante cualquier toque, mirada o sonrisa que le regale Santana, nunca antes se había sentido así con alguien, menos cuando lo había conocido hace menos de un día, pero esta chica… le hace sentir segura y confiada.

La forma en la cual Santana la mira, como si fuese la chica más especial e increíble de Hogwarts, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y pudiesen decirse todo… Brittany siente desesperadas ganas de contarle todos sus secretos, desde los más inocuos hasta aquellos que sólo se atreve a pensar en la oscuridad de su habitación y que ni siquiera su gato sabe.

Es extraño que alguien le haga sentir todo esto en un período tan corto de tiempo, pero a la vez Brittany cree que es un alivio que haya una persona en la tierra que la haga sentirse tan especial y querida con sólo un toque.

Esto debe significar algo ¿no?

Mira a Santana y se pregunta si la chica se siente de la misma manera con ella. Y Merlín espera que así sea, porque es una sensación genial y lo único que desea es que ella pueda hacer sentir a Santana de esta manera tan especial.

− ¿Hablamos de esto, no?− Pregunta la Slytherin, trayendo a la Hufflepuff de vuelta al mundo real.− No eres estúpida, Britt, por favor… por favor no lo vuelvas a decir.

− No fue mi intención, lo siento…− Se disculpa y cierra los ojos cuando siente como Santana, aparentemente de manera inconsciente, empieza a mover su pulgar en círculos, acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

Es un gesto que se siente bastante íntimo y Brittany no sabe si se puede considerar como algo amistoso, no cuando se siente de esta manera.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se pierde cuando Santana quita abruptamente su mano (Brittany casi, _casi_ gime ante la pérdida del contacto).

− ¡Oh, dios mío, lo siento tanto!− Se disculpa Santana al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato su cara se comienza a poner roja y sigue balbuceando disculpas.

¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo algo tan… _íntimo_ con alguien que apenas ha conocido? ¿Qué está mal con ella? ¡Nunca había acariciado a nadie así! Y no iba a mentir, se sentía bien estar tan cerca de alguien sin que el sexo estuviese involucrado, se sentía especial y todas esas sensiblerías en las que no quería pensar, porque si lo hace, sabe que su cara será un tomate por el resto del día.

Y le gustaría mantener la poca dignidad que le queda.

− ¡No te disculpes, en serio, está bien!− Intenta calmarla la rubia.− Se sintió bien, Santana, se sintió… ya sabes, especial…− Susurra con timidez, pero sin romper el contacto visual con su compañera.

Intercambian sonrisas tímidas y se ríen un poco, tratando de botar la tensión de sus cuerpos y así poder seguir con la cita.

Orión mira con el pico abierto a su dueña. ¿Realmente está actuando como una tímida colegiala con esta chica? ¿De verdad se van a quedar mirándose sonrojadas por más de un maldito y largo minuto? ¿Qué diablos pasó con la chica ruda que no tenía sentimientos y qué no le importaban los de los demás tampoco?

_¿Dónde diablos está la verdadera Santana López?_ (Algo en su pequeña cabecita le dice que a la que tiene en frente, es la verdadera Santana, la que tiene sentimientos y toda esa mierda que a él, tampoco le gusta. De tal palo, tal astilla supone).

(Aun así, se niega a actuar como un imbécil cuando vea a una lechuza hembra, jamás será tan patético como su dueña. _Jamás_).

Definitivamente es agradable ver un cambio y verla actuar como un humano decente, es divertido incluso verla retorcerse por las cosas más insignificantes, cosas que antes ni siquiera le importaban, pero _esto_, Merlín, _esto_ es simplemente _desagradable_.

Demasiado arcoíris para él.

Lord Tubbington mira entretenido como la lechuza (la apetitosa ave que en otra vida, pudo ser su cena) se retuerce en su lugar, mientras mira a su dueña con Brittany ser tan… cursis y empalagosas con sus miraditas y sonrojos. Parece como si el ave quiere cometer suicidio (¿avecidio tal vez?)

En algún momento hacen contacto visual y lo único que ve en sus ojos dorados es _'Dime que no son reales, ¡por favor!'_

_'Lo siento, son muy reales y es sólo el comienzo del día'_

_'Mierda'._

_'Y ni siquiera se han besado, espera a que avance el día y lo hagan.'_

_'Doble mierda.'_

* * *

><p>

Sam está frustrado (mucho más que el día anterior y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que se parecía al expreso de Hogwarts, echando humos por las orejas y todo). Lleva una hora buscando a Brittany en Hogsmeade, ya que no la vio en la sala común, ni cuando la mayoría se iba al pueblo y Mike se negó a decirle dónde se encontraba diciéndole que no era asunto suyo (Tina ni siquiera lo miró). Así que tuvo que empezar a buscarla sin saber realmente a dónde ir (lo cual, en serio apesta).

Es evidente que no la ha podido encontrar y probablemente no lo hará durante el día, pero necesita seguir intentándolo, porque tiene que hablar urgentemente con ella y contarle de su descubrimiento sobre Quinn y Santana, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y su mejo amiga caiga en las garras de la despiadada Slytherin y termine igual que la chica de Ravenclaw.

Como el mejor amigo tiene el deber de protegerla y es lo que hará (cuando la encuentre).

Gruñendo e insultando en voz baja a Merlín sepa quién, se da la media vuelta y camina hacia Las Tres Escobas, con un poco de suerte puede que Brittany esté ahí ahora (ya ha revisado dos veces, pero la tercera es la vencida ¿no?), porque ama ese lugar.

Cuando llega nota que el lugar está abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts, bulliciosos y bastante contentos, pero Brittany no está ahí.

¿Dónde diablos puede estar? ¡Hogsmeade no es un pueblo tan grande! Es imposible que no se hayan topado ni una sola vez.

Con molestia se va a un rincón a sentarse, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y con el sabor del fracaso en la boca. No puede creer que ni siquiera sea capaz de hacer su trabajo como mejor amigo bien, es un completo inútil.

Perdido en sus pensamientos cada vez más deprimentes, pasa por alto cuando alguien se sienta frente a él.

− Pareces deprimido.− Comenta Quinn con sequedad, llamando la atención del Hufflepuff.− Supongo que no pudiste persuadir a Brittany.

− Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad.− Se queja con voz lastimera.− No la he visto desde ayer y Mike no me quiso decir dónde iba a ir con Santana. Además esta mañana no bajo a desayunar, así que no pude hablar con ella.

− ¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando la encuentres?− Sam mira a la Ravenclaw y se sorprende al ver que tiene la mejilla de un ligero tono morado, que es obvio, intentó cubrir con maquillaje muggle. Decide no preguntar, porque así como se ve, la rubia está seriamente mosqueada y no quiere estar en el lado receptor de su ira.

− Yo…− No es capaz de contestar con sinceridad, porque sabe que es un supuesto y no lo sabe con certeza, el simplemente asumió que Quinn durmió con Santana y si no es el caso, la rubia va a cortar su cabeza por simplemente pensarlo.

− ¿Le ibas a decir que se acostó conmigo?− Su tono es divertido (lo cual, con esa mirada asesina que le da, es simplemente escalofriante)− ¿Qué me rompió el corazón y que hará lo mismo con ella? ¿Eso le ibas a decir?

− Básicamente.

La honestidad es la mejor política (salvo que ahora no lo es, porque Quinn se ve furiosa).

− No seas idiota, Santana nunca me prometió nada diferente de lo que me dio, siempre fue clara en lo que quería y si Brittany llega a caer en su juego, será sólo culpa de ella.− Le informa temblando de rabia. Y es ahora que Sam lo entiende, Quinn está enojada consigo misma por haber interpretado el juego como algo más, por haber creído que Santana iba aceptar algo serio con ella. Está furiosa por haber sido tan ilusa.

− Entonces… si estás enamorada de Santana.− Mala elección de palabras, Quinn acaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina y un gruñido del inframundo (realmente tiene poco tacto, cosa increíble teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amiga es en efecto una mujer).

− Eso es demasiado, Evans.− El chico asiente con la cabeza, dispuesto a aceptar esa corrección, después de todo Quinn no va a empezarle a hablar de sus sentimientos de la nada y le va a mentir sobre ello, no tiene sentido.− Es cierto, yo quise algo más con Santana en algún momento, cuando ella claramente dijo que no hacia cosas con sentimientos y en el instante que lo que yo sentía por ella se hizo evidente, no volvió a tocarme.

− Eso es cruel…− murmura frunciendo sus labios.

− ¿Lo es? ¿no hubiese sido más cruel que hubiese seguido conmigo, dándome falsas esperanzas y alimentando una fantasía de colegiala? Lo que hizo fue duro, pero al final fue lo mejor.− Porque si Quinn hubiese estado todavía durmiendo con ella y Santana hubiese salido con otra chica en una cita que se negó a tener con ella, hubiese sido mil veces _peor_.

− No entiendo porque la defiendes.− ¿qué tiene Santana López que no puede hacer nada mal en los ojos de las mujeres? No cree que sus habilidades en la cama sean tan buenas para generar esta… lealtad o lo que sea que sienta Quinn hacia ella.

Es irreal, ¡la mujer le rompió el maldito corazón, por Merlín!

− No la defiendo, sólo estoy mostrándote los hechos.− Se encoge de hombros.− Brittany no es una víctima de Santana, Evans. Antes de meterse al nido de la serpiente, será advertida en todas las maneras posibles de los peligros, si decide hacerlo y siente apego o algo con Santana será su problema.

− Aún así quiero advertirle…

− Hombre, ¡ella es una mujer grande, deja que cometa sus propios errores!− Le dice Quinn claramente frustrada.− Además nadie dice que Brittany busque algo más que sexo, a lo mejor para ella estará bien lo que Santana tiene para ofrecer.

− Pero aun así es una Slytherin…− Se queja y la rubia pone los ojos en blanco (a ella también le molesta de sobremanera todos los estereotipos que hay sobre todas las casas).

− Créeme, Santana es una de las pocas Slytherin decentes que quedan.

− Vaya… como serán los otros.− Se burla Sam y Quinn no puede evitar reírse, porque es cierto.− Pero si quieres estar con ella, te puedo ayudar o algo, sinceramente prefiero que tu estés con ella que Britt.

Quinn ve a través de la amabilidad, lee las verdaderas intenciones del Hufflepuff. _Prefiero que tu sufras con ella en vez de Britt_.

− ¿Tú ayudarme a mí? Tú que ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar con Hummel, y prefieres acosarlo desde las sombras, ¿quieres ayudarme a conquistar a Santana López? no me hagas reír.− y probablemente la rubia suelta la risa más sincera que Sam le ha oído desde que la conoce (no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, después de todo se está burlando de él).

− Al menos puedo no sé, generar conflictos entre ella y Santana para que tú puedas usar… no sé, tus encantos de niña o lo que sea, para llevártela a la cama o algo así, para que Britt no quiera hablarle en su vida.− Quinn lo mira divertida unos segundos (eso que él le dice parece sacado de una mala telenovela y es hilarante) y luego suspira.

− Para odiar tanto a Santana por ser Slytherin, me temo que suenas igual que ellos ahora.

− ¡No es así! Sólo tengo los mejores intereses…

− ¿No crees que los Slytherin tienen la misma excusa? No importa lo que tengan que hacer, puede que a veces tengan las mejores intenciones, la diferencia es que a ellos no les importa tanto los métodos que tengan que usar, mientras consigan lo que desean, pero aunque sea por una buena causa, los demás siguen diciendo que es malo por alguna razón.− Sam, lamentablemente puede ver el punto de la premio anual.− Eres igual, aunque es divertido ver a una serpiente en el disfraz de un tejón.

− No lo digas así, yo nunca haría algo para dañar a Brittany.− se defiende débilmente.

− Entonces déjala en paz, ella sabe lo que hace y si el tiempo te da la razón, vas a estar ahí como su amigo y la vas a consolar, pero tienes que dejar que viva y aprenda de sus errores. Deja de actuar como un padre sobre protector y actúa como lo que eres, su puto mejor amigo.− Le regaña casi con afecto.

− ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan… bien con esto? Si ayer estabas furiosa por la cita…− La respuesta que Quinn le da es una sonrisa desviada.

− Yo sé cuando entrar en un juego, niño Evans.− Se lame los labios y Sam se estremece al ver como sus ojos brillan con malicia.− No es divertido destruir algo que todavía no se forma, sólo tengo que sentarme a esperar.

− ¡Eres peor que yo!− Le acusa, porque casi, casi se traga toda la charla que la rubia le acaba de dar, creyendo que de verdad eres un humano decente, pero lo único que quiere es que la pista este libre para que ella pueda entrar a ganar este juego que se está formando.

Y de pronto Sam siente que Brittany está en medio de una batalla peligrosa y ni siquiera lo sabe.

Parece que ahora si tiene algo verdadero de que preocuparse.

− Nunca dije que era buena, dios, ¿de verdad ustedes creen que los únicos con dobles intenciones son los Slytherin? Por eso no me extraña que ustedes los Hufflepuff sean los más débiles de las cuatro casas, son unos verdaderos crédulos.− Se mofa.

Sam simplemente suspira, de verdad no parece tener caso luchar con las mujeres, son todas unas tercas. Así que prefiere disfrutar de su cerveza de mantequilla y relajarse un poco.

Salvo que no puede cuando siente un chirrido conocido y todos sus músculos se tensan. _Oh no…._

− Abrams.− Saluda Quinn (con un poco de hostilidad, nota Sam) al chico en silla de ruedas que se acercó a su mesa.− ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

− Hola, Quinn.− Le saluda cortésmente, pero no sonríe.− Vengo hablar con mi amigo, Sam.− Le contesta y sube sus lentes, que se han resbalado por su nariz.

− No eres mi amigo, Artie.− Corrige Sam con enfado, logrando que Quinn sonría divertida.− Y no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que por favor vete.− Sam Evans es un hombre con valores y principios, a él le enseñaron que no debía golpear a los discapacitado por mucho que se lo merezcan, así que no lo hará, por mucho que le piquen los puños, no golpeará al chico frente a él.

− Vamos, Sam. Nosotros éramos amigos y no entiendo porque eso cambió…− El rubio rechina los dientes y Quinn endurece su expresión.

− ¿Se te olvida lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga?− Inquiera el Hufflepuff incrédulo y el Ravenclaw se encoge de hombros.

− Mira, la quiero de vuelta.− Le cuenta con una sonrisa, como si para el rubio esas fueran buenas noticias.− Quiero recuperar a Brittany y para eso necesito tu ayuda ¿vale? Y eres mi amigo, y me ayudarás.− Sam abre la boca incrédulo, sin entender como este sujeto tiene las agallas de decir todo esto.− Ayer la vi muy contenta en la mesa de _mi_ casa, se veía muy guapa sonriendo y recordé porque estuve con ella en primer lugar…

− Estaba contenta porque tenía una cita.− Interviene Quinn, disfrutando como la cara del chico de lentes se desfigura (¿de verdad creía que Brittany estaba contenta porque estaba cerca de él o algo? ¿Qué pasa con ese ego? Quinn no entiende en qué mundo vive Artie Abrams).− De hecho ha estado viendo a alguien por alrededor de un mes o tal vez dos…− Sam asiente, aunque no sea del todo verdad, porque Brittany ha estado hablando con Santana por un tiempo y eso cuenta para algo ¿no? (cuenta cuando se lo puede restregar en la cara al chico de lentes).

− Mentira, nadie quería salir con ella.− Le recuerda el Ravenclaw, pero ya no parece tan seguro.

− Sí, por culpa tuya.− Sam golpea la mesa, aunque le gustaría que esa fuese la cara de Artie.− Arruinaste su vida con tus putas mentiras, así que ahora deja que sea feliz con alguien que vale la pena.− Esas últimas palabras le queman la lengua, porque no hace menos de cinco minutos estaba diciendo lo contrario, pero lo único que quiere es que este chico desaparezca de su vista, antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde.

− Por favor, yo soy…

− Después de lo que le hiciste, dudo que quiera verte.− Le corta Quinn, incapaz de soportar algún comentario estúpido.− Así que vete, Abrams y deja a esa pobre chica en paz, que ya bastante daño le has causado.

− ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡si ni siquiera eres su amiga!

− Todo el castillo supo lo que pasó, imbécil. ¿Por qué crees que todos la apuntaban el año pasado y nadie quería estar cerca de ella? De verdad deberías mantenerte alejado de ella, por tu bien porque si intervienes… su cita va a terminar con tu vida.

Artie frunce el ceño, definitivamente no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, sí, supuso que Sam iba a estar en desacuerdo al principio, pero sabía que usando las palabras adecuadas podría convencerlo de lo contrario y tenerlo de su lado para recuperar a su ex novia, pero es evidente que la presencia de Quinn había alterado todo su plan.

Todo era culpa de la mujer, pero ya se las arreglaría para llegar a convencer al rubio.

− Desagradable.− Murmura entre dientes la rubia, mientras ve como su compañero de casa se aleja.

Sam sólo la mira agradecido.

* * *

><p>

Lord Tubbington suela un maullido indignado, el cual es ignorado por las humanas como los diez anteriores. Está cansado, hambriento y la lechuza que vuela sobre sus cabezas no deja de lanzarle miradas burlonas y está comenzando a irritarse.

Iban caminando hacia Hogsmeade tranquilamente y él puede hacer eso, de verdad, no es tanto ejercicio, pero Santana se desvió y se metió por entremedio de los árboles para encontrar un lugar seguro para contarles como diablos lo conoce (que le sigue sulfurando no manejar esa información, lo único que se le ocurre es que la latina es una especie de acosadora y esa teoría no le agrada mucho).

Llevan diez minutos caminando entre árboles sin saber a dónde van y si es una especie de broma que le están jugando a Brittany (y por defecto a él), esa Slytherin no va a salir de este bosque con su cara bonita intacta.

Lo peor de todo, (sí hay algo peor que caminar sin rumbo) es que Brittany ni siquiera se da cuenta de su malestar, está demasiado ocupada caminando junto a Santana (e intentando disimular los toques en los brazos y las sonrisitas coquetas), contándoles bromas ridículas de las cuales, obviamente la morena se ríe como si nunca hubiese escuchado un chiste sobre Snorkack de cuernos arrugados o porqué el unicornio cruzó la calle o alguna sandez de esas.

¿Lo peor? (ahora si lo peor de lo peor) Es que Brittany dice todas las bromas mal (¡En serio! La mayoría ni siquiera tiene sentido) y Santana aún así se ríe (con una extraña risita ardillezca que hace que las piernas de Britt se vuelvan gelatina y que pinta una sonrisa boba en su cara).

Afortunadamente Santana se detiene en un lugar… que no es diferente a los que ya han pasado. Sigue habiendo árboles y… más árboles.

− Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del camino.− Murmura más para ella que para los demás, pero Lord Tubbington con su súper audición felina la oye y no puede evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, con sospecha ¿qué diablos va hacer?

− ¿Santana?− Llama Britt preocupada, al ver como su compañera se va poniendo cada vez más seria (no le gusta ver esa mueca inquieta en la mujer latina, prefiere verla sonreír como hace dos segundos).

− Um… escucha, nadie sabe de esto.− Lord Tubbington suspira, ¿por qué todo lo que hace está chica es un secreto? Es como si fuese un agente de la cia (o como sea que se llamen esos muggles) o algo así, ¿por qué alguien tan joven guarda tantos secretos? ¿Acaso no se cansa de andar ocultándose de todo el mundo? Además… esta chica parece tener más secreto que un adulto, ¿qué tantas cosas puede haber vivido en tan poco años de vida? (hey, sólo es curioso ¿vale? Además es un gato ¿qué esperaban?).

Brittany por su parte, sólo puede sonreír emocionada ante la perspectiva de que Santana le vaya a decir algo que nadie sabe.

− Me lo enseñó Emma.− Murmura nerviosa.− Así que por favor, por favor… no se lo digas a nadie o nos meteremos en serios problemas.

− Por supuesto, San. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, mis labios están sellados.− La rubia se traga decirle que pueden sellar la promesa con un beso, pero el deseo está escrito en su cara y su gato (y la lechuza también) lo notan de inmediato.

Santana ni se entera (es bastante densa, porque no ha leído ninguna de las señales que Brittany le ha enviado, ¿los toques prolongados? ¿las sonrisa coquetas? ¿la insistente mirada de Brittany en sus labios? ¿los chistes bobos? No, Santana ni se ha enterado de lo que eso significa y es bastante sorprendente debido a que Brittany no es la reina de la sutileza, de hecho es increíble que no haya pedido un beso), pero le regala una sonrisa agradecida.

Brittany mira curiosa como Sanana cierra los ojos y parece concentrarse en algo (hace un tierno mohín cuando se concentra, de verdad la rubia no tiene idea como alguien le puede tener miedo a esta chica, si es completamente adorable).

En un parpadeo, frente a ella no está la chica. Hay una pantera negra, que parece ser más pequeña que el promedio pero aun así considerablemente más grande que Lord Tubbington (nada extraño, él es sólo un gato).

La Hufflepuff jadea sorprendida al ver al animal, pero luego sonríe encantada (Britt tiene una afición poco sana con el mundo de los felinos, así que ¿Santana siendo una pantera pequeña? Gana como mil puntos en el libro de la rubia, que lo más seguro, encuentre sexy esta capacidad recién descubierta de la latina).

(Lord Tubbington también lo encuentra atractivo. ¡Hey! ¿pueden culparlo? Es una _pantera_, una muy bonita pantera. La Santana humana no le interesa, es bonita y lo que sea, pero iugh, _humana_).

La pantera –Santana–, se acerca al gato caminando con elegancia, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, se inclina para que queden a la misma altura. Sus ojos ahora son de un color amarillento y lo miran con cautela, no sabiendo si el gato la recuerda realmente.

Pero dios, Lord Tubbington la recuerda bastante bien (no está enamorado ni nada, el reconoce cuando alguien es atractivo ¿vale? Su corazón es completamente de la Sra. Norris… aunque ella no lo quiera).

El año pasado pasó muchas noches en compañía de esta pantera solitaria, cuando no había nadie deambulando por ahí y ambos necesitaban algún tipo de distracción (Es decir, hola, es un gato y le encanta vagabundear de noche y Brittany duerme así que sí, sale solo). Nunca entendió que hacía un animal como este, en un lugar como Hogwarts y menos aún con un paquete de cigarrillos cerca (vale, vale, aquí es cuando reconoce que empezó a fumar, pero es totalmente culpa de Santana).

Debió sospechar de una pantera con cigarrillos, que no es lo más común incluso para un sitio como Hogwarts, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería un animago. La pantera nunca dijo nada que lo hiciera sospechar de su naturaleza humana.

(Además era Lord Tubbington quién hablaba más y le contaba todas sus penas con la Sra. Norris y como se desahogaba con la comida, que fue ahí donde la pantera le sugirió que probara un cigarro, por muy ridículo que parezca).

_'No sabía que eras humana'_ Maúlla y Santana lo mira divertida (aliviada más bien).

_'Ya… no creo que hubieses hecho amistad conmigo de haberlo sabido' _Se defiende y tiene toda la razón, la única persona en la que confía es en Brittany (es la única humana que ha demostrado valer la pena hasta ahora) y bueno, aparentemente ahora Santana también, después de todo le contó casi todos sus oscuros secretos (que básicamente serían su obsesión con el Fondue y la Sra. Norris… ¿qué más se espera? ¡Es un gato! No tiene grandes secretos, sólo una gran imaginación).

_'Cierto' _ Acepta y antes de poder decir algo más es interrumpido por su dueña.

− ¡Esto es impresionante!− Chilla la rubia acercándose sin pudor a la pantera, se arrodilla frente a Santana y toma su felina cara entre sus manos.− ¡Te ves muy bien como pantera, San! ¡Totalmente cool!

_'¡Con este truco la conquistaste!'_ ronronea burlesco. _'¡Te ganaste la segunda base, buen trabajo!'_

Brittany frunce el ceño al sentir como la piel de la pantera se comienza a calentar, eso no les pasa a los animales ¿Cierto? Tal vez con los animagos sea diferente.

− ¿Estás bien?− Pregunta acariciándole detrás de las orejas (A Lord Tubbington le gusta eso, así que espera que sea un patrón en todos los felinos).

Santana suelta un profundo ronroneo al sentir la amable caricia, hay un cosquilleo en su estómago que la obliga a sentarse e inclinarse más hacia la rubia, pidiendo más caricias. Por alguna razón quiere acostarse en su espalda y dejar que Brittany le acaricie todo el día, porque esa sensación es completamente del otro mundo y le hace relajarse como nunca antes (pero una vocecita en su cabeza, le dice que esto está mal en muchos niveles, después de todo está en una forma _animal_, así que no se acuesta).

Merlín sabe que si estuviese en su forma humana, no podría estar tan cerca de la rubia sin parecer un tomate.

Cuando la sensación placentera aumenta, vuelve a ronronear como un puto animal doméstico y puede sentir como su propia mascota y la de Brittany la miran con burla, pero es tan difícil resistirse a esa sensación celestial que le invade.

Tiene muy claro que es porque está como un animal que siente todo multiplicado por mil, que todos sus sentidos están más agudos que nunca y que siendo realmente una humana, todo esto le abruma (o lo que sea, eso fue lo que Pillsbury le dijo). Así que va a disfrutar un poco más de esta experiencia, que como humana le es imposible.

Sin embargo el destino caprichoso tiene otros planes para ella.

La Slytherin siente como su cuerpo vuelve a su forma normal a una velocidad asombrosa, tomando por sorpresa a ambas chicas (aún así Britt no la suelta). Esto no había vuelto a pasar desde hacía varios meses, Santana creía que tenía controlado ya esta cosa de ser animago, aparentemente no es el caso (va a tener que consultarlo con Emma más tarde).

Las chicas se miran unos segundos, procesando lo que está pasando.

Ambas están de rodillas en el piso, Brittany con la cara de Santana en sus manos, acariciando con sus pulgares distraídamente las mejillas sonrosadas, tal como la morena lo había hecho momentos atrás. El gesto se sienta tan íntimo como la primera vez, que logra que se estremezcan con deleite.

Se sienten como siglos desde que tuvieron está cercanía con alguien más y luego de reflexionarlo por un par de segundos, Brittany se da cuenta que nunca tuvo está clase de intimidad con nadie, nunca se sintió tan conectada con alguien a través de un simple toque, nunca nadie logró que sintiera estás mariposas en su estómago (no quiere hablar porque está segura que si lo hace, una mariposa se le escapará).

Esto es diferente y espera que Santana lo sienta también.

Cuando los ojos azules se encuentran con los marrones, Brittany lo ve con claridad, tanta que le dan ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Ve como los ojos oscuros brillan con afecto, satisfacción y agradecimiento, es como si estuvieran diciéndole gracias por lo que ella, Brittany S. Pierce, logra hacerle sentir.

_Santana siente lo mismo._

Una enorme sonrisa florece en los labios de Brittany, sintiéndose tonta por haberse preocupado antes. Debió haber sabido que sentirse así de especial no es una cosa de una vía, que es imposible sentirse así de satisfecha y contenida, para no ser correspondida.

Es imposible formar un lazo tan especial en tan poco tiempo, sin que la otra parte no quiera.

Es un poco parecido a estar en el jardín de infantes muggle, reflexiona la rubia. Cuando eres un niño, no necesitas saber todo de la otra persona para sentirte a gusto con ella, sólo necesitas unos segundos para mirarla y decidir que acabas de conocer a tu mejor amigo. No hay prejuicios, ni preocupaciones por si te van hacer daño, no hay nada negativo, sólo vas detrás de ese sentimiento cálido sin miedo, lo dices y te has ganado el cariño del otro niño, has conseguido a tu mejor amigo.

Es fácil y Brittany no comprende porque cuando crecen las personas se complican tanto, supone que la inocencia juega un factor importante, que un niño no ve lo malo como un adulto, no ve los peligros de regalarle el afecto a alguien tan rápido, pero ¿por qué no ir detrás de algo, cuando lo quieres? ¿por qué ignorar esto si cuando ves a la otra persona sabes que siente lo mismo?

¿Por qué debe dejar escapar a Santana, sabiendo que la quiere tener con ella para siempre? (y no precisamente como su mejor amiga, porque ¿Esto? Esta calidez y estas mariposas no te las hace sentir un amigo) El hecho que sea Slytherin, que la consideren peligrosa, que digan que es una perra o que tenga una mala reputación por gustarle el sexo, parecen cosas tan estúpidas al lado de cómo es capaz de hacer que su corazón lata _tan feliz_.

Pase lo que pase, Brittany no va a dejar escapar a Santana López.

Orión desde una rama, mira la escena frente a él con disgusto. Tanta dulzura lo abruma, además las dos llevan como… cinco minutos mirándose sin pestañear y se está volviendo un poquito espeluznante para su gusto. Si quieren besarse, deberían hacerlo ya, antes de que él mismo emprenda vuelo y empuje la cabeza de su dueña.

Lord Tubbington está igual que la lechuza, lo único que quiere es que esta pantalla dulce y cursi desaparezca antes de que empiece a vomitar esos arcoíris que tiene en el estómago (y por las punzadas que siente, está completamente seguro que tiene un par de unicornios también).

Santana suspira contentamente, sintiendo como su pecho se llena de algo desconocido pero muy agradable y cálido, es como si un algodón de azúcar estuviese creciendo en su pecho, dulce y suave (una parte de ella se siente asqueada por pensar en eso, pero la otra ni siquiera le importa). Mira a la rubia y lo único que quiere es darle un beso y darle las gracias _por algo_.

Cuando resuelva lo que está pasando con ella, está segura de que sabrá lo que quiere agradecer.

− ¿Puedo…?− Pregunta tímidamente Brittany, soltando la cara de la morena. Dándole espacio para huir si es lo que quiere.

− ¿…Qué?− Como única respuesta, la Hufflepuff ávidamente mira los labios de la latina.− _Oh_…− Santana se dio varias bofetadas mentales, _¿oh?_ ¿Eso era todo lo que podía decir?.− Cla-claro…

_Oh dios, ¿está tartamudeando?_

Brittany se lame los labios, ansiosa.

Y entonces, en cosa de segundos o mucho menos, se anima. Desaparece ese milímetro que las separa y en aquel momento un sinfín de sensaciones recorre desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Siente como Santana se estremece bajo la caricia, de pronto, todo cambia, abraza su cintura con un miedo irracional a que Santana se escape, mientras que su otra mano reposa en la barbilla de su rostro, atrayéndola más hacia ella.

Santana se siente atrapada y no le importa. No quiere escapar de esto tan _perfecto_.

Sus labios se mueven lentos, andan en busca del compás de su propia música, de su momento. Hasta que en un determinado segundo, sus labios ya se encuentran acostumbrados a los de la otra persona.

Y danzan.

Danza que Brittany está segura que nunca dejara querer de bailar.

Por inercia la rubia lame el labio inferior de la morena, pidiendo permiso a aquella cautiva cavidad. Un escalofrío les recorre nuevamente al sentir como ambas lenguas se encuentran en un sinfín de movimientos lentos y apasionados. Recorre hasta el último lugar escondido de su boca, embriagándose con su sabor dulce. Siente como Santana pasa las manos atrás de su cabeza y la acerca más a ella, profundizando cada vez más aquel beso.

Se separan por la falta de aire.

Brittany abre los ojos y puede ver a Santana con los suyos cerrados, como no queriendo despertar de este sueño, con sus labios hinchados, humedecidos y ligeramente abiertos.

Invitándola a volver a probarlos.

Cuando Santana se atreve a abrir los ojos, pudo ver los dos hermosos ojos azules que la miran como de ensueño. Le vuelve a dar un beso, pero más ligero y mucho más corto, sólo para asegurarse de que esto es real.

Y dios, lo es. Brittany está ahí y la está besando como si no hubiese mañana, con un hambre y una adoración que logran sacudirla en la mejor manera posible.

Nunca le dio mucha importancia a los besos. Hasta ahora. Cuando ha sido besada de esta manera que la hizo sentir tan especial, ahora que sabe lo que se siente, nunca va a querer dejar de hacerlo.

Ahora de ningún modo va a dejar que la besen de una manera que no sea esta.

(Casi quiere pensar que nunca dejará que nadie que no sea Brittany la bese de nuevo, pero ese pensamiento se queda en la parte más oscura de su mente).

− Woah, ese fue… el mejor beso de mi vida.− Habla la rubia, soltando una risa incrédula y un poco avergonzada por la admisión (la parte racional de su cerebro le dice que es muy pronto para hablar de estas cosas, que si sigue así va a espantar a esta chica, pero no puede evitarlo, así es como se siente y jamás ha luchado contra sus sentimientos. Y nunca ha sido muy racional de todas formas).− ¿Dónde estuviste cuando di mi primer beso?− Pregunta juguetona, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte de la otra chica.

− Probablemente estuve por ahí, escondiéndome de Rachel y sus gritos.− Brittany se ríe, es muy posible que sea verdad.

Se levantan del piso y recuerdan dónde están. En un lugar entre un bosque, dónde lo único que hay son árboles, troncos y hojas, un sitio que grita cualquier cosa, menos romance y aún así su primer beso fue alucinante y perfecto.

Brittany ahora entiende cuando dicen que lo que importa no es el lugar, si no que lo importante es con quién estás.

Pudo haber besado a Santana en el baño, con Myrtle la llorona sobre sus cabezas gritándoles insultos y está segura de que hubiese sido la mejor experiencia de su vida de igual manera.

− ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a convertirme en animago? ¡Eso que hiciste fue súper genial!− Rompe el silencio la rubia, cuando empiezan a caminar para ir, finalmente a Hogsmeade (Lord Tubbington le manda sus agradecimientos a quién sea este escuchando, porque se está muriendo de hambre).

− Eh… no creo que eso sea posible.− Brittany hace un mohín adorable y Santana siente como su patético corazón da un brinco cuando la ve.− Quiero decir, a mi me costó un montón y ni siquiera terminé de comprender como sucedió, lo mejor es que hablemos con Pillsbury y que ella te enseñe.− La rubia le regala una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

− ¿Crees que pueda ser un pato?− Pregunta emocionada y Santana se ríe entre dientes, por supuesto que eso es lo que Brittany quiere ser.− ¿Qué pasa si me convierto en un pez y no hay agua?− Vuelve a cuestionar, de repente muy preocupada por esa posibilidad.

− No lo sé…− Contesta Santana con sinceridad, en realidad nunca se le ocurrió esa eventualidad y las consecuencias que podría tener.

− ¡Y si me convierto en un pez sería como… como tu cena!− Chilla espantada por esta nueva posibilidad (Santana ni siquiera sabe si las panteras comen peces).

Lord Tubbington y Orión comparten una mirada divertida. Ellos apuestan que Brittany no estaría tan asustada si fuese realmente la cena de Santana, de hecho estaría muy a gusto.

− Tranquila, no creo que te conviertas en un pez… de hecho creo que un pato puede ser tu animal.− Le tranquiliza sin dejar de sonreír (mañana va amanecer adolorida, porque jura que jamás había usado tanto los músculos de la cara).

− Aunque sería genial ser un delfín…− divaga la Hufflepuff bajo la mirada de pura adoración de la Slytherin.− ¿Sabías que los delfines son tiburones gays?− Santana simplemente alza las cejas.− Si, lo son.

Y de pronto Santana comienza a reírse.

− Oh dios, esto no tiene precio.− Dice entre risas y se gana una mirada confundida por parte de Britt (qué sinceramente, no puede dejar de mirar como boba a la latina cuando se ríe, porque se ve tan linda que es irreal).− ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Puckerman?

Brittany asiente, haciendo un mohín ¿por qué Santana saca a colación a un ex novio?

− Él se autoproclama el tiburón del sexo, capaz de complacer a cualquier dama.− Britt asiente, cree que lo ha escuchado un par de veces decir eso. Aunque no logra deducir que tiene que ver él con ellas.− Y su patronus es un delfín.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Brittany entienda lo que implica Santana.

− Oh, ahora que lo dices, su relación con Finn siempre me ha parecido dudosa.− Admite tranquilamente.

Santana se vuelve a reír, está vez más fuerte cuando la escucha.

Brittany no sabe que es lo gracioso del asunto, de hecho no le parece divertido en absoluto (¿qué le importa a ella si Puck es un delfín del sexo ahora? Mientras siga tocando a Finn y no a Santana a ella no le importa lo que haga), pero si Santana se va a reír de esa manera, está segura que puede encontrarle gracia a las cosas.

Mientras caminan, Santana sigue sonriendo y riendo a ratos sobre algo de un delfín y una orca.

_A lo mejor le gustan los animales marinos,_ piensa la rubia.

* * *

><p>

Lord Tubbington, Orión y Brittany están sentados en un rincón de Las Tres Escobas (los animales lograron entrar después de que Santana amenazara al nuevo ayudante francés de Rosmerta, quién no pudo luchar contra las palabras viciosas de la latina y con resignación los dejó pasar), bajo la mirada incrédula de casi todos sus compañeros de clase (¡incluso había niños de primero que la miraban como si tuviese dos cabezas!).

Afortunadamente estaban cerca del mediodía y la taberna no estaba tan concurrida como a la hora del almuerzo (la mayoría se encontraba en otras tiendas comprando cosas o paseando), por lo que tampoco es que había tanta gente mirando, no obstante era muy incómodo ser el centro de atención (cuando en el castillo nadie ni siquiera la miraba).

La rubia no estaba segura si estaban sorprendidos porque Santana estaba con ella o porque ella estaba con la morena. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, Hogwarts iba a estallar con la noticia y los rumores no ibas a tardar en aparecer.

(Conociendo como son los chismosos del castillo, lo más seguro es que la próxima semana todos crean que Santana la embarazo con sus súper habilidades de lesbiana o alguna tontería parecida).

Santana se acerca a la mesa con dos cervezas de mantequillas y varios pastelillos de calabaza, sus ojos recorren toda la taberna con fastidio.

− Lo siento por la demora.− Se disculpa con una sonrisa, poniendo las cosas en la mesa.− Pero no podía decidirme entre la calabaza o el limón, menos mal que me acordé que te gustaba la primera y no la segunda ¿eh?

− Gracias, Santana.− Murmura bebiendo de su cerveza, intentando en vano de ocultar su sonrisa. Una parte de ella se emociona más de lo que debería con el conocimiento que tiene la morena sobre sus gustos. Le agrada que recuerde estas pequeñas cosas sobre ella, que haya puesto atención a las cosas que le contó por medio de libro.

Lord Tubbington engulle uno de los pastelillos cuando Santana se lo ofrece, ganándose un regaño por parte de su dueña por sus malos modales en la mesa, pero poco le importa. ¡Tuvo que soportar todas las cursilerías de estás dos por demasiado tiempo! Se _merece_ comer como quiera y cuanto quiera (así se asegurará de no vomitar arcoíris).

Orión se come las migajas que le da la morena, sin dejar de observar como el felino come como un… cerdo. Casi quiere soltar algún ruido burlesco, pero Santana le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

− Santana ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La morena asiente con la boca llena.

− ¿Por qué decidiste hablar conmigo? Ese día… dijiste que algo pasó, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Porque después de la primera vez, parecías poco interesada en volver hablar conmigo y… bueno, ¿qué pasó?

Santana traga lentamente y mira a la rubia, parece genuinamente preocupada y no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

− Ese día recibí una carta de mis padres.− Comienza a explicar, pero no sabe cómo seguir ¿cómo decirle a la rubia todos los problemas que tiene en casa? A ella le gusta que todos crean que tiene una vida perfecta, como sus calificaciones, que su única preocupación es escoger a la chica de turno que calentará su cama. Así es más fácil para ella, porque nadie hace preguntas y todos asumen.

Pero Brittany es diferente. Quiere contarle, aunque sea quiere decirle un poco lo que pasa en su vida.

− Soy mayor de edad y ya no soy su problema. No soy bienvenida en su casa.− Siente como un nudo se forma en la garganta cuando dice esas palabras. No volverá a ver a sus padres, es lo único que tiene en la mente desde ese día. Nunca los volverá a ver.− Rachel y Kurt sabían que había algo mal, nunca recibo cartas y cuando lo hago, no suelen ser buenas noticias, pero no quería decirles… me sentía tan enojada y confundida que… si me miraban con lástima los iba a maldecir hasta cansarme, no podía arriesgarme a perderlos a ellos también ¿sabes?

− San…

− Así que me acordé de ti, ¿qué podía perder? Ni siquiera sabías mi nombre, así que era fácil fingir que nada malo había pasado.− Armándose de valor, Santana mira a la chica frente a ella directo a los ojos, esperando ver la lástima, la compasión… pero no, hay algo en sus ojos, algo que no puede reconocer, pero no parece ser algo malo.

− Me alegro que te hayas acordado de mí y espero haber ayudado en algo.− Santana sonríe, porque lo hizo, pero no es necesario decirlo no ahora por lo menos (pero Brittany entiende de todas formas y quiere hacer más preguntas, pero sabe que no es el momento).

− ¿Quieres que vaya por más comida?− Pregunta la morena divertida, al notar que el gato sobre la mesa ha devorado todos los pastelillos.

− ¡Oh dios mío, Tubbs!, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan maleducado?− Gime avergonzada, porque diablos, Santana tuvo la amabilidad de comprarles el… bueno no era precisamente el desayuno, pero tampoco era un almuerzo, lo que sea, les compró los aperitivos ¡y su gato se lo come todo! ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando dejó de ponerle atención?

− Creí que no le gustaban los apodos.

− Sólo yo puedo decirlo, no me va a atacar ni nada, si lo hace no hay Fondue.

Santana sonríe al ver el brillo juguetón de la otra chica.

− Voy por más, no es un problema.− Le tranquiliza y antes de que Britt pueda protestar, Santana ya se ha ido.

− ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?− Lord Tubbington la mira y ronronea gozoso.− ¡No me des respuestas listillas!

Orión mira el intercambio con irritación, si él fuese la rubia castigaría severamente a ese cerdo disfrazado de gato, ¡se comió todo y no dejo ni siquiera las migajas para él!

Lord Tubbington le lanza una mirada burlesca, como diciendo te gané.

La lechuza se estremece, furiosa. Esa bola de grasa está pidiendo guerra y eso es lo que obtendrá.

Brittany, ignorando la batalla que tienen las dos mascotas, fija su mirada en Santana. La Slytherin está esperando pacientemente a que su comida sea entregada, intentando distraerse contando las tablas del techo e inconscientemente frunciendo los labios. Está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no nota como una chica de cabello pelirrojo (de Gryffindor si no mal recuerda) se acerca a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

La rubia entrecierra los ojos al ver como esa chica pone una mano en el antebrazo de Santana, quién se sobresalta y mira con sorpresa a la persona que ha osado ignorar los límites del espacio personal.

A favor de Santana, no parece muy contenta de haber sido abordada de esa manera.

Ve como intercambian palabras, como la pelirroja coquetea descaradamente y trata de llamar la atención de la morena con el escote de su blusa, (internamente se pregunta si no tiene frío, porque con toda la piel que está mostrando en pleno invierno, da para pensar si le dará una neumonía en pocos días) pero parece no estar funcionando.

− No te lo tomes personal, Pierce.− Dice una voz masculina.− López es así.− Brittany frunce el entrecejo cuando Noah Puckerman se sienta frente a ella y acaricia a Orión como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces.

Fue novio de Santana, debe haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella y la lechuza.

− ¿Qué quieres Puck?− Pregunta sintiéndose irritada de la nada.

− Hey, no te enfades conmigo porque López se fue a coquetear con otra mientras está contigo, que si me permites decirlo es una imbécil por cambiarte, eres muy caliente.− Los ojos del chico la escanean de arriba abajo, sin esconder la lujuria y el hambre.

Brittany sólo se puede sentir asqueada, ¿qué diablos vio Santana en este tipo?

− Puckerman.− Se escucha la voz de la morena, bastante molesta.− Si querías hablar conmigo, ¿tenías que mandar a esa chica a… hacer lo que ella creía era coqueteo?

El Gryffindor sonríe.

− Bueno, tiene lo que te gusta. Grandes tetas y pequeño cerebro.− La Slytherin frunce el ceño, deja la bandeja con los pasteles en la mesa (Lord Tubbington y Orión se tiran inmediatamente a comer) y se sienta al lado de Brittany, no queriendo estar cerca del chico desagradable.− Creí que te gustaría mi regalo, ella parecía muy dispuesta.

Sí, Santana se alcanzó a percatar de ello.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez que hablamos estabas enojado conmigo.

La expresión del muchacho se ensombrece, pero Santana no se deja intimidar.

− ¿Puedes culparme?− Gruñe molesto.− ¡Te acostaste con mi chica!

Santana suspira cansada, ¿por qué no la dejan tener esta cita tranquila? Puck tuvo cualquier día para encararla y reclamarle por haber herido su orgullo de hombre o lo que sea, pero ¿tiene que ser ahora? ¿Frente a Brittany? La rubia no tiene porque saber estas cosas, no en su primera cita.

− Primero que todo, si mandaste a esa chica para arruinar mi cita, lo siento, no funcionó.− La rubia sonríe ante las palabras (ante el reconocimiento de que están aquí de una forma no amistosa) y como agradecimiento toma la mano de Santana que está sobre la mesa (ignora la mirada casi aterrada que le da Puck), sintiendo de inmediato como el cuerpo de la chica se relaja ante el contacto.− En segundo lugar no era tu chica, como te he dicho mil veces. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba, así que ya déjalo ¿quieres?

¿La chica de la cual Puck habla? Quinn Fabray. Por alguna razón, tal vez estaba borracha, Santana dejó escapar que había tomado la gran-V de la Ravenclaw y que compartían cama casi todos los fines de semanas (en ese que era su sexto año), no un segundo después de su admisión, el infierno se había desatado en la habitación que estaba con el chico (se quebraron casi todas las botellas de alcohol con los arrebatos de Puck).

Puck se había enojado tanto, que le lanzó varios hechizos y maldiciones, por no decir la cantidad de insultos que salieron de su boca. Santana al principio no había entendido que pasaba, después de todo no era la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica virgen así que ¿qué era diferente ahora?

Porque la vida no es fácil para ella, Puck estaba enamorado de Quinn. Eso pasaba, por eso era diferente ¡Pero ella no tenía idea! ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saberlo? Si ellos nunca hablaban de sentimientos y esa basura cursi. Ella tampoco era adivina (nunca le fue bien en esa asignatura, nunca tuvo una revelación ni nada) así que sus probabilidades de saber los sentimientos del chico eran bastante escazas.

(Por no mencionar que era densa por naturaleza).

Desde ese día dejaron de hablar o él dejó de reconocer su existencia. Lo que sea, no es como que le importe haber perdido su amigo de juergas, porque gracias a eso este año ha tenido menos resacas.

− Mira, dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Necesito tu ayuda.− Brittany alzo las cejas porque… woah, este chico es bipolar o algo, porque hace menos de dos segundos estaba enojado y ahora mira casi suplicante a Santana.

− ¿Qué quieres?

− Que me ayudes con Mercedes Jones.− Santana bufa molesta. Pelearon por culpa de una chica y ahora le pide que le ayude con otra ¿en serio?

− Hablemos después, ahora estás interrumpiendo algo muy importante y ciertamente no quiere que tú seas una adición a esta cita.− El tono de Santana es cualquier cosa menos amigable, pero tiene una sincera y pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Brittany supone que así es la relación de estos dos.

− Nos vemos Lespez.− El chico se levanta y antes de irse le echa una mirada a las chicas.− ¿De verdad es una cita… _cita_? Ya sabes, una cita donde hablas se sentimientos y no tocas las tetas ni nada.

− ¡Piérdete Puckerman!

Soltando una sonora carcajada, el chico se va a otro lado de la taberna.

− Lo siento por él, siempre es así y… y realmente no tengo idea de porque sigo saliendo con él.

Brittany sonríe en respuesta y aprieta su mano. No hay necesidad de justificarse.

− ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?− Pregunta de repente (tal vez porque nuevamente se quedó pegada mirando los labios de Santana).− No se ve nada mal, esa herida se ve muy… _sexy_.− Dice con tono soñador y cuando ve que la latina se sonroja cae en cuenta.− Oh dios mío, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

Santana asiente tímidamente, pero sonríe.

− Anoche tuve una pelea con Fabray.− Los ojos de Santana se oscurecen al pensar en ello. Recuerda la forma en que la rubia insultó a Rachel, como habló mal de Brittany y no puede evitar sentirse furiosa. ¿Qué carajo pasa con ella en estos días? ¿Desde cuándo es tan protectora?

La Hufflepuff hace un mohín, no le gusta la violencia y ha notado a través de las conversaciones por el libro, que Santana es bastante propensa a caer en actitudes violentas. ¿Qué pudo hacer la Premio Anual para lograr enojarla a tal punto, que la hizo recurrir a los puños y no a la magia?

− Empezó a insultar a Rachel.− Explica y prefiere guardarse las verdaderas razones de porque la rubia las encaro anoche.

− No entiendo, tú también la insultas.− Santana nota el pequeño tinte de desaprobación en el tono de Brittany y se estremece un poco.

− Ya, pero no en el tono que ella uso… es complicado de explicar y sé que soy la última que tiene el derecho a golpear a alguien más, por insultar a Rachel, porque soy la primera que lo hace, pero no de la forma en que Fabray lo hizo.− Mira a su compañera y ve claramente la confusión en sus ojos azules.− Generalmente cuando insulto a Rachel, ella me devuelve algo peor y así es nuestra dinámica, pero somos compañeras de cuarto, nos conocemos desde hace años y funcionamos perfectamente, a estas alturas ni siquiera nos molestamos en ofendernos.

La Hufflepuff asiente, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la relación de Rachel y Santana. Ella no puede decir lo mismo de sus compañeras de cuarto, llevan juntas la misma cantidad de tiempo que las Slytherin y ni siquiera saben cómo es ella realmente, sólo ven a la rubia tonta que habla con su gato, una chica que no vale la pena conocer. Y después de lo de Artie, cualquier amistad que hubiese entre ellas se esfumó.

Aún hoy, cuando las cosas se aclararon, la miran como una paria.

− Entonces la defendiste porque Rachel es tu amiga.− Britt suelta una risita cuando Santana niega con la cabeza. Aun con toda la evidencia en su contra, la chica insiste en lo contrario.

− Rachel es mi hermana.

Ahora su relación tiene mucho más sentido, decide la rubia y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de algo. Santana López esconde un gran corazón.

− Eso es dulce.

− ¡Pero no se lo digas! Si lo haces, nunca va a dejar que lo olvide y no hace falta inflarle más el ego.

Riéndose, Brittany está de acuerdo en guardar el secreto.

Santana sin pensarlo le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y Brittany decide que desde ahora, guardará todos los secretos que la latina quiera, sólo si la va a besar así (o mejor si lo hace como lo hizo en el bosque).

(Se escuchan varios jadeos cuando lo hace, pero ellas sólo lo ignoran).

(Al parecer Satanás encontró su corazón).

* * *

><p>

Después de detener que sus mascotas se mataran comiendo los pastelillos (Britt casi cree que estaban teniendo una competencia o algo, porque cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban tragando como desesperados y ya casi no respiraban), salen de Las Tres Escobas para pasear un poco (en realidad la taberna se estaba llenando y las miradas curiosas las estaban comenzando a irritar).

− Y ahora, no puede ver las arañas.− Dice Brittany (Lord Tubbington está en sus brazos y se sienta como una pelota esponjosa), cuando termina de contarle la historia de Sam y las acromántulas, Santana no parece horrorizada ni nada como lo estuvieron Tina y Mike en el momento que se enteraron.

− Sí, eso es típico de Sue.− Se encoge de hombros y cambia el tema con facilidad, como si estuviesen hablando del clima. Orión se retuerce en sus manos y suelta un quejido lastimero, cuando Santana lo aprieta un poco (tal vez recordando uno de sus castigos).

A Brittany no le gusta que esté tan habituada a las cosas horribles que la jefa de Slytherin hace, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ellas llevan siete años juntas y es seguro que Santana ha sufrido de sus castigos legendarios más de una vez.

Se forma un incómodo silencio entre ellas, Brittany sabe que es normal. Las primeras citas están destinadas a ser un poco torpes y difíciles, es como una ley o algo así, pero teniendo en cuenta su experiencia en citas anteriores, esta iba bastante bien, han hablado de muchas cosas (Santana ha mostrado que realmente confía en ella, no tanto como le gustaría, pero por algo se parte ¿no?) y lo más importante, Santana ha escuchado lo que tiene que decir.

Santana ha demostrado que no está interesada sólo en su cuerpo como algunos de los chicos (aunque era poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían).

También hay que tener en cuenta la fuerte atracción entre ellas (es evidente que es mutua, si el comportamiento de Santana es un indicio), es decir, se besaron no mucho tiempo después de conocerse, que no es del todo cierto porque de cierta manera si se conocían, si es que eso tiene sentido y ese beso tiene que significar algo ¿no?

Brittany se detiene en seco, tal vez fue todo muy apresurado, la besó demasiado pronto ¿qué pasa si Santana cree que es fácil como todo Hogwarts dice? Ella no besa en la primera cita, nunca lo había hecho por mucho que los chicos insistían, pero con la latina sólo tuvo que hacerlo y fue correspondida, Santana la besó también y eso significa algo ¿cierto? _Tiene_ que significar algo.

¿Qué pasa si Santana cree que la acusación de Artie es cierta como sus compañeras de cuarto? Ella no podría soportar la mirada de disgusto en los ojos marrones, no podía pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

Santana se da vuelta cuando nota que la rubia se ha detenido, la expresión aterrada de su rostro le asusta mucho más que un castigo de Sue. ¿Ha hecho algo mal que la asustó tanto?

− ¿Britt? ¿Estás bien?− La preocupación es visible en los ojos de la latina.

− Yo… sí, estoy… estoy bien.− Contesta con voz temblorosa y Santana no se lo compra (es densa, pero no tonta).− ¿Tú crees que soy fácil?

Santana simplemente abre los ojos sorprendida, ¿a qué viene esto? Ella no ha hecho nada más que caminar al lado de la rubia, con el plumífero que se convirtió en una bola por comer mucho (de hecho se está comenzando a preocupar, apenas y lo siente respirar), no se ha propasado ni nada, ni ha dicho nada remotamente sexual, entonces… ¿por qué Brittany piensa eso?

Dios, su inexperiencia en estas cosas es tan patética que casi le da risa. Si tal vez antes hubiese tenido una cita que arruinar, sabría que mierda hizo para molestar a la rubia.

(La parte egoísta de su cabeza le dice que debió salir con Quinn y cometer los errores con ella, no con Britt).

− ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿qué te da esa idea?

− Te besé, te besé y ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido por más de una hora… ¿qué clase de chica hace eso?− Santana entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño confundida, ¿por qué Brittany se está volviendo loca por eso? Fue sólo un beso, no es como que se aprovecho de ella ni nada, incluso le pidió permiso para hacerlo ¿por qué actúa como si se propaso con ella o algo?– Quiero decir, fue alucinante y no mentí cuando dije que fue el mejor beso de mi vida… es decir, ¡Mira tus labios! Son muy besables y sinceramente desde el momento que te vi en la puerta quise darte un beso y todavía quiero, creo que siempre voy a querer, pero debí esperar…

Santana se sonroja un poco ante todo lo que dice la rubia, aunque agradece que ahora tenga una idea más clara de lo que está pasando.

− Britt, ¿viste a la chica que estaba coqueteando conmigo en Las Tres Escobas?− La aludida asiente tímidamente.− Ella quería tener sexo conmigo, ahí mismo, en el baño de un lugar público y eso no es muy decente ¿cierto?− Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, ¿Santana López hablando de decencia? Por favor (Brittany hace un ruido de desaprobación ante esta nueva información, pero mantiene sus palabras para sí misma).− Pero aún así no creí que fuese fácil o una puta, sólo alguien con buen gusto.− Menea las cejas juguetona y Brittany se ríe.

No puede estar en desacuerdo con eso.

− ¿Has oído los rumores de mí?− No sabe para qué pregunta, porque no está segura de que respuesta quiere oír.

− No, no me interesan los rumores Britt, me interesas tú y poco me importa lo que la gente piense de ti o de mi, o de las dos juntas.− Santana no es tonta, ella ha notado como la gente las ha estado mirando durante todo el día y que no es sólo porque ella es la perra más grande de Hogwarts, también debe haber algo involucrado con Brittany y supone que las miradas y los susurros han empezado a afectar a la rubia.

Y lo entiende.

Ella desde que salió del armario ha vivido soportando las miradas, los susurros y los insultos hacía su persona. Ya está acostumbrada a esto, pero no siempre fue fácil, a veces las cosas le molestaban, le daban ganas de gritar, llorar o golpear a quien fuese (de hecho este último lo hizo mucho más que los anteriores), también se volvió bastante paranoica con todo, y las situaciones eran tan incomodas, que ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación.

Por ello entiende a la Hufflepuff, sea lo que sea que digan de ella la está afectando a un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que lo hizo con ella. Brittany está asustada de que crea en los rumores, por lo que deben ser muy malos y se siente mal al verla así tan… indefensa.

(Ahora tiene como misión personal buscar a quién inició los rumores y acabar con él o ella).

− Supongo que tener un colapso en medio de Hogsmeade no ayuda a los rumores, ¿cierto?

Ciertamente. Hay un grupo de chicos mirando disimuladamente en su dirección, cotilleando y apuntándolas como si fuesen animales de circo, seguramente mañana todo Hogwarts va a estar hablando de ellas y de cómo Satanás hizo llorar a una pobre niña.

− No te preocupes por eso…− Hace un pausa y sin pensarlo, suelta a su lechuza (la cual aletea indignada al ser abandonada en su dolor). Se acerca a Brittany y le da un pequeño beso en los labios (ignorando el gemido adolorido que hace el gato, que suenan casi como arcadas), pero es suficiente para hacerla sonreír y eso es todo lo que Santana quería (también hace jadear a todos los mirones pero ese fue sólo un bono).− Que conste que yo también quería besarte.

Las mejillas de Brittany se encienden y asiente animadamente.

− Lo siento por entrar en pánico y todo…− Santana hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

− Te tiene que haber pasado algo muy malo, Britt. Y quiero que me lo digas cuando estés lista, te prometo que no escucharé los rumores ni nada. Esperaré a oírlo de ti.

Lord Tubbington si no estuviese muriendo por sobredosis de pastel, le daría las gracias a la morena… pero apenas y se puede mover, por lo que se asegurará de hacerlo más tarde.

− ¿Lo prometes?− Cuestiona con voz suave y temblorosa.

− Promesa de meñique.− Le extiende su dedo sin poder ocultar su emoción (esto le recuerda a su niñez y son los recuerdos más felices que tiene de su familia, así que sí, se emociona ¿y qué?) y la rubia con una brillante sonrisa lo toma.

− Promesa de meñique.− Repite.

Ninguna se percató del gato que maullando cayó seco al piso (levantando un montón de polvo), cuando Brittany enlazó sus meñiques. Sólo Orión lo vio y no es necesario decir que la lechuza comenzó de inmediato a burlarse del felino.

(No le duro mucho ya que le vinieron ganas de vomitar, pero aún así Lord Tubbington se irrita y comenzará a planear su venganza).

− Bueno, tenía planeado llevarte a un sitio donde hay patos para alimentarlos y pasar el rato, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lord Tubbington y Orión están enfermos, no creo que podamos ir.− La rubia hace un mohín y mira con enojo a su gato.

Primero se come toda la comida avergonzándola por sus pésimos modales, después reduce su cita a tres horas y ahora por su culpa no podrá ver a los patos. Resopla, no habrá Fondue para él en meses.

− Creo que es mejor que volvamos al castillo para dejarlos descansar y tal vez podamos ir a las cocinas a pedir comida y almorzar junto al lago ¿te parece?− Britt asiente conforme, tal vez la cita no ha terminado todavía, pero de todas formas se siente decepcionada de no poder ver los patos… ¡es que no ha visto patos desde las vacaciones!

Santana sonríe al ver a la rubia desanimada.

− La próxima vez podemos ir a ver a los patos, por alguna razón están aquí todo el año.− Le tranquiliza.

− Eso quiere decir que… ¿habrá una segunda cita?− Inquiere esperanzada y aprieta un poco el meñique de Santana con la emoción.

− Definitivamente.− Afirma con falsa confianza (las piernas le tiemblan y Brittany lo nota, pero no dice nada).

− ¿Aún después de que arruiné esta?− La Slytherin arquea una ceja, ella no cree que nada ha sido arruinado (si alguien lo arruinó fue Puck), de hecho la ha pasado bien con la Hufflepuff y con las travesuras de su gato. Además esto todavía no termina.

− No has arruinado nada, Britt.

Mira a las mascotas que se retuercen en el piso.

− Pero la próxima vez vamos a salir solas.

Brittany no puede estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>

**N/A 2:** Entonces... si, esto no termina aquí para quienes se lo preguntan, ya veremos como avanzan las cosas sin las mascotas muriéndose en sus narices por la cursilería o de indigestión por comer demasiado. Espero que esto haya estado bien, me costó un poco porque estaba... _eso es muy cursi_ ó _eso es muy burdo_... y después estaba _asdfghjkl lo que sea_ XD (pude haber seguido así por semanas), así que debido a todos mis debates internos nació esto, que espero no esté tan mal como lo siento.

Bueno, en los próximos caps veremos que trama Quinn (para quién preguntó habrán flashbacks Quinntana, sólo advierto para quién no le guste), y que diablos quiere Artie (y también que fue lo que le hizo a Britt porque no se ve nada bueno ¿eh?), Sam... bueno, Quinn sacó solita a Sam del juego, esperemos que vuelva a ser el súper mejor amigo XD (además me gusta el _bromance_ Samtana y no puedo evitar querer escribirlo en el futuro y no pasará si Sam se mete con la relación Brittana).

En cuanto a Kum... sigo teniendo mis dudas, pero lo que sea... también habrá más de Puck y se introducirá Mercedes (tal vez no funcionen como la mejor pareja, pero Mercedes es la reina de los chismes y la necesito XD), no estoy segura de si quiero meter a Finn a la mezcla, pero la tentación de burlarme de él es grande lol, (cofBlainetambiéncof) sí, lo sé soy una mala persona.

Si Britt fuese a convertise en animago ¿qué animal creen que sería? Y no digan un pato XD, puede que use lo que digan de referencia si decido que lo sea, así que las sugerencias son bienvenidas... y si alguien lo pensó, tuve la tentación de que Santana fuese algún tipo de lagarto... si no lo pensaron, ignoren.

Y antes de que lo olvide, el lunes comienzan de nuevo mis clases en la U y coja y todo voy a ir (suena súper divertido xD... nah, sólo quiero escapar de mi casa, el aburrimiento me mata Dx), lo que significa que voy a estar muy ocupada entre clases y la terapía, así que sólo pido que sean pacientes D:

Gracias por leer!


	6. Parte VI

**Título:** My Favourite Book.

**Pareja:** Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen:** Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**NA:** Ok, ok, sé que me quieren matar porque no he actualizado desde ¿marzo? Wow, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo (creo que voy a dejar que me linchen XD) y siento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero les juro que no fue mi culpa, quiero decir, fue más o menos mi culpa, pero no es como que yo ande buscándome los accidentes que me pasan, ¿les comente que tuve un accidente de auto, donde quedé coja y necesitaba terapia y asddfsd? Bueno tuve _otro_ accidente. Sí aunque usted no lo crea, esta vez fue mi mano la que sufrió las consecuencias de mi torpeza y quedé inhabilitada para hacer… cualquier cosa, en realidad. Por lo que no podía escribir mucho con una mano y me cansaba con rapidez y blablabla, la magnitud de mis lesiones fue tal que incluso tuve que congelar mi último año de carrera y yo que ya quería salir T^T (estudio diseño gráfico por si se lo preguntan, si no, no importa, tengo la tendencia a compartir más detalles de los pedidos lol).

En fin, ahora es verano estación en la cual tiendo a tener menos accidentes y por lo cual mi familia me dejó salir de la burbuja dónde me tenían metida XD. A pesar de que mi mano sanó, sigue siendo lenta y torpe, puedo volver poco a poco a mi rutina y como la Universidad ya no es un tema u_ú, me puse a escribir… y no tengo nada más que decir, espero que les guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero estoy fuera de práctica =_=.

De todas formas, ¡Muchas gracia por todos los comentarios! Para todos aquellos preocupados porque había abandonado el fic, bueno no lo hecho ni pretendo hacerlo, espero poder actualizar regularmente desde ahora... (cof lo que yo entiendo por regular cof)

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión ;).

* * *

><p>

_My Favourite Book._

_Parte VI._

/

* * *

><p>Rachel va caminando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Una muy orgullosa y casi aterradora sonrisa, los estudiantes que la ven pasar por el pasillo se preguntan quién fue el pobre castigado que la puso de tan buen humor, debió haber sido algo grande (¿tal vez para ganarse un favor de McGonagall y recibir el Premio Anual?). Sin embargo, la alegría de la muchacha no tenía nada que ver con sus deberes de prefecta, si no todo lo contrario.<p>

Rachel Berry estaba muy orgullosa de Santana, no porque hubiese golpeado a Quinn la noche anterior o porque haya accedido a ayudar con sus hechizos a otro estudiante sin que haya sido amenazada o sobornada con algún premio.

No. Está orgullosa porque Santana, a pesar de lo que Sue le dijo, salió con una Hufflepuff y por lo que ha oído, la ha besado a vista de todo el mundo. No obstante, no está orgullosa porque se enfrentó a los prejuicios de su jefa de casa o porque ha besado públicamente a una chica (que eso último lo ha visto demasiadas veces para su gusto), si no porque está segura que Santana va hacia un camino que no creía era posible (y menos con Brittany S. Pierce).

Santana va en camino a una relación monógama y un paso más lejos de un ETS.

Ok… está exagerando un poco (no sería ella si no fuese el caso). Pero está muy contenta con la decisión que su mejor amiga tomó. Si bien no conoce mucho a Brittany, no más allá de un par de castigos que le ha dado en los últimos tres años, clases que han tenido que compartir y de los rumores que ha escuchado sobre ella, a los cuales no les ha hecho caso, después de todo hay uno que dice que ella misma es pariente de los duendes de Gringotts y no es verdad en absoluto (sospecha que Santana fue quién comenzó ese), es consciente de que la rubia es una excelente influencia para la morena y que finalmente, alguien podrá domar a la bestia.

(Hogwarts lo agradecería porque Santana ha roto y hecho explotar más paredes que cualquiera por culpa de su temperamento y enorme conocimiento de hechizos).

En fin, Rachel está contenta de que Santana finalmente sea feliz. Está contenta que no lo oculte y que lo muestre con –por lo que oyó- apasionados besos en medio de Hogsmeade, sin importarle los demás y sólo concentrándose en… bueno, disfrutar de una –espera- relación sana, larga y duradera.

Sí, definitivamente esta tarde Rachel anda de muy buen humor.

Hasta que se topa con Quinn Fabray en el pasillo que da hacia las mazmorras, lugar donde no debería estar porque da hacía la sala común de Slytherin y por lo que ella sabe, no hay nadie que sea amiga de la rubia (aparentemente Santana ya no cuenta) y duda completamente que la chica quiera hablar con ella (gritar tal vez, incluso golpear).

— Berry— dice la Ravenclaw en tono serio. Rachel se tensa un poco, a diferencia de Santana, ella no es muy buena defendiéndose ni verbal ni físicamente, así que básicamente es una presa fácil para la chica Fabray y no hay nadie a la vista que puede presenciar la masacre que está segura, sucederá antes de que pueda decir Barbra Streisand.

Sacando coraje de donde no tiene, asiente con lo que espera es una cara inexpresiva.

— Dile a López que pare sus besuqueos con la rubia tonta,— Le dice con desprecio y su cara se arruga ante el pensamiento de las otras dos chicas siendo íntimas (podrían ser los celos y la rabia por haber perdido contra alguien que ni siquiera sabía que estaba compitiendo). Rachel frunce el ceño, siente como la furia lentamente hierve en su interior ante la orden que Quinn le ha dado.

Primero, ¿quién se cree para ordenarle hacer algo? Ella es Rachel Barbra Berry, prefecta de Slytherin y no una marioneta que se pueda controlar (o en su defecto uno de los lacayos de la familia Fabray). Y segundo ¿qué derecho tiene ella a prohibirle a Santana a quién debe o no besar? Si la Slytherin dejo muy en claro la noche anterior que no quería tener nada con la rubia, que nunca fueron nada, ¿por qué diantres está sacando su carta de novia celosa? Y más importante aún ¿por qué se lo dice a Rachel y no a Santana directamente?

(Tal vez, después de la noche anterior, Quinn está un poco asustada de lo que es capaz Santana).

— Disculpa Quinn, me parece de muy mal gusto que no llames a Brittany por su nombre, ella no te ha hecho nada…— Rachel hace una pausa y mira los ojos de la rubia, viendo claramente como el enojo brilla en ellos (por supuesto que Brittany le hizo algo, más bien le quitó algo, y no, no es Santana, es el orgullo Fabray que fue pisoteado _por_ Santana _debido_ a Brittany).— Además tu no tienes ninguna autoridad para prohibirle a Santana nada, si ella quiere salir a besuquearse, como tu elocuentemente dijiste, te recomiendo que, si no te gusta mires hacia otro lado.

Quinn rechino los dientes furiosa.

— Cállate.— gruñó en voz baja,— por un segundo en tu miserable vida, cierra la maldita boca, Berry.— La aludida se retuerce ante el tono bajo y oscuro que la Ravenclaw usa, pero no piensa retroceder. No de nuevo y no ante Quinn.— Con todo lo que hablas no me sorprende que nadie te quiera cerca, eres desesperante y tu tono de voz es francamente desagradable.

— Al menos Santana me quiere cerca y eso es mucho más de lo que tu puedes decir.— Rachel está muy consciente de que está tentando a la suerte y eso se hace muy obvio cuando ve que Quinn le apunta con su varita, muy dispuesta a callarla por la mala si es necesario (y por el rumbo que esta conversación está tomando, es muy probable que termine en la enfermería con alguna deformación extraña).

— Si no eres tú, no es nadie.— refuta Quinn con una mueca casi malvada.— López sólo se conforma con lo que hay.— En alguna parte, Rachel se siente herida porque eso puede ser verdad. Santana no es muy amistosa, tiene amigos (compañeros, camaradas, como sea que ella los quiera llamar) Kurt en su propia casa, a Noah en Gryffindor y ahora tiene a Brittany, a quienes eligió. Pero a Rachel la tiene por que le asignaron la habitación juntas, y pasa las vacaciones con ellos porque no tiene opción (porque los López no son y nunca serán una opción).

No. Sacude la cabeza, Santana es su amiga porque quiere, no porque no hay opciones. Si fuese el caso de buena gana la hubiese dejado botada y sola como Kurt.

— Pudiste ser tú, pero me prefirió a mí, me defendió a mí. Perdiste _otra vez_.— Se defiende haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y saca su varita para defenderse, porque la cara de la Ravenclaw se ha deformado y puesto pálido de pura rabia.

Se miran unos minutos, abren la boca para solar hechizos y maleficios (Rachel está bastante nerviosa, está es su primera pelea y no está segura de si tiene las habilidades para darle a Quinn con algún hechizo, después de todo la Ravenclaw hace sudar a Santana y eso es algo que Rachel jamás podría hacer).

— ¡Señoritas! — La voz fuerte de Sue Sylvester las sobresalta (y evita el desastre que hubiese quedado con un posible enfrentamiento), Rachel se gira para ver a su jefa de casa en sus túnicas negras, la profesora está con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirando la escena pensativa.— Me quieren explicar ¿por qué mi prefecta y una de mis mejores alumnas, están a punto de pelear?

Quinn aprieta los labios y se muerde la lengua, apunto de delatar a Santana, pero antes de poder decir algo, Sue vuelve hablar.

— Espero que no sea una pelea de gatas por culpa de J-LO,— hace una pausa, mirando detenidamente a ambas muchachas, ninguna de las dos hace contacto visual con ella.— Diva, no sabía que tu también tenías esas inclinaciones, aunque compartiendo habitación con Sacos de arena no me sorprende que te haya desviado…— Se burla la mujer mayor y tanto Quinn como Rachel se estremecen.

— Santana y yo sólo somos amigas…— dice Rachel, con un hilo de voz y muy segura de que Sue la va a matar por el simple hecho de hablarle.

— Sí, por lo que he oído ahora le gusta salir con tejones _estúpidos_.— Quinn y Rachel comparten una mirada sorprendida, ¿cómo es posible que Sue sepa lo de Brittany? Si sólo han pasado un par de horas desde que la gente volvió al castillo y no parece probable que la profesora haya estado escuchando a escondidas (además por su aspecto, parece que no ha salido de las mazmorras hasta ahora).— Por favor, no me miren como si fuese un secreto, el payaso judío se ha encargado de difundir el rumor con fotografías.

Rachel se estremece ante el tono desaprobatorio de Sue, Santana está metida en tantos problemas y por la mirada perversa en los ojos de la mujer mayor, puede adivinar que más de un castigo va a recibir.

— Ahora, Q…— La rubia se tensa un poco y mira a su profesora de pociones intentando, en vano, de ocultar su temor.— Creí que tú y López iban a alguna parte, puse mi confianza en que tú la mantendrías alejada de esa vida tan desagradable que lleva, no me preocupe porque tú y ella son una combinación perfecta y letal, confiaba en que controlarían el castillo… así que dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te cambió por un modelo más tonto?

Quinn se quedó callada, si no respondía lo que Sue quería escuchar, recibiría un castigo igual o peor que el que le esperaba a Santana por salir con una Hufflepuff. Además el hecho de que la profesora haya usado el '¿por qué te cambió?' le pilló con la guardia baja, eso es algo que ella también quiere saber, ¿qué tiene Brittany que ella o cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts no tiene?

Es atractiva, eso no se pone en duda, pero la rubia es lenta y habla incoherencias la mayor parte del tiempo, no es ni por asomo tan inteligente como Santana y jamás será capaz de ponerse al día con sus conversaciones. Así que ¿por qué Santana accedió a tener una cita con ella, cuando se ha negado a todo al que le ha preguntado antes? Quinn quiere tener las respuestas a eso, quiere desesperadamente saber porque ella no fue suficiente, cuando intento por todos los medios ser alguien del gusto de Santana.

— Estoy esperando.— Dice la rubia alta.

— Es una apuesta.— Miente Quinn sin saber que más decir para salvarse el pellejo.— Santana y yo hicimos una apuesta, Berry es nuestro testigo.— La nombrada abrió la boca para protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo por el bien de Santana.— ella me dijo que… que después de todo lo que le pasó a Pierce, ella podría llevársela a la cama y hacer que todo el castillo se enterase de que… sigue siendo la misma chica fácil de siempre.— Termina tratando de ignorar la mirada sorprendida de Rachel.— Obviamente le dije que no podía, pero insistió y apostamos. Si ella gana y es capaz de humillarla, yo… eh, yo le cumplo una fantasía sexual y si yo gano ella…

— No quiero saber más.— Le corta Sue con una mueca asqueada.— Es repugnante, no tengo ningún interés en saber sobre su vida sexual, pero por otra parte debo aplaudir la crueldad de sus juegos.— Un indicio de sonrisa aparece en su rostro y Rachel no puede creer que un profesor apruebe algo como eso, aunque sabe que es mentira, no deja de ser desconcertante la doble moral que tiene su jefa de casa.— Voy a tener que hablar con López sobre esto.

Y sin decir otra palabra, la bruja se marcha con aire satisfecho. Cuando desaparece de su vista, Quinn vuelve hablar.

— Por eso tiene que dejar de andar besuqueándose frente a todos,— sisea con enojo.— A mi me da igual si se besa con Pierce o cualquier otra, siempre y cuando lo haga con discreción o Sue nos hará pagas a ambas por su estupidez.— Bufa con enojo.— No tengo ninguna intención de pagar porque Santana no es capaz de seguir una de las reglas básicas y se anda revolcando con una Hufflepuff.

— Tú sabes que esa regla es ridícula…— Intento rebatir, pero Quinn no soportaría nada de eso.

— No importa si es estúpida o no, mientras estemos en Hogwarts estamos bajo las reglas de quienes son nuestros superiores y para tu información, Sue es quién nos manda y tiene completo control sobre nosotros, si desobedecemos tú sabes mejor que nadie que nos castiga…— Rachel suspira y tiene que estar de acuerdo. Los recuerdos de Santana, apenas caminando y terriblemente magullada después de ser víctima de uno de los castigos de Sue.

Por un momento pensó que había sido torturada con la maldición imperdonable, pero ni siquiera Sue sería capaz de eso, ¿verdad? Rachel prefiere convencerse de que no lo es.

— Ella ha usado…— hace un pausa y Quinn puede leer la pregunta en su mirada.— El cruci-

— Cállate, Berry.— El hecho de que Quinn no hace contacto visual, confirma las sospechas de la Slytherin y siente como un nudo se le forma en el estómago. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya hecho nada? ¿cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de los síntomas de los estudiantes básicamente torturados? ¿qué tan influyente es Sue Sylvester que sale inmune de estas situaciones?

Un renovado respeto por Santana y Quinn crece en ella.

— No importa lo que haga, sólo dile a López que tenga cuidado porque no pienso pagar por su culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel asiente. Tiene que encontrar a Santana antes de que Sue lo haga y advertirle de la mentira que dijo Quinn para salvarle el pellejo.

(Sólo espera que Brittany no se enfade).

* * *

><p>

Sam no sabe que hacer o pensar después de la pequeña charla que tuvo con Artie. Si estaba preocupado porque su mejor amiga, iba a salir con una Slytherin, le inquieta aún más lo que el chico de lentes pueda hacer para arruinarle la vida otra vez, porque a diferencia de Santana, Sam si sabe de lo que Artie Abrams es capaz. Y si bien Brittany nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de él (Sam no puede culparla realmente, si el chico de lentes la trataba como a una niña pequeña incapaz de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor) y sólo sintió la traición de un amigo más que el termino de la relación romántica, Britt se siente muy vulnerable aún después de toda la mentira que Abrams se inventó y que casi logran expulsarla de Hogwarts.

Brittany le tiene miedo a lo que Artie puede decir de ella, porque él es muy convincente y todos le creen cualquier cosa que salga de su boca (no por nada la rubia se quedó sin amigos el año pasado. De los miles que tenía se quedó con él, Tina y Mike).

De alguna manera tiene que advertirle que el Ravenclaw anda tras ella, porque no quiere que los eventos se vuelvan a repetir, y tampoco desea que la pillen desprevenida.

Tal vez si le pide ayuda a Santana, puedan espantar al chico para siempre (después de todo la manera de vengarse de la Slytherin es muy llamativa y humillante, si es que Jesse St. James es una indicación, aunque nunca se pudo comprobar su culpa todos saben la verdad).

Sin embargo, para acercarse a ambas y bloquear la posible amenaza, tiene que pedirle disculpas a Brittany por su comportamiento egoísta e infantil que ha tenido en los últimos días y por ende decirle que está de acuerdo con que salga con Santana (o sea su amiga, pero por como actuaba la rubia está seguro de que quiere más que amistad).

Y no sabe si será capaz de eso. Lo primero es sencillo, él realmente lo siente y nunca quiso que sus celos lo cegasen frente a esta nueva situación que se enfrentaba, jamás fue su intención desahogar todas sus frustraciones en Brittany porque ella si había tenido suerte y su Slytherin si quería conocerla y tal vez no para hacerle daño, si no porque quería saber quién era realmente la encantadora muchacha que se escondía detrás del libro. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que ella había tenido la suerte y no él, que había estado admirando a Kurt desde la distancia por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil, como un pésimo amigo y realmente lo lamentaba, pero si era sincero (y sabía muy bien que Brittany apreciaría que no fingiese), todavía no confiaba en Santana, en su cabeza seguían las ideas preconcebidas de la chica promiscua capaz de cualquier cosa por sexo y violenta que tiene los suficientes conocimientos como para destruir a cualquiera con un simple hechizo.

También sabía que si no le daba la oportunidad, nunca conocería lo que Brittany, Mike y Tina veían en la Slytherin. Así que estaba dispuesto a ser civil con la latina y comprobar con sus propios ojos cuales eran sus intenciones con su mejor amiga y si llegaba a ver que sus intenciones eran todo menos inocentes, se enfrentaría cara a cara con ella como un hombre.

No más esconderse tras mentiras y engaños como un cobarde (al menos tiene la decencia de sentir vergüenza después de lo sucedido con Quinn, realmente no estaba pensando con claridad y ciertamente no estaba pensando en la felicidad de su amiga).

Si Santana resulta ser todo lo que él cree, entonces él estará ahí para Brittany, la consolará y apoyará todo lo que sea necesario, porque esa clase de amigo es Sam Evans y se alegra de haberse dado cuenta antes de perder su amistad con Brittany.

Con una nueva mentalidad y muy seguro de si mismo, el rubio entra al baño de hombres sin haber escuchado los sollozos de alguien antes de abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver quién estaba ahí. De todas las cosas que se pudo esperar (una vez pilló a Sebastián Smythe con uno de sus amiguitos arrodillado frente a él tragándose todo lo que podía… Sam todavía se estremece ante las imágenes mentales), jamás espero encontrarse con Kurt Hummel. Menos esperaba encontrarlo llorando frente a los lavabos.

— Uh… lo siento.— Dice inseguro, sin saber si debe irse a otro baño o quedarse, no quiere cruzarse con el lado malo del Slytherin pero realmente tiene que usar el baño.

Kurt se encoge de hombros y se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo arrugado, ni siquiera lo mira y probablemente no se ha dado cuenta de quién es el que ha entrado. Sam no necesita que el chico se de cuenta de que es él, hace sus necesidades rápidamente y va hacia los lavabos para poder salir finalmente de ahí, porque siente que en cualquier momento va a ser atacado por las palabras crueles de Hummel.

— ¿Son todos iguales?— es la voz nasal de Kurt, la que rompe el silencio. Sam se tensa y no sabe que decir, ¿de qué esta hablando? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le está hablando?

— Eh… ¿iguales en qué? — pregunta inseguro y Kurt le lanza una mirada furiosa.

— Por supuesto que son todos iguales, creen que por tener una cara bonita pueden entrometerse donde no los llaman y arruinan las cosas por las que uno ha trabajado mucho por conseguir.— murmura con ira, Sam mira a Kurt y se siente mal al verlo tan perdido, triste y enojado. No puede imaginarse que lo puso en ese estado y no está seguro de si quiere saberlo.

En contra de todo su buen juicio, Sam le pregunta: — ¿Qué sucedió? No estoy seguro de que te pueda ayudar si no lo sé.— Su voz suena tímida y el Slytherin parece relajarse un poco (al parecer le tranquiliza saber que no será víctima de burla).

— Smythe finalmente consiguió lo que quería,— medio lloró, gruñó el castaño.— Blaine apareció hoy día, sonriente y con flores, hace semanas que estábamos en malos términos, ¿sabes? Todo lo que hacíamos era pelear, si no era porque Smythe coqueteaba con él, era porque yo estaba demasiado concentrado en mi futuro y lo dejaba de lado, ¿puedes creer lo egoísta que es eso? ¡No podía estar todo el tiempo pendiente de él! Es mi último año y necesito aplicar para conseguir un trabajo…

Sam vio como los ojos del otro chico se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y sintió como su propia garganta se cerraba al verlo así, ¿cómo alguien podía hacer sentir tan mal a una persona? Sam no es ajeno a las peleas de parejas o los problemas que conlleva el tener una, pero él no cree que jamás podía hacer llorar a Kurt de esta manera si fuese suyo.

— Así que aparece hoy, encantador y me lleva a una cita por el castillo para que nadie nos moleste, fue muy romántico, se sentía casi como si todo volviese a la normalidad, pero entonces…— Kurt hace una pausa para limpiarse la nariz.— Entonces empieza a llorar y a pedirme disculpas, me dice que nunca quiso hacerlo, pero se sentía sólo… que si yo hubiese estado presente, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… no sé como pudo ser tan descarado, como para echarme la culpa a mí. ¡Él tampoco estaba siendo el novio perfecto y aún así yo no lo engañé! ¡Yo no me acosté con el primero que se me cruzaba por delante!

Oh, ahora Sam entiende de que va todo esto y aprieta los puños con furia.

— Lo siento, Kurt.— Es lo único que puede decir, sin empezar a soltar una cadena de insultos contra Blaine Anderson.

— Ni siquiera sé porque te digo esto.— se ríe el Slytherin cansado. Sin poder creer aun que su novio (exnovio desde ahora), lo haya engañado y con Sebastián Smythe de todas la personas que pudo escoger. Eso es lo que más le duele, que al final él si tenía razones para preocuparse por los coqueteos del Ravenclaw.

— Soy un buen oyente,— ofrece el rubio con una sonrisa vacilante.

— Así parece, Mercedes por ahora ya hubiese salido a cazar a Blaine y no necesito eso, al menos no todavía.— Suspira y de pronto parece ponerse más pálido de lo que ya es.— Merlín, cuando Santana se entere…

Sam se muerde el labio ante el nombre familiar.— ¿No le gustaba Blaine? — Pregunta y con esta, logra sacarle una risotada a Kurt que, después de todo el llanto es más que bienvenida.

— No, nunca le gustó y no esperaba el día que terminase la relación,— Los ojos de Kurt se vuelven a oscurecer por culpa de la tristeza.— Es lamentable que ella tuviese razón todo el tiempo, y yo nunca quise escucharla.

— Estoy seguro de que no todo fue malo,— murmura Sam, tragándose el nudo de la garganta. Jamás en su vida, creyó que iba a decir algo positivo del Gryffindor y mentiría si decía que no le duele un poco.— Estoy seguro de que Santana estará ahí para apoyarte.

Kurt vuelve a reírse. — Santana es ferozmente leal, y va a ser la primera en querer reclamar la cabeza de Blaine y no sé si estoy preparado para verlo ser cazado por mis amigos, porque una vez que Mercedes se le una, eso es lo que van hacer.— Ambos se quedan en silencio, recordando a Jesse, si Blaine sabe lo que es bueno para él, tratará de mantenerse alejado de la furia de la latina.

— Estoy seguro de que todo mejorará.— Le tranquiliza el rubio y le regala una breve sonrisa,— Blaine no sabe lo que perdió, Kurt. Y esperemos que se de cuenta, porque ese va a ser el peor castigo que pueda recibir, más allá de cualquier tortura física o psicológica que Santana le vaya a infligir en un futuro cercano.

¿Está mal que Sam se le quiera unir? Ahora se siente como un verdadero hipócrita, primero con lo de Artie y ahora con lo de Blaine, se da cuenta de que Santana no es tan mala como parece y que puede ser una gran aliada para proteger a la gente que quiere, pero no fue capaz de doblegarse cuando Brittany se lo pidió, no, tuvo que esperar que alguien más le mostrase la otra cara de López y sinceramente, se siente como una mierda por no confiar de Britt.

Es un pésimo amigo. Es egoísta, sólo centrado en si mismo y lo que él quiere. No le extraña que Brittany, Mike y Tina no quieran verlo ahora mismo (espera que eso pueda cambiar pronto).

— Gracias por oírme, cuando no tienes porque.— Kurt mira al piso, extrañamente tímido.— Y lo siento por lo que te dije, nunca quise insultarte y se que no hay excusa, pero… simplemente me pillaste en un mal momento y realmente, estoy muy arrepentido por todas esas cosas que te dije.— Los ojos de Sam se abren enormemente, nunca había esperado una disculpa por parte de Kurt y menos una que sonase tan sincera.

— No te preocupes,— le extiende la mano tembloroso, sin poder creer lo que va a decir ahora.— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo y ser amigos? Después de todo, nuestras mejores amigas van a empezar a pasar mucho tiempo juntas y supongo que nos vamos a ver más a menudo.— Sam no sabe porque no puede callarse, pero las palabras salen de su boca sin filtro.

Ahora está usando a Santana y Brittany para llegar a conocer mejor a Kurt, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?

— Me encantaría,— Kurt estrecha su mano y Sam no puede dejar de notar que es muy suave.— Espera… ¿Santana está pasando tiempo con tu mejor amiga?

Sam le suelta la mano lentamente y sonríe vacilante:— Sí, Brittany S. Pierce, hoy día tenían una cita…

Los ojos de Kurt se abren cómicamente y luego suelta una risita, por un momento olvida a Blaine, el engaño, el dolor y la ira. Sólo puede concentrarse en que Santana _–nunca – jamás – tendré – citas-_ López está saliendo con alguien, en una cita real y romántica, es demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Es confiable?— pregunta Sam, incapaz de contenerse.

(Kurt no lo puede culpar por sus dudas).

— Bueno… como amiga, Santana es muy leal y no tengo quejas, pero como pareja…— Kurt hace una pausa.— No tengo ni la más remota idea, nunca ha tenido nada serio y siempre predicó que nunca lo tendrá, ahora si Brittany cambia eso, veremos si es confiable.

Sam se ve incomodo, Kurt en vez de calmar todos sus temores ha hecho todo lo contrario. — Pero… ¿tu crees que le haga daño?

Kurt lo pensó unos momentos. — No, no creo que le haga daño, no a propósito al menos.

— Eso es bueno, creo.— Murmura Sam un poco más tranquilo.

— Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ya sabes.— Dice Kurt con una sonrisa divertida,— podría preguntarte si Brittany es de confianza, si no va a lastimar a Santana, porque yo sé que a mi amiga no le hacen faltas los dramas en su vida, podría ir a hablar con ella y preguntarle cuales son sus intenciones, por lo que sé, Santana no es la única que puede equivocarse en una relación, dudo mucho que Brittany sea perfecta y no tenga sus propios defectos.

Fue entonces cuando Sam se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

— Déjalas solas, deja que cometan sus propios errores, no se van a morir por una relación fallida,— una mueca irónica adorna la cara del Slytherin, el bien sabe ahora que eso no sucede (por mucho que le duele y le dolerá por un tiempo).— Tú no tienes porque intervenir. Sólo se el amigo que acompaña y apoya, puedes opinar pero nunca jamás intervenir, porque las relaciones son de dos no de tres.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Santana cuando Kurt empezó a salir con Blaine. Y eso es lo que Brittany espera que Sam haga.

— Nos vemos más tarde, Sam.— se despide Kurt, dejando al rubio sólo con sus pensamientos, por fin sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

* * *

><p>

Más temprano ese día, cuando finalmente se vieron solas (no sin antes asegurarse de que ni Lord Tubbington ni Orión se fuesen a morir por todo lo que tragaron), Brittany y Santana se dirigieron a las cocinas para pedir algo de comida y poder ir a comer cerca del lago. Ninguna tenía ganas de ser interrumpidas otra vez (como Puckerman groseramente lo había hecho) y tampoco querían estar bajo la mirada crítica de sus compañeros, porque en cualquier momento Santana podía explotar y empezar a lanzar maldiciones para que las dejaran tranquilas.

Así que bajaron hacia las cocinas y Brittany, a pesar de que la Slytherin intentaba ocultarlo, notó como su compañera se iba tensando cada vez más que se acercaban a su destino. Intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su diversión para no molestar más a Santana, pero le parecía adorable su nerviosismo.

(Y como realmente estaba aterrada de los Elfos Domésticos).

— Si quieres puedo entrar sola a pedir comida,— ofrece para aliviar un poco la palidez de la piel de Santana.— No quiero que te vayas a desmayar o algo cuando veas a un Elfo.— termina bromeando y Santana le da un empujón juguetón, pero parece más aliviada que otra cosa y le sonríe débilmente.

— Eso sería genial.— Dice soltando un suspiro,— Realmente no tengo ganas de lidiar con… ellos.— termina sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y Brittany suelta una risa que fue incapaz de contener.— ¡Hey, no es divertido!

— Es que… no puedo creer que de verdad le tengas tanto miedo, quiero decir… son inofensivos en su mayoría.— La rubia no recuerda nunca haber visto a un Elfo Doméstico siendo agresivo por ninguna razón y tampoco se los puede imaginar.

— ¿Y qué si son inofensivos? eso mismo sucede con las arañas y la mitad del mundo les tiene miedo y no me ves a mi burlarme de ellos,— Bufa Santana haciendo un mohín con sus labios (Brittany lo único que quiere es besarla).— y son diminutas.

— Bueno, las acromántulas no son pequeñas…— Rebate la Hufflepuff divertida.

— ¿Qué importa? Prefiero tener una acromántula en vez de un Elfo haciéndome la cena.— Sigue Santana obstinadamente y Brittany vuelve a reír porque la morena lo dice realmente en serio, por muy ridículo que a ella le parezca la elección de cocinero que tiene. Santana prefiere a un monstruo venenoso.

(Al menos agradece que Santana no se haga la valiente y que se muestre tal como es, que confíe en ella lo suficiente para mostrarle las caras de su personalidad que nadie más conoce).

Brittany le hace cosquillas a la pera, le da un guiño a Santana (la morena sólo pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa) y entra a las cocinas.

Como es de esperar, los Elfos la reciben con alegría y reverencias (muchos la reconocen porque no es la primera vez que viene y siempre que lo hace, los trata muy bien, así que no es de extrañar que la quieran), le ofrecen un montón de comida incluso antes de que ella se las pidan.

Antes de darse cuenta, la Hufflepuff tiene dos canastas repletas de comida y los buenos deseos de los elfos para su cita (Robbie, la elfina con quién más habla, le guiñe un ojo y le desea suerte. _Espero que esta persona sea mejor que el Señor Abrams, Señorita Brittany._ Le dice con un tono esperanzado y Brittany se limita a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo).

Cuando sale, abrumada por los buenos deseos (nunca se imaginó lo mucho que era apreciada por los elfos), encuentra a Santana sentada en el piso con su varita en la mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro mientras chispas de múltiples colores salen de ella.

Al verla, la Slytherin se pone de pie y le sonríe, pero Brittany no puede dejar de mirar la varita.

— Es de tejo y dragón, treinta centímetros y cuarto, dura.— Recita Santana mirando su varita, haciendo con una sacudida de su mano que más chispas multicolores salgan de ella.

La varita de la Slytherin es de madera marrón oscura, tiene un mango hermoso, nota Brittany, de ella sobresalen unos finos y delicados ornamentos que recorren el mango hasta la mitad de la varita.

— La mía es de castaño y centro de unicornio, mide treinta y un centímetros y es flexible.— Brittany no entiende porque Santana sonríe como lo hace, pero parece como su hubiese descubierto algún secreto o algo así.

— Parece una complemento perfecto para ti,— Suena como un halago, pero Brittany no lo entiende.— ¿sabes cuales son las propiedades del castaño y el unicornio?

Brittany siente como las mejillas se ponen coloradas, avergonzada niega con la cabeza pero Santana no parece desilusionada o decepcionada de su falta de conocimiento.

Comienzan a caminar hacia el lago, mientras Santana procede a explicarle a la rubia lo impresionante que cree que es su varita.

— Leí que esa madera es muy curiosa y que también toma mucho de la personalidad del que la posee. A la varita de castaño le atraen las brujas y los magos con habilidades especiales para domesticar bestias mágicas,— Explica con tranquilidad (Brittany no puede evitar sonreír, porque Santana recuerda todo de sus conversaciones, incluso cual es su clase favorita),— los que poseen grandes dones en herbología y los voladores naturales. Cuando hay varitas de castaño y unicornio, esa combinación siente predilección por aquellos a los que les preocupa la justicia y es difícil que funcione correctamente con magia oscura, así que creo que es un descripción perfecta de lo que tu eres.

Brittany siente como su pecho se caliente ante las palabras de Santana (por como la Slytherin la conoce y puede llegar a estas conclusiones rápidas por lo que le ha contado por medio del libro).

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— pregunta la Hufflepuff impresionada. Santana mira hacia el piso un poco avergonzada.

— El primer año con Kurt leímos todo lo que pudimos sobre las varitas,— admite evitando el contacto visual, todavía avergonzada por haber mostrado su lado nerd.— queríamos saber porque la mía casi le provocó un paro cardíaco a Rachel y aprendí mucho de las otras también.

Brittany espera que le explique la suya, pero Santana pones los ojos en blanco (al parecer recordando algo que dijo Rachel).

— Las varitas de tejo son como muy raras, según leí es conocida por dotar a su poseedor del poder sobre la vida y la muerte.— Brittany arquea una ceja y Santana se ríe un poco de lo pretencioso que suena.— El tejo tiene una "_oscura y terrible"_ reputación,— dice imitando dos comillas con sus dedos y bajando el tono de voz (casi como si estuviese contando una historia de terror).— Los expertos de las tradiciones bélicas dicen, que aquellos que usan varitas de tejo son más propensos a ser atraídos por las Artes Oscuras que el resto.

Brittany alza las cejas sorprendida, no por la información en si (ahora que conoce a Santana, le parece difícil creer que pueda tener intenciones con la magia oscura), si no más bien por lo mucho que Santana sabe y su capacidad de recordar algo que leyó cuando iba en primer año.

— ¿Y qué hay del centro de dragón?— Cuestiona curiosa y porque le gusta mucho cuando Santana entra en modo nerd y empieza a soltar datos como un libro (es un poco adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo).

— Oh, dios mío, Rachel casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que era tejo y dragón,— se ríe entre dientes Santana y prosigue con su explicación. — Se supone que la fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, y con ellas se pueden realizar los encantamientos más llamativos. Las varitas de dragón tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos.

— Eso no parece malo,— interrumpe Brittany confundida, tal vez Rachel sobreactuaba, no es de extrañar si con el paso de los años pareció empeorar esa faceta de su personalidad.

— Ya, pero la varita de dragón es la más fácil de usar para las Artes Oscuras, así que Rachel hizo esa conexión y comenzó con la hiperventilación… creo que eso nos asustó más a Kurt y a mí, que cuando averiguamos lo que significaba.— sonríe divertida perdida en los recuerdas de su primer año, mientras le abre las puertas a la rubia que daban hacia los invernaderos.

Brittany guió a Santana hacia el mismo lugar donde ayer había estado con sus amigos, a pesar del frío que hacía, los terrenos de Hogwarts se veían hermosos y era algo que la Hufflepuff quería compartir con la Slytherin.

(Y porque era un poco romántico y esperaba poder besar un poco más a la morena sin ser interrumpida).

— Se ve hermoso desde aquí,— murmura embelesada Santana. Ella jamás ha sido de las que se detiene a admirar el paisaje, siempre anda apurada y tiene algo importante que hacer que le impide apreciar sus alrededores, pero tiene que admitir que ha desperdiciado sus años en Hogwarts por no haber sido capaz de aprovechar sus hermosos paisajes.

Brittany asiente, encantada de poder compartir este momento con la morena.

— Los elfos me dieron un montón de comida,— sentándose en el césped, dejando la canasta a su lado y mirando como la Slytherin imita sus acciones (se sienta más cerca de lo normal, pero a Brittany poco le molesta la cercanía).— No sé muy bien lo que te gusta, nunca fuiste muy especifica con eso…

La rubia se siente un poco avergonzada por eso, después de todo Santana la conoce bastante bien (o al menos conoce las cosas básicas sobre ella) y ha podido deducir de sus conversaciones cosas que ella no le ha dicho, y aún así, ella no sabe algo tan simple como que pasarle para comer.

Sin embargo, Santana no parece afectada por eso, sólo mira con curiosidad una de las canastas.

— Me gusta todo,— le informa Santana encogiéndose de hombros.— No soy quisquillosa con la comida, así que no te preocupes.— Brittany asiente y le pasa un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que la morena acepta de buena gana.

(A ninguna le importa que esto no sea lo más saludable para almorzar. Santana agradece que Rachel no anda cerca, de lo contrario les hubiese dado un sermón del porte de un camión y varias recomendaciones no deseadas para una dieta equilibrada).

Comen intercambiando historias, o más bien Santana escuchando a Brittany hablar de su familia. Se ríen cuando la Hufflepuff le dice que una vez, en medio de una rabieta, su hermana sin poder controlar su magia le había teñido el cabello a su padre de verde y que este tuvo que ir al trabajo durante una semana así, hasta que su madre pudo encontrar un hechizo para revertir el efecto.

Sus colegas se habían burlado de él sin parar, pero sus pacientes lo habían amado.

(Para el placer de la rubia, la Slytherin no había olvidado que su padre era pedíatra).

Santana le contó la vez que junto a Kurt, habían logrado prenderle fuego al pelo del profesor Schuester en segundo año y como la culpa cayó en Puckerman porque el chico accidentalmente se quemó su propio cabello cuando había intentado quemarle el pelo a uno de sus compañeros en esa misma clase (desde ese día se había quedado con ese peinado estúpido). También mencionó la vez que habían hecho explotar las cañerías del baño de las chicas sin querer y como Rachel había estado en una de las cabinas, siendo víctima de la explosión y teniendo que recorrer todo el castillo mojada y con papel higiénico pegado al uniforme.

_Fue un accidente, ¡lo juro!,_ se había defendido Santana al ver la mirada sospechosa que le había lanzado Brittany.

Brittany pronto se enteró, que la mayoría de las bromas que habían pasado durante todos estos años eran obra de Santana y Kurt ó Santana y Puckerman.

— Una vez que Berry se hizo prefecta, siempre me amenazaba con que me iba a delatar,— cuenta Santana con una sonrisa traviesa.— Y le dije que si lo hacía, lo aceptaría sin resentimientos, pero tendría que desahogarme en la habitación con ella y digamos que no le preció muy atractivo ser mi conejillo de indias.

— Eres muy cruel con la pobre Rachel,— Brittany intenta poner expresión severa, pero la risa le gana. Santana es demasiado adorable para poder describirla con palabras.

— ¿Pobre Rachel?— se mofa Santana,— ¡pobre de mí que me despierta todos los días a las seis de la mañana con sus prácticas matutinas!— se queja con una falsa expresión horrorizada.

Brittany no puede detenerse (lo había estado haciendo desde que llegaron al lago) y la besa.

Santana al sentir la lengua de Brittany rozar su labio inferior con insistencia abre un poco más su boca dando permiso absoluto a la rubia para efectuar su plan (que consiste básicamente en besarla hasta que ninguna recuerde su nombre).

Brittany siente como su estómago se llena de mariposas cuando siente el sabor de la boca de Santana (que ahora es chocolate con algo más que a pesar de no saber que es, le encanta).

La Hufflepuff pone una mano en la mejilla de la Slytherin para profundizar el beso.

Se siente bien, correcto, como nunca se había sentido antes el besar a alguien.

Finalmente se separan y Santana mira a la rubia con una sonrisa divertida y un poco atontada.

— Vaya…— suelta y siente como Brittany le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Había querido hacer eso desde hace un rato,— confiesa Brittany con timidez (que después de semejante beso, parece fuera de lugar).

— No hay quejas de mi parte,— se muerde el labio inferior. Santana está muy tentada a quedarse todo el día ahí, sólo besándose y charlando con Brittany.— Pero será mejor que empecemos a marchar, tenemos que practicar y si no lo hacemos, no quiero decirle a Holly el porqué.

Santana entrecierra los ojos, imaginándose las burlas de su maestra y la idea de quedarse ya no le parece tan atractiva.

— ¿Qué hacemos con las canastas?— pregunta la morena mientras se pone de pie. No queriendo acarrearlas y tampoco deseando ir al otro lado del castillo para llegar a las cocinas ya que están bastante cerca de la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Brittany mira pensativa las canastas y se le ocurre que hacer. Saca su varita de su bolsillo, la suya a diferencia de la de Santana, es de madera marrón claro, tiene ornamentos finos tallados en el mango y lo demás es liso.

(La rubia encuentra más bonita la de la morena, pero Santana parece fascinada observando su varita).

— _Reducio_,— murmura Brittany moviendo la varita y ambas canastas se reducen quedando tan pequeñas, que Brittany se las guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para devolverle más tarde a los elfos.— ¡Listo!

— Bien, conozco un atajo para llegar más pronto a la sala de DCAO,— anuncia Santana emocionada, antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y empezar a correr por un sitio que la Hufflepuff jamás había pasado.

(Brittany siente que va a aprender mucho más que a usar hechizos de ataque y defensa. Es como si Santana le fuese a enseñar como ella vive y se moviliza en Hogwarts, igual como si fuese un juego).

(Como si todo fuese una travesura y le gusta).

* * *

><p>

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, Santana se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de los armarios del cual sacó una especie de maniquí de madera que tenía pintada lo que parecía ser la cara de Sue Sylvester, en su mano tenía un _palito_ que emulaba una varita y en el centro del cuerpo tenía una diana del tiro al blanco pintado.

Santana puso el maniquí al centro y se giró para ver a Brittany mirando nerviosamente todo.

— Tiene la cara de Sue, porque Holly cree que motiva mejor a los alumnos,— Dice con ironía, a pesar de que con ella funcionó de maravilla (si no mal recuerda, hizo estallar más de uno).— y claro, porque lo encuentra hilarante.— rueda los ojos al pensar en las travesuras de la profesora.

— Creo que tiene sentido.— acepta Brittany después de pensarlo unos minutos.— Entonces ¿qué haremos primero?— pide con ansiedad. Está un poco asustada de que con su inhabilidad para los hechizos, vaya a lastimar a Santana sin querer (y también tiene miedo de hacer el ridículo y que Santana no vaya a querer hablarle más).

— Estaba pensando que podíamos empezar con un encantamiento simple de desarme.— Explica Santana sacando su varita, Brittany la imita y ambas miran al muñeco.— ¿Cómo se te da bien el _expelliarmus_?

Brittany traga saliva sonoramente:— Uh… creo que la última vez que trate de usarlo, no pude encontrar mi varita hasta después de dos horas.— confiesa avergonzada.

— ¡Oh, sí a mi me solía pasar lo mismo!— Santana suspira recordando esos días llenos de frustración donde se sentía como una imbécil por no poder realizar algo tan básico (o eso decía el libro, porque para Santana no se sentía tan básico después de cien intentos fallidos).

David Martínez, el antiguo profesor de Defensa y conocido auror, le había dado consejos sobre como realizar el encantamiento, cuando había cedido a la presión y no había podido averiguarlo sola.

(Él había estado encantado de ayudar y sus consejos fueron muy útiles).

— El profesor Martínez me ayudó,— Le cuenta a Brittany y ésta se pregunta si Santana ha sido cercana a todos los profesores de defensa que han hecho clases (si su propósito es ser auror, no le extrañaría que así sea).— Al final era que hacía mal un movimiento de la muñeca.

— No creo que lo mío sea eso, es que simplemente no se me da.— Se queja Brittany.

— Bueno, hazlo y ya veremos.— Alienta Santana.

— Ok, pero sería muy inteligente utilizar un escudo protector o algo…— murmura la rubia en voz baja y Santana sólo pone los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo (parece que en su vida está rodeada de este tipo de gente, si Rachel y Kurt no son un indicador).— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y como Brittany lo esperaba, su varita sale volante metros lejos de ella. Dejando caer sus hombros, se gira hacia Santana con expresión abatida.

— _Accio_.— Dice Santana y la varita de Brittany viene flotando hacia ella.— Es exactamente el mismo error que cometía yo.— Explica entregándole la varita (realmente le alegra que el error sea el mismo, porque no quería quedar como una idiota frente a Brittany tan pronto, por no poder ayudarla después de haber sido recomendada).— Mira lo que hago y me imitas sin decir el hechizo, ¿vale?

Santana flexiona el brazo, la varita le queda a la altura de su oreja, luego lo estira y mueve su muñeca hacia abajo y la varita queda en dirección del _palito_ del maniquí.

— Mientras dices _"expelli",_ estiras tu brazo, y en _"armus"_ mueves la muñeca apuntando a tu objetivo, que por esta vez será la varita del muñeco.— le muestra el movimiento otra vez, esta vez marcando las palabras.— El error que cometes es que dices el hechizo completo y luego mueves el brazo, pero olvidas el movimiento de la muñeca.

Brittany siente como sus mejillas se ponen rojas, Santana como profesora es muy sexy (y le está costando un poco concentrarse).

— ¿Puedes mostrarme una prueba?— pide tímidamente y Santana asiente con entusiasmo.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_— Brittany no alcanza a notar los pasos que Santana le mostró anteriormente, sólo la ve moverse rápidamente y como de su varita sale una luz roja.

El _palito_ del maniquí sale volando muy lejos, ahora que la ve, le cuesta trabajo creer que tuvo los mismos problemas que ella.

(Santana no habrá mentido para hacerle sentir mejor ¿verdad?)

— Para haber tenido problemas con el hechizo, se te da bastante bien,— el tono sospechoso debe ser evidente, porque Santana se gira sorprendida por las implicaciones.

Pero no se ofende, sólo se cuadra de hombros y vuelve a repetir _accio_ para tener el _palito_ del muñeco en sus manos.

— La práctica hace al maestro, no puedo contar todas las noches que estuve practicando este hechizo hasta que me saliera natural, ya sabes, sin que los pasos que te acabo de mostrar sean visible.— Santana se guarda la historia de cómo, gracias a los duros entrenamientos de Sue, tuvo que aprender rápidamente este hechizo si no quería ser castigada por su ineptitud.

(Tampoco puede contar las veces que Sue la dejó inconsciente por no poder hacer este hechizo).

La rubia se muerde el labio inferior, mientra Santana vuelve a colocarle la varita al maniquí. No está segura de si ofendió a Santana o no, y está temerosa por preguntar.

(No quiere echar a perder las cosas).

— Puedes practicar varias veces sin decir el hechizo, para que tu brazo se acostumbre al movimiento.— Sugiere Santana, su tono es tranquilo y acogedor, sus ojos transmiten calidez y no parece enojada por la acusación para alivio de la Hufflepuff.

Pasan la siguiente hora practicando los movimientos, Santana corrige y aconseja, pero nunca regaña ni se desespera cuando a Brittany se le resbala de la mano la varita o cuando se queja de dolor de brazo.

Para ser alguien que se considera impaciente, Santana realmente tiene aguante con su ineficiencia (según la propia Brittany).

— Creo que es hora de intentarlo con el muñeco.— Dice pensativa Santana, cuando ha pasado otra media hora de practicar el movimiento. Brittany está agotada, siente como si su brazo fuese de plomo, sin embargo se siente confiada en poder realizar el hechizo.

— Está bien.— mira desafiante al muñeco y no lo piensa mucho, (al final, poder realizar el hechizo es como la coreografía de un baile y sólo tiene que sentirlo).— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y la luz roja sale de su varita, en dirección a la varita del maniquí.

— ¡Bien hecho!— felicita la Slytherin cuando el _palito_ sale volando, no muy lejos, ni muy fuerte, pero resultó.— Aun es un poco lento, pero con un poco de práctica serás un experta. ¡Eres increíble!

(A pesar de saber la solución, a Santana le tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar a su objetivo).

La alegría de Santana es contagiosa, su fe en Brittany es sorprendente.

Sin poder aguantarse, la rubia le da a la morena un abrazo de oso, mientras susurra su agradecimiento una y otra vez.

(Estar con Santana le hace sentir menos inútil).

— ¿Dónde está mi premio?— pregunta juguetona y Santana sólo la mira confundida, intenta alejarse pero Brittany la atrae hacia ella y la abraza un poco más apretado.— ¿Cuál es mi premio por haber sido una buena alumna?

(No tiene idea de donde viene toda la confianza, pero le gusta esa sensación).

Parece que Santana entiende lo que quiere, porque lo siguiente que siente son sus labios cálidos contra los suyos. El beso es gentil y suave, muy diferente del que compartieron en el lago, pero la debilidad en las piernas y las mariposas en el estómago son las mismas.

Si siempre tuviese una recompensa así, Brittany sacaría _extraordinario_ en todas sus asignaturas.

— Te puedo dar otro si lo haces correctamente otra vez,— susurra en su oído y es toda la motivación que Brittany necesita.

Preparan al muñeco y la rubia se pone en posición.

La puerta se abre haciendo un ruido fuerte, ambas se giran asustadas y Brittany balbucea el hechizo.

Lo siguiente que ambas ven es a Rachel siendo expulsada hacia atrás, con una expresión aterrada, si saber que diablos le golpeó. Brittany se da vuelta en dirección a Santana, sus ojos azules brillan con terror (sabiendo que Santana golpeó a Quinn Fabray sólo por insultarla). Pero Santana sólo mira asombrada el lugar donde Rachel ha caído, sin saber si sigue consciente o no.

Nadie se mueve hasta que la prefecta suelta un gemido lastimero y se sienta en el piso, su mirada confundida se transforma en una furiosa cuando Santana se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

Brittany se muerde el labio, intentando no acompañarla.

(La risa de Santana realmente es estridente e incontrolable como le dijo al comienzo de su cita, pero por sobre todas las cosas, es muy, muy contagiosa).

— ¡Santana eso no fue gracioso!— Chilla indignada la prefecta.— ¡Me pudieron matar!

— Por favor, Berry, no seas dramática,— se queja Santana,— nadie a muerto por recibir un expelliarmus.— Rachel arquea una ceja ante esto.

— ¿Nadie? ¿Y que me dices de Lord Voldemort?— La morena pone los ojos en blanco y ni siquiera se digna a responder.— Debería quitarles puntos por atacar a un prefecto…— refunfuña en voz baja.

— Nadie te atacó, Berry, no exageres.— Santana se acerca a su compañera de habitación y le ayuda a levantarse.— Además fuiste tú la que entró sin previo aviso a una sala dónde sabías se estaban practicando con hechizos, así que agradece que no fue algo peor.

Rachel parece meditar las palabras de Santana y debido a su silencio, parece encontrarle la razón por mucho que le disgusta.

— Está bien, lo que sea,— hace un gesto de menosprecio con sus manos.— Tengo algo importante que decirte,— habla ahora seria (y al parecer realmente seria porque Santana la mira preocupada y ante eso, Brittany comienza a inquietarse).— Que decirles, más bien.

Ahora Brittany está asustada.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Rachel abre la boca, pero no sabe como empezar.— Berry, empieza a mover tu bocaza ahora o te juro que quemaré toda tu colección de Barbra Streisand.

La amenaza parece ser suficiente, porque la prefecta comienza a hablar:— Jacob Ben Israel está difundiendo una fotografía de ustedes besándose, junto a ella viene con su propia y asumo mucho más dramática versión de los hechos y todo el castillo lo ha oído, Santana. _Todos_.

Brittany ladea la cabeza confundida, sin entender porque eso asusta tanto a las Slytherin.

— ¿Sue…?— Santana no termina la pregunta, Rachel entiende de todo modos.

Y la Hufflepuff entiende ahora el motivo del susto.

— Quinn me estaba esperando por las mazmorras,— empieza a relatar Rachel.— No fue muy amable al, básicamente ordenarme, que te dijera que dejaras de besuquearte, evidentemente yo le dije que no tenía ningún derecho a exigirte nada debido a que… tu sabes.— Balbucea sin saber si Brittany sabe esa parte de la historia. No obstante Santana asiente y hace un gesto con la mano para que prosiga.— Discutimos unos minutos y luego apareció la profesora Sylvester…

— Rachel, ¿puedes, por favor, ir directo al grano?— suplica la morena, sintiendo como el pánico se apodera de ella con cada segundo que pasa.

— Sue nos preguntó si era cierto, con un claro noto de desapruebo y Quinn le dijo que era una apuesta entre ambas y que la intención era humillar a Brittany.— habla la prefecta sin detenerse a respirar.

Santana esconde su cara entre sus manos, como si estuviese agotada.

Brittany mira a ambas Slytherin dolida, ¿eso es cierto o solamente una mentira como dijo Rachel?

— ¿Por qué demonios dijo algo así?— gruñe Santana,— Esta bien, no fue lo más sensato besarse frente a todo el mundo, pero ¿por qué Fabray tenía que mentir? Ella no tiene nada que ver…

— Uhm… por el tono de Sue, las iba a castigar a ambas… ya sabes, a ti por desobedecer sus reglas locas y a Quinn por…— hace una pausa y mira a Brittany.— Por no haber mantenido la relación contigo o algo así, porque la verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que pasó, Santana.

Pero Santana sí. Quinn no había cumplido las expectativas de Sue, no había sido capaz de mantener a Santana al margen de todo (utilizando el sexo como arma, obviamente) y ella había desobedecido la regla de oro de su jefa de casa, no interactuar con ningún tejón.

El castigo, ambas lo conocían. Por ello Santana, por mucho que quería, no podía culpar a la Ravenclaw. Ella también le hubiese mentido a Sue con tal de salvarse el pellejo, aun así no significaba lo que esa mentira implicaba.

¿Humillar a Brittany? No lo haría ni en un millón de años. Prefería pasar por la tortura de Sue, que hacerle daño a la Hufflepuff. (Aunque eso significase arrastrar a Quinn con ella, siendo que la Ravenclaw no tenía nada que ver).

Era imposible que ella se salvase del castigo, y si tenía que dejar de verse o hablar con Brittany, prefería sufrir el castigo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no buscaría una forma para que Quinn se zafase de ese destino, por mucho que peleen y se lleven la contraria, no era justo que pagase por culpa de Santana.

(No cuando le rompió el corazón, como diría Rachel. No era justo seguir lastimando a Quinn y se niega a seguir haciéndolo).

— ¿Santana?— La voz tímida de Brittany, saca a la Slytherin de sus cavilaciones.— ¿Entonces es mentira…?— La rubia lo escuchó, pero quiere asegurarse. Quiere que Santana le diga que todos los besos, las sensaciones y sentimientos que compartieron fueron reales y no partes de una broma cruel en su contra.

Necesita que Santana le diga que todo es real.

— Por supuesto que sí, Britt.— Le tranquiliza con una dulce sonrisa (una que Rachel ha visto pocas veces y que tal vez una vez iba dirigida a ella).— Nunca apostaría algo así, nunca te haría daño a propósito.

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse (aunque el hecho de que Quinn y Santana hayan tenido una especie de relación le inquieta, ¿hasta que punto llegaron? ¿o estarían fingiendo para darle en el gusto a Sue? Por mucho que quería saber, no era el momento adecuado para preguntar).

(Y no está preparada para una respuesta afirmativa. Si es así, ¿cómo podría competir contra Quinn Fabray? Inteligente y bonita, todo lo que Brittany siente que nunca será).

— Santana, la profesora Sylvester te anda buscando para enterarse de tu boca de este… plan,— Santana se tensa notoriamente. Ella es pésima mintiendo como Rachel, Holly y Brittany saben, nunca ha sido capaz de engañar a Sue y duda empezar ahora.

— Tienes que mentirle, Santana.— El tono de Brittany es seguro.— Tienes que seguirle el juego, no quiero que te pase nada malo por haber salido conmigo, así que dile lo que quiere escuchar.— La rubia se muerde el labio, muy asustada por lo que la profesora de pociones puede hacer.— Nunca me has dicho como son sus castigos, pero si tus dolores después de ellos son un indicador…

Se hace un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

— Pensaremos en una solución juntas, pero no permitas que te haga daño, _por favor_.— suplica temblorosa.

Rachel las observa interactuar sorprendida, hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que se había formado entre las dos chicas frente a ella, pero al ver como ambas se negaban a que la otra saliese dañada, era una señal de que algo pasaba ahí. Algo mucho más importante que el sexo casual o la amistad pasajera.

Se conocen físicamente hace menos de un día, hace menos de veinticuatro horas descubrieron que la otra parte del libro, era real y que todas las palabras intercambiadas no habían sido un juego, y aún así el lazo forjado era fuerte, ya se preocupan por la protección de la otra como si hubiesen sido amigas por años.

¿Brittany y Santana se habrán dado cuenta de lo especial que es lo que comparten?

Lo dudaba, pero sabe que el viaje que van a pasar para averiguarlo va a se enriquecedor y ella, Rachel Barbra Berry, quiere estar ahí para presenciarlo.

— Esta bien, voy hablar con Quinn para saber que diablos dijo y para coordinar la mentira.— murmura Santana frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.— Supongo que de ahí, tendré que hablar con Sue y decirle todo lo que quiere escuchar.

— ¿No podemos hablar con otro profesor?— Pregunta Brittany, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

Rachel y Santana niegan con la cabeza. Los profesores están o muy asustados de Sue o no les interesa lo que les pase a los Slytherin (después de todo, suelen ser los que más problemas le dan en las clases).

Y si Santana habla con Holly… ¿qué pruebas tendrían? Sue es demasiado inteligente como para dejar pruebas físicas del abuso que les infringe a sus alumnos, así que sólo lograrían enfurecerla y ganarse quizá que tipo de paliza.

— Encontraremos una solución.— Promete Rachel segura, de pronto con muchas ganas de ayudar al par.

— Obviamente, Berry.— Santana pone los ojos en blanco, en son más lúdico que irritado.— Ok, entonces. Britt, Rachel y yo iremos en busca de Fabray, ¿vale?

— De acuerdo,— asiente mientras las tres se dirigen hacia la puerta.— pero… ¿me hablarás esta noche? Quiero saber como va todo… y…— hace un pausa nerviosa.— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Santana le lanza una mirada a Rachel para que las deje solas. Afortunadamente el mensaje fue bien recibido y la prefecta sale primero.

— Por supuesto que sí, Britt.— no hay manera que ahora que Santana conoció finalmente a Brittany, va a dejar de verla por culpa de una loca maniática como Sue. — si quieres mañana podemos juntarnos a practicar otra vez, ¿tal vez podrías traer a tus amigos y yo traigo a Rachel y Kurt?

— ¡Eso sería genial!— chilla la rubia emocionada.— ¡Mike y Tina estarán muy emocionados!

(Brittany siente una punzada al pensar en Sam, pero la ignora rápidamente).

— Mañana después del almuerzo, aquí mismo.— La sonrisa del rostro de Santana es deslumbrante, ¿Está mal que se sienta emocionada por ver a Brittany de nuevo, cuando todavía la tiene en frente de ella?

(Poco le importa si lo es).

— ¡Lo voy a estar esperando!— exclama emocionada y se sonroja cuando Santana le besa la mejilla.

(Después de haberla besado en los labios, parece ridículo sentir timidez por un simple roce en la mejilla, pero no puede evitarlo. Cada vez que Santana está tan cerca de ella es como si sus sentidos se apagasen y todo lo que pudiese registrar es a la morena, su calor, su olor, toda ella).

Ambas salen de la habitación con la promesa de volver a verse. Con un gesto de despedida con la mano hacia Rachel, Brittany se va en dirección opuesta.

Las dos Slytherin miran en silencio a la Hufflepuff hasta que desaparece por el pasillo.

Entone Santana suspira cansinamente.

El día perfecto había terminado en un lío.

* * *

><p>

**NA2:** Yay, el fin del capítulo. Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido o incoherente, prometo ir atando cabos pronto xD (aunque no hay muchos y las incoherencias son errores más que otra cosa lol).

Al final, decidí dejar a Sue como una antagonista de verdad, es decir, con malas intenciones reales más allá de querer ver a Schue hundirse en su miseria, aunque tampoco quería perder su marca de locura y las cosas absurdas que hacía en Glee, así ya veremos que pasa… pretendo escribir uno de sus entrenamientos si no en el capítulo siete, en el siguiente y aunque es obvio como castiga, habrá una muestra gráfica.

En el siguiente habrá Quinntana, hablarán y habrán escenas retrospectivas si las cosas se escriben como espero (que casi nunca pasa, pero hago lo que puedo XD), aunque Quinn no dejará de buscar una manera de hacer pagar a las Brittana y Rachel por las aplastadas al orgullo, pero ya veremos como va eso.

Sam y Kurt se hicieron… no sé si amigos, pero son civiles y a pesar de que lo de ellos va para el romance, no estarán libres del drama. No iba a sacar a Blaine sin siquiera darle una línea XD.

Antes de que lo olvide, la información de las varitas y esas cosas, las saqué de Pottermore. Escogí las que creí eran mejores para ellas, pero no todos pueden estar de acuerdo... pero como es mi fic, hice lo que quise no más XD.

Y… me voy porque es horriblemente tarde (más bien temprano) y se me olvidó lo otro que iba a decir.

Sugerencias, dudas, críticas o amenazas de muerte, ya saben como hacérmelas llegar :D.

(Prometo no tener otro accidente que me impida volver a escribir… o que me mate lol).


	7. Parte VII

**Título:** My Favourite Book.

**Pareja:** Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, eventual Sam/Kurt.

**Resumen:** Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** Al fin pude terminar este capítulo y no me demoré siete meses en actualizar, ¡yay! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y que siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo abandonada. No voy a prometer que no voy a volver a irme, porque capaz que me caiga un piano encima si lo digo, conociendo mi suerte XD.

En fin, en este capítulo hay una escena Quinntana (son mi placer culpable D: es que se ven muy bonitas juntas) que hace referencia a la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, pero nada muy explícito supongo que eso me lo guardaré para el futuro (y no con ellas precisamente ): aww en otro fic será lol), como sea, les digo de antemano por si hay alguien que no le gusta la pareja para que no se sorprenda y esas cosas.

Para el anon y la gente que se pregunte por Faberry, aun no he decidido si colocarlo (que indecisa por dios xD), no sé si quiera realmente, pero quiero ver como avanza el fic porque a veces lo que quiero no importa, sólo pasa XD.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión ;).

* * *

><p>

_My Favourite Book._

_Parte VII._

/

* * *

><p>Está preocupada por Santana, no puede evitarlo y no quiere tampoco, por un lado se siente muy culpable por lo que puede sucederle a la Slytherin (después de todo, todo este lío se creo porque se besaron públicamente), y por otro lado se siente furiosa, ¿qué derecho tiene Sue para decirle a sus estudiantes con quién si y con quién no pueden salir? ¿qué le da el derecho de aplicar castigo físico cuando no siguen sus reglas ridículas? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué nadie hace nada?<p>

Brittany nunca había estado muy al corriente con las cosas que pasan en Hogwarts, los chismes y esas cosas simplemente no van con ella, pero sí había oído, de una de sus compañeras de habitación (una de esas noches de cuarto año, dónde se juntaban a compartir secretos que ahora le parecen infantiles), que los Slytherin no eran castigados por Sue, ni les quitaba puntos por nada porque tenía una manera más eficaz de hacerlo.

Una manera privada y sin supervisión, había susurrado esta chica con tono conspirador. Esa noche había aprendido que las serpientes eran castigadas con severidad ¿cómo? Con la aplicación de castigo físico, estilo muggle tipo época medieval (La rubia nunca entendió esa referencia, pero por las caras que sus otras compañera pusieron, parecía ser algo no muy agradable).

Sin embargo, hasta que empezó a hablar con Santana, no había dimensionado lo que eso implicaba y mucho menos se imaginó que también se hablaba de _tortura_, como una manera de disciplinar a las serpientes desobedientes.

Santana nunca lo dijo como tal, ella los llamaba entrenamiento (posiblemente lo era, según la morena la profesora de pociones quería formar su propio ejército de magos oscuros) y cada vez que Brittany tocaba el tema, parecía ponerse a la defensiva, pero sin querer la morena siempre dejaba alguna pista, algún indicio de que algo más allá sucedía y no importa lo mucho que Brittany insistiera, la Slytherin jamás lo diría y siempre le restaría importancia.

No obstante, una noche a Santana se le escapó más de la cuenta.

_Sue utilizó ese hechizo en mi otra vez,_ se le había escapado, quizás por culpa del cansancio. _No importa cuantas veces, no puedo soportarlo es casi como si me fuese a volver loca…_

_¿Qué hechizo?,_ Se había preguntado la Hufflepuff y lo escribió, la única respuesta que recibió fue un: 'No te preocupes', que sólo la llevó a preocuparse cada vez más por la morena. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por su amiga, cuando aparentemente nadie más lo hacía? Cuando a nadie más parecía importarle que Sue la excusase de cada clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque el día anterior en su "entrenamiento" quedaba tan hecha polvo que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama.

¿Por qué Holly no hacía nada, si parecía tan cercana a su alumna? ¿Por qué no preguntaba el motivo por el cual Santana, en todo el año, no había ido a la clase en el horario que le correspondía y se colaba en la clase de los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor? (Ahí fue cuando Brittany entendió porque no la había visto antes junto a Rachel en clases y porqué Mike la admiraba tanto).

Era un secreto a voces, todos lo sabían y nadie hacía nada por cambiarlo. Aparentemente Sue no sólo intimida a sus alumnos, si no también a sus compañeros de trabajo, a tal punto que, para mantenerse en su lado bueno y no frente a su varita, permiten que la mujer haga lo que quiera y sólo miran hacía otro lado cuando lo hace.

¿Cómo pueden vivir con la culpa? Porque Brittany no puede, cada vez que Santana menciona sus entrenamientos, no puede estar tranquila hasta que le dice que volvió viva, pero muy cansada para hablar más allá de un par de minutos y la rubia quiere ayudar, pero no sabe a quién acudir y si lo hace no quiere que la traten de mentirosa (y que por ende Santana vaya a pagar por su boca grande).

(Si ningún profesor ha hecho algo, ¿por qué lo iban hacer ahora? Cada día pierde más la confianza en sus maestros y se da cuenta que Hogwarts no es el paraíso mágico que ella pensaba que era. No puede serlo si no protegen a sus alumnos, que por los prejuicios de ser Slytherin y lo que eso supuestamente conlleva, no los cuiden. No es justo).

Es como un ciclo vicioso. Si no hace algo, Santana (el resto de lo Slytherin y tal vez algún Ravenclaw) seguirá siendo castigada. Si hace algo, es posible que nadie le crea y alguien le vaya con el rumor a Sue y que por ende, Santana reciba mucho más castigo.

Suspira pesadamente, había estado evitando pensar en todas estas cosas, porque la deprimían y por más vuelta que les daba, no podía encontrarle solución. Santana le había dicho que el solo hablar con ella, le hacía sentir mejor y que no le gustaba fastidiarla con sus problemas tontos e insignificantes (aunque desde el punto de vista de la Hufflepuff, era cualquier cosa menos eso).

Cuando llegó a la sala común, (no sin antes pasar a dejar las canastas a las cocinas) se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar a nadie, afortunadamente no había mucha gente y nadie se acercó a hacerle preguntas sobre el beso y la foto que Jacob Ben Israel andaba difundiendo por los pasillos.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama, Lord Tubbington estaba debajo de la cama, dónde siempre se iba cuando no se sentía bien. Miró el techo por varios minutos, intentando borrar todos los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, intentando convencerse que no había nada que pudiese hacer más que cuidar de Santana lo más que podía y hacerla feliz contándole historias divertidas de su gato.

(Aunque una parte le decía que si Santana seguía saliendo con ella, lo único que iba a hacer era causarle serios problemas.)

— Yo soy el problema…— susurra con tristeza. Por su culpa la morena estaba en peligro ahora. Pero no podía dejarla ahora que la había conocido, y por el comportamiento de Santana parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

(Brittany estaba bastante segura de que no volvería a besar a nadie más que Santana, y si lo hacía sabía que jamás se podría comparar).

Estaba segura de que podrían encontrar una solución y que podrían pedirle ayuda a sus amigos. Volvió a suspirar al darse cuenta que Sam no iba a ser parte de ese grupo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándola. Una de sus compañeras, Emily, entró: — Sam te está buscando, está abajo y parece que es algo urgente— le dice con tono aburrido (ella siempre habla así, a veces cree que no tiene sentimientos reales), Brittany asiente sin decir nada, preguntándose que querrá ahora Sam y aunque lo echa de menos, no tiene ganas de discutir con él por Santana (no después de una cita que se sintió muy perfecta). Sin embargo, puede ser una buena distracción mientras espera a que Santana vuelva a su dormitorio para contarle como le fue con Quinn y Sue.

Con desgano se levanta y baja a la sala común. Sam está sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, su mirada pérdida en el fuego y parece completamente ajeno a todo el movimiento que hay a su alrededor.

— ¿Querías hablar?— pregunta intentando mantener las emociones controladas. El rubio la mira y asiente con una sonrisa tentativa, con un gesto le ofrece sentarse a su lado y Brittany lo hace, aunque a diferencia de otros días, intenta mantenerse lo más alejada de él.

— Quería pedir disculpas por todo,— empieza él mirándola a los ojos.— Estaba celoso, no podía creer que tú tuvieses suerte y sé que es horrible, pero hubiese deseado ser yo en tu posición…— admite y sus mejillas adquieren un tono carmesí.— me comporte como un imbécil y realmente, realmente lo lamento mucho.

— ¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?— pregunta desconfiada y Sam decide contarle la verdad, sabiendo muy bien que su amiga se va a enojar.

— Tenía… tenía todo este plan armado en mi cabeza, ¿sabes?— se ríe entre dientes débilmente.— Pero Quinn Fabray, me hizo ver lo ridículo que estaba siendo, tú tienes todo el derecho a escoger con quién quieres salir y yo no tengo porque planear cosas para separarte de tus novios o novias y menos impedirte tener amigos…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn Fabray?— Brittany realmente está interesada en esto, porque cada vez que la premio anual es mencionada es algo en relación con Santana y eso cada vez le gusta menos.

— Santana y Quinn tenían esta cosa…— intenta explicar Sam y se calla al ver como su amiga se va poniendo pálida.— No una relación sentimental, sólo… no sé, algo físico supongo. Nada importante, según dijo Quinn— miente, incapaz de contenerse. No puede decirle a Brittany que la Ravenclaw quería más y Santana se lo negó, eso es algo que la Slytherin tiene que contarle (y Sam no le va a quitar ese derecho).— Fue el año pasado, este año no ha pasado nada.

Pero eso no tranquiliza a Brittany. Si Santana tuvo algo con Quinn Fabray, inteligente, bonita y con buena posición social, Quinn Fabray, ¿por qué se iba a fijar en ella? ¿qué le podía ofrecer Brittany que Quinn no tenía?

Nada, no había nada y siente que si Quinn, en un capricho, decide que quiere algo más con Santana, ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad y ningún arma para combatir.

El simple hecho de perder a Santana le dan ganas de vomitar.

(¿Perder el qué? Santana es sólo su amiga, en ningún momento establecieron que serían algo más y por como es la morena, lo alérgica que parece ser al compromiso, duda que esa conversación suceda en un futuro cercano).

— ¿Qué plan tenías?— Sam se encoge ante la pregunta y Brittany teme lo peor.

— Usar a Quinn, pedirle ayuda para que…— se calla, aunque Brittany entiende perfectamente lo que el hombre se guarda. Incluso Sam, su supuesto mejor amigo, cree que ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad en contra de la premio anual y eso duele un montón, porque el la conoce bien, conoce lo bueno y lo malo, si él no la cree lo suficientemente buena ¿por qué Santana lo creería?

En cualquier minuto va a comenzar a hiperventilar.

— Lo siento, Britt.— Se vuelve a disculpar.— Estaba siendo un estúpido y pensé que si Quinn te acostaba con Santana, o lo que sea que hagan, podrías retroceder… y me di cuenta que no estaba pensando en tus sentimientos, que si eso pasaba ibas a salir lastimada y no era justo que no tuvieses una oportunidad correcta.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, Sam no sabía como abordar el tema siguiente. Artie Abrams.

— No es necesario que me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que realmente estoy arrepentido de mi comportamiento y haré cualquier cosa para que volvamos a ser como éramos antes.— Brittany puede sentir que el habla en serio, pero no es capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No ahora. — Hay algo más…

— ¿Qué otra cosa hiciste?— pregunta la rubia con un dejo de enojo.

— Artie se acercó, quiere o quería volver contigo, Quinn le dijo en pocas palabras que tu cita iba a acabar con su vida.— Brittany esconde su cara entre sus manos. Lo último que le faltaba es que Artie vaya en contra de ella y Santana porque su orgullo masculino fue pasado a llevar. Además ¿por qué quiere volver con ella? ¿qué le da la idea que ella querría salir con él otra vez?

No, Brittany jamás cometerá ese error de nuevo.

— Hablé con Kurt,— admite tímidamente luego de un rato (Brittany está demasiado enfada para alegrarse por él).— Él me dijo… que Santana nunca te haría daño intencionalmente y que es muy leal con sus amigos. Así que aún no confío en ella, pero quiero ver lo que tú y los chicos ven en ella…

Brittany debería sentirse feliz. Sam finalmente quiere conocer a la muchacha detrás de los rumores y las mentiras que rondan el castillo. Sin embargo sólo siente como su enojo aumenta. ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que Kurt Hummel, que lo único que ha hecho es tratarlo mal, le diga algo para creerlo y no puede creerle a ella, confiar en su juicio cuando le ha conocido durante seis años?

— Mañana Santana y yo vamos a practicar, esta vez quedamos en ir con nuestros amigos.— Dice con tono de voz neutral y espera unos segundos para que Sam se de cuenta lo que está insinuando. Kurt Hummel va a estar ahí, y sus ojos se iluminan al pensar en él.— Voy a llevar a Tina y Mike, no quiero que vayas.

Sam se sobresalta ante la frialdad de su voz.— Pero…— titubea, ¿cómo va a conocer a Santana si no pasa tiempo con ella? ¿y como se hará amigo de Kurt si no lo ve?

— No. Tu no confiaste en mi, no me creíste cuando te dije que Santana no es mala, pero le creíste a un sujeto que te ha tratado como escoria durante los últimos años…— aprieta los puños y siente como los ojos le comienzan a arder.

Sam la mira en silencio y se siente como el idiota más grande del mundo mágico.

— Perdona si no creo en tus buenas intenciones,— susurra con enojo y con la visión borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas no derramadas.— No te creo, Sam. ¿Cómo sé que no me estas utilizando a mí y mi amistad con Santana para acercarte a Kurt? ¿Cómo se que esto no es para tus fines egoístas y que en realidad te importa un bledo como es Santana?

— Britt eso no es…

— ¡No me digas que no es cierto!— Grita sobresaltando a todo el mundo.— Te conozco Sam y si fuiste capaz de maquinar todo un plan, que gracias a Merlín, Quinn no aceptó, para separarme de Santana cuando ni siquiera somos algo, ¿por qué debería creerte? ¿cómo sé que esta no es otra de tus artimañas para crear conflicto? Me parece imposible que hayas cambiado de parecer en un par de horas…

_Me duele que confíes en todos, menos en mi._

Sam intenta decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca. En el fondo, sabe que Brittany tiene un poco de razón.

— Tu no confiaste en mí y yo te estoy devolviendo el favor, Sam.— Le dice con tono cansado.— No te quiero cerca de Santana, no quiero que hagas algo que la pueda dañar.— Advierte pensando que la morena ya tienes suficientes enemigos con los que tratar.

— Britt nunca ha sido mi intención…

— Si quieres conocerla, será en mis términos, cuando yo quiera y cuando Kurt Hummel esté a mil kilómetros de distancia.— Sam asiente, intentando no parecer desilusionado (y se siente peor con eso).— Y créeme, no será pronto.

_Pero aun hay esperanza,_ piensa el rubio determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para volver a ganarse la confianza de Brittany.

— No creíste que yo fuese lo suficientemente inteligente, como para escoger con quiénes me junto y no voy a permitir que me uses para tener una posibilidad con alguien que, posiblemente le importas menos que nada.— termina con un golpe brutal y sin decir más, se aleja del anonadado chico.

¿Cómo un día que había comenzado tan bien, había terminado tan mal?

(Sólo necesita hablar con Santana y saber que todo estará bien).

* * *

><p>

Quinn estaba en la biblioteca, sentada en silencio con un montón de libros frente a ella, fingiendo que está haciendo los deberes de pociones. Aunque debería estar escribiendo el informe sobre el _Veritaserum_ con la ayuda de Santana, porque lo tienen que entregar en menos de dos semanas y a Sue le gustan los informes perfectos.

Pero su cabeza está en otra parte. Está con Sue y Santana, pero no precisamente por la poción. Sabe que ha creado un enorme lío con su mentira, cuando Sue se entere de la verdad, va a estallar la tercera guerra mágica y esta muy consciente que no va a haber nadie ahí para ayudarla (y a Santana tampoco, porque obviamente ella no va a salir libre de todo esto).

Suelta un suspiro y tacha unas palabras del pergamino, ¿Berry le habrá dicho a Santana de la mentira? Tal vez Santana está buscándola por el castillo para reclamar su cabeza antes que Sue y la rubia no puede culparla, si bien soltó la mentira en un momento de desesperación y no lo hizo sabiendo cuales podrían ser las consecuencias, esperaba con ella crear un quiebre en la naciente relación entre Brittany y Santana, después de todo ¿por qué Brittany le creería a Santana que es mentira, con la reputación que tiene la Slytherin?

Tal vez de todo el lío que se venía, podía sacar algo positivo. Aunque Santana no la quisiese volver a ver, Brittany tampoco y Quinn podía vivir con eso, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que Brittany Pierce le había quitado algo que era de ella, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Eso es algo que nunca le iba a perdonar a Brittany. Nadie se metía con un Fabray y salía indemne (aparentemente Santana era la excepción).

Quinn siempre había pensando en Santana como alguien que le pertenecía, que siempre haría lo que ella quisiera y que nadie podría quitársela, como todos esos amigos (o lacayos más bien) que tenía cuando era una niña. Esa era la mentalidad que le fue inculcada por su familia desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre le dijeron que el apellido Fabray le daba poder y respeto que muchos otros soñarían con tener, y que debía sacarle el mayor provecho. Pronto aprendió que no era respeto, era miedo el que les tenían.

Su apellido le daba poder por sobre otras personas, la gente evitaba mirarle a los ojos, escuchaba sin queja sus demandas y cualquier cosa que saliese de su boca, en todo momento tratando de mantenerse en su lado bueno. Así que si ella quería (y por filosofía familiar, debía), podía manejar a todos sin remordimiento y nadie podría negarse por miedo a Rusell Fabray y las historias de horror que seguían a su nombre (se rumoreaba que él fue un mortífago, aunque ni siquiera ella siendo su hija, sabía si esa información era correcta).

Con esa mentalidad había entrado a Hogwarts, donde las historias de su hermana mayor aún estaban frescas en la memoria de todos. Frannie Fabray, Premio Anual de Slytherin había dejado grabado su nombre en muchos trofeos que decoraban el castillo y había dejado muy en claro que había que temerle a su apellido.

Así que cuando Lucy Quinn Fabray, esa niña pequeña y rellenita, entró a su primer año, a pesar de no ser físicamente tan atractiva como su hermana, ni tan carismática y tener mucho menos talento en la magia (según su padre), la gente la siguió de todas formas por su apellido e incluso antes de ser parte de cualquier casa, (si es sincera antes de llegar a la cena de selección), ya tenía su propio séquito.

Así que, siendo parte de Ravenclaw como su madre y con seguidores que escuchaban todo lo que decía, su confianza aumentó a niveles peligrosos y en su primera semana, habiendo encantado a la mayoría de los profesores, se encontró con una pequeña muchacha morena que parecía un poco perdida en el mundo de la magia.

Santana López, Slytherin aparentemente sangre pura (o quizá mestiza, si la reputación de la casa indica algo) siempre destacaba en las clases por las tonteras que hacia con la varita y por como, con tan sólo once años podía ser un verdadero demonio contra los profesores, actuando de manera inadecuada, preguntado lo obvio, interrumpiendo mientras daban clases… no importaba si era para bien o para mal, Santana siempre estaba presente en las clases y rápidamente se hizo conocida.

(Y con la misma rapidez se ganó el apodo de Satanás).

Era todo lo que Quinn no podía ser, y por eso la quería para ella (como si fuese una muñeca coleccionable).

Quinn sabía que juntas podrían dominar el castillo. Santana no tenía miedo de hacer lo que se le venía en gana, no tenía un apellido que proteger ni que la protegía, ella simplemente actuaba por instinto y Quinn podía aportar con el cerebro, con estrategias con la reputación.

Serían la pareja perfecta (en ese entonces a Quinn nunca se le había ocurrido algo más allá de lo amistoso).

Sí, juntas desde primer año pudieron haber dominado a todos sus pares, sin embargo cuando le ofreció este sueño a Santana, la niña le había dicho que no le interesaba dominar a nadie y que ella estaba bien con Berry y Hummel en su casa. Ella sólo quería divertirse jugando bromas con sus amigos y no con niñas locas (como amablemente le había insultado).

El rechazo no había sido algo recurrente en su vida, y se enfadó (no podía creer que una don nadie se diera el derecho de ignorarla). Santana tenía mucho potencial y muy poca ambición, demasiado infantil para entender la grandeza de su propuesta (que ahora entiende que realmente eran un poco locos). Se estaba desperdiciando entre esos dos mediocres que lo único que iban hacer era arrastrarla hacia abajo y nunca había odiado tanto a alguien más que a Rachel Berry que tenía la compañía de la morena sin siquiera haberla pedido.

Compartían clases, habitación y comían todos los días juntas, ¿por qué Santana no podía ver que Rachel estaba arruinando su reputación? (pero al final no importaba con quién se juntase, Santana salía impune de cualquier situación y parecía ganar cada vez más respeto por sus propios meritos y no por los de su familia).

Pasó los siguientes años observando a la morena, aún con el rencor por haber sido rechazada (Santana había sido la primera y única, ¿quién le había dado ese derecho? ¡iba a pagar por eso!) y odiando el hecho de que Santana no había sufrido por su insolencia, que sin ella, la Slytherin había brillado incluso más que la propia Quinn Fabray.

Vio como salió con Puckerman en cuarto año (quién también pasó a ser uno de sus amigos cercanos desde segundo año y su constante compañero en el crimen cuando se trataba de las bromas), después la vio luchar contra los susurros y miradas en los pasillos cuando había salido a la fuerza del clóset por culpa del gigante egoísta.

Quinn mentiría si dice que no disfrutó de verla sudar en quinto año, cuando luchaba contra los homófobos y con los imbéciles que creían que podrían hacerla normal otra vez, parecía que finalmente estaba pagando por haberla rechazado por estar con unos perdedores y en el lugar que le correspondía. _Bajo ella_.

Sin embargo, Santana luchó y no mucho tiempo después caminaba orgullosa por los pasillos, muy a gusto con su sexualidad (si la cantidad de chicas que calentaban su cama decían algo), si alguien tenía algo que decir lo podía hacer, pero era raro que Santana le diese la hora del día. Y nuevamente volvió a ser la misma de antes, confiada y admirada por su actitud, opacando cualquier cosa que Quinn hiciese.

(Quinn odiaba la capacidad de renacer que tenía Santana).

A mitad de quinto año, Quinn recibió la invitación de Sue de unirse a su grupo de 'ganadores'. En ese entonces la Ravenclaw no tenía idea en que se estaba metiendo, pero ser parte de un grupo de élite era tentador y su padre parecía haber hablado con la profesora de pociones y estaba encantado de que su hija formase parte de algo como eso (algo que su hermana nunca logró, porque Sue simplemente no la encontró lo suficientemente buena).

Para su desilusión, Santana ya estaba ahí desde cuarto año y era la favorita de Sue (a pesar de que la morena odiaba a su jefa de casa y no se molestaba en ocultarlo).

Sue las presentó, afirmando que juntas podrían crear grandes cosas y que desde ese momento, por órdenes de ella, tenían que empezar a trabajar juntas en lo más que pudiesen para potenciarse.

Santana la había mirado unos minutos antes de presentarse y preguntarle quién diablos era, (básicamente así le preguntó).

Pasó años enojada con ella, planeando su venganza (que finalmente nunca llevo a cabo) y Santana ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, desperdició años de su vida esperando el momento de derribar a la Slytherin, sólo para descubrir que ella no había generado ningún impacto en la niña de once años, así que para la adolescente de quince ni siquiera había existido hasta que Sue las presentó (teniendo en cuenta el enorme cambió físico que había tenido entre tercer y cuarto año, no podía culparla, pero aún así se sentía muy ofendida).

Fue el peor insulto que pudo haber recibido y desde ese instante, lo único que hacían era pelear con Santana por todo. Odiaba que la serpiente obtuviese todo lo que ella quería sin esfuerzo, odiaba que Santana había tenido un impacto tan grande en ella y que no pudiese sacársela de la cabeza, cuando Santana ni siquiera podía recordar correctamente su nombre (¡La llamaba Queen por el amor de dios! Porque sí, había una gran diferencia de pronunciación entre ese y su nombre).

Santana tenía la capacidad de hacerla enfadar como nadie más, la sacaba de quicio con sus estupideces y por la forma constante que cambiaba de chica sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada (más tarde aprendería que esos eran celos).

La odiaba y hacía todo lo posible por hacerle la vida un infierno.

Hasta que todo eso cambió, cuando fue testigo de la primera sesión de castigo (dónde Santana era la sancionada y aprendió meses más tarde que casi siempre era la estrella invitada y la víctima favorita de la varita de Sue).

Después de ese día, Quinn empezó a entenderla un poco mejor y respetar a la morena, si era capaz de soportar ese tipo de castigo no era de extrañar que las cosas infantiles que ella le hacía en venganza de algo que pasó en primer año, no le hiciesen ni cosquillas.

Y las riñas infantiles se detuvieron un poco, empezaron a conocerse realmente y se hicieron más cercanas (para su agrado, Santana se había alejado considerablemente de Berry y Hummel, así que finalmente era de ella como quiso desde el principio, aunque no era precisamente alguien bajo sus órdenes, al menos Santana ahora escuchaba lo que tenía que decir y a pesar de hacerlo a regañadientes, solía cumplir con los caprichos de Quinn).

(Finalmente el orden estaba establecido, Quinn Fabray volvía a obtener todo lo que quería).

En sexto año fue cuando todo cambió…

— Pareces que estás pensando algo realmente serio,— Quinn se sobresalta al oír la voz y mira al frente, Santana está sentada mirando entre divertida y preocupada.— Creo que estabas planeando tu venganza en mi contra.

Quinn entrecierra los ojos, Santana no se ve enojada con ella (no como la noche anterior cuando le pegó). ¿Por qué no está echando humos por las orejas?

— ¿Por qué estás tan… contenta?— pregunta sospechosa, casi creyendo que Santana tenía un arma escondida por ahí, lista para atacarla.

— Tuve una buena cita,— se cuadra de hombros con desinterés y Quinn rechina los dientes ¿tiene que restregárselo en la cara? Ya había visto la foto que Jacob Ben Israel andaba presumiendo (y vendiendo) por todo el castillo. (Y debía decir que Santana nunca la había besado como lo había visto en esa fotografía).— pero no vine a hablar de eso contigo, vine a hablar de Sue.

Directo al grano, eso indicaba que Santana quería hablar con Quinn lo justo y necesario.

— Vaya, Berry vuela con los chismes…— se mofa. Santana asiente e ignora el tono de la rubia, quiere terminar esto lo más pronto posible y lo ideal sería que ninguna de las dos salga con un ojo morado de la biblioteca.— ¿Dónde está ahora tu perrito faldero?

— Afuera y sí, menos mal que me pilló con Britt.— ¿apodos cariñosos ya? Lo único que Quinn consiguió después de un año fue un burlón Lucy-Q, apodo que realmente odia (al menos no eran como los de Berry, que vendría a ser lo único que no envidiaba de la prefecta).

Espera, si le pilló con la Hufflepuff ¿por qué sigue tan contenta? ¿no debería estar gritándole por haber dicho semejante mentira, que (afortunadamente) espantó a la otra rubia?

Cómo si le pudiese leer la mente, Santana le cuenta: — Ella confía en que no es una mentira, así que me dijo que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer para zafarme del castigo de Sue, incluso si tengo que mentir para salvarme el pellejo.

Al ver la sonrisa maravillada en el rostro de Santana, le dan ganas de golpearla para borrársela. Brittany parece demasiado perfecta para su gusto, ¿cómo es posible que no hubiese dudado de la Slytherin? Si pruebas no se necesitaban para saber que es algo que ella haría sin darle mucho pensamiento a la idea.

Santana podía ser muy cruel (Quinn lo sabía de primera mano), y perfectamente podía usar su encanto para humillar a alguien para su propio beneficio, así que ¿por qué Brittany no lo veía de esa manera? ¿por qué confiaba en alguien que conocía hace un par de semanas solamente? ¿qué tan atontada podía estar con las palabras bonitas de Santana?

Puede que Santana en el fondo tuviese intenciones nobles con la rubia, pero tarde o temprano terminaría hiriéndola. Quinn la conocía y sabía que al final, la morena saldría corriendo lo más lejos posible de cualquier relación que se comenzase a ver seria y comprometida, porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser de otra manera.

Dudaba que la Hufflepuff le hiciese cambiar y esperaba ver ese día con ansias (si no lograba separarlas antes, porque… ya saben, puede ser divertido y una distracción bienvenida, de toda la mierda que Sue les hace pasar en sus "entrenamientos").

— Me sorprende que te creyera,— La Slytherin alza una ceja y sonríe con arrogancia.

— Ella es especial,— dice y sus ojos brillan un poco.— Y dudo que te interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir con respecto a ella, así que te voy a evitar el aburrimiento de escucharme hablar de lo perfecta que creo que es Brittany.— Hay un ligero sarcasmo en su tono, pero Quinn puede decir que Santana realmente cree que Brittany es la octava maravilla del mundo o algo parecido.

Es molesto que le eche en cara que ella no es lo suficientemente buena.

— Como sea, le dije a Sue que fue una apuesta.— por mucho que Quinn quiere que todo le salga mal a Santana, está muy consciente que si cometen un error en su pequeña charada, lo van a pagar muy caro.

Y se niega a pagar por los errores de juicio de Santana.

— Tienes que humillar a Brittany públicamente, después de usar tus supuestos encantos y llevártela a la cama después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado.— La Ravenclaw no sabe si Santana sabe lo sucedido, pero no le extrañaría si no lo hiciese. La Slytherin pocas veces le presta atención a los chismes de pasillo, sobre todo después de que ella fue víctima de ellos.— La que gané recibirá favores sexuales de la otra y eso es todo.

— Ok, no es tan terrible y me da una excusa para pasar tiempo con Britt sin levantar sospechas.— Piensa en voz alta la morena, casi con tono agradecido y Quinn la odia un poco más por eso.— Aunque no pienso llevarlo a cabo…

¿Cómo es que Santana, no importa cuales sean las intenciones de Quinn, siempre sale beneficiada? Es totalmente injusto y realmente le ha quitado el sabor dulce de venganza que tuvo la mentira al principio (cuando se recuperó del susto, obviamente).

— Entonces, ¿vas a seguir exponiéndote saliendo con ella?— pregunta enfadada, mientras empieza a guardar sus cosas. No hay manera que vaya a avanzar con el ensayo y realmente no quiere estar dos horas más con Santana trabajando en un ambiente incómodo (no cuando sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Brittany una hora antes)— Te recuerdo que no es eres sólo tú quién está bajo amenaza aquí, si Sue se entera yo pagaré de igual manera.— ¿Tan poco le importa a Santana?

— Mm… ya se nos ocurrirá algo a Britt y a mí,— murmura pensativa.— Pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase por esto, Fabray. Sé que soy un montón de cosas malas y que probablemente ahora mismo que quiera sacar los ojos con las manos,— precisamente así se siente la rubia, pero no asiente.— Sin embargo, sé que no es justo que tu pagues por mi culpa, así que no dejaré que Sue te ponga un dedo encima por esto. Te protegeré hasta el final, lo juro.

Cuando dice cosas como esas, Quinn se siente mal por tener todos estos malos deseos en su contra y la odia un poco menos, porque Santana si se preocupa por ella (aunque sea un poco) y ella siempre anda saltando a las peores conclusiones que se le pueden ocurrir.

(Tal vez por eso le gusta Brittany, porque es diferente a todos las personas que la juzgan sin conocerla o que siempre esperan lo peor de ella).

— ¿Qué le ves a ella, López?— cuestiona finalmente, porque realmente quiere saber que es lo tan extraordinario de la Hufflepuff.

— No sabría explicarlo,— responde seriamente.— ella es todo lo que tú y yo nunca jamás podríamos llegar a ser.

Es tan cursi que le dan ganas de vomitar. Brittany está convirtiendo a Santana en un ser completamente desagradable (más humano tal vez, pero a Quinn realmente le gusta la Santana antigua).

— Como sea, si quieres tener a Pierce de mascota cuídala de Artie Abrams.— Le advierte y sin más, se marcha.

Santana frunce el ceño, Quinn es tan extraña con sus cambios (a veces piensa que es bipolar)… y no tiene idea quién diablos estaba hablando.

* * *

><p>

En la cena, Brittany se sienta en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Tina y Mike sin decir palabra y sus amigos no preguntan el motivo de su mal humor, pero a juzgar por las miradas de cachorro abandonado que les lanza Sam, parece ser muy obvio.

La rubia no presta atención a nada, su mirada preocupada cada dos segundos se va a la mesa de Slytherin, esperando a que de la nada Santana y Rachel se materialicen. El hecho de que Quinn tampoco este en el Gran Comedor, no le ayuda a tranquilizarse, tal vez sucedió algo más y Santana necesita ayuda.

Sacude la cabeza, tal vez está ocupada con los deberes o algo así.

— Britt, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?— pregunta Tina, sintiendo que su amiga necesita una distracción de sea lo que sea que le preocupe (las señales son claras, sus hombros están tensos, su cara inusualmente inexpresiva y no ha comido mucho de su plato aún cuando están todos sus platos favoritos en frente).

— Sí,— asiente y sonríe un poco, le hará bien poner su atención en algo más que sus siniestros pensamientos (que van desde Santana encerrada en una torre sin comida, hasta una pelea con una acromántula más grande que el castillo).

Salen a los jardines y Brittany agradece el aire frío que hay a esa hora de la noche, en esos momentos le ayuda a despejar su mente y a pensar con mayor claridad las cosas.

(No es posible que Santana este sufriendo alguna especie de castigo, Sue estaba en el comedor con los demás profesores. Así que probablemente estaba haciendo los deberes o algo así).

Tina le cuenta lo que hicieron en el día en Hogsmeade con Mike, le habla del nuevo restaurante que abrió (algo llamado _Breadstix_), en el cual sirven comida muggle muy deliciosa (_¡Es excelente para tener una cita romántica!,_ dice con tono insinuante y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, logrando sacarle una risa a la rubia). Después le dice que fueron a _Dervish y Banges_, porque a Mike se le había echado a perder su reloj de pulsera y necesitaba que se lo arreglaran (Brittany sabía que ese reloj se lo había regalado su madre y era muy preciado).

El chico dice alguna que otra frase, pero en su mayor parte se mantiene en silencio dejando a su novia hablar. Al final Tina le dice que volvieron al castillo para tener un poco de privacidad (que la rubia bien sabe es el código para el sexo).

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la Ravenclaw lo vuelve a romper.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Santana— pregunta la chica de cabellos oscuros, sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad. Aunque asume que no pudo haber sido algo malo, porque ella y Mike, al igual que la mayoría de Hogwarts vieron la fotografía del beso y se notaba claramente que ambas partes lo había disfrutado mucho. Sin embargo quiere saberlo de la propia boca de su amiga, con todos los detalles jugosos.

Brittany se sonroja un poco, sabiendo muy bien a que se refiere la Ravenclaw.— Bien… ella es… es perfecta, chicos.— dice con tono soñador y la pareja intercambia una mirada divertida.— ¡Es hermosa y tiene tanta paciencia conmigo!

— Así que no te decepcionó,— afirma el chico, bastante conforme con la reacción de su amiga (una pequeña parte de él tenía miedo de que todo saliese mal y que Brittany saliese mal parada de alguna broma, pero se alegra de que no fuese el caso. Él sabía que Santana era una chica en la cual se podía confiar, si se le daba la oportunidad).

— ¡En lo absoluto!— exclama la chica de ojos azules.— No sé como describirlo… pero estar con ella se siente mágico, de verdad me sentí muy cómoda estando a su lado, en ningún momento se me quedaba mirando como si fuese un _Billywig,_ cuando decía algo tonto.— Hace una pausa y suelta un suspiro soñador.— Incluso se rió de mis chistes.

Tina abre los ojos asombrada ante eso, ella adora a su amiga y jamás diría algo que la insultase, pero sus bromas… sus bromas no tienen sentido o son muy obvias o totalmente aburridas (_Érase una vez un gigante, que tropezó un jueves y cayó en domingo._ Ó_ Era un troll tan pero tan sucio, que un día se rasco la muñeca y se encontró un reloj_).

¿Y Santana se reía de esas? Eso tenía que ser amor (o simplemente compartían el mismo sentido del humor, pero Tina prefería pensar que era lo primero. Más romántico y esas cosas).

— Eso es genial, Britt.— Dice Mike con alegría, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

— ¿Y que hay del beso?— El chico pone los ojos en blanco, a veces su novia puede ser muy entrometida.

— Fue le mejor beso de mi vida,— sus ojos brillan y su expresión se vuelve soñadora.— Bueno, fueron los mejores besos que me han dado en la vida.— suelta una risita y Tina le acompaña, encantada con la nueva información.

Brittany les cuenta todo (excepto la partes que Santana le pidió que guardara en secreto), le dice como se sintió con el primer beso (como no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios, y los deseos que tenía de besarla en todo momento), como Santana le tranquilizó cuando tuvo ese pequeño ataque de pánico en el medio de Hogsmeade (_¡No le importan los rumores que hay de mí!,_ había dicho emocionada,) y como se divirtieron intercambiando historia mientras comían en el lago.

(Y más besos).

— ¡Por fin puedo hacer bien el _expelliarmus_!— Cuenta con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.— San es una excelente profesora… y ¡Oh, sabe mucho sobre varitas! Me contó lo que significaba la mía.

La pareja de Ravenclaw sonríen realmente contentos por su amiga y por el aparente cambio que tendrá su (inexistente) vida amorosa. Ellos saben que Brittany necesita de alguien que le trate como Artie (y cualquiera anterior a él) nunca pudo. Alguien que la trate bien, que no le haga sentir mal consigo misma y que simplemente la ame por ser quién es, sin sentir la necesidad de cambiarla.

— Bueno, ya que establecimos que Santana es perfecta,— bromea Tina.— ¿Van a salir? — Brittany la mira como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta.— Ya sabes, ¿vas a pedirle que sea tu novia?

— Yo… no sé,— titubea— Santana no es de las personas que les guste ese tipo de compromiso, además es muy pronto para pedirle algo así, ¡no quiero que se espante porque avanzo muy rápido!

— Pero… ¿quieres, verdad?

— Bueno, sí, me gusta mucho y en un futuro tal vez, pero tenemos todo el año para llegar a eso, ¿verdad?— pregunta con una sonrisa vacilante.— No es necesario apresurar nada…

— Tienes miedo,— dice la otra chica.— Tienes miedo de que te hagan daño otra vez.

— No, no es eso,— refuta la Hufflepuff.— Tengo miedo a que diga que no.

— Britt si-

— Mañana me voy a juntar a practicar con ella otra vez,— dice interrumpiendo a Tina, no tenía ganas de tener una pesada charla sobre sus inseguridades.— Y San sugirió que podríamos reunirnos todos, yo los llevaré a ustedes y ella llevará a Kurt y Sam.

(Ninguno menciona a Sam y Britt está bien con eso, no quiere tener que contarles lo que pasó antes.)

Los ojos de Mike brillan al escucharla, ahora es el turno de Tina para girar los ojos ante las reacciones de su novio. Realmente admiraba de una manera poco sana a la Slytherin (si mañana actuaba como si Santana fuese el maldito Harry Potter de su época, lo iba a negar como su pareja y si llegaba a pedirle un autógrafo o algo como eso, no lo reconocería como miembro de su casa).

— ¿Crees que quiera tener un duelo conmigo?— cuestiona esperanzado y Brittany asiente con entusiasmo, no cree que Santana vaya a rechazar un poco de práctica con un buen duelista como Mike Chang.

— Será divertido ver como te patea el trasero,— comenta con tono burlón la asiática.

Mike suelta un bufido ofendido, y se ríen e intercambian bromas hasta que es la hora de volver a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Con un poco de suerte, Santana le estará esperando para hablar.

* * *

><p>

Santana y Rachel entran a su dormitorio en completo e incómodo silencio (para Rachel al menos). La prefecta se muere por saber lo que su amiga y Quinn hablaron en la biblioteca, por el comportamiento inusualmente tranquilo de la latina (sobre todo después de una confrontación que supone es lo que pasó en la biblioteca) debió ser algo realmente serio o muy malo, si Santana se ha quejado ni un poco de lo perra que puede ser la premio anual.

Lo primero que hace Santana es tirarse a la cama y soltar un gemido placentero al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas contra su piel (a Rachel realmente le extraña que Santana no haya empezado una relación romántica con la cama, porque ama a ese pedazo de mueble más de lo que ella ama castigar a los de primer año y eso es mucho decir).

Y aunque Rachel quiere saber lo que pasó con Quinn, decide irse por un lugar más… brillante y alegre.

— Entonces ¿cómo se siente tener novia?— usa un tono pícaro que descoloca a la latina.

— Nadie dijo que somos novias, Rachel.— Frunce el ceño Santana, sintiendo extraña diciendo la palabra con _N_. No es que no le gustaría, pero la situación, el compromiso se siente demasiado ajeno en su cabeza.

— Pero con lo del beso…— balbucea incrédula.— ¡Te gusta Santana! ¿Por qué no es tu novia?

— Primero, un beso no me convierte en la novia de nadie. Segundo, sí me gusta mucho y todo eso, pero ha pasado sólo un día y a mi parecer, eso es un poco rápido.— Aunque es mitad mentira, Santana se ha movido más rápido con chicas que ha conocido por menos tiempo que a Brittany (unos diez minutos y ya tiene la lengua de la otra metida hasta la garganta y las manos entre las piernas).

Pero Brittany es demasiado especial para eso, merece algo mejor que eso y Santana nunca ha creído que puede ser esa clase de persona que tiene relaciones serias, en la cual se habla de sentimientos y se le da importancia en al romance.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo alguien le dijo: _"Eres bonita y divertida, pero no eres el tipo de chica que alguien quiera presentarle a sus padres como la novia. Sólo sirves para echar un polvo rápido"._

No importa quién lo dijo, ni lo mucho que le dolió escucharlo. Era cierto, Santana no hacía bien las cosas a largo plazo, se sentía forzada y como prisionera de la otra persona, cuando intentaba tantear el terreno maduro de las relaciones amorosas comprometidas.

(Puck no contaba porque mientras estuvieron juntos, se engañaron mutuamente más veces de las que podían contar).

Ajena a toda la diatriba interna de Santana, Rachel rueda los ojos, antes de preguntar:— ¿Y tercero?

— ¡No es asunto, tuyo!— se queja la más alta haciendo una mueca.— Merlín, cómprate una vida Berry y déjame vivir la mía tranquila.

— Está bien, está bien no voy a insistir con el tema… por ahora.— Advierte y Santana está muy consciente de que la prefecta no descansará hasta que le diga realmente cual es todo su problema con las relaciones o hasta que le diga que, por un milagro (o por medio de un filtro amoroso), Brittany aceptó ser su novia.

La sala queda en silencio unos agradables minutos, Santana mira el reloj en su mesita de noche. Es más allá de la hora de la cena, eso quiere decir que Britt aún puede estar en el Gran Comedor y no disponible para hablar (se siente demasiado perezosa para levantarse e ir a comer, prefiere quedarse acostada y esperar a que Brittany vaya a su dormitorio para hablar).

Aburrida con la tranquilidad, Rachel abre su boca de nuevo.

— Santana, ¿al final que relación tenías con Quinn?— La aludida suelta un gemido en su almohada, ¿por qué, Merlín, por qué Rachel no puede mantener el pico cerrado?.— Por la manera de actuar, creo que fue algo físico que para ella se volvió mucho más.

— ¿Qué crees tú, Sherlock?

— ¡No lo sé!— Bufa frustrada.— Estoy cansada de suponer y después de soportar todos sus insultos, que si me permites recordarte, me ha lanzado por tu culpa. creo que merezco saber que pasó.

Típico de Rachel sacar la carta de los insultos. (Santana tiene que ver un 10% en los motivos de Quinn para insultar a la prefecta, el otro 90% es sólo su personalidad).

— Tuvimos sexo varias veces, ella quería más y yo no. Fin. — Rachel suelta un ruido exasperado y logra sacarle una sonrisa a Santana, nunca se pone viejo meterse con Berry.

— ¿Por qué ella? Quiero decir, Quinn es muy bonita, pero es… una perra la mayor parte del tiempo, es desagradable y anda mandando a todos como si fuese la reina del mundo.— Rachel realmente no ve que vio realmente Santana en la Ravenclaw. No duda que la chica tenga sus puntos buenos, pero por como se muestra es un poco difícil imaginarlo.

— En realidad, tienes razón. Yo tampoco veía nada a través de su fachada perra y lo único que hacía era meterme con ella, ya sabes como me gusta molestar a la gente.— Le cuenta como si Rachel no lo supiese de primera mano.— Pero después de uno de los castigos de Sue, me ayudó…

* * *

><p>

_Santana sabe que cometió un error al intentar hablar con Schuester._

_Sue levantó su varita, los demás chicos que estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch cerraron los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía, sin embargo los nuevos rostros como Sebastián Smythe, Wesley Montgomery y otras cinco personas miraron con curiosidad la situación. _

_Quinn Fabray filas más atrás se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, está era la tercera vez que vería a Santana siendo castigada por la rubia más vieja y no había manera de que se acostumbraría a eso._

_Santana toma una bocanada de aire, cuando la profesora apunta su varita hacia ella. La mujer susurra en voz baja casi gentil: — ¡Crucio!_

_En segundos puro dolor le golpeó. No era la primera vez que había sido puesta bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Pero no había manera de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de dolor. Se sentía como si su cuerpo fuese desgarrado, como si estuviesen cortando cada uno de sus nervios. No había manera de bloquear el dolor, aunque lo intentase. _

_Todo la consumía. Su mente ya no era capaz de pensar con coherencia. Ahí sólo había agonía. Ella cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Se sentía como si la estuvieran quemando viva. Se sentía como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran, como si estuviesen intentando separar la carne de los huesos. _

_Entonces, se detuvo._

_Santana estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo se sacudía con los temblores. Su respiración era corta y poco profunda, el sudor frío corría por su rostro._

_Alguien, quién supuso era Sue, se rió en su oído: — Eso es lo que les espera a los que me desafían y me quieren traicionar._

_A pesar de que su mente estaba nublada por el dolor, Santana reconoció el tono amenazante._

_Sue estaba en cuclillas al lado de ella, burlándose de lo patética que debía estar viéndose. Pero a Santana poco le importaba como se veía, porque sentir al monstruo que era Sue tan cerca y sintiéndose tan indefensa, sólo provocó que un terror inmenso le invadiese y que pensamientos incoherentes se le arremolinasen en la cabeza. _

_¿Iba a matarla ahora? ¿Qué importancia tenía para Sylvester una vida más o una vida menos? Era una asesina de todos modos. Fría, calculadora y despiadada. Ahora la morena temblaba de miedo. Lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía tanto miedo de ella, de lo que podía hacerle sabiendo que nadie se preocuparía lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba._

_Lo peor de recibir la maldición, no era el dolor físico en si. No, ni por asomo era eso. El miedo que le invadía era lo peor, saber que sin importar lo mucho que lo intente y lo mucho que entrene, jamás será lo suficientemente buena para enfrentarse a la profesora, siempre será más débil y nunca podrá escapar de las garras de Sue Sylvester, que por algún motivo tiene un interés sádico en ella. _

_(Más lágrimas se le escapan al pensar que va a ser la marioneta de Sue para toda la vida. Se aguanta un sollozo cuando se da cuenta que no hay nadie ahí para rescatarla, porque ni en el mundo mágico, ni en el muggle existe una persona que de un galeón por su vida)._

— _¡Esto va para todos ustedes! Cualquiera que me quiera desafiar terminará peor que López,— le grita Sue a los demás y Santana no necesita mirar a los nuevos, para saber cual es la expresión de sus rostros._

_Deben estar preguntándose en que diablos se han metido, porque a diferencia de ella, los demás tuvieron una elección en el asunto. Sue los invitó, encantándolos con promesas de grandeza, poder, riquezas y respeto. Si ellos accedían, tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de dicha decisión por el resto de su vida, (porque unirse a esta especie de… club, es una maldición eterna, Sue se ha encargado de eso tal como Lord Voldemort lo hizo en sus tiempos). En cambio Santana entró obligada, bajo amenaza y a punta de varita._

"_Hay cosas mucho más terribles que la maldición cruciatus", le había dicho Sue con su voz sibilante, cargada de veneno._

_No había tenido que decírselo dos veces, no si quería seguir viviendo. (Así fue como descubrió que Sue llevaba años formando este grupo de asesinos y que muchos al salir de Hogwarts estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio por ella)._

_(El Ministerio de Magia se estaba volviendo loco en silencio, ocultando lo mejor que podía la información de que muggles, sangre sucias y otras criaturas habían sido asesinadas de manera cruel y despiadada)._

_(Después de ser víctima y de haber oído algunos de sus 'encargos', Santana había decidido que iba a encerrar a Sue en Azkaban aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su miserable vida y aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que era imposible lograr su objetivo, le daba un motivo para levantarse cada mañana)._

— _Váyanse y si alguien ayuda a López, les aseguro que terminarán mucho peor y nadie sabrá que les pasó.— Santana escucha los jadeos aterrados de todos y si no fuese porque no siente nada más que un dolor punzante que le recorre todo el cuerpo, sonreiría burlona.— ¡Ahora salgan de mi campo de Quidditch!_

_Todos se van apresuradamente, sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada al cuerpo tembloroso de la latina. La dejan tirada como un trapo sucio, esperando a que alguien más se deshaga de ella o a lo mejor así se les es más fácil fingir que eso nunca pasó y que este club de Sue es sólo uno de duelo como el resto del mundo piensa._

_A pesar de odiarlos, Santana no los puede culpar. Ella tampoco se quedaría para recibir una tortura gratis, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sue había sido suave con ella este día y que ella no ayudaría a alguien que es una perra con la mayoría de sus 'compañeros' de club._

_Perdida entre los calambres y las náuseas, no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí tirada bajo el frío, su cuerpo se siente adormecido y a juzgar por su incapacidad para moverse, supone que tendrá que pasar la noche a la intemperie. _

_Cuando está conciliando el sueño, o tal vez simplemente perdiendo la conciencia. Siente una mano cálida tocar su mejilla, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abre lentamente los ojos._

— _¿F-Fabray?— tartamudea, sólo para asegurarse de que no es una alucinación._

— _¡Shh!— le hace callar y sin duda es la chica Ravenclaw (es la única que tiene las pelotas para hacer algo así).— Sue todavía anda rondando por ahí y no quiero que nos encuentre.— susurra alarmada. Santana suelta algo que parece una risa._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunta intentando enfocar en vano su vista,— te saco de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera pronuncio bien tu nombre y si lo único que hacemos el discutir por cualquier estupidez…_

— _Me llamo Quinn, fácil. Si le pones un poco de empeño dejarás de destrozarlo.— Con un poco de esfuerzo, logra sentar a la Slytherin en el césped, le pasa un brazo por la cintura buscando la manera de pararla, pero Santana parece estar hecha de gelatina y no es seguro ponerla de pie sólo para que vuelva a caer._

— _Q-Queen— suelta Santana intentando sonar burlesca. La rubia pone los ojos en blanco, López es la única que encontraría la forma de bromear en una situación como esta._

— _¿Por qué siempre sacas de quicio a Sue?— Pregunta frustrada, incapaz de entender la manía de la morena de meterse en problemas (enojada consigo misma por preocuparse)._

— _Porque no quiero estar aquí…— responde débilmente,— quiero escapar de este sitio, supongo que escogí a la persona equivocada para ayudarme.— se ríe entre dientes, aunque a Quinn le parece más un sollozo._

— _Así parece,— murmura la rubia. Ella sabe muy bien que una vez metida en esto, no hay nadie que los pueda sacar. Sólo les queda soportar los dos años y medio de tortura para salir del colegio y tratar de escapar una vez fuera._

_(No parece un plan muy inteligente, pero es algo)._

— _Venga, vamos. Te voy a llevar a mi cuarto, mi compañera no dirá nada.— Santana balbucea incoherencias.— No te atrevas a desmayarte ahora, López. ¡Te juro que si lo haces te mato!._

_La morena dice algo que suena muy parecido a un 'inténtalo'._

— _Eres insufrible,— bufa divertida.— supongo que eso me gusta…_

_El último pensamiento que está en la mente de Santana es que, tal vez, no está tan sola en esta tortura después de todo._

_(Todo se vuelve negro)._

* * *

><p>

— Cuando desperté estaba en su cama,— Rachel parece horrorizada por la historia de Santana (quién la contaba con una indiferencia impresionante). Ella sospechaba lo que sucedía, siempre hubo pistas, pero en el fondo había esperado que sólo fuese su imaginación hiperactiva.— resulta que estaba tan débil porque estaba enferma, ya sabes como reacciono al frío. Me vino una fiebre fuertísima y como sabes que Sue nos prohíbe a ir a enfermería después de sus entrenamientos, Quinn me tuvo que bajar la fiebre estilo muggle.

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero Santana le calló con una mirada (no iba hablar de la tortura ni nada de eso).

— Me cuidó toda la noche y no tenía que hacerlo, no podía ser tan mala si arriesgo su culo por mi, ¿cierto?— la prefecta asiente lentamente, nunca volverá a mirar a Quinn de la misma manera.— Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, teníamos esta… relación como tipo amor-odio, pero en realidad no era amor… ya sabes a lo que me refiero,— Se restriega las manos, nerviosa.

Rachel no sabe a que se refiere, pero asiente porque Santana tampoco parece entender de que diablos está hablando.

— ¿Empezaron a dormir…?

— En sexto, no recuerdo muy bien como pasó.— Santana entrecierra los ojos, habían estado borrachas esa noche y sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos.

* * *

><p>

_Hay demasiado ruido._

_Santana frunce el ceño y lucha contra la pequeña jaqueca que le atormenta (al parecer tomó demasiado whisky de fuego). Las Brujas de Macbeth suenan en toda la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras los invitados a la fiesta improvisada se mueven al ritmo de lo que siempre le ha parecido un grupo mediocre con canciones llenas de bramidos y notas altas. Blaine, a su lado, opina lo mismo aunque él lo ha expresado de una manera más vocal que ella (para ser su primera fiesta, el cejón lo único que ha hecho es quejarse de todo y a lo mejor por eso Santana bebió tanto whisky de fuego, para callar la vocecita molesta del novio de su amigo, que por alguna extraña razón, cree que Santana es también su amiga)._

— _Necesito un poco de aire —anuncia Santana al levantarse (intentando ignorar el temblor de sus piernas). Blaine asiente y le dedica una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no hay problema alguno._

_Se desliza entre las parejas, dejando atrás el ruido que este mundo cree que es música (una vez que conozcan el poder de la voz de Amy Winehouse, Santana sabe que se sentirán avergonzados de sus gustos musicales). Puede observar en una esquina a Puck, bailando con Quinn, o más bien a la rubia intentando escapar del rincón en la que el chico la tiene atrapada. Sin que pueda evitarlo, su ceño se profundiza aún más y rechina los dientes ante la escena. _

_Menea la cabeza un poco para olvidar la incomodidad en el estómago (qué tiene que ser todo el alcohol que ha ingerido, nada más), Ella fue con… alguna chica que se suponía tenía que follar al final de la fiesta, pero no puede recordar quién era (nada le cuesta encontrar a otra)._

_No tiene porque importarle si Puck anota con Fabray (Ni siquiera sabe si al chico le gusta, tal vez sólo se está imaginando cosas)._

_Sale de la sala común de los leones (no sin antes robarse dos botellas de… algo) sin importarle que alguien le pueda pillar, después de todo no debería estar ahí siendo de otra casa (sin embargo Puck le insistió en que iba a ser la fiesta del año… a pesar de que las clases habían empezado hace menos de un mes y medio) y el toque de queda empezó hace mucho tiempo._

_(Está borracha, tiene dos botellas en sus manos y está incumpliendo el toque de queda, si Sue la encuentra la va hacer pedazos)._

—_No tienes ni idea de cuánto odio a Puckerman — gruñe Quinn, sentándose en la escalera, a su lado sin ningún tipo de invitación. Santana si siquiera le pregunta cómo supo que estaba allí, porque la rubia siempre parece saber cada uno de sus movimientos (si no la conociera, creería que es una acosadora).— No entiende que no me interesa dormir con él, es extremadamente insistente._

_(Santana por alguna razón se alegra de que Quinn no quiera dormir con Puck, su dolor de estómago mágicamente se esfuma)._

— _No puedes culparlo…— suelta con esa modulación borracha que a Puckerman le causa tanta gracia.— Eres hermosa Queen.— esta vez no dice mal su nombre por gusto, es que simplemente no puede pronunciarlo bien, su lengua parece tener mente propia._

_La aludida no repara en la mala pronunciación, sólo procesa el halago y en el calor que desprenden sus mejillas rojas._

_Santana la observa, analizándola por unos segundos, Quinn es realmente muy atractiva con su pelo rubia un poco desordenado, sus labios rosados, húmedos y brillantes (¿cómo es que se da cuenta ahora que está borracha? ¿Y no cuando pasa horas con ella en la biblioteca?). Finalmente, corta la distancia que las separa y la besa. Un beso furioso, cargado de celos (¿de qué?) y lujuria (al parecer acaba de encontrar a la chica de turno). _

_Quinn se deja guiar y no se queda atrás, responde con la misma intensidad. Jamás rechazando un desafío y mucho menos uno que venga de Santana._

_Se separan sin decir nada, Santana le pasa una botella a la rubia y beben en silencio frente al cuadro de la vieja gorda (o como sea que se llame, Santana no le presto atención a Puckerman cuando se lo explicó) que le lanza miradas llenas de desaprobación. Las chicas no saben si es porque son dos mujeres besándose, o porque están bebiendo alcohol o porque simplemente no son estudiantes de su casa._

_Sin embargo es irritante y Quinn es la primera que rompe el silencio._

—_Ven, vámonos a mi habitación, mi compañera está en la enfermería esta noche — se levantan a penas y caminan en dirección a la otra torre. Santana no recuerda muy bien como cruzaron el castillo sin ser vistas por ninguno de los profesores o prefectos que hacen sus rondas._

_Lo siguiente que sabe, es que está en el dormitorio de Quinn, aprisionando a la rubia contra la pared. Así, atrapada y a su completa merced._

_(Una parte de ella quiere para esto, están borrachas y por lo que ella sabe, Quinn jamás ha hecho esto con nadie y no quiere que se arrepienta)._

_Santana cautelosamente, se acerca al rostro de la Ravenclaw, mirándola intensamente, buscando algún signo que le indique detenerse, pero no hay nada. Puede verse fuego ardiendo en sus pupilas. Acerca su boca a la de la rubia y de nuevo aprisiona sus labios entre los suyos. Quinn permite que la lengua de Santana se meta en su boca, permite que su propia lengua salga a jugar con la de la Slytherin, permite que sus labios sedosos acaricien los de Santana, qué vibran de excitación. _

— _Vamos a la cama,— susurra Quinn entre besos y Santana asiente dejándose guiar, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que la rubia se sienta cómoda. _

_Casi con timidez, la chica más alta se acuesta en la cama y Santana tiene que sonreír ante eso. Es un poco adorable el comportamiento modesto de Quinn, sobre todo con el ambiente pesado que hay en la habitación. _

_(Van a tener sexo, no hay espacio para la timidez. Es lo primero que le va a enseñar)._

_Quinn observa con éxtasis como sube y baja el pecho de Santana rítmicamente, admira estupefacta la sonrisa que le dedica mientras la latina se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella, se estremece ante las caricias que sus manos le prodigan sobre los muslos._

_Y así Santana la conduce a su antojo entre remolinos de lujuria, arrebatos de pasión, deseos de llegar al punto final con ella. Las dulces caricias de la serpiente sólo provocan que Quinn la desee más y más. _

_La Slytherin mantiene la vista fija sobre los ojos verdes, que la miran con temor y deseo, se mueve rítmicamente sobre ella, suspira su nombre con sensualidad._

_Y envolviéndola con dulces palabras y miradas cargadas de intenso deseo, la desnuda lentamente, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que su ropa deja al descubierto. Debe admitir que el cuerpo de Quinn no es lo que ella se imaginó (no es como si hubiese fantaseado con ella antes o algo), es mucho más suave y delicado._

_Mientras Santana danza a horcajadas sobre ella y la desnuda lentamente, acariciándola y admirándola, Quinn se desespera, porque a pesar de lo mucho que desea tocar, no tiene idea de que hacer y el juego de la morena la está volviendo loca. _

_Santana la seduce con movimientos sugerentes, cuando lo único que desea es recorrerla por entero, fusionarse con ella._

_Suavemente, Santana desciende su propio vestido (esa apretada prenda que había estado volviendo loca a Quinn durante toda la fiesta) por sus hombros delgados, y después por su pecho, recorriendo sus senos redondos con lentitud, la cintura delgada, el vientre plano, y ahí se detiene. Se acerca a la oreja de su amante, la lame con furia y después le pregunta si quiere que siga adelante._

— _Sólo eso quiero.— gime la rubia, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, deseando ser liberada. _

_Más a Santana siempre le ha gustado dominar y escuchar las suplicas de sus amantes en busca de la liberación. Sonríe lascivamente y comienza a restregar sus pechos desnudos contra los de Quinn. Inmediatamente sus pezones se reaccionan antes el estímulo, y no puede evitar gemir de placer, de anhelo._

_Santana se detiene y desciende sus labios hasta los pezones erectos de Quinn; los besa con delicadeza, los aprisiona entre sus dientes, los mordisquea juguetonamente, los lame con gozo y el sabor…_

* * *

><p>

— ¡Ok! ¡Exceso de información, Santana!— Chilla Rachel con las mejillas rojas, interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga que cada vez se iba volviendo más pesado. Ciertamente ella no necesita saber a que sabe Quinn Fabray y menos saber con detalle como la rubia perdió su virginidad con su promiscua amiga.

(Hay cosas que es mejor morir no sabiendo).

— ¡Tú preguntaste!— acusa riendo, sin duda meterse con Rachel es lo más divertido (debería ser un deporte o algo así).

— ¡Pregunté cuando pasó, no cómo pasó!— Reclama Rachel con la cara prendida,— evidentemente no quería saber las cosas con tanto detalle y mucho menos la descripción de sabores, ¡ahora tengo horribles imágenes mentales!

— Aww, la pequeña Rachie va a tener sueños húmedos por mi culpa,— Santana hace un mohín antes de estallar en carcajadas. La mirada que le lanza la prefecta no tiene precio.

— ¡No es gracioso!— se queja la más pequeña.— Imagina si hubiese sido Kurt compartiendo historias de él y Blaine…

Santana hace una mueca, eso ya no es gracioso:— Eso es asqueroso.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, Santana mira el reloj cada pocos segundos, esperando que el toque de queda empiece para poder charlar con Brittany (está un poco ansiosa por volver a hablar con la rubia, a pesar de haber estado todo el día con ella).

— ¿Realmente nunca sentiste nada por ella?— cuestiona Rachel incrédula y Santana se encoge de hombros a modo de respuesta.— Quiero decir no me extraña que ella haya desarrollado alguna clase de apego, después de todo tomaste su virginidad y aparentemente fuiste muy amable en el acto, leí que a veces las chicas desarrollan una dependencia emocional.— Santana frunce el ceño, preguntándose que clase de libros basura lee Rachel, porque ella no cree que Quinn fuese lo suficiente sentimental para desarrollar nada de eso.

— Escucha, tú sabes que yo no voy con los sentimientos, no soy buena con ellos, — repite Santana su discurso de toda la vida.— El sexo es el sexo, no necesito tener sentimientos para disfrutarlo y prefiero hacerlo con personas que no veo muy a menudo…— y agrega antes de que Rachel pregunte:— Quinn fue un error de juicio.

La prefecta arquea una ceja: — ¿Cuántos errores?

— Los suficientes como para que ella creyera que era especial,— dice desinteresada Santana. Rachel no puede creer que esta sea la misma chica que hace unas horas estuvo con Brittany.

Es como si fuesen dos personas diferentes.

— Pero… ¿nunca sentiste nada, _nada_?— Santana rueda los ojos ante la insistencia de la prefecta.

— Mira, quizá en algún momento pensé que había algo ahí,— acepta finalmente. Nunca antes había vocalizado sus sentimientos por Quinn, o la falta de ellos para el caso.— Dejé de dormir con otras personas por un tiempo, y me dediqué a pasar tiempo con ella fuera de la cama y la biblioteca…

— ¿Y…?

— Nunca hicimos clic.— reconoce la morena con una sonrisa casi de resignación.— Quinn es inteligente y puede entenderme mejor que nadie a un nivel… _académico_, ella entiende mis inquietudes en ese ámbito, sabe como funciona mi mente, pero jamás me sentí cómoda con ella, siempre sentí que todo era una competencia y que nunca podía relajarme a su alrededor, incluso durante el sexo.— Santana frunce los labios.— Era agotador y que ella fuese tan controladora no ayudaba mucho.

— Eso tiene sentido.— musita Rachel, sabiendo que por eso no se le puede culpar a Santana. Si no había conexión, no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

— Poco a poco me empecé a cansar, Quinn no quería una novia, quería una marioneta que hiciese lo que ella no podía y me basta con ser manipulada por Sue.— Rachel ve como Santana lucha con sus siguientes palabras, como si no supiese como decirlo.— Además siempre me daba la impresión que Quinn estaba enojada conmigo, como si le hubiese hecho algo ¿Sabes? Incluso antes de todo el asunto del sexo, y yo ni siquiera la conocía de antes.

— Bueno… Quinn es ese tipo de loca,— Santana se ríe ante el intento de broma de Rachel.— Y… ya es pasado el toque de queda, estoy segura que Brittany está muy preocupada porque no le has hablado todavía.

La prefecta se ríe al ver como Santana abre los ojos enormemente, se levanta de la cama con una velocidad impresionante y saca algunos potes de tinta, plumas y por supuesto su preciado libro.

Lo abre y sumerge la pluma en la tinta, pero no escribe.

— Hey, Berry… gracias.— Dice Santana evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿Por qué?— no es como que la morena de las gracias muy a menudo, pero ahora realmente no tiene idea de porque las está dando.

— Por escucharme… o lo que sea.— bufa sintiendo como las mejillas se le van poniendo coloradas.— Ahora no molestes que quiero hablar con Britt.

Rachel sólo se ríe, Santana puede llegar a ser muy adorable con su torpeza social.

"_Hey, Britt ¿estás ahí?"_, escribe incapaz de borrar su sonrisa boba (e ignorando la mirada burlona de Berry).

Pasan unos segundos antes de que aparezca: _"¡San! Estaba muy preocupada, ¿está todo bien?"_ La latina se muerde el labio inferior, es increíble como puede sentir la preocupación detrás de las palabras.

"_Sí, por supuesto. Sólo me entretuve hablando con Rachel"_, le explica y casi puede ver a la rubia suspirando aliviada.

"_Que bueno…"_ Hay una breve pausa en la escritura de Brittany y una pequeña mancha negra se forma donde debe tener la pluma. _"Entonces ¿cómo te fue con Quinn?"_ Santana no entiende muy bien porque la letra de la rubia se ve tan inestable.

"_Bien, lo que dijo fue más o menos lo que Rachel nos contó"_, frunce el ceño intentando recordar algo relevante. _"Se supone que debo llevarte a la cama, aquí entra en juego algo que te pasó el año pasado que hace que todo sea muy entretenido para el mundo"._ La latina se muerde el labio inferior, sin saber como sentirse al saber que algo malo le pasó a la rubia y que ya es tarde para que ella le ayude.

"_Oh, ¿quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió?" _pide vacilante y Santana niega con su cabeza, aunque sabe que no la puede ver.

"_Quiero que me lo cuentes, pero cuando estés lista. Yo te dije que iba a esperar y que no iba a oír los rumores, voy a cumplir esa promesa"._ Ayuda mucho que Santana no es realmente muy aficionada a escuchar las idioteces que se dicen en los pasillos.

"_Gracias, San."_ La aludida se imagina a Brittany sonriendo y siente mariposas en su estómago. _"Entonces ¿qué más pasa con la apuesta?"_

"_Entra el juego la humillación pública, cosa que a Sue le encanta y dejó de preguntar cuando Quinn le dijo que la que gane…"_

Vacila, ¿debe decirle a Brittany esa parte?

"_La que gane ¿qué?"_ presiona con curiosidad, y Santana suspira, bien puede decirle toda la verdad, al final no es como si esto vaya a pasar realmente (ni en un millón de año lastimaría a la rubia).

"_Recibirá favores sexuales de la otra"_, y espera a ver que le dice la Hufflepuff.

"_Oh… entonces es cierto"._ Santana ladea la cabeza confundida (y no puede dejar de notar que Britt parece decepcionada).

"_¿Qué es cierto?"_

"_Qué tú y Quinn tienen una relación,"_ es la respuesta que le da y Santana abre los ojos enormemente, ¿Quién le dijo eso? ¿y por qué se lo dijeron?. _"Pensé que Sam estaba mintiendo… quiero decir, esperaba que no fuese cierto"._

"_¡No lo es!"_ anota exaltada. _"Nunca he tenido un relación antes, te lo dije. Quinn y yo jamás hemos estado en una, lo prometo…"_

"_¿Entonces nunca tuviste sexo con ella?"_ Hay algo esperanzador en la escritura de Brittany, que logra hacer sentir mal a Santana y no sabe porqué. Ella se acostó con Quinn mucho antes de haber conocido a la Hufflepuff, así que lógicamente hablando no hay ningún motivo para que Britt se enoje.

"_Tener sexo no es estar saliendo"_, es la respuesta indirecta que da, aunque para Brittany suena muy clara. "No había sentimientos". Esa no es verdad, pero tampoco es mentira. Santana nunca ha estado segura de si Quinn realmente desarrolló sentimientos por ella y por su parte, hubo un intento de cambiar que no duro mucho, aunque no sabe si cuenta si ni siquiera Quinn estaba consciente de sus esfuerzos.

Se mueve incomoda, intentando ignorar la mirada preocupada que le lanza Rachel (quién en vano trata de fingir que está leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_) y esperando la respuesta de Brittany.

"_¿Está mal que sienta celos?"_ Eso no es lo que esperaba y por lo pequeña que es la letra de Britt, supone que se avergüenza de haberlo dicho.

"_Uh… ¿por qué sientes celos?" _

"_¡Santana!"_ La latina se sobresalta, como si realmente hubiese escuchado el grito avergonzado de la rubia. _"Me vas hacer decirlo, ¿verdad?"_ Santana parpadea varias veces, de pronto se perdió completamente en la conversación.

"_Supongo que si",_ escribe vacilante.

"_Quiero ser más que tu amiga, San" _anota con ternura y Santana pasa saliva. _"Y saber que aún eres amiga de alguien que ha estado contigo, de la forma en la que yo deseo, hace que me duela el estómago y quiera pegarle algo o alguien…"_

"_Quinn es como todos los demás, lo que tuvimos no fue muy especial para ninguna… además de ser ese el caso ¿también sentirías celos de Puck?"_ Después de todo ella sigue pasando el rato con él (sin contar el debacle Fabray) y también tienen un historial sexual.

"_Totalmente,"_ Santana casi puede oír la risa juguetona de Britt. _"Aunque no puedes decir que son como todos los demás, si decidiste seguir siendo amigos con ellos." _Brittany no dice nada sobre las inseguridades que le preocupan, siente que es mejor hablar de eso cara a cara con Santana (además ni siquiera son realmente algo más que amigas, como para soltarle toda una lista de cosas por las cuales se siente inferior a Quinn y de cómo tiene miedo de perderla).

"_Bueno, Puck es mi compañero para hacer bromas"_, explica al chico que no debería ser una amenaza teniendo en cuenta la sexualidad de Santana. _"Y Quinn no es precisamente mi amiga, a veces creo que ella planea mi muerte…"_

"_¿Es malo que eso me hace sentir mejor?"_

"_¡Hey!"_ reclama Santana dibujando una carita enojada. _"¿Qué pasaría si lo logra? ¿Qué sería del mundo sin mi?" _bromea intentando aligerar la conversación (siente que deberían hablar de esto en persona, Brittany se merece eso).

"_Aww, sería un mundo horrible"_ concuerda Britt. _"Te extrañaría mucho"_ admite y la morena sonríe.

"_Te extraño ahora"_ Santana agacha la cabeza tímidamente. _"¿Es raro?"_

"_No… es muy dulce la verdad"_ La rubia dibuja un bastón de caramelo para darle énfasis a sus palabras. _"Además yo igual te echo de menos, se siente súper raro porque estuvimos todo el día juntas y mañana nos veremos, pero sólo quiero estar contigo…"_

"_Quiero besarte"_ escribe impulsivamente la morena, _"Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, y es muy raro porque he besado a muchas personas, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo… ¿tiene sentido?"_

"_Todo el sentido del mundo"_

Santana sonríe. Brittany le ha dicho un montón de veces que ella la entiende como nadie, pero Santana puede decir con certeza que la rubia también la entiende cuando ni siquiera es capaz de expresar bien sus ideas (o sus sentimientos en este caso).

_"Le conté a Mike y Tina todo, estaba muy emocionada por lo bien que salió nuestra cita"_ cuenta Brittany después de unos minutos. _"Realmente me gustaría volver a repetirla, y ellos me recomendaron un restaurante llamado Breadstix… dicen que es muy romántico y me gustaría llevarte ahí, si eso está bien contigo"_

Es lindo que Brittany piensa que Santana pueda decir que no.

"_No está bien" _

"_Oh… lo siento, asumí-"_

"_No está bien porque te debería dos citas,"_ Le interrumpe con una sonrisa divertida. _"Y creí que te llevaría a ver los patos primero, ¿recuerdas? Podemos hacer que eso sea súper romántico también y estaríamos completamente solas,"_ Dibuja una carita y susurra un hechizo para que mueva las cejas sugerente.

(Casi puede oír la risa de Brittany y su pecho se caliente al saber ahora como es el sonido).

"_Eso suena muy prometedor, San."_ Brittany dibuja unos labios y Santana se sonroja ¿eso es un beso? ¿existe algo como un beso por escrito? _"No puedo esperar"_

Hablan un poco más sobre lo que harán mañana (que básicamente consistía en decirle a la otra como eran sus amigos y lo emocionados que están de verse. Aunque técnicamente Santana aún no le dice a Kurt) hasta que Britt dice que tienen que ir a dormir. (_¡Entre más pronto nos vayamos a dormir, más pronto nos veremos!_)

Suspirando, cierra el libro y guarda las cosas. No se había dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba hasta que Brittany lo mencionó.

— Rachel…— Llama vacilante, la aludida levanta la vista, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Sí?

— Creo que quiero que Brittany sea mi novia.— susurra y se pregunta si no es muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿tal vez debe esperar a tener un par de citas más? Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había estado en esta situación antes, no sabe muy bien como debe actuar.

— ¡Santana!— chilla emocionada la prefecta antes de empezar a farfullar en su propio idioma.

Santana está cansada de tenerle miedo a las relaciones, si una le ayuda a tener a Brittany en su vida no puede ser malo, ¿verdad?.

(Sólo tiene que preparase para enfrentar las consecuencias).

* * *

><p>

**N/A 2:** Sé que la interacción Brittana fue escasa, pero las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos y me fui por otro rumbo, pero en el próximo si habrá y haremos que avance un poco el tiempo o voy a terminar escribiendo cincuenta capítulos antes de llegar incluso a la navidad XD (Por si se lo preguntan en el fic estamos a finales de noviembre del 2011).

Y hablando de navidad, tengo una pregunta. ¿Santana debe pasar la navidad fuera (como con los Berry ¿o con Brittany tal vez?) o quedarse en Hogwarts? Pregunto porque tengo dos argumentos en mi cabeza (obviamente no los voy a decir, ¿dónde estaría la sorpresa en eso?), y si bien ambos sucederán, no he decidido cual primero (¿mencione que soy un poco indecisa? Seee XD) y eso dependerá mucho de las respuesta que reciba, así déjenme saber lo que piensas, porque su opinión cuenta :D! (…esa se sintió como la frase de una campaña política lol).

En el próximo se encontrarán todos (bueno, menos el pobre Sam que anda puro metiendo las patas) y soltaré un poco más de información sobre las varitas para los interesados. Sue y sus entrenamientos finalmente serán mostrados, (aunque hubo una pequeña muestra en esta parte) y habrán otras cosillas.

Sugerencias, dudas, críticas o amenazas de muerte, ya saben como hacérmelas llegar :D.


	8. Parte VIII

**Título:** My Favourite Book.

**Pareja:** Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, eventual Sam/Kurt.

**Resumen:** Todo comienza con un par de libros perdidos, una pluma, tinta y el intercambio de historias y secretos durante la noche. Y por supuesto, magia. Harry Potter/Glee-verse.

**N/A:** Al fin puedo subir la octava parte, yay! Me demoré un poco más que la vez anterior porque estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin conexión a Internet y sin… bueno sin computadora XD. Por alguna razón mi mamá creyó que mandarme por unos días al campo con mi abuela sería… seguro, aunque no entiendo que concepto de seguridad tiene ella si me mandó a estar rodeada de caballos, vacas, burros, cerdos y lo peor del mundo, esas malditas gallinas diabólicas que me siguen cada vez que me ven e_é (les tengo pavor a esos dinosaurios con plumas XD), afortunadamente para mí no tuve ningún accidente XD, Así que después de mi pequeña aventura espero no volver, mi abuela me asusta un poco lol (¿mi abuela rodeada de gallinas? Me asusta más que Eso, el payaso) prefiero estar cerca de ella cuando estén todos mis primos también.

En fin dejo de hablar de mi vida privada como si a alguien le importase lol. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Muchos odiaron a Quinn en el capítulo anterior y sólo puedo decir que las cosas van a empeorar para ella (y no por mano de Santana exactamente aunque ella se verá afectada de cierto modo), así que a lo mejor la odien menos o todo lo contrario uno nunca sabe. Para el anon que me pide que no hayan más escenas explícitas entre Quinn y Santana, lo del capítulo anterior es lo más explícito que vamos a ver de ellas (cuando hablaba de algo más explícito me refería a Brittana obviamente), aunque habrán flashbacks sobre ellas en el futuro, no estarán enfocados en su 'relación', así que no hay que preocuparse por ello.

En cuanto a Faberry ya decidí que hacer con ellas, así que sólo tendrán que esperar y ver, tal vez algunos se decepcionen pero no se puede complacer a todos. También para quienes lo pidieron hay más información sobre las varitas y otra cosas en este capítulo, espero no aburrirlo con algunos detalles técnicos. Y en una nota más alegre ¡hay mucho más Brittana que en el capítulo anterior!

Oh y para el anon que me pregunta como le hago para escribir capítulos tan largos es simple, soy muy buena para hablar, no me callo nunca (hablo hasta por los codos como dice mi hermana y creo que es bastante obvio en mis notas) y supongo que eso se ve reflejado en la longitud de los capítulos (¿tiene eso algún sentido?).

**Disclaimer:** Glee y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo diversión ;).

* * *

><p>

_My Favourite Book_

_Parte VIII._

/

* * *

><p>La mañana pasó con relativa rapidez para Santana. Despertó, para la sorpresa de Rachel, antes de las nueve de la mañana rompiendo un record personal porque desde primer año nunca se había levantado un domingo antes del mediodía (si es que se llegaba levantar). Sin embargo, este día la morena tenía que hacer varios recados antes de reunirse con Brittany y sus amigos.<p>

Lo primero en su lista era hablar con Kurt, a quién afortunadamente encontró de inmediato cuando salió de su dormitorio (ignorando las preguntas de Rachel sobre si debía llegar a la hora después del almuerzo o darle un tiempo a solas con Brittany), el chico estaba sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo algún libro.

— ¡Lady Hummel!— llama fuertemente, intentando en vano ocultar su sonrisa juguetona, el muchacho suelta un ruido ahogado al ser tan bruscamente sacado de su mundo de ensueño (Santana jura que Kurt lee novelas homoeróticas todas las mañanas por la forma en que esconde los libros cada vez que hay alguien cerca). Pero al darse cuenta de quién lo molestaba, frunce el ceño.

— Satanás, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?— la morena en respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros y el chico pone los ojos en blanco. Ambos saben que este argumento es una pérdida de tiempo. Santana no va a dejar los apodos y Kurt no va a dejar de quejarse, es como la ley natural en su relación. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Después del almuerzo, tú, Rachel y yo en la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.— Kurt frunce el ceño, ¿se ha perdido de algo? Hasta dónde él tiene entendido ninguno de los tres necesita reforzamiento en esa materia (de hecho está muy orgulloso de admitir que esa es su mejor clase).

Santana suspira con exasperación, como si fuese culpa de Kurt el no estar al tanto de lo que sucede en su vida: — Brittany y sus amigos van a estar ahí, ella quiere que todos nos conozcamos.— El muchacho sonríe a sabiendas y todo tiene perfecto sentido ahora.— Tú y Rachel son los más decentes, ni muerta llevo a Puckerman…

— Así que es verdad lo que se dice…— empieza con un tono cantarín que suele irritar a la morena, pero que ahora sólo logra hacerla sonrojar (¿qué pasa con eso? ¡se supone que es físicamente imposible para ella sonrojarse!)— Me parece que tu gusto en las mujeres ha mejorado mucho, Brittany es toda un preciosidad y aunque no es académicamente brillante, es mucho más cuerda que Quinn.

Santana rueda los ojos, así como ella siempre ha tenido sus peros con Blaine y su forma de tratar a su amigo. Kurt ha demostrado el mismo escepticismo con Quinn y sus intenciones con ella (por mucho que Santana insistiese en que no era nada serio), siempre argumentaba que se veía un poco trastornada y que para su gusto, era demasiado dulce para lo manipuladora que realmente era (tenía a la mayoría de los maestros comiendo de su mano, después de todo).

Al final ese era otro argumento que no los llevaba a ninguna parte y dejaron de tenerlo.

— Como sea, sólo procura no llevar a tu hombre de bolsillo, ¿está bien?— Kurt intenta no estremecerse ante la mención de su novio (ex novio, todavía no se acostumbra a eso), pero es inevitable. Y obviamente Santana lo nota.— ¿Qué pasó ahora con tu pretty pony?

— ¿Pretty pony? ¿en serio?— pregunta divertido, pero Santana sólo levanta una ceja y Kurt sabe que no va a dejarlo pasar.— No voy a llevarlo al encuentro de tu… nueva amiga, porque nuestra relación se acabó, terminó, llegó a su fin y no lo verás más.— Santana casi sonríe ante las buenas noticias (¡Al fin se deshicieron del niño coraje y no tuvo que ensuciarse las manos!), pero no lo hace porque puede decir por como Kurt evita mirarla a los ojos, que hay más historia y que no es muy agradable.

— ¿Qué pasó?— insiste y Kurt suspira.

— Me engañó, me fue infiel… se acostó con Sebastián,— admite avergonzado (en el fondo siente como si fuese su culpa el que Blaine le hubiese engañado, siente que tal vez debió esforzarse más, intentar ser más sexy…) y Santana puede sentir como la ira hierve dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese imbécil…?

— Lo voy a matar,— sisea furiosa y Merlín sabe que había estado esperando el día que Blaine le diese un motivo para al fin poder quemarle sus enormes cejas, pero nunca se imaginó que sería por haber engañado a Kurt con Sebastián Smythe (no cuando su amigo había verbalizado muchas veces sus inquietudes frente a la amistad entre esos dos). Había pensado que el Gryffindor tendría un poco más de lealtad que eso.

— ¡Santana no vale la pena!— Chilla Kurt y le toma del brazo antes de que pueda salir a darle caza al león.— Si le haces algo sabes muy bien que serás castigada y no creo que quieras dejar plantada a Brittany ¿verdad?— y mágicamente la morena deja de forcejear por su libertad (no ver a Brittany parece un castigo demasiado grande por sólo ir a pisar a una cucaracha).— Por hoy olvida esto y concentrémonos en tu vida amorosa, ¿vale?

— Igual voy a darle caza,— Kurt suspira dramáticamente y Santana sonríe un poco.— ¿Y supongo que irás después del almuerzo?

— Por supuesto, no es como que tenga mucho que hacer de todos modos.— se encoge de hombros con desinterés, pero en el fondo está un poco emocionado por encontrarse con Sam Evans otra vez (y se siente un poco culpable por pensar así sobre un chico que tuvo un enamoramiento hace unos años cuando recién ha salido de una relación seria).

— Genial— hace una pausa y mira a su amigo,— ¿estás seguro que estás bien, Porcelana?

— Lo estaré, no te preocupes.— Le dice sonriendo débilmente, sabiendo muy bien que la morena se va a preocupar de todos modos aunque también sabe que le dará todo el tiempo que necesite antes de hacerlo hablar.

— Nos vemos más tarde entonces.— dice con un amago de sonrisa y luego se marcha, aún planeando una forma de hacer sufrir a Blaine sin que sea muy evidente que ha sido ella quién lo ha planeado.

Tal vez deba visitar a Puck para hacer algo… sí, eso hará pero será otro día.

Ahora debe ir a hablar con Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

><p>

El desayuno transcurre con relativa calma para Brittany, después de la discusión que tuvo con Sam, sigue sentándose en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Mike y Tina, (aunque también es como sentarse a comer con el enemigo, teniendo en cuenta las miradas poco amistosas que Quinn le lanza y el ceño fruncido permanente en el rostro de Artie). No cree ser capaz de comer con Sam mirándola como un cachorro abandonado, (como si ella fuese la mala dueña que no lo quiere) ella sabe que su distancia no es culpa suya, él se ha buscado su silencio.

— ¿Nos vas a decir lo que hizo Sam?— pregunta Mike finalmente.— me parece extraño la lejanía entre ambos, así que… ¿qué pasó? ¿tengo que ir a patearle el trasero?

Tina pone los ojos en blanco, como si su novio fuese capaz de utilizar la fuerza bruta contra un amigo (pero es lindo que piense que puede).

Brittany suspira y les cuenta una versión resumida de los hechos (básicamente fue contarles el plan que su compañero de casa había ideado y se guardó en gran medida lo relacionado con Quinn y Santana, aunque comento su descontento con ), no tiene muchas ganas de adentrarse en las inseguridades que surgieron después de la charla que tuvo con el otro rubio y tampoco quiere echar a perder los ánimos antes de ir a juntarse con los tres Slytherin. Quiere que este día sea divertido, quiere pasarlo bien junto a Santana y no deprimida por sentirse inferior.

— Ya entrará en razón, Britt— consuela Tina con una sonrisa tensa.— Si no lo hace, él es quién pierde.

— Sí, no le hagas caso. Si el prefiere creerle a Kurt y no a ti, sólo demuestra lo hipócrita que es— Mike frunce el ceño ante eso, nunca se había imaginado que Sam pudiese idear un plan que al final podía dañar a su mejor amiga. No dudaba de que el chico creyese que sus intensiones eran buenas, pero el rubio sólo estaba viendo una pequeña parte, de la situación completa. No es de extrañar que Brittany no quiera hablar con él ahora mismo, aunque espera que eso cambie en el futuro.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora— dice con una sonrisa suave, mirando sin disimulo la mesa de las serpientes dónde sólo se encontraba Kurt comiendo. No le extrañaba que Santana no estuviese, sabía que la morena suele dormir hasta muy tarde los fines de semana y tiene la mala costumbre de saltarse las comidas.

— ¿Qué vas hacer hasta el almuerzo?— pregunta Tina, intentando cambiar el tema y aliviar el ambiente.— ¿Vas a reunirte con Santana antes? Para ya sabes…— mueve las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, les cuenta:— San dijo que tenía unos asuntos que resolver hoy,— reprime un escalofrío al pensar que uno de esos asuntos es hablar con Sue a solas,— así que no creo que nos veamos antes del almuerzo, así que pensaba ir a mi habitación a leer un poco y repasar algunos hechizos, para… bueno, no hacer el ridículo entre todos ustedes.

Tina frunce los labios antes de hablar, — Britt no vas hacer el ridículo, sabemos que te cuesta manejarte en DCAO por la violencia y no porque no seas capaz, además eres excelente en Encantamientos, así que dudo que hagas el ridículo.

— Eso es cierto— está de acuerdo Mike y la rubia sonríe.

— De todas formas quiero practicar, me gustaría mejorar en los duelos— admite con una sonrisa tímida. No sabe muy bien el motivo de esta nueva necesidad, sabe que no es para impresionar a Santana o por el deseo de hacer más poderosa, es como si algo dentro de ella le dijese que en el futuro iba a necesitar este tipo de habilidades para sobrevivir.

(Tal vez era hora de hablar con a profesora de adivinación, a lo mejor ella podía contarle lo que les deparaba el futuro).

— Santana va a estar muy contenta de ayudarte en esa área— comenta Mike con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.— Tal vez me pueda enseñar cosas a mi también, a veces siento que me falta ser un poco más espontáneo en los duelos…

El resto del desayuno pasa de esa manera, hablando de magia y de duelos, intercambiando opiniones y técnicas, mientras Brittany escucha atentamente cada palabra que sale de la boca de sus amigos, siempre preguntándose si Santana sabe todas esas cosas o más (no le extrañaría, después todo ayer Santana demostró ser súper inteligente y aplicada con la parte teórica de los hechizos).

Al terminar de comer, Brittany suspira contenta y una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro, este día ha comenzado muy bien y sólo mejorará con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la compañía de cierta morena (Mike se ríe cuando pregunta la hora por décima vez en menos de treinta minutos). Salen del Gran Comedor bromeando y riéndose como si no hubiese nada malo en el mundo. A Brittany le encanta está sensación.

Nada puede arruinar su estado de ánimo, ni siquiera Sam y sus problemas de confianza. Eso cree hasta que levanta la vista y se topa directamente con un par de ojos azules que la miran fríamente.

— ¿Qué quieres Abrams?— pregunta Mike con un tono de voz agresivo muy poco característico de él (Brittany todavía no se acostumbra a las miradas agresivas que se lanzan ambos chicos, no cuando los recuerdos de la amistad que compartieron se le vienen a la cabeza).

— Hablar con Brittany— responde mirando a su ex novia con una sonrisa. Brittany se estremece un poco al ver esa mueca poco amistosa en el rostro del muchacho.

Suspira y se arma de valor.— No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Arthur.— Dice imitando el tono gélido que le ha escuchado un par de veces a Sue (sorprendentemente le sale a la perfección). El chico se estremece ante el uso de su nombre completo, Brittany jamás lo utilizó ni siquiera cuando la llamó estúpida y sólo sirve para indicarle que la Hufflepuff está realmente enojada.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclama alzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.— Si querías volver conmigo, sólo tenías que decirlo, Britt— Tina abre la boca y le lanza una mirada incrédula a su novio, ¿realmente Artie cree que Brittany quiere volver con él? Eso es más ridículo que el plan que Sam ideó para interponerse entre su amiga y Santana.— No tenías que fingir salir con esa Slytherin, no era necesario crear tanto drama…— hace un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Brittany lo mira como si fuese una malvada quimera y no el chico dulce que sabe debe estar (muy) escondido por ahí.

— No estaba fingiendo nada— le explica mirándole confundida,— realmente me gusta Santana y a ella le gusta salir conmigo. No tiene nada que ver contigo.— Artie pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, como si estuviese cansado de la supuesta mentira de Brittany.

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar esa tipa?— pregunta con desdén,— ¿sabes lo que hace? ¿cómo trata a la gente? ¿con cuánta gente a dormido? ¡Santana no es más que una puta! ¿cómo esperas que te crea que le gustas?— Brittany rechina los dientes con enojo, Artie no tiene ningún derecho a tratar a Santana así. Él no la conoce, él no sabe nada de su relación, ¡ni siquiera sabe de la existencia del libro! ¿con que derecho le habla así?

— No me importa si no me crees— Brittany se encoge de hombros, no le importa lo que Artie o el resto de Hogwarts piense. Sólo importa lo que Santana y sus amigos dicen.

— Eres tan estúpida,— sisea el muchacho con desprecio y Tina tiene que agarrar a Mike para que no se abalance contra el otro chico.— Yo soy el único que te hizo feliz, ¿recuerdas? Nadie más te trato como yo, todos te querían por tu cuerpo, yo era diferente— La rubia niega con la cabeza, eso es mentira. Al final Artie sólo demostró que era igual o peor que los demás.

Intentó manipularla usando la carta de su minusvalidez y lo logró por mucho tiempo. Al final Brittany sentía más lástima que cariño por él, quién siempre se quejaba que nadie lo querría porque era inválido o que no lo tomaban en cuenta porque su mamá le cortaba el cabello o que todos se reían por su obsesión con el juego _gobstones_. Siempre decía que estar con ella era un sueño hecho realidad y que tenía miedo de despertar y perderla.

(El problema fue cuando el sueño de él, se convirtió en la pesadilla de ella).

— Santana López sólo te va a utilizar, eso es lo que ella hace. Es una perra y no se preocupa por nadie más que de si misma— dice usando un tono condescendiente que molesta a los tres amigos.— ¿De verdad prefieres salir con ella? Al menos conmigo tu reputación mejorará y tal vez vuelvas a tener amigos. A lo mejor le vuelves a gustar a la gente.

— ¡Cállate Artie!— grita Tina incapaz de creer todas las sandeces que el chico está diciendo.

Artie la ignora y prosigue con su bien planeado discurso.— Piénsalo Britt, salir con esa chica sólo confirmará los rumores sobre ti y tu inteligencia será cuestionada, aunque eso no es raro— se ríe de su propia broma.— López no vale la pena, todos sabemos que es la chica más fácil de la escuela, no merece que sacrifiques la poca reputación que tienes…

Brittany ya estaba aburrida de oír las mentiras y necedades que salían de la boca de Artie (¿en que mundo vivía? En uno donde aparentemente Brittany no podía vivir sin él y que sin él ella se moriría o algo así).

— No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada de ella— murmura la rubia con rabia, interrumpiendo el discurso del chico de lentes. Los tres Ravenclaw la miran como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, jamás habían oído ese tono en ella (Artie mentiría si dice que no se siente un poco intimidado)— Y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme quién puede o no gustarme y mucho menos con quién puedo salir.

— Pff, como si alguien quisiese salir contigo— gruñe el chico de lentes y luego sonríe con burla.— No me extraña que con tu inteligencia no veas detrás de las acciones de esa serpiente, ¿de verdad crees que alguien te va a querer? ¡Nadie en el castillo te toma en serio! Todos me creen cuando les digo la verdadera persona que eres y lo que me hiciste…— de pronto la voz del chico se dejó de escuchar, sólo sus labios se movían. Aterrado se lleva una de sus manos a su garganta y mira a los tres chicos casi pidiendo ayuda (Mike tiene muchas ganas de pegarle).

— Oh, lo siento— se escucha una voz burlona que proviene de atrás de Brittany, Mike y Tina.— Creí que ya habíamos terminado de oír tu hermoso monólogo, ruedas.

Los ojos de Brittany brillan cuando ve a Santana con su varita en mano y una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Artie se pone rojo (los otros no saben si de vergüenza o rabia) y empieza a gritar lo que parecen insultos, sin embargo (y gracias a Merlín) está bajo el encantamiento silenciador de Santana y la morena no parece tener ganas de revertirlo.

— ¡San!— chilla la Hufflepuff y olvidando completamente el enojo de hace unos minutos, abraza a la morena quién la recibe sin problemas (completamente ignorando las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de las personas que vienen saliendo desde el gran comedor).— Creí que tenías cosas que hacer— dice ladeando a cabeza hacia la derecha.

La Slytherin asiente y mira al chico que sigue gritando en silencio.— Tengo que hablar contigo, Britt.— El tono que usa la morena no es serio ni preocupado, más bien suena emocionada por la noticia que quiere compartir, pero luego Brittany la ve entrecerrar los ojos y su expresión se ensombrece.

— San…— pero es tarde, sea lo que sea que tiene planeado Santana, lo hará.

— No conozco a ruedas, pero él parece conocerme muy bien— dice la morena caminado hacía el muchacho.— ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacas tanta información de mí?— cuestiona y el chico escupe una respuesta.— Lo siento, no te oí.— Se burla (Mike suelta una risita y Tina le golpea el estómago. Eso no fue gracioso).

Artie busca desesperadamente su varita, sintiéndose amenazado por la cercanía de la Slytherin pero no es capaz de encontrar el bolsillo de su chaleco y sus manos están empezando a sudar.

— Me gusta tu corte de cabello— alaba Santana con falsa dulzura.— ¿Te lo corta tu mamá? Debe serlo porque nunca he visto nada más _encantador_ ¡Y tu ropa! Es como ver a un pequeño elfo vistiendo los sweater que Rachel usa cada navidad, supongo que te has adelantado a las fiestas— con cada palabra Artie se va volviendo más y más rojo, sobre todo cuando la pequeña audiencia a su alrededor empieza a reírse— y ni mencionar esos pequeños zapatos de anciano, estoy bastante seguro que tu abuelo debe sentirse honrado de que uses sus cosas— Brittany no sabe como Santana lo hace, pero está atacando cada uno de los puntos débiles de su ex novio (que son básicamente su apariencia física y como el resto lo percibe).

Brittany se muerde el labio cuando la gente se ríe, sabe que de cierto modo Artie se lo buscó (fue él quién empezó la trifulca en medio del pasillo a vista y paciencia de todos, lo que él nunca se imaginó era que se iba a encontrar con un oponente digno y dispuesto a humillarlo), pero no puede dejar de sentirse mal por él.

Ella sabe lo que es que se rían y apunten cuando camina por los pasillos. Es desagradable y no se lo desea a nadie, ni siquiera a él que le ha causado más dolores que alegrías.

— ¿Te gusta la humillación pública?— inquiere Santana en tono serio, sus ojos se opacan perdiendo el brillo lúdico.— A Brittany tampoco, así que piensa antes de soltar mentiras sobre ella, mejor ni siquiera hables de ella ¿me entiendes?— Le susurra y su tono amenazante le provoca escalofríos al muchacho de lentes.— Si lo haces te haré mucho daño y ¿esta humillación que sientes ahora? parecerá una broma.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— se escucha una voz masculina y Brittany ve como Santana se pone tensa.

— Nada, Profesor Schuester— responde Mike calmado, mirando al jefe de la casa de los tejones, quién para variar va junto al prefecto de esa casa; Finn Hudson.— Santana y Artie estaban teniendo una conversación, pero se ha acabado y ya nos íbamos ¿verdad?

La morena asiente mirando con frialdad al profesor, se acerca a tomar la mano de Brittany y le sonríe un poco (Santana está muy conciente de que la rubia no está conforme con su actuación, pero no puede evitarlo. Así es ella cuando protege a los que quiere y eso le recuerda que tiene que buscar a cierto cejón para hacerle sufrir).

— A mi me parecía más a intimidación, Sr. Chang.— el tono sospechoso es claro.

— Pues te pareció mal Schuester— bufa Santana sin ningún respeto y Brittany se extraña, la Slytherin parecía respetar (y admirar) a todos sus profesores (excepto a Sue, obviamente y no es como que Brittany la podía culpar).

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte, _Santana_?— una sonrisa no muy agradable se forma en su rostro, (una que ninguno de los alumnos de su propia cada había visto antes)— sé muy bien lo mentirosa que eres.

Santana no se deja intimidar. — Y yo sé lo que haces con Hudson, ambos sabemos muchas cosas ¿y?— apunta con una sonrisa burlona la bragueta del maestro que está abajo y el hombre se sonroja furiosamente.

— Te voy a dar detención por intimidación y-

— Santana no hizo nada, Sr. Schue— interviene Brittany con una expresión segura— Artie era quién nos estaba molestando, debería darle la detención a él— no es una mentira, pero tampoco es la verdad completa. Santana uso un encantamiento en el chico de lentes y eso es romper una de las reglas del castillo.

— Brittany estoy seguro que malinterpretaste la situación.— Santana entrecierra los ojos, no le gusta el tono que usa el profesor. Habla como si la rubia fuese tonta y no tuviese la capacidad de entender el idioma como una persona normal.

Ugh, otra razón para odiar al cabeza de arbusto.

— De todas formas ya nos íbamos— murmura Tina y el cuarteto se dispone a caminar, no obstante el grito fuerte de Artie los detiene.

— ¡Me lanzó un hechizo!— brama el Ravenclaw, aparentemente su voz estaba de vuelta— Eso es contra las reglas, tiene que castigarla Sr. Schue— El hombre sonríe victorioso, siempre se siente bien el triunfar sobre una serpiente.

— Por favor, ¿me oíste decir el hechizo? ¿alguien me escuchó? ¿cómo sabes que fui yo y no otra persona?— todo queda en silencio y la que sonríe victoriosa es ella. No hay pruebas y ella lo sabe, Artie también y sólo puede gruñir en voz baja— Eso pensé, así que si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Se van sin mirar atrás y la multitud en el pasillo se disuelve con rapidez.

(Schuester y Abrams quedan echando humos).

* * *

><p>

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— pregunta la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y su tono emocionado.

— Magia no verbal, es lo que Holly me ha estado enseñando— contesta la morena con una sonrisa orgullosa, al fin pudo manejar los hechizos más simples después de muchas horas de práctica (horas muy frustrantes donde lo único que la profesora le decía era que tenía que ser paciente, como si no supiese que Santana es todo menos paciente).

— Fue impresionante— interviene Mike y Brittany ve como Santana mira a su amigo, se ve sorprendida, como si hubiese olvidado que la pareja asiática iba caminando detrás de ellas (y tal vez un poco incómoda por el tono de completa admiración de Mike).— Mike Chang— extiende su mano y la Slytherin la estrecha con una sonrisa titubeante.

— Santana López— se presenta vacilante y Brittany sólo quiere abrazarla por lo adorable que es. ¿De verdad está asustada de conocer a sus amigos? ¡Después de la manera en que la defendió! (aunque no comparte los métodos, está agradecida) parece ridículo que la chica actúe con timidez, pero Brittany supone que así es ella. Bravuconería por fuera, pero por dentro…

Sonríe perversamente, por dentro no es más que un ratoncito asustado.

— Tina Cohen-Chang— se presenta la otra chica,— la mejor amiga de Britt.— la Slytherin percibe un ligero tono amenazante de la asiática, pero supone que es normal que quiera proteger a su amiga (de cualquiera que en un futuro pueda hacerle daño o romperle el corazón), y se convence que no es algo en contra de ella (ya le basta con los enemigos que se ha ganado hasta la fecha, no quiere agregar más a la lista).

(Tiene que agregar a Ruedas ahora, algo le dice que ese chico puede ser muy turbio con sus venganzas).

Los cuatro se miran sin saber que decir.

— ¡Mike estaba emocionado por tener un duelo contigo, San!— exclama la Hufflepuff intentando que no se cree un silencio incómodo.— Tina y yo apostamos que le ibas a patear el trasero.

Santana suelta una risa, parece más relajada pero muy lejos de estar del todo cómoda.— Ya veremos,— comenta sin comprometerse del todo y la rubia frunce un poco el ceño, ella creyó que a la morena le emocionaría tener un duelo con alguien fuerte como Mike. Sin embargo la serpiente se preguntaba que pasaría si no lograba controlarse en un duelo amistoso ¿qué pasa si llega a lastimar al chico por sus métodos poco ortodoxos? Seguramente Brittany se enfadaría con ella y es lo último que quiere.

— ¡No soy tan débil como parezco!— se ríe el muchacho sin sentirse ofendido en lo absoluto por la reticencia de la morena.

— ¿Crees que la profesora Holliday nos enseñe magia no verbal si se lo pedimos?— inquiere Brittany con curiosidad. Desde que empezó a hablar con Santana el nombre de Holly a salido más de una vez y siente curiosidad por ver como es realmente su relación (sinceramente quiere ver lo que Santana encuentra tan increíble en esa mujer y no, no son celos ni nada de eso).

— Algo se puede hacer— contesta Santana con tono pensativo.— Supongo que se alegrará de tener a discípulos menos quejitas y malhumorados que yo.

— ¿De verdad tienes clases privadas con ella?— Tina se encoge un poco al ver la mirada mordaz que le lanza Santana, entendiendo lo mal que sonó su pregunta intenta explicarse.— ¡N-no me re-refiero a ese tipo!— tartamudea y Brittany suelta una risita, hace años que no oía a su amiga tropezar con las palabras.— No creo en los rumores, sólo… sólo me parece increíble que te sometas a entrenamientos para ser mejor, de verdad es admirable.

La expresión de Santana se endurece y Brittany sabe que está pensando en Sue.

— Será un placer tener clases avanzadas con ella— interviene Mike sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación.— Un placer conocerte al fin, Santana, supongo que tienes que hablar con Britt a solas— le ofrece una sonrisa benévola.— Ya nos veremos después del almuerzo.

— Uh, sí claro…— Santana se despide un poco sorprendida, estaba tan acostumbrada a Kurt y Rachel entrometiéndose en su vida y siempre empujándola a hablar, que le tomo desprevenida la compresión silenciosa de la pareja asiática.

— ¿Estás bien?— Brittany se ve preocupada y Santana no logra entender el motivo.

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?— ladea la cabeza confundida.

Brittany sonríe aliviada, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.— No importa, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

— Hablé con la profesora Pillsbury— comienza bajando el tono de su voz, mira a todos lados para ver si alguien anda cerca, pero el pasillo parece desierto (aunque nunca se sabe con Jacob Ben Israel, ese sujeto aparece en todas partes sin que nadie advierta de su presencia)— está encantada de enseñarte a ser tú-sabes-qué, si es que todavía quieres, claro.— La rubia suelta un chillido emocionado y abraza a la morena con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!

Santana farfulla algo entre dientes, su cara se ha vuelto roja por la cercanía y el abrazo apretado impide que respire correctamente. Brittany siente como Santana lucha por separarse y antes de que pueda sentirse mal, se percata de que la morena busca aire con desesperación.

— ¡Lo siento!— grita avergonzada, sintiendo como sus propias mejillas comienzas a sonrosarse por su efusividad.— No era mi intención lastimarte y menos abrazarte hasta la muerte… es sólo que cuando me emociono no puedo evitarlo, siempre termino haciendo alguna tontería y no mido las consecuencias— divaga nerviosamente.

— No te preocupes— tranquiliza la morena y toma la mano de la Hufflepuff.— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

— No— responde apretando la mano de su acompañante, sintiéndose repentinamente valiente se inclina y posa sus labios sobre los de Santana como había estado deseando hacer desde que despertó.

Se besan por un par de minutos, lenta y dulcemente, con la simple necesidad de sentir a la otra cerca, como si quisiesen comprobar que todo lo vivido y compartido el día anterior había sido real.

Y Merlín, que era real.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?— pide la morena con timidez.— ¿Quieres que pasemos la mañana juntas?

— ¿No tenías cosas que hacer?— Brittany tiene muchas ganas de pasar el día con Santana, no le importa que el día anterior estuvieron juntas, es como si no pudiese sentirse satisfecha con el tiempo que están juntas y necesita que estén cerca, pero no quiere interponerse en los planes que la morena mencionó anoche mientras charlaban por el libro.

Santana se cuadra de hombros.— Eso puede esperar, quiero estar contigo y…— hace una pausa y mira a la rubia con un dejo de ansia.— Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Brittany se tensa notoriamente y suelta la mano de Santana, mirándola preocupada.

— Pero… dijiste que me darías tiempo, Santana— murmura temerosa, no está preparada para que la percepción de la morena sobre ella cambie, ¿está mal que quiera pasar tiempo con ella sin dramas y preocupaciones? Quiere que Santana sepa, se lo dirá en el momento que considera oportuno, y este no lo es.

(No cuando siente que Santana en cualquier momento va a salir de su vida).

— ¿Qué?— suelta sorprendida ante la expresión abatida de la rubia.— ¡Oh! No, quiero decir ¡sí!, Britt, te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites— habla apresuradamente intentando llegar a su punto, no soporta ver a la Hufflepuff con esa expresión derrotada y menos cuando es por su culpa.— Quería hablar sobre mi intervención, sé que no te gustó y quería disculparme por eso.

— ¿En serio?— su voz suena débil y asustada, Santana siente que se le rompe el corazón al oírla.

— Absolutamente— le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso casto en los labios.— Britt voy a esperar, por lo que ví hoy no me extraña que no quieras hablar de ello, pero cuando quieras seré todo oídos, ¿vale? No hay presiones, ni obligaciones.

Brittany no sabe como alguien puede pensar mal de esta chica, creer que no es capaz de hacer nada bueno, mientras ella misma no puede entender como puede ser tan perfecta y estar interesada en ella al mismo tiempo.

— Gracias— susurra y sonríe sintiéndose mucho más calmada.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a la torre de astronomía a hablar?— propone Santana, parece que va a comenzar a nevar en cualquier minuto y la vista desde la torre es simplemente preciosa cuando los terrenos del castillos están cubiertos por el manto blanco.

Brittany acepta, Santana pudo haber propuesto ir a las mazmorras y ella la hubiese seguido con el mismo entusiasmo.

(Además si estaban solas, tal vez podrían besarse un poco más)

* * *

><p>

Santana la había llevado a la torre con el propósito de hablar sobre la situación con Quinn, o más bien explicar un poco mejor como era la dinámica entre ellas (había sido más bien, porque dudaba que la rubia quisiese pasar más tiempo del necesario con ella y no era como si Santana estuviese saltando de alegría por la compañía tampoco), no queriendo que la Ravenclaw utilizara el desconocimiento de Brittany sobre su 'relación' para meterse en su cabeza y ponerla finalmente en su contra, conocía a Quinn y sabía que eso sería lo primero que haría.

Sembrar dudas en la mente de Brittany.

(Ni siquiera lo haría porque sintiese algo por Santana, no, esa sería su última razón para molestar a Brittany, simplemente lo haría por darse el lujo de arruinarle la vida a la Slytherin por algo grave que hizo, que sinceramente no recuerda. Y por supuesto, para demostrar que ella era mejor que todo maldito Hogwarts, pero eso era sólo el orgullo Fabray).

Sí, ese era el plan.

Salvo que Brittany tenía otras ideas mucho mejores que hablar sobre personas poco importantes…

Ideas como besarse. _Besarse un montón._

Al principio había sido suave, labios de Brittany se movían despacio, pero seguros, explorando la boca de la morena cuidadosamente, con gentileza. Dando espacio y libertad para poder respirar, pero sin dejar de saborear los labios de Santana.

Y Santana se sentía muy cómoda con la cercanía, con el calor de sus labios y con el perfume de la rubia inundando su nariz, pero había necesitado _algo_ más. Así que deslizó los brazos por la espalda de su compañera y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, para luego dejarse llevar por la extraña magia del momento (ni siquiera el lanzar un hechizo había logrado provocarle las sensaciones que los hábiles labios de Brittany estaban logrando).

Aparentemente Brittany había sentido la misma necesidad de cercanía de Santana, por lo que se apegó más a ella al rodearle el cuello con los brazos. El beso se estaba volviendo más que cariñoso, estaba cargado con deseo y con algo que Santana nunca había experimentado antes, algo que le hacía sentirse eufórica y capaz de realizar cualquier cosa.

Por cursi que se sintiese y se oyese, Santana sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, no se sorprendería si en algún momento creyese que podía volar (afortunadamente la parte lógica de su cerebro le impedía lazarse en picada de la torre de Astronomía hacía las duras palmetas del patio, de todos los logros que quería alcanzar en su vida, uno de ellos no era terminar como Albus Dumbledore).

A Santana siempre le gustó besar a las personas, siempre usó sus labios (descritos por muchos como sensuales) como un arma de seducción y sabía muy bien como volver locas a sus amantes de una noche (quienes siempre terminaban agradeciéndole a dios por sus labios tan besables y no es broma). Siempre supo como volverlas locas con besos juguetones, apasionados, ardientes y cargados de deseo. Todo en un ambiente sexual, siempre apuntando a alcanzar la satisfacción física.

Santana entendió a temprana edad el poder que tenían los besos y le sacó provecho al conocimiento. Pero nunca había encontrado a nadie que pudiese satisfacerla a ella, nadie había logrado besarla hasta que su mente se nublase con el deseo y sus rodillas se sintiesen débiles como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina. No, nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera.

Sólo había recibido decepciones y había dejado de esperar algo más de lo que ya recibía.

Pero ahora… besar a Brittany se sentía mucho más placentero y satisfactorio que cualquier noche que haya pasado con otra persona antes, un simple beso (que era todo menos simple en realidad) estaba volviendo su mundo al revés de la mejor manera posible.

Santana no sabía si Brittany era consciente, pero con cada segundo que pasa y siguen besándose de esta manera, la rubia está arruinando al resto del mundo para ella.

Brittany por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones. Siempre le habían gustado los besos, había besado a un montón de personas a lo largo de su vida, unos fueron pésimos y otros fueron aceptables, pocos habían sido buenos, pero besar a Santana… besar a Santana López era otra cosa.

Brittany siempre había entendido el poder de un beso. Un beso puede descontrolar así como también puede reconfortar; un beso habla más que las palabras, confiesa secretos para aquellos que los saben descifrar, dan fuerzas, hace que las personas se enamoren o que se decepcionen, excitan, revolucionan, nublan la mente y llevan a un estado de inconsciencia muy placentero.

Un beso afecta tanto como las palabras o tienen más valor, los besos enloquecen, envician, son preludio y conclusión. Son suaves, calmados o violentos y pasionales; un beso puede llevar a la cúspide del placer.

Siempre había sabido eso, siempre había esperado eso de un beso y nunca lo tuvo.

_Hasta ahora._

Estar besando a la morena era todo eso y más, era como una montaña rusa de sensaciones placenteras y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo delgado de Santana era reconfortante, protector.

Se sentía segura en los brazos de Santana, se sentía aceptada, se sentía necesaria.

Besar a Santana se sentía bien, sabía a perfección y a algo más que no podía definir todavía, pero estaba más que dispuesta a seguir besándola para descubrirlo.

La temperatura estaba subiendo escandalosamente mientras ellas se besaban sin descanso y se aferraban a la otra creyendo que si se soltaban una saldría corriendo.

El beso es intenso, apasionado, caluroso y delicioso.

Besar es una adicción.

Corrección: besar a la otra es adictivo.

— Merlín, acabas de arruinar los besos para mi— suelta Santana sin aliento y con las mejillas completamente rojas. Brittany en el mismo estado frunce el ceño ¿acaso había besado mal? Había estado completamente segura de que la Slytherin estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

— ¿No te gustó?— cuestiona preocupada.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que me gustó!— se ríe entre dientes, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle? Parece tan ridículo que la rubia piense que después de pasar… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿una hora? ¿dos horas? (tal vez menos, pero que importa) De sólo besarse no lo hubiese disfrutado, si hubiese sido malo Santana se hubiese escabullido después de los primeros minutos (o tal vez al principio de su cita del día anterior)

— ¿Entonces como arruiné los besos para ti?— frunce los labios y Santana reprime el impulso de volver a besarla hasta que ninguna sea capaz de respirar (tal vez más tarde).

— Jamás podré besar a alguien más sin esperar… todo lo que me hiciste sentir— admite con timidez la morena y pone los ojos en blanco juguetona al ver la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Brittany.— Realmente eres muy buena besando.

— Mmm, tú eres muy buena también, tus labios se sienten como dos nubes esponjosas muy sexys— dice antes de recorrer toda la boca de Santana con besos pequeños y cortos.— Y no quiero besar a nadie más y tú no tienes que besar a nadie más, si eso está bien contigo. Podemos besarnos todo el tiempo y no tendremos que decepcionarnos nunca más.

Brittany mira con temor a Santana, esperando a que no se tome mal su comentario, pero la morena parece lejos de enfadarse. Tiene una sonrisa pequeña pero contenida en el rostro.

Se ve tan relajada y feliz. Brittany nunca ha visto a nadie más hermosa que Santana López.

— Suena perfecto— susurra Santana posando su frente en el hombro de Brittany, deleitándose con el calor acogedor que siempre parece ser parte de la Hufflepuff.

¿Cómo se siente tan bien estar cerca de una persona que conoce hace más o menos un día? En otras circunstancias Santana hubiese salido corriendo espantada por todo lo que siente, sabiendo que lógicamente era improbable crear un lazo tan poderoso con alguien en tan poco tiempo, es demasiado loco y algo que pasaría en las novelas románticas excéntricas que lee Rachel.

Sin embargo se recuerda que el lazo lo han formado por medio del libro, que se han conocido por más tiempo y por primera vez entiende la diferencia entre que le guste alguien por lo que es y sentirse atraído físicamente por alguien.

El hecho de que Brittany sea preciosa es sólo un bono, Santana sabe que estos sentimientos los viene desarrollando desde antes de haber visto sus bonitos ojos azules o de haber besado sus deliciosos labios rosados.

Por primera vez en su vida, Santana estaba más preocupado por el interior que por el exterior y tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien perfecto en ambos sentidos y no podía sentirse más afortunada.

— Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo— musita visiblemente más relajada la rubia.— No sé si hubiese podido estar tranquila sabiendo que andas besando a mas gente por ahí…— admite con timidez, sabiendo que no tiene ningún derecho a decir esas palabras. Santana puede hacer lo que le plazca, ellas no han establecido nada serio aún. Y tiene miedo de preguntar, de todas sus conversaciones Santana siempre ha dicho que no le gustan las relaciones serias ni nada relacionado a compromisos que impliquen el largo plazo.

Así que se va a conformar con este paso que han dado. Debe sentirse contenta con esta pequeña victoria, a pesar de que no tiene, Santana ha aceptado a no besar a nadie más que ella, eso tiene que significar algo ¿cierto?

— No hay nadie en Hogwarts que quiera besar que no seas tú, Britt— confiesa con seguridad la morena. Y es la verdad ¿por qué iba a querer besar a alguien que no le hace sentir lo que Brittany puede con un beso? (o incluso con una mirada) ¿por qué conformarse con menos que la perfección? Sobre todo cuando la perfección quiere estar con ella.

Sería completamente absurdo y estúpido dejar pasar la oportunidad.

(Hay una pregunta que tiene atragantada en la garganta, pero tiene miedo de vocalizarla. No, todavía no es el momento para eso, pero espera que el coraje le llegue pronto).

— ¿Ni siquiera Quinn?— pregunta nerviosa y temerosa.

Y Santana recuerda el motivo de haber traído a la rubia a este lugar.

— Especialmente no Quinn— se ríe entre dientes un poco cansada de que la rubia le cause problemas incluso sin proponérselo.— Escucha, Britt. Te traje aquí para hablar sobre Quinn y aclarar todas tus dudas… no quiero que ella te tome por sorpresa con algún comentario en los pasillos…— se muerde el labio inferior, sólo espera que esto salga bien.

— ¿Por qué iba a decirme algo?— inquiere angustiada, no sabe si está preparada para esta conversación, pero Santana parece decidida a tenerle y supone que mejor temprano que tarde (intenta ignorar como su estómago se retuerce por culpa de los nervios).

— Quinn… tiene está creencia de que la gente le pertenece— comienza Santana soltando sus manos (Brittany no se había dado cuenta de que aún estaban tan cerca, sin embargo extraña su calor inmediatamente).— Supongo que con el tiempo, pensó que yo era parte de su colección y que podía hacer lo que quería conmigo— Santana se muerde el labio inferior.— Y yo la dejé creer eso, porque no me importaba.

Brittany ladea su cabeza confundida.

— Dejé que creyera lo que quisiese, me daba igual porque en realidad nunca le pertenecí y nunca la seguí como sus "amigas"— hace énfasis con sus dedos como si fueses dos comillas.— Siempre he hecho lo que se me antoja y Quinn odiaba eso, odiaba que ella no podía hacer todo lo que quisiese por que a diferencia mía, ella tiene un apellido que cuidar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con… nosotras?— Si lo que Sam y Santana dijeron la noche anterior, Quinn con la morena no han tenido nada este año, que no había sentimientos mutuos. Entonces ¿por qué Quinn se metería con ella?

— El hecho de que yo no sea parte de su colección de personas, no significa que ella lo crea así— suspira cansinamente.— Quinn cree que tú tienes la culpa de que yo no esté haciendo todo lo que ella quiere… o eso pienso.— entrecierra los ojos, no sabe realmente que pasa por la cabeza de Quinn, pero sabe que la tiene en la mira a ella y Brittany.— A ella no le gusta perder, Britt.

Oh, así que Quinn cree que perdió frente a Brittany y ahora va a ir en busca de venganza… ¿para qué? ¿para recuperar a Santana?

— Ella me culpa de que tu y ella… ya sabes— Brittany no puede terminar la frase. No puede imaginar a Santana con Quinn en la cama, se siente mal y el estómago se le revuelve.

— Oh, no— niega Santana— Nosotras dejamos de dormir juntas el año pasado, ella me invitó a una cita y dije que no, no estoy segura pero creo que ella empezó a confundir las cosas con sentimientos y bueno, yo no hago… no hacía eso.— se corrige Santana intentando no sonrojarse ante la mirada esperanzada que le lanza Brittany.

— Nunca sentiste nada por ella, ¿en serio?— no puede dejar de sorprenderse por eso, Quinn parecía agradable ese día que se sentó en su mesa y es bastante bonita, le parece irreal que Santana no hubiese desarrollado ningún sentimiento por ella.

— Lo intenté, dejé de dormir con otras personas por un tiempo— reconoce Santana,— Quinn me entiende mejor que nadie en la parte académica, sabe como funciona mi mente y supongo que por eso creí que algo podría haber ahí, ya sabes, una conexión o algo así…— Brittany retuerce sus manos nerviosa, esperando a que Santana siga con su historia para terminar con esto lo antes posible.— Estaba completamente equivocada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nunca… hubo chispas, ni nada de esas cosas…— Santana se sonroja un poco antes de continuar.— Contigo siento… muchas cosas Britt, cuando te beso es como si algo estallase en mi interior, se siente cálido y acogedor, es emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, pero cuando besaba a Quinn… no había nada de eso.

— San…— suspira la rubia mirando con adoración a la morena.

— No era malo, pero no era especial y… después de un tiempo dejé de intentarlo y volví a mis malos hábitos.— Brittany toma la cara de Santana y le da un beso rápido en los labios, realmente emocionada por las palabras de su… ¿futura novia? (eso espera)— Ella nunca lo supo, nunca le dije que intenté… ya sabes, _quererla_.— Brittany se ríe un poco cuando Santana arruga la nariz.— Con ella todo era una competencia, ella no quería una compañera, ella quería a alguien a quién manipular y la atracción fue muriendo bastante rápido cuando empecé a ver su verdadera cara, por así decirlo.

— Así que ella me odia porque cree que yo te saqué de su lado, cuando tú la habías abandonado hace mucho tiempo.— Afirma la rubia, aunque todavía se percibe un poco de duda en su tono.— Ella sientes cosas por ti…— eso todavía le preocupaba un poco, pero no podía culpar a la Ravenclaw, Santana era perfecta y era muy fácil desarrollar cariño por ella.

— Sí, creo que eso es.— acepta la Slytherin.— aunque no creo que Quinn tenga sentimientos por mí, aunque Rachel cree lo contrario… creo que sólo me quiere porque no me puede tener y odia el hecho de que la rechacé y acepté salir contigo. Es una cosa de orgullo, Britt, no de si me quiere o no.

— Está bien, así que será mejor que me preparé por si dice algo…— de pronto otra duda asalta a la tejón.— ¿Qué pasa con Sue?

— Creo que ella piensa que Quinn me puede controlar con… ya sabes, el aspecto sexual— hace una pausa, intentando encontrar la manera de explicar a la mujer.— Por eso Quinn soltó esa mentira, porque si Sue se entera que no fue capaz de mantenerme bajo control y que me fui con una Hufflepuff, no seré yo la única castigada y a nadie le gusta ser castigada por Sue, así que lo hizo para salvarse el pellejo.— Es más o menos eso, aunque Quinn probablemente tenía motivos ulteriores, Santana no cree que debe preocupar a Brittany, no sin antes tener una idea más clara de la situación.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sue?— ella es mucho más preocupante que una Ravenclaw.

— No lo sé, seguirle la corriente por el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no te preocupes— Santana le sonríe— No dejaré que te haga daño, ¿ok?

Brittany abre la boca para preguntarle que va a pasar con ella, ¿quién va a proteger a Santana cuando la mentira salga a la luz? ¿quién la va a poyar cuando tenga que hacer frente a Sue? (duda que Quinn lo haga) Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Santana la vuelve a besar.

Y las preocupaciones salen volando por la ventana.

Se pueden besar un poco más antes del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>

Al final resulta que se perdieron la hora del almuerzo y tienen que cruzar el castillo para llegar a la sala de Defensa. Santana toma la mano de Brittany y corren por los pasillos y atraviesan cuadros con bastante rapidez, la morena dice que no quieren llegar después que Rachel porque van a recibir un sermón de horas y ella realmente quiere conocer mejor a los asiáticos.

Afortunadamente llegan a la sala y sólo están ahí Tina y Mike.

Brittany se sonroja al notar la mirada divertida que sus amigos le están lanzando y no puede culparlo, por mucho que intentaron arreglarse y tratar de ocultar lo que estuvieron haciendo todo el día, era bastante obvio si le echaban un vistazo a los labios levemente hinchados de ambas.

Sí, se habían besado mucho y mordisqueado otro poco. No era como si se arrepintiesen de sus actividades, pero era bastante vergonzoso las miradas cómplices que les daban ambos Ravenclaw.

Santana abrió la puerta y entraron silenciosamente, igual que el día anterior, la morena se dispuso a sacar los maniquís de los armarios con ayuda de Mike quién había empezado a hablar sobre algún hechizo que había estado practicando.

La Slytherin se veía mucho más cómoda cuando estaba en su elemento y a Brittany le gustaba verla interactuar con sus amigos, volvía todo lo que pasaba entre ellas más real y sincero (le encantaba el hecho de que Santana, quién decía odiar al mundo, estaba siendo amable con dos desconocidos sólo por ella).

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rachel entro con una bolsa en sus manos.

— Lamento la tardanza, me quedé atrás recolectando comida para Santana y Brittany, supuse que no habían comido porque no las vi en el Gran Comedor y asumiendo por las evidencias físicas, que han estado realizando actividades rigurosas y como emplearemos magia necesitarán la energía. No queremos que se desmayen— Santana siente como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, Rachel puede ser tan mortificante cuando se lo propone (estaba segura de que era una venganza por lo de la noche anterior).

Todo se queda en silencio, la Hufflepuff toma los bollos y otras cosas que Rachel había llevado intentando ignorar las risitas de Tina. La prefecta sonríe de oreja a oreja, bastante satisfecha con la mirada atormentada de su compañera de habitación.

— Michael, Tina— saluda la chica pequeña con una inclinación de cabeza educada.— ¿Qué practicaremos Santana? Espero que no se te ocurra usarnos de conejillo de indias para experimentar con tus hechizos modificados.

Santana rueda los ojos y no habla porque tiene la boca llena de comida.

(Parece una ardilla y Brittany contiene el chillido por la ternura de la imagen, realmente no sabe como alguien puede tenerle miedo a Santana López, si es la persona más encantadora que pisa Hogwarts).

— Hobbit, sabes que sólo uso mis hechizo en ti— empieza con tono burlón la morena, una vez que ya no tenía comida en la boca (y que había recuperado un poco de su dignidad, sin duda el golpe de Rachel le había sacado de onda).— Tengo una política muy estricta de no utilizarla en humanos.— se burla y sonríe satisfecha cuando la prefecta suelta un chillido indignado.

— Veo que las cosas siguen como siempre— Brittany se gira hacia la puerta para ver a Kurt Hummel de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro (¿tal vez echaba de menos a sus dos amigas?).

— ¡Porcelana! ¡Kurt!— exclaman alegremente ambas serpientes.

(Brittany se pregunta si Santana le tiene apodos a todo el mundo).

— Lamento llegar tarde, Puckerman me estaba acosando para decirle el paradero de Santana— Los labios de Kurt se curvan en una mueca maliciosa.— Dijo algo de un consejo de conquista que salió mal.

— ¿Consejo de conquista?— repiten todos mirando a Santana quién se ve más confundida que los demás.

— Bueno, Noah realmente estaba desesperado si acudió a Santana para pedir consejos— se mofa Rachel con las manos en la cintura. Mike, Tina y Brittany observan el intercambio entre los Slytherin con curiosidad.

— ¡Oh!— suelta Santana conteniendo la risa.— Sí, ahora recuerdo, con Wheezy, ¿verdad?— Kurt asiente y no es capaz de contener la sonrisa que se forma en su pálido rostro.

— ¿Quién es Wheezy?— pregunta Tina completamente perdida.

— Mercedes Jones, prefecta de Gryffindor.— explica Kurt y Brittany recuerda vagamente que Puck le había ido a pedir ayuda a Santana cuando estaban en las tres escobas, pero no podía recordar en que momento la morena le había dado la hora del día, de hecho parecía muy firme en que las dejara solas.

Y lo más importante, ¿qué le había dicho para provocar la risa de ambos Slytherin? (no podía evitar sentirse curiosa por las 'tácticas de seducción' que sabía Santana, porque no había usado ninguna en ella… y no era como si las necesitase de todas formas).

— ¿Qué obscenidad le dijiste?— Frunce el ceño Rachel pero Santana la ignora, se levanta y camina hacía Kurt sacando su varita. Es el único mensaje que el resto necesita para imitar su acción y sacar sus propias varitas.— Esta bien, ¿qué haremos?

(Santana no quiere que Brittany escuche las estupideces que le hace decir a Puck, es un poco vergonzoso).

— ¡Practiquemos duelos!— propone Mike con emoción, aún esperando a que la titubeante Slytherin aceptase practicar con él. Kurt se ánima visiblemente cuando nota la presencia de Mike (Brittany espera que no tenga un flechazo con él, eso destrozaría a Sam… y no es que le importe realmente, no, para nada).

— ¡Mike y Tina!— Chilla el muchacho— Es un gusto ver a la fusión asiática tan fuerte como siempre.

(Santana asiente con la cabeza al oír el apodo, le gusta y empezará a usarlo).

— Practicar duelos con Santana es peligroso— frunce el ceño Rachel— la última vez mi pelo quedó azul por _horas_.— En su mano tenía una varita bastante bonita, era blanca y tenía una especie de enredadera muy fina, de color dorado del mango hacia la punta.

— ¿De qué es tu varita?— pregunta Brittany con curiosidad. Desde el día anterior estaba bastante interesada en lo que significaba cada varita, nunca había hecho la conexión entre la personalidad de alguien con el tipo de varita que usaba.

Se preguntaba que tipo de varita podía soportar a Rachel…

— Bueno, Brittany— empieza con tono pomposo y tanto Santana como Kurt ponen los ojos en blanco.— Mi varita es de madera de ojaranzo, centro de pluma de fénix, mide treinta centímetros y es bastante flexible.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— esta vez la pregunta va dirigida a Santana, pero Rachel responde (después de todo es su varita).

— Las varitas hechas de ojaranzo selecciona como compañero para el resto de su vida a un mago o una bruja con talento y poseedores de una pasión pura, que algunos pueden llamar obsesión, aunque yo prefiero el término _visión_, que casi siempre se hará realidad.— Santana finge una tos que suena muy parecida a _fanatismo_, pero Rachel simplemente la ignora como debe estar acostumbrada a hacer.

Y prosigue con su narración.

— Las varitas de ojaranzo se adaptan más rápidamente que casi cualquier otra al estilo personal de magia de su dueño, y se personalizan tan rápido, que es extremadamente difícil usarlas para otras personas incluso para los hechizos más sencillos, mi varita por ejemplo no hace caso de Santana.— le lanza una mirada dura, recordando el día que Santana había robado su varita para probarla y no había podido realizar ningún hechizo— Las varitas de ojaranzo absorben el código de honor de su dueño, cualquiera que sea, y se niegan a realizar actos, tanto buenos como malos, que no respondan a los principios de su dueño. Es una varita equilibrada y perceptiva tal y como yo.

Santana no disimula su risa ante lo último.

(Nadie tiene el coraje para decirle a Rachel que no es tan equilibrada como piensa que es).

— Con modestia debo decir que es la mejor varita que he visto y tenemos una relación muy especial— añade con una sonrisa encantada la prefecta, muy contenta de ver a Brittany, Mike y Tina bastante interesados en su discurso. Es extremadamente raro que sus pares quieran oír lo que tiene que decir y va a absorber toda la atención que pueda.

Kurt se aclara la garganta.

— Mi varita es la mejor— interviene el muchacho. Brittany ve como Santana niega con la cabeza, como si hubiese visto este argumento entre Kurt y Rachel muchas veces y no puede evitar sonreír al verla (es tan adorable que se sienta avergonzada por lo que dicen sus amigos)— Fresno, centro de unicornio, veintiocho centímetros y medio, dura.— Extiende su varita para que todos la vean. Es verde, tiene un anillo plateado en el inicio del mango y al final de este, en el centro de la varita hay dos anillo separados por un dedo, en el interior tiene dos ornamentos rojos. Fuera de los anillos hay unas líneas curvas del mismo color plateado.

A simple vista la varita gritaba Slytherin (al menos eso pensaron Brittany y sus amigos).

— La varita de fresno pertenece a su dueño original y no debería darse o regalarse a otra persona, puesto que perdería su poder y sus habilidades.— Kurt al igual que Santana, empieza a contar el significado como si fuese una historia. Brittany sonríe un poco, la voz del chico es bastante relajante y si cierra los ojos suena como una mujer.

(No va a decir eso, no quiere ofender a nadie, aunque tiene el presentimiento que eso haría reír a Santana).

— Esa tendencia es extrema si el centro es de unicornio, así que mi varita tampoco funciona bajo las viles manos de Satanás.— Sí, el también había sido víctima del robo de su preciada varita.— Las viejas supersticiones sobre las varitas no suelen ajustarse a la realidad, sin embargo en lo que respecta a las varitas de serbal, castaño, fresno y avellano…

— Ohh, he oído que el serbal es chismoso, el castaño habla sin parar, el fresno es cabezota y el avellano es un quejica— complementa Mike, recordando algo que había oído de su madre y lamentando no haber profundizado más su conocimiento en varitas como las tres serpientes.

(Su orgullo de Ravenclaw se siente herido al no saber la información que le están ofreciendo, pero por otra parte su cerebro está absorbiendo todas las palabras que le están diciendo).

(Tina simplemente suspira, sólo falta que Mike empiece a hiperventilar al haber encontrado a gente tan nerd como él. Ella realmente lo ama, pero a veces su novio es un poco melodramático).

— Correcto— sonríe Kurt — Esas historias contienen un ápice de verdad. Las brujas y los magos que se llevan mejor con las varitas de fresno, no nos dejamos convencer fácilmente de abandonar nuestras creencias o propósitos, seguimos un objetivo fijo pero no rayamos en la obsesión como otras… personas— Rachel suelta un bufido indignado— El dueño ideal puede que sea cabezota, pero será ciertamente valiente y nunca grosero ni arrogante.

— Todos sabemos que Kurt no cumple con los últimos dos requisitos— Kurt le lanza una mirada penetrante a Rachel y murmura algo como "habló la equilibrada" que Santana rápidamente camuflo con una tos.

(Lo último que necesitan es que ambos se pongan a discutir).

— Es increíble— dice Mike con una sonrisa enorme— Me siento tan ignorante a su lado…

— No te preocupes Mike, eres el único que sabe como funcionan las políticas de Gringotts y sabe los nombres de todos los duendes que han trabajado ahí, nadie te puede ganar en eso— se mofa Tina y sonríe satisfecha al ver las cejas elevadas de las tres serpientes (sí, ellos no son lo únicos que saben cosas freak).

— Eso es impresionante— dice con admiración Kurt y el asiático se sonroja (Brittany se pregunta si el Slytherin está coqueteando con su amigo o simplemente es así con todos).

— ¿De qué es tu varita, Michael? — interviene Rachel con brusquedad. Santana suspira, debió haber imaginado que Kurt y Rachel pelearían por tener la atención de los amigos de Brittany.

Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, se da cuenta.

— Mi varita es de cerezo, centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, mide treinta y cuatro centímetros y medio, inflexible.— recita el muchacho mostrando su varita.

A Brittany siempre le ha gustado la varita de Mike, es bastante larga pero a diferencia de la mayoría que ha visto, es bastante delgada, a veces da la impresión de que se romperá en cualquier momento, pero una vez que la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que era muy dura. Tiene un color azul grisáceo, carece de ornamentos de colores pero en el centro tiene unos grabados que parecen runas antiguas.

— ¡Cerezo!— exclama Santana de pronto, sobresaltándolos a todos— ¿Nunca pensaron inscribirte en Mahoutokoro?

— ¿Mahouto qué?— Brittany mira confundida a Santana.

— Es una escuela de magia ubicada en Japón, Holly una vez me dijo que los portadores de varitas de cerezo son parte de un grupo élite y que son muy poderosos— le cuenta sin poder contener la emoción, tal vez pueda tener un duelo con Mike sin tener miedo a que salga mal parado con sus hechizo engañosos.

Mike se pone rojo como tomate cuando Santana lo mira como… bueno, como él suele mirarla (con admiración y muchas ganas de batirse a un duelo con ella). Sin embargo niega con la cabeza, sus padres nunca quisieron mandarlo tan lejos de casa, aunque su padre siempre hablaba maravillas de su escuela.

(Aparentemente habían duelos entre japoneses y chinos muy a menudo y eran una maravilla de presenciar).

— La madera del cerezo produce a menudo varitas que poseen un poder realmente letal, independientemente del centro que lleven. Sin embargo, si esta varita lleva un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, la varita nunca debería serle adjudicada a un mago sin un autocontrol excepcional y una gran fuerza de voluntad.— prosigue Santana y Brittany sonríe al verla tan encantada con la varita de Mike.

Sin poder contenerse le da un beso en la mejilla, como era de esperarse la morena se sonroja escandalosamente.

(Kurt y Rachel se largan a reír por varios minutos sólo logrando que el rubor en Santana se ensombrezca aun más).

— Como sea, si quieres tener un duelo todavía, estoy más que dispuesta— La Hufflepuff levanta una ceja sorprendida, preguntándose que fue lo que hizo que Santana cambiase de opinión.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Está bien, antes de que Santana se ponga en modo matón, Tina aun no nos ha mostrado su varita— interviene Rachel mirando a la chica de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa curiosa. ¿Tina siempre ha sido tan callada?

— Oh, uh avellano, centro de unicornio, veintitrés centímetros y es flexible.— dice mostrando la varita más pequeña que Santana había visto en su vida… cuando Rachel sea muy vieja podría usar un bastón de ese tamaño, seguramente le quedaría a la perfección.

De pronto siente todas las miradas en ella, especialmente la mirada asesina de su compañera de cuarto.

— ¿Lo dije en voz alta?— pregunta mirando a Brittany quién asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando no reírse de la cara de Rachel.— Bueno, entonces avellano ¿eres sensible?— se dirige a Tina sin reparar en el chillido indignado de Rachel (eso le pasa por decir cosas vergonzosas).

Brittany y Mike intercambian una mirada divertida, Tina era extremadamente sensible en algunos momentos, pero había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos.

— Es una varita sensible.— informa Kurt mirando a la asiática.— El avellano refleja a menudo el estado emocional de su dueño y con el que mejor funciona es con un amo que sepa comprender y dominar sus propios sentimientos. Otro tipo de amos debería tener mucho cuidado a la hora de manejar una varita de avellano, si estos acaban de perder los estribos o han sufrido una seria decepción, puesto que la varita absorberá esta energía y la dejará salir de forma impredecible.

Brittany frunce el ceño, eso no suena muy agradable.

— El aspecto positivo de una varita de avellano compensa con creces tales incomodidades,— interviene Rachel con aire de suficiencia— ya que es capaz de producir magia excepcional en las manos de los habilidosos y está tan dedicada a su dueño que a menudo se "marchita" al final de su vida. Esto quiere decir que la varita expulsa toda su magia y se niega a trabajar, a menudo es necesario extraer el centro e insertarlo en otra varita, si el mago o la bruja aún la necesitan.

— En tu caso, el centro está hecho de pelo de unicornio, así que no hay ninguna esperanza. La varita, morirá.— Santana pone los ojos en blanco, ¿desde cuando esto se convirtió en un concurso de quién sabe más sobre varitas? Se pregunta si Rachel y Kurt van a seguir luchando de esta manera pasiva durante todo el día— Las varitas de avellano también tienen la habilidad de detectar agua bajo tierra y soltarán nubecitas de humo en forma de lágrima de color plateado si se pasa por encima de manantiales o pozos escondidos.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta sorprendida Tina, no tenía idea que su varita podía hacer eso.

— Como sea, me aburrí de tanta teoría— dice Santana estirándose y dando la conversación por terminada (nadie se lo agradece más que Brittany, porque tanta información le estaba dando dolor de cabeza por muy interesante que sea todo).

— Tan grosera— se queja Kurt con una sonrisa divertida. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Brittany sonríe cuando Santana y Mike se acercan inmediatamente y comienzan a cuchichear sobre hechizos y otras cosas que logran que ambos sonrían alegremente. En algunos momentos uno finge un movimiento imitando un hechizo y el otro hace algún comentario técnico. La rubia sabía que esos dos se iban a llevar de maravillas.

Por otro lado, Rachel está hablándole a Tina a mil por hora y haciendo gestos exagerados con sus brazos, su pobre amiga parece mortificada y le lanza miradas para que la salve.

Antes de que pueda caminar hacía las dos chicas, es interrumpida por Kurt quién le ofrece una mano.

— Sólo he escuchado buenas cosas sobre ti— dice el muchacho con una sonrisa amable.— Brittany S. Pierce, es agradable al fin poder hablar contigo— la rubia le estrecha la mano vacilante, resintiendo un poco al muchacho porque el tenía la culpa indirectamente de su pelea con Sam.

— Lo mismo digo— responde nerviosa.

— Me sorprende que te hayas hecho amiga de Santana— empieza el muchacho sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules.— Pareces tan… diferente de las personas que suele frecuentar,— hace un gesto despectivo con las manos— Siempre ha tenido un pésimo gusto para las mujeres.

Ouch, eso duele un poco. Así que Kurt no cree que ella sea suficiente para Santana…

— Oh, no, no me refiero a ti, Brittany— niega frenéticamente, si Santana ve que ha molestado a la rubia seguramente va a cortarle la cabeza.— Al contrario, eres la única chica que es… bueno decente y agradable, que no sufre brotes psicóticos como cierta premio anual… o prefecta para el caso— dice mirando disimuladamente a Rachel.

— Gracias, creo— ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debe decir?

— Aunque me sorprende que tu salgas con ella, quiero decir… Santana no es muy agradable— Kurt no tiene la intención de ofender a la morena, él sabe de primera mano que Santana es una buena persona bajo toda la bravuconería y los insultos, sólo le parece curioso que Brittany se haya dado el tiempo de conocerla.

A pesar de no tener malas intenciones, Brittany frunce el ceño.

— Bueno, tu tampoco eres muy agradable.— rebate con fuerza y se sorprende un poco por este lado protector que sale a relucir. Sobre todo porque en el fondo sabe que Kurt sólo estaba declarando un hecho, y diciendo algo que Santana había admitido sobre si misma.

Kurt frunce los labios un poco ofendido.— Perdón pero no me conoces y soy bastante agradable.

— Ya, pero no con mi amigo Sam— reprocha incapaz de contenerse— Siempre lo has tratado mal por ser hijo de muggles, eso no es muy agradable en mi opinión.

Kurt se ve un poco avergonzado.

— Sí, no he sido muy agradable con él— admite y se traga la pregunta que le ha rondado por la cabeza desde que llegó (¿irá Sam a esta reunión improvisada?).— pero no tengo nada en contra los hijos de muggles, quiero decir… soy amigo de Santana.

¿Santana es hija de muggles? Antes de que pueda preguntar, una fuerte explosión se escucha.

Todos se giran asustados para toparse con las miradas culpables de Santana y Mike, frente a ellos hay un montón de cenizas. De alguna manera hicieron estallar al Sue maniquí.

— Uh… lo siento— masculla Mike y Santana se ríe entre dientes.

— ¡Te dije que ese movimiento de muñeca ayudaba!— se inclina y toma un poco del polvo que queda del maniquí.— Ni siquiera con el encantamiento _reparo_ se puede arreglar— exclama bastante emocionada.

— ¿La profesora Holliday no se enfadará?— cuestiona Tina preocupada por su novio, no quiere que se meta en problemas (aunque está agradecida de la distracción, Rachel la tenía mareada con toda su palabrería).

— Nah, probablemente lo hubiese felicitado.— desestima Santana y todos parecen relajarse, después de todo es ella quién mejor conoce a la profesora de Defensa.

Pasan otro par de horas hablando y riendo, mientras Santana y Mike les enseñan hechizos que en Hogwarts encuentran inservibles, como hacer fuegos artificiales, sacar chispas multicolores o sacar luces de colores que forman la figura que se les ocurra (Santana creo un dragón y Mike un fénix que se batieron a duelo de luces dejando a todos encantados) y cosas de ese estilo que Brittany encuentra bastante impresionante y muy útiles para entretener a cualquiera.

Practicaron hechizos como _expelliarmus_ (que todos incluida Brittany, manejaban bastante bien) y protego, la Hufflepuff aprendió el movimiento de muñeca del último, pero nadie se atrevió a lanzarle un hechizo para probar si realmente funcionaba su escudo, lo que Brittany agradecía enormemente porque no se sentía preparada todavía para probar la resistencia de su hechizo, tal vez después de practicar un poco más con Santana le haría sentirse más segura.

(Por su parte la Slytherin parecía que iba a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentarlo).

Al final, todos estaban sentados formando un círculo con las mesas, sudorosos y sonrientes, (Brittany sentada al lado de Santana lo suficientemente cerca para tomar su mano) la tarde había pasado siendo relativamente divertida (salvo por esos momentos que Santana lanzaba un hechizo para molestar a Rachel y tenían que sufrir su sermón, aunque las reacciones de la prefecta eran demasiado entretenidas como para enojarse con ella) y se habían podido conocer mejor, cosa que parecía tener muy felices a todos, especialmente a Brittany que le encantaba que sus amigos y los de Santana se llevasen tan bien.

(Tal vez en un futuro cercano podían decir que eran sus amigos también).

Por el lado de las serpientes, ni Rachel ni Kurt habían visto a Santana tan relajada con alguien y debían agradecerle a Brittany que sacase a la morena de esa fachada perra que había estado usando desde cuarto año.

(También agradecer a Tina y Mike que la estaban tratando bastante bien, en comparación a otras personas que sólo veían lo que los rumores de pasillos decían de la chica).

Todos podían asegurar que la reunión había sido un éxito.

(Aunque Mike quedó con las ganas de tener un duelo con Santana).

— ¿Qué piensan hacer al terminar este curso?— pregunta Rachel mirando a los demás con curiosidad. De todo lo que han hablado hoy (y debe admitir que ha sido agradable estar involucrada con un grupo de personas que parecían aceptarla) no han discutido planes para el futuro.

— Quiero ser auror— comenta Mike— pero mi padre quiere que sea sanador…— suelta un suspiro un poco desanimado. Tina le acaricia el brazo con una sonrisa simpática, ella había sido testigo de primera mano de las peleas en la familia de su novio con respecto al futuro del único heredero de la dinastía Chang.

(Santana parecía sospechosamente tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que compartía el sueño de Mike se convertirse en auror).

— Yo aún no lo tengo claro,— confiesa Tina.— Espero que el próximo año pueda encontrar la carrera adecuada— Mike le da un beso en la cien, sabe perfectamente el miedo de su novia de no encontrar su lugar en el mundo y decepcionar a sus padres por las posibles decisiones mal tomadas. Teniendo una madre exitosa como Sanadora y un brillante padre político, Tina no estaba segura hacía donde enfocarse. ¿Seguir los pasos de sus padres? ¿buscar su propio camino? ¿qué los haría orgullosos?

— Ya veo, yo tampoco— musita Kurt frunciendo el ceño— Mi padre es el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y estoy bastante seguro que me ha estado buscando un puesto de trabajo en el ministerio, pero no creo que eso sea lo mío…

— Bueno, yo estoy muy emocionada con mi elección— a nadie le extraña que Rachel tenga su futuro planeado. Brittany siente a Santana bufar a su lado— Voy a ingresar en septiembre a AMAD para explotar todo mi talento.

— ¿Qué es eso?— cuestiona Brittany mirando a Santana, pero la morena sólo pone los ojos y apunta con su cabeza a Rachel, como diciéndole que ella lo va a explicar.

— Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticos— explica Rachel sonriendo brillantemente— es una escuela de magia que ofrece educación para jóvenes brujas y magos que buscan una carrera teatral u orientada al área artística, aunque evidentemente con un toque de magia. El único requisito es el manejo de encantamientos y por supuesto, tener talento.

— ¿Tienen un departamento de danza?— inquiere la Hufflepuff realmente interesada, nunca se le había ocurrido buscar una academia de baile mágica, siempre se fue por el lado muggle y tiene una lista de universidades a las que puede entrar, aunque siempre le preocupa el área de los estudios porque su educación es evidentemente muy diferente a la de los chicos muggles.

— Por supuesto, ¿te interesa la danza?— Santana tiene ganas de golpear a Rachel, ¿acaso no ha visto el cuerpo de Brittany? ¿sus piernas? ¡Es evidente que la chica práctica hasta la muerte!

— Sí, tengo en mente unas universidades muggles, no sabía que AMAD existía— admite avergonzada, ¿cómo no saber que no existe un lugar así? ¡Es parte de su mundo y una muy buena oportunidad para ella y su elección de carrera!

Realmente se siente muy estúpida en esos momentos.

— Muchos ignoran su existencia— menciona Rachel— Si no fuese por mí, Santana tampoco tendría idea de que existe un lugar tan maravilloso como ese— utiliza un tono soñador que sólo provoca que Santana resople y murmure algo de que estaba bien sin saber de su existencia (Brittany supone que la prefecta habla mucho de eso).

— Ya veo— La rubia hace una nota mental para buscar más información para así poder discutirlo con sus padres, tienen que tener en cuenta el costo de la carrera teniendo en cuenta que su hermana en unos años entrará a Hogwarts (y que los estudios en el castillo no son exactamente baratos) y sus padres no son ricos como los de sus amigos.

Antes de que alguien pueda preguntarle a Santana que piensa hacer con su futuro, Orión entra por una de las ventanas de la sala. Santana frunce el ceño al ver a su lechuza, hubiese jurado que todavía estaba sufriendo dolores estomacales.

Orión se para frente a ella, le lanza una mirada a Brittany asombrado de que su dueña todavía este con la misma humana que el día anterior y hace un sonido satisfecho cuando la rubia le acaricia la cabeza.

Santana definitivamente debía mantener a esta humana, era bonita y agradable, su voz era mucho más soportable que la de Rachel, el único pero era Lord Tubbington. Pero ya encontraría él una manera de deshacerse de la pelota de pelos que tenía por mascota.

— ¿Qué traes ahí amigo?— la morena desata el papel en la pata de la lechuza y lo lee cuidadosamente.

_Hoy Duelos a las 01:00 AM._

_S.S._

Brittany sólo ve como Santana se va volviendo cada vez más pálida, por lo que sea que esté escrito en ese pequeño pedazo de papel. De inmediato siente como la preocupación le apretaba la boca del estómago, el terror en los ojos oscuros de Santana no auguran nada bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa San?— se inclina para ver el papel que trajo Orión, pero Santana lo esconde rápidamente (todos la miran sorprendidas por la brusquedad de su reacción, pero nadie dice nada).

— Na-nada— tartamudea llamando la atención de todos— sólo… Holly, quiere que dejemos todo limpio antes de irnos.

Está mintiendo y Brittany lo sabe, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para sacarle la verdad, no cuando todos están pendientes de su conversación. Ella sabe que Santana es una persona que mantiene las cosas en privado, y ella respeto eso. Fuerza una sonrisa y asiente cuando Tina dice que deberían ordenar e ir hacía el Gran Comedor porque ya es hora de la cena.

Santana pasa saliva, aun con mensaje de Sue claro en su mente. Cuando hay duelos sólo significa una cosa.

Sue los va a obligar a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables y hechizos oscuros sobre sus compañeros. Va a hacer que el odio entre ellos aumente aun más y en el grupo de matones de la bruja ya hay demasiadas tensiones para agregar más. Santana está segura de que un día uno de ellos va a terminar matando a un compañero de equipo.

Pero tampoco es como que tengan opción, si Sue quiere que usen hechizos peligrosos y demuestren su valía para estar en su pequeño grupo de retorcidos matones, tienen que hacerlo.

(Si no lo hacen, serán víctimas de la varita de la profesora y es mejor herir a los otros, es bastante menos doloroso teniendo en cuenta la inexperiencia de todos, son pocas las veces que son capaces de realizar una maldición correctamente y mucho menos pueden infligir el mismo dolor que la varita de Sue).

Sin embargo Santana siempre se siente sucia después de esos duelos, como si el odio de Sue se le impregnara en la piel y le fuese imposible sacárselo por mucho que se quede bajo el agua o lo mucho que intente fingir que no tiene pesadillas después de torturar a alguien (o intentar, después de todo las intenciones son las que importan ¿no?).

Mira de reojo a Brittany que está hablando con Rachel mientras ordenan las mesas, no obstante la rubia le lanza miradas preocupadas cada dos minutos y se siente aun más culpable, Brittany no debería inquietarse por ella, no debería estar preguntándose en la noche si ella esta bien, si le han hecho algo, si está consciente… su mundo no debería verse opacado por Sue.

No es justo.

— ¿San?— llama Brittany. La aludida no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se acercó a ella.— ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— baja su voz para no llamar la atención del resto que se está riendo de algo que dice Mike.

— No, Britt— niega y fuerza una sonrisa.— Es lo de siempre, supongo que hoy en la noche no podré hablar contigo.

Santana no está preparada para esto, no está lista para enfrentar a Sue. No hoy día, cuando ha tenido un día estupendo junto a Brittany y un grupo de chicos increíbles.

Y Brittany sólo puede esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber como está Santana, sintiéndose incompetente por no ser capaz de parar el dolor de la morena, sabiendo muy bien que no se merece nada de lo que Sue le hace pasar.

Se siente tan impotente e inútil que está apunto de llorar.

— No te preocupes, Britt— susurra con ternura y le da un beso en la mejilla— Voy a estar bien.

Brittany asiente intentando creer las palabras de Santana.

Santana también intenta creerlas.

(Ninguna lo hace).

* * *

><p>

**NA2:** Sé que vengo diciendo como del capítulo tres que mostraré los entrenamientos de Sue, pero en el próximo aparecerán al fin! XD también sé que muchos quieren saber que sucede con Artie y también trataremos con él (si alguien adivina que es, que no crea les sea tan difícil, le daré un regalo!... aunque tendrían que conformarse con un oneshot a petición no más XD no me alcanza para nada más ;-;).

La Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticos (AMAD) realmente existe en el universo de Harry Potter, no me la inventé yo. Es mencionada en _"Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_, y me parece que es lo más adecuado para Rachel en el mundo mágico, sería raro mandarla a NYADA o a cualquier parte de Estados Unidos si tiene una academia así en casa (sí, me preocupo de estos pequeños detalles porque soy una maniática). En cuanto a Mahoutokoro es mencionada en Pottermore por lo que no es invento mío tampoco xD.

La mayoría votó para que Santana pase las vacaciones con los Pierce y eso sucederá (también aparecerán los Berry así que no se preocupen por eso!), aunque debo decir que no será todo color de rosa para las chicas. Habrá una sorpresa desagradable para una de ellas (para quién pedía no angustia, no debe preocuparse, no la habrá pero ya verán XD)… si, como sea eso será para el Capítulo 10 (pretendo avanzar el tiempo aunque tenga que escribir 50 hojas para abarcar todas las vacaciones o.ó).

Con respecto a las varitas, espero que hayan quedado conformes con la elección, me costó encontrar las adecuadas para cada uno y lo hcie de acuerdo a mi criterio, obviamente. Las más difíciles fueron las de Mike y Tina porque… bueno, nunca les he prestado mucha atención en el show, así que supongo que si me equivoqué me dicen cuales les van mejor y podemos mejorar esa parte (¿a alguien le importan ellos o yo les estoy dando más atención de la que debería? A veces suelo quedarme pegada en detalles que a nadie más parecen importarles, por eso pregunto xD).

Oh, también veremos a Britt con Emma practicando para ser animago en el futuro (¿O no? ¿Alguien quiere más cosas técnicas? xD Es que me gusta escribirlas, pero si no quieren leerlas lo puedo omitir supongo), tengo muchos planes para la profesora de todas formas, al final ella jugará un papel muy importante al igual que Schue, aunque este no uno bueno (y no, no están juntos. A alguien le interesa ver Emma/Holly? No, nadie? Ok).

Por cierto, espero que no se hayan tomado en serio lo de Schue/Finn, eso fue sólo la mala leche de Santana, no es que ahí este pasando algo. Para Finn hay algo pensado, pero algo muy pequeño y es más una broma que un argumento serio, ya veremos si lo agrego o no.

Y… ya me extendí mucho, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, errores que se me hayan pasado, o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben como hacérmelo llegar ;)

Como sea, me voy a soñar con gallinas malignas.


End file.
